


My Shoulders Are Strong (But You Can Cry on Them Too)

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: What Makes a Family [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Crushes, F/M, Fix-It, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Peter Parker, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, May Parker (Spider-Man) Dies, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, School Shootings, Shooting, Teen Crush, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 83,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “Seems like a lot of work,” Peter said, eyeing the pieces. Tony glanced at Peter, a soft smile on his face.“Some things are worth the work to put them back together.”---Or, with May gone, Peter needs someone to help him pick up the pieces. And it seems Tony Stark is willing to be that person.
Relationships: Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Series: What Makes a Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573279
Comments: 493
Kudos: 1419





	1. Grief

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to continue a story from my Irondad Bingo. If you haven't read that, you may want to first. Other than that, enjoy!

When they made it back to the Tower, Peter had dozed off. Tony felt bad for having to wake him, but a bed was going to be more comfortable than the car. 

“Kid,” Tony said, gently shaking his shoulder. “Kid, we’re here.” Peter made a small noise and opened his eyes. He looked around, confused for a second, before remembering. 

“Oh,” Peter said quietly. Tony sighed to himself before getting out of the car. Peter followed after him, his head down. As they rode the elevator, Tony could hear sniffles coming from Peter. 

“Oh kid,” Tony said gently, wrapping his arm around Peter’s shoulder. Peter desperately wiped at his face with the sleeves of his sweatshirt, trying to hide that he was crying. Tony gave his shoulder another squeeze, trying to remind the boy that he was there. The rest of the elevator ride was silent, with only a few sniffles from Peter filling the silence. When they reached the penthouse, Tony stepped out first, Peter sticking close to his side.

“Here we are,” Tony said, stepping into the common room. Peter looked around. He had been there before, many times. But it felt different. Tony waited for Peter to say something and when he didn’t Tony continued. “You probably want to shower and change. You know where your room is.” Peter just nodded. “I’m just going to be out here, okay?” Peter nodded again before heading down the hallway. As he stepped into the room that was designated as his, he frowned. 

The room was nice enough. There was a queen sized bed, which Peter always found to be too big after sleeping in a twin-sized for years. There was no decoration to the room, other than a large periodic table over the bed. It had been nice to Tony to set up the room for him, but it didn’t feel like his. 

He quickly rid himself of his clothes and entered the attached bathroom (an idea that was foreign to him after living in an apartment with one bathroom his whole life). He was sure he would’ve been fine, until he stepped into the shower and held his hands up to the water. As the dried blood ran off his hands, the first sob bubbled out of his throat. 

May was gone. She was gone and nothing was going to change. He sobbed into the water, his tears mixing in with the water. 

His only family left was gone. And he didn’t know how to handle that. 

* * *

Tony was worried about Peter from the moment he walked out of the room. He could tell the kid was taking this hard. And Tony just wanted to say the right thing to him to help Peter. After about twenty minutes of Peter leaving the common room, Tony decided he should check in on the kid. 

“FRIDAY, where’s Peter?” 

“Mr. Parker is in the first guest room, sitting on the bed.” Tony sighed, wondering what kind of thoughts were running through the kids’ head as he just sat there. 

“Thanks FRI,” Tony said, heading towards Peter’s room. “And please refer to the first guest room as Peter’s room from now on.”

“Yes boss.” Tony reached the door and knocked. When there was no response, Tony opened the door slightly and peered in.

“Peter?” As FRIDAY had told him, Peter was sitting on the bed, wearing a navy blue shirt and sweatpants, both reading Stark Industries. His hair was slightly wet, a towel discarded nearby. “Kid?” Peter looked up. Tony could see his eyes were red. Tony sighed and sat down next to Peter. 

“Do you want something to eat?” Tony offered. Peter shook his head. “Is there anything I can do kid?”

“I...I don’t…” Peter’s voice trailed off, fresh tears pouring down his face. 

“I know kid, I know,” Tony said gently. “I know it’s going to be difficult. But I’m right here okay. You’re not alone.” Peter nodded numbly. “Maybe try and sleep.” He patted Peter’s shoulder and then got up. “My room’s just across the hall. If you need anything, just ask FRIDAY to alert me.” He then turned towards the door.

“Mister Stark.” Tony turned back around. “I just... I wanted to say…”

“No thanks needed kiddo,” Tony said, smiling kindly at him. And then he left the room. Peter moved so he was lying down on the bed. The mattress was softer than his. He didn’t know if he liked that. He just knew it was different. As he listened to his surroundings, he only heard the faint mutterings of Tony as his feet moved across the floor. Peter sniffled, realizing he’d never fall asleep after knowing May was sound asleep again. He’d always listen for her even breathing, just to know that she was safe. But she wasn’t safe. She was gone. 

Peter buried his face into the pillow, trying to cover up the sobs bubbling out of his throat. May was gone and he didn’t know how to live with that.

* * *

“Pep, it’s me.” Tony was standing in the middle of his room, the phone pressed to his ear. “Look, I need you to call me. Something happened with the kid. Just...just call me as soon as you get this.” Tony ended the call and sighed. There was so much he had to do, but he was worried about Peter. The teenager was clearly distraught over losing his aunt and Tony didn’t know how to help him. He didn’t handle loss well either. When his parents died, he went on a bender that would’ve lasted forever, if Rhodey hadn’t pulled him out of it. When he lost Jarvis, he had been inconsolable. He never dealt with those emotions properly. And now he had to help Peter through it and he didn’t know if he could.

He broke out of his thoughts when his phone started ringing. He glanced at it, hoping it was Pepper. He sighed when he saw it wasn’t, but still answered it. 

“Thanks for calling me back so late,” Tony said. “I’m going to need some paperwork drawn up.”

* * *

Peter woke with a start, images of headlights and the sound of glass breaking and metal crunching haunting him. His breathing was heavy and he gripped onto the bed sheets, trying to calm down. He tried to rid his mind of those images; of the car coming towards them, of May screaming. He shook his head, trying to push it out of his mind, as he tried to breathe normally. 

“Mister Parker,” He looked around, startled, before realizing it was FRIDAY’s voice. “It appears you are in distress. Shall I alert boss?”

“N-no!” Peter shouted. “D-don’t wake Mister Stark.”

“Boss is not asleep,” FRIDAY intoned. “He is currently in his workshop. Shall I alert him?”

“No thank you,” Peter said. He slowly got up. When he went to check the time on his phone, he realized he didn’t have it. “Oh.” It was then he remembered what happened to his phone. He had been texting Ned right before the accident. It had flown out of his hand and into the window, before being crushed by the other car. “FRIDAY? What time is it?”

“4 AM.” Peter sighed, before heading out of the room. He wondered if Tony always was up this early. He made his way towards the elevator, before hitting the button for Tony’s workshop. He knew that floor well enough. In fact, it was the place he was most comfortable with in the whole tower, unlike the room he had been sleeping in. When he reached the workshop, he could see Tony sitting at the center work table. He gently knocked on the door. Tony looked up, a little startled by the noise. His expression softened when he saw Peter. Peter heard the familiar click of the door and he pushed it open. 

“Hey kid,” Tony said, putting the tool in his hand down. “Everything okay?” Peter walked over and sat down on the stool next to him. 

“Couldn’t sleep.” He was lying, of course. But how could he tell Tony, Iron Man, his mentor and actual hero, that he had had a nightmare? 

“Ah,” Tony said, trying to fill the silence. Peter nodded.

“Are you always up this early?” Peter asked, looking at what Tony was working on. It was a Stark Tablet, but it had been taken apart. 

“Early?” Tony asked. “FRI, what time is it?”

“4:05 AM boss.” Tony nodded, a slight smirk on his face. 

“So you didn’t go to sleep?” Peter asked. 

“Had a lot on my mind,” Tony said. “And I tinker when that happens.” Peter nodded and the room fell silent again. He looked at the disassembled item in front of him. He used to do that with old computers he found in the garbage. He had long since stopped that since Tony had started inviting him to the lab to work with, as he put it, ‘technology from this decade’.

“Kid?” Tony asked. Peter looked up, realizing Tony was talking to him. “I was asking if you wanted to help me.”

“With the tablet?” Peter asked. Tony nodded. “Oh, um, sure. Why’d you take it apart in the first place?”

“I was bored,” Tony said. He smiled a little when he saw a faint hint of a smirk on Peter’s face. “And R&D says this model is running slower so I thought maybe it was the hard drive.”

“Is it?”

“No,” Tony said. “So, time to put it back together.”

“Seems like a lot of work,” Peter said, eyeing the pieces. Tony glanced at Peter, a soft smile on his face. 

“Some things are worth the work to put them back together.” Peter looked up at Tony. When the meaning of his words became clear, Peter’s lip quivered a little. Without another word, he just hugged Tony tightly. Tony hugged him back, resting his chin on Peter’s head. Maybe this was all he needed to do. Maybe just being there for Peter was enough. He didn’t know yet, but he was damn sure going to try.

“Thanks Mister Stark.”

“Anytime kid.” And then they got to work.


	2. A Burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter covered his mouth, feeling the bile rise. He was turning into a burden. Clearly he was going to be in the way and cause trouble for Tony and his image and his relationship.

Peter laid on the couch in the common room later that morning. He was dozing in and out of sleep, trying to just nap and not fall into a deep sleep. He didn’t want to have another nightmare. He could smell food wafting over from the kitchen. It should’ve made him hungry, but it didn’t. It fact, it made him a little nauseous. He was flooded with thoughts of May and her lackluster cooking skills. He quickly covered his face to hide the fact that tears were once again falling down his face.

“Kid?” His face was still covered when he heard Tony call for him. “Food’s ready.” Before he could respond, the ding of the elevator interrupted them.

“What on earth is going on?” Peter immediately recognized Pepper’s voice. He had heard it enough times either on the news or over the phone in the lab. “Why is our team of lawyers calling me at all hours of the morning? What happened?”

“Honey.” Peter then realized that Pepper hadn’t seen him yet and probably didn’t realize he was in the room. And it suddenly became clear that she didn’t know what was going on. Had Tony not told her what happened? The smell of breakfast wafted into his nose and Peter felt bile start to rise in his throat. 

“Tony the lawyers are freaking out,” Pepper continued. “What did you do and why do I not know what they’re talking about?” Peter covered his mouth, feeling the bile rise. He was turning into a burden. Clearly he was going to be in the way and cause trouble for Tony and his image and his relationship. The thought of that and the smell of the food made him sick. He sat up suddenly. Pepper wheeled around from where she was standing, startled by another presence.

“Kid?” Tony asked. Peter just shook his head and bolted out of the room. He barely made it into the bathroom of his so-called room before the vomit tumbled out. He gripped the sides of the toilet as the contents of his stomach emptied out. At some point, he was aware of tears falling from his eyes. He gripped the toilet, sobs mixing in with his retches. 

“Easy.” He felt Tony’s hand on his back. Peter pulled away from the touch and leaned against the bathroom wall, covering his face. “Kid.”

“I’m sorry,” Peter said, tears and snot covering the sleeves of the sweatshirt he was wearing. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” He felt something tap his hand and saw it was toilet paper. He took it and blew his nose and then wiped his face. “I’m going to finish breakfast and talk to Pepper. You just join us when you’re ready, okay?” Peter nodded and then Tony was gone. Peter leaned his head back against the wall and tried not to cry. He couldn’t stay there. He was clearly going to be a burden. Why else would Tony not have told his fiance what was going on?

“FRIDAY?” He asked quietly. “Is there a way out of the building besides through the kitchen?”

“Yes Peter.”

“Good,” Peter said, getting up. “And don’t tell Mister Stark.” He couldn’t stay there. He didn’t know where he was going to go, but he just knew he couldn’t stay in the tower.

* * *

When Tony returned from the bathroom, Pepper was still standing in the middle of the kitchen. 

“Tony,” She said, concern in her voice. “What is going on? Why is Peter here?” Tony sighed and leaned against the kitchen island. 

“Did you get my message?”

“I had a million calls from the lawyers,” Pepper said. “I didn’t get to listen to it.” She stepped forward and gently touched his arm. “Tony, what happened?”

“The kid and his aunt were in a car accident last night,” Tony said quietly. Pepper gasped and then covered her mouth. “Kid’s fine physically, probably because he’s enhanced. But his aunt didn’t make it.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “He called me Pep. He called me and told me he was at the hospital and he needed someone to come get him. And then this social worker was saying that he was a ward of the state and was going to be put into the system and…” His voice cut off and he looked up at his fiance. 

“Tony,” She said, placing her hands on his arms. 

“I can’t let that happen to him Pep,” Tony said. “The kid thinks he has no one else. That he’s alone. I can’t…” Pepper pushed his arms down and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. Something about all of this was affecting him more than he expected. He just couldn’t let Peter feel like he was alone.

“Tony,” Pepper said, leaning her forehead against his. “What you’re talking about doing, it’s not a temporary thing. There’s paperwork and social workers and probably a conversation with your fiance that need to happen.” Tony chuckled sadly.

“I just can’t leave this alone Pep,” Tony said. “I have to...I have to do something for him.”

“It’s a big decision.” Tony nodded and stepped backwards. “We do need to have a long conversation.”

“I know,” Tony said. “But, can we table it until after the kid eats? His metabolism is faster than Cap’s.” Pepper nodded. “FRIDAY, can you tell Peter that breakfast is ready?”

“Mister Parker is not in the building.”

“What?” Tony looked around wildly, not totally understanding. “FRIDAY, where is he?”

“Mister Parker left out of the emergency elevator,” FRIDAY said. Tony sucked in a breath, feeling his chest tighten. Why did Peter leave? Did he not want Tony’s help? 

“Tony, breathe,” Pepper said, gently reaching for his arm. Tony nodded and sucked in a breath. “You can just track his phone, right?” Tony nodded. 

“FRIDAY, track Peter’s phone.”

“Mister Parker’s phone is offline.” Tony cursed under his breath. 

“Must’ve got busted in the accident,” Tony muttered. “I gotta…” 

“Go find him,” Pepper said. “We’ll talk later.” Tony nodded. He headed towards the elevator, trying to rack his brain over where Peter could’ve run off to.

* * *

Peter didn’t know why he ended up there. Maybe it was because he had nowhere else to go. As he stepped into the apartment, he could feel his hands shaking. He hiccuped back a sob, realizing everything was exactly as they had left it. There was a mug and a book on the coffee table. His knees buckled and he toppled down to the couch. He picked up May’s glasses, which were sitting next to the book. He held them gently, tears dripping down his face.

“May.” His voice cracked with sobs. She was gone. These things were all he had left. 

“Peter?” MJ’s voice broke through his misery. He could hear banging on the door. 

“Peter it’s us.” Ned’s voice was next. “We just heard on the news. Please let us in.” Peter put the glasses down and approached the door. As soon as he opened the door, Ned enveloped him in a hug. Peter buried his face in his best friend’s shoulder, the cries coming out heavier. He heard the door shut and looked up, seeing MJ staring at him, with what looked like annoyed concern. 

“We’ve been calling you all night dork.” Peter stepped away from Ned and wiped his eyes. 

“My phone was…” A sob bubbled out of his throat. “I was texting Ned when it happened.” MJ’s facial expression softened and Ned hugged Peter again. 

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Ned said, his voice soft with comfort. Peter nodded. “I’m...I’m sorry about your aunt.

“Why are you here alone?” MJ’s voice was soft, softer than he had ever heard. Peter fought down a shaky sob and moved to the couch. Ned and MJ squished him in the middle, though MJ left more space between her and him then Ned did.

“I didn’t have anywhere else to go,” Peter said, his fingers gently running along the rim of May’s glasses. “I’m alone.”

“We’re right here,” Ned said. “We’re your friends and we’re not going anywhere.”

“Yeah,” MJ said. Her hand tentatively reached out and awkwardly patted Peter’s elbow. Peter nodded, a fresh set of tears brewing. He leaned back against the couch, trying to delay the inevitable. But as Ned wrapped his arm around Peter and MJ scooted closer, he knew it was futile. As the tears ran down his cheeks, his friends allowed him to curl into them as he cried.


	3. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can I come in?”
> 
> “Why?”
> 
> “Do she say anything besides interrogative questions?”
> 
> “When she wants to.”

It took Tony about an hour of driving around before he realized there was only one place Peter would go. Home. His home, to be precise. He knew Peter was probably seeking comfort, but was more likely wallowing in inconsolable misery. When he reached the Queens apartment, he was out of his car in a flash. By the time he reached the door to Peter’s apartment, he could feel a tightening in his chest. 

“Please be here,” He mumbled before knocking on the door. He heard hushed speaking behind the door, which confused him. He knew he had the right apartment, but who else could be there. The door swung open, revealing a girl around Peter’s age. 

“What?” He was a little taken aback by her tone, but quickly settled into his normal, cool confidence. 

“Where’s Peter?”

“Who?” He raised an eyebrow.

“MJ stop!” Ned quickly approached the door. “You can’t be rude to him like that, he’s Iron Man!” MJ rolled her eyes. “Um hi Mister Iron Man sir. Peter’s asleep right now.”

“Can I come in?”

“Why?”

“Do she say anything besides interrogative questions?”

“When she wants to,” MJ said. Ned tugged on her sleeve and she huffed before taking a step back, allowing Tony to enter. As soon as he entered the small apartment, he could see Peter sleeping on the couch. His expression softened and he sighed. 

“Did he call you?” Tony asked, turning to the other two teenagers. Ned shook his head. 

“We both came over when we heard what happened,” Ned said sadly. “It was all over the news.”

“A better question,” MJ started, staring at Tony. “Is why you’re here.” Tony glanced at Ned. He knew Peter’s best friend knew about his after school activities, but it was clear their other friend did not. He was about to say something when they all heard a noise from the couch. 

“No.” It was Peter, but he was still asleep. Concern rose in Tony as he could see the teenager shifting around on the couch. “No, please.” Tony sucked in a breath, realizing the kid was having a nightmare. He quickly approached the couch and kneeled down in front of Peter.

“Kid, hey,” Tony said gently shaking Peter. “Peter, come on, it’s me.” Peter woke with a start, his eyes wide and his breathing a little irregular. “Hey, hey, easy.”

“M-Mister Stark?” Tony nodded. “H-how did you f-find me?” He sniffled a little as he spoke. 

“Lucky guess,” Tony said, ruffling his hair. “Nightmare?” Peter nodded, his eyes tearing up. “Come here, kid.” Peter welcomed the hug, burying his face in Tony’s suit jacket. Tony just held onto him tightly. He didn’t care that the floor wasn’t very comfortable. His job was to be there for Peter. And that’s what he was going to do. 

“Sorry,” Peter said pulling away. “I shouldn’t have taken off like that.” Tony just patted his leg and then stood up.

“Is anyone going to tell me why Tony Stark is here?” MJ asked. “Or am I just supposed to figure that out myself.” Peter, who was wiping his face with his sleeves stood up. 

“I had to call someone from the hospital,” Peter said.

“Okay but why?”

“I don’t have anyone else.” Tony just squeezed Peter’s shoulder, trying to remind him he wasn’t alone.

“So the billionaire with a shady past who used to sell weapons is going to what?” MJ started, eyeing Tony. “Adopt you? Take you in?” Tony could see Peter shaking. It was a lot to take in. Tony wasn’t even sure what the plan was. He needed to talk to his lawyers and Pepper.

“I think we’re done here,” Tony said.

“Hey he’s my friend!” MJ said. “I’m not going to take orders from someone who made his money off of other people’s misfortune!”

“MJ stop!” Ned nudged her and then nodded to Peter. The angry look on MJ’s face disappeared when she saw how distraught Peter was.

“P-please,” Peter said, his body fully shaking. “S-stop y-yelling.” He could feel a pain burning it’s way through his chest. It felt worse than when his senses overloaded. He felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“Easy kid.” Tony placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Just focus on your breathing. Don’t work yourself up.” Peter nodded, attempting to suck in a few breaths. MJ watched the two of them with annoyance and curiosity. Why did Tony Stark care about Peter? Tony glanced at Ned and nodded to the door. 

“We should go,” Ned said. “Peter?” The teenager looked up at his best friend. “When you get a new phone, call us, okay?” Peter nodded and then Ned pulled MJ out of the apartment, the curly-haired girl protesting the whole way. 

“You good kid?”

“Far from it,” Peter said. “Sorry I took off. I just...I didn’t want to be a burden.” Tony sighed and squeezed Peter’s shoulder. 

“What on earth would make you think you’re a burden?”

“You didn’t tell Ms. Potts.” Tony sighed. “I just thought that you would’ve told her. But she seemed shocked that I was there.”

“It’s not really a conversation you have over the phone kid,” Tony said. “Pepper and I need to have a long talk. You and I do too, honestly. But I don’t want to overwhelm. It hasn’t even been twenty-four hours since…” His voice trailed off. 

“Oh,” Peter said, feeling a bit obtuse. “Sorry.”

“Kiddo, I’ll say this as many times as you need to hear it,” Tony began. “You have nothing to feel sorry for. I’m here for you, okay?” Peter nodded. “Since we’re here, do you want to grab some of your stuff for the Tower?” Peter nodded. “Do you want me to help?” Peter nodded again and Tony smiled a little.

“Thanks Mister Stark.”

“Anytime kiddo.”

* * *

By the time they got back to the Tower, it was dark. Peter had packed a couple bags of clothes and had grabbed his school stuff. Everything else, he claimed, could wait. Tony didn’t push him, he knew how hard it was to pack up the belongings of someone who was gone. He wasn’t going to push Peter to do that. At least not yet.

Pepper was sitting at the kitchen island when they got back. Peter ducked his head, embarrassed that he looked like he had been crying.

“Go put your stuff down and we’ll talk,” Tony said gently. Peter nodded and left the room. Tony walked over to the island and sighed.

“I spoke with the lawyers,” Pepper said. “You have to file something before tomorrow or a woman named Alicia Sharp is going to claim you kidnapped a child.” Tony huffed a little. “I’m okay with it.” He gave her a look and she nodded in the direction of where Peter had gone. “He needs you. So if you’re worried about me, I’m okay with it Tony.” Tony smiled and she wrapped her hand around his. “This is the side of you that I want to marry.”

“I love you.” Pepper smiled as Peter walked back into the room, having changed into a sweatpants and a Midtown sweater. “Hi Peter.”

“Hi Ms. Potts,” Peter said, sitting down next to Tony. 

“How about dinner?” Pepper asked. “Knowing Tony, there’s probably leftover take-out in the fridge.”

“Just not Thai,” Peter said quietly. Pepper smiled kindly and got up, to begin looking for something to prepare. 

“So kid,” Tony said, patting his shoulder. “We have to make some decisions. Unfortunately a lot, that might overwhelm you. So I’m sorry in advance.” Peter nodded and Tony sighed. “Since you are technically a minor, there is a certain amount of paperwork I have to file and relatively soon so you can stay here.”

“Guardianship,” Peter said and Tony looked surprised. “M-May.” His voice caught in his throat. “May and Ben had to do that when m-my parents died.” Tony patted Peter’s shoulder as he wiped a few tears away.

“Are you okay with that kid?” Tony asked.

“It’s either that or the foster system,” Peter said. Pepper placed a plate with a slice of pizza in front of him. Peter gulped, suddenly not feeling very hungry. “I-I don’t want to be in the way.”

“Kid, you wouldn’t be,” Tony said. 

“You’re more than welcome here Peter,” Pepper said. Peter just nodded, not sure what to say.

“Okay,” Peter said. “Is that all?”

“Unfortunately no,” Tony said. “We need to plan a...well a funeral.” Peter felt tears burn at the side of his eyes. “I know kid, I know.” Tony gently tugged Peter towards him and the teenager curled into him.

“T-this s-sucks,” Peter said through the tears. Pepper just stood silently off to the side, a sympathetic look on her face. Tony just rested a comforting hand on Peter’s shoulder. “She’d...she’d want to be buried next to Ben. And she wouldn’t want anything big. J-just s-something simple.”

“I can do that kid,” Tony said. “Just one last thing.” Peter huffed out a sob. “The apartment.”

“C-can you?” Peter asked, looking up at him. 

“I can have everything packed up and brought here.” Peter nodded. “Okay. Now we’re done.”

“I t-think I just want to lie down,” Peter said, standing up. Tony nodded. “Thanks Mister Stark.” Tony smiled a little and gently patted his arm. Peter then left the kitchen. When he was gone, Tony let out a long sigh. He felt Pepper place her chin on his shoulder. He leaned back into her ever so slightly.

“You did good,” She said gently. Tony just nodded. He took a long breath before turning to face her. 

“We have a lot of paperwork to deal with.” She smiled before kissing his cheek. “What was that for?”

“For being amazing,” Pepper said. “Now come on. We’ll get more done if we work together.” She took his hand and tugged him out of the kitchen. A faint smile crossed his face as he followed, hoping that this was a step in the right direction.


	4. The Social Worker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So kid,” Tony said, before taking a sip of his coffee. “There’s a social worker coming this afternoon.” Peter looked up, a frightened look on his face. “Not the one from the hospital, I promise.” Peter nodded. “They’re just going to check the penthouse and perhaps ask both of us some questions.”

Peter didn’t sleep much that night. He was tired, but he was also terrified to fall asleep. He was terrified of the sounds of glass shattering and May’s screams haunting his brain as he slept. So he was rightfully exhausted the next day. He trudged out of the room he was staying in (still not comfortable with calling it his) and made his way to the kitchen.

“Right, okay.” Tony was standing near the kitchen island, a coffee mug in front of him and his phone pressed to his ear. “Yes, that can be arranged.” He turned and saw Peter, offering him a small smile. “This afternoon?” He glanced at Pepper who nodded. “How’s 2:30? Perfect. See you then.” He ended the call and sighed. 

“Hi Peter,” Pepper said as he approached. “Sleep okay?” The teenager shrugged. He sat down and stared awkwardly at his hands. 

“So kid,” Tony said, before taking a sip of his coffee. “There’s a social worker coming this afternoon.” Peter looked up, a frightened look on his face. “Not the one from the hospital, I promise.” Peter nodded. “They’re just going to check the penthouse and perhaps ask both of us some questions.”

“What do I say?” Peter asked. “Like how do I honestly answer when they ask why you, of all people, are stepping up to look after me.”

“Because you’ve had an internship with me since June of last year,” Tony said. Peter raised an eyebrow. “We’ve got paperwork and everything.”

“You do?” Tony nodded. “Why?”

“I don’t often go to speak to teenagers at their apartment in Queens,” Tony said, reminding him of their first meeting. “To the rest of the world, you’re my intern.”

“There’s also well-documented days of you coming here,” Pepper chimed in. “Your big secret is safe Peter.”

“So other than,” Tony said. “Just answer the questions honestly.” Peter nodded. “It’s not as scary as it sounds. The social worker is looking out for your best interest. They’ll be sensitive.” 

“O-okay,” Peter said, his face paling. Tony gently reached out for his shoulder.

“It’s going to be okay kid,” Tony said. Peter just nodded. “So try and eat something, even if it’s just some bread and then get yourself cleaned up.”

“Okay.” Tony gently ruffled Peter’s hair, earning a small smile from the teenager. Peter then got up and headed towards the refrigerator. Tony watched him as he sipped his coffee. He knew it was all overwhelming. He knew there wasn’t a lot he could say to Peter to help, but he was trying. And that had to count for something.

* * *

At exactly 2:30, Peter stood by the elevator of the penthouse with Tony. Pepper had gone down to the lobby to meet the social worker. Peter had just put on what he’d normally wear to school. He wasn’t sure if you were supposed to dress up for a social worker. He also didn’t know why he was so nervous. He gulped as the door opened. A woman a few inches shorter than Pepper stepped out of the elevator, Pepper right behind her. Her brown hair was tied back in a messy bun, a pencil sticking out from the top. Something about that put Peter a little more at ease. 

“Ms. Ramirez,” Tony said, sticking out his hand. “Nice to meet you in person.”

“You as well Mister Stark,” She said smiling politely. “And I may I say, this building is very impressive.” Tony smiled. She glanced at Peter and her smile changed to one of concern and sympathy. “And you must be Peter.”

“Hi.” 

“Why don’t we show you around?” Pepper suggested. She started walking and everyone followed her. Peter stuck to the back at Pepper and Tony spoke to the social worker. He felt a large hand land on his shoulder. He looked up to see Happy. 

“Hey kid,” Happy said. “Sorry about your aunt.”

“Thanks Happy,” Peter said, feeling a little numb.

“If you need anything,” Happy said. “Even if it’s just a sandwich from that deli you love, I got it, okay?” Peter smiled, feeling his eyes tear up. He wiped the tears away and then continued following the others.

* * *

After a tour of the penthouse, Peter found himself sitting on the couch in the common room. Ms. Ramirez was sitting nearby on a chair, a pad of paper on her lap. Tony was sitting next to him and Pepper and Happy were standing nearby. 

“So Peter,” Ms. Ramirez began, removing the pencil from her hair. “How are you?”

“Fine.” She smiled sympathetically. 

“I know what you’re going through is very difficult and traumatic,” She began. “So please know that everything I ask you is just to make sure you are in a place that is safe and suitable and where you can heal from this tragic loss.” Peter just nodded numbly. “Is living here something you want?”

“Yes,” Peter said. 

“And you feel safe here?” He nodded again. “Even with Mister Stark’s history?”

“I would think the fact that he’s saved the world a few times a good indicator of that,” Peter said. 

“That’s not what I mean.” Peter glanced at Tony. He had heard numerous stories of Tony’s...extracurricular activities. Peter frowned. 

“I don’t think you really know Mister Stark,” Peter said. Ms. Ramirez started to speak, but Peter cut her off. “No, I know what you’ve read and seen, but that doesn’t make a person.”

“Peter, my job is to keep you safe,” Ms. Ramirez said. “My concern here is the person who wants to look out for you won’t do that.” Tony tensed up a bit. He couldn’t say that he was surprised that his past was coming back to haunt him; it had a habit of doing that. He had been a mess for years. What he was more concerned about was that this woman was going to use her preconceived notions to put Peter in the system. He couldn’t let that happen. 

But Peter was the one who spoke up.

“Then you’re not actually looking out for my best interest,” Peter said. “My aunt just…” He gulped. “D-died. I d-don’t have anyone else.” Tony placed a comforting hand on Peter’s shoulder. 

“Easy kid,” Tony said gently. Peter looked at Tony. “Don’t get yourself worked up.” Peter shook his head, a few tears bubbling out. 

“S-she’s m-making it sound like I can’t stay here,” Peter said. “I...I d-don’t want to b-be alone.” He was shaking now, tears falling faster. 

“We talked about this,” Tony said, his voice coming off as gentle but firm. “You’re not alone. I’m right here. Okay?” Peter nodded, taking a shaky breath. “Why don’t you step out onto the terrace and get some fresh air? Happy will go with you.” Peter nodded and stood up. He walked towards the door and stepped outside, Happy following closely behind. As soon as the doors were closed, Tony turned towards the social worker.

“Is this interview just going to keep being a judge of my past character?” Tony asked. “Or are you actually going to take into account what’s best for Peter?”

“Mister Stark.”

“You caused that, not me,” Tony said. “Peter is devastated and I am just trying to help him.”

“I see that now,” Ms. Ramirez said. She closed the folder in her lap and sighed. “This is an unconventional circumstance. But it’s clear to me that it would be more harm not letting Peter stay.” She stood up and Tony did as well. “I am granting you temporary guardianship. I will be back in thirty days to check in.” Tony just nodded. “My office will be in touch with paperwork.” 

“Why don’t I show you out,” Pepper said, her most professional smile on her face. Ms. Ramirez gave Tony a last look before walking towards the elevator with Pepper. Once he heard the doors close, Tony let out a sigh. 

“Mister Stark?” He turned, seeing Peter standing at the terrace door. “W-what happened?” Tony crossed to Peter. “Do I have to leave?”

“No kid,” Tony said. “You don’t.” Peter let out a strangled sigh of relief. Tony just pulled him into a hug, seeing that he needed that. Peter just curled into the embrace, his tears of relief falling into Tony’s shirt. Tony tried to quell the tightening in his own chest. This wasn’t going to be an easy road. But glancing down at the teenager, he knew it was the right one.


	5. The Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Peter’s eyes opened, alarm beeping quietly, a sigh escaped his lips. He wasn’t looking forward to this day. In fact, he was dreading it. 
> 
> Today was May’s funeral. 

As Peter’s eyes opened, alarm beeping quietly, a sigh escaped his lips. He wasn’t looking forward to this day. In fact, he was dreading it. 

Today was May’s funeral. 

It had been three days since the accident. It hurt Peter to think about how much had changed in three days. And mostly, he missed his aunt. He missed her so badly it hurt. And it was a kind of hurt that was never going to go away. He choked back a few tears and slowly got out of bed. As much as he wanted to hide from this day, he knew that wouldn’t change the fact that May was gone. He was going to have to face it, like he had for his parents and Ben. 

He decided against a shower, not wanting to get caught up in his own thoughts. He slowly went about putting on the suit he had put out the night before. He gulped down a few tears, remembering it had been Ben’s. They couldn’t afford to bring it to a tailor to have it altered to fit Peter, so May had done it herself. As he slid the blazer on, he heard a rip. He quickly removed it and stared at it, teary-eyed. 

There was a hole in the elbow. 

He slammed his lips together, trying not to cry. He sat down on the bed, holding the blazer close to him, feeling his resolve crumble. He didn’t know if he could handle this day. Everything in his body was screaming to just curl into a ball and never leave the room.

“Peter?” He looked up and saw Tony by the door. “Oh kid.” 

“I just w-wanted to w-wear Ben’s jacket,” Peter said, staring down at the coat. “M-May ...May always s-said it looked great on me, even t-though it was t-too big.”

“We can fix it Pete,” Tony said gently. He stepped further into the room.

“I can’t do this.” Peter’s voice was a desperate whisper. “I...I d-don’t want to say goodbye to anyone else.” Tony sat down next to him and Peter hugged the blazer.

“This whole thing is extremely unfair to you,” Tony began. “And I am so sorry you’re going through this. But the only way out is through kid. It’s going to hurt like hell, but you just have to keep moving forward.” Peter just nodded, a few more tears dripping down his face. “So let’s finish getting ready and take one step forward.”

“I don’t have another blazer,” Peter said, looking down at the jacket. Tony stood up and nodded. 

“Well let’s see if we can do something about that.” He nodded towards the door and Peter tentatively followed him. He stopped when he reached Tony’s room. “It’s fine kid.” Peter nodded and stepped in. The room was massive. Peter had no idea why a bedroom even needed that much space. There was a walk-in closet on one side of the room, where Tony was heading. There was a massive bed on the other side, perfectly made up. He could see a door to what he assumed was a bathroom partially opened. There was also a large vanity, were Pepper was sitting. She turned around to face them.

“Everything okay?” Pepper asked, standing up. Peter stood there quietly and glanced at Tony. Tony stepped out of the closet with a black blazer. 

“Peter’s blazer ripped,” Tony said. “Going to lend him one of mine.” Pepper walked up to Peter, seeing the blazer in his hands. 

“Do you want me to get it fixed?” Pepper asked. Peter just nodded and numbly handed it over to her. She smiled kindly and walked away. Tony approached Peter and handed him the blazer. Peter slowly put it on. 

“Alright kid, ready?”

“No,” Peter said quietly. “But the only way through is forward, right?” Tony smiled a little and patted his shoulder. 

“That it is kid.” Tony gently wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulder and glanced at Pepper who nodded. And then they headed out.

* * *

The ride to the church was silent. Happy drove, so Tony could sit in the back with Peter. Peter’s eyes were closed, as if the teenager was trying to deny where they were going and what was happening. Tony just watched him out of the corner of his eye, in case he needed to jump in or calm him down. 

When the car stopped, Peter’s eyes opened. He looked out the window at the church. He hadn’t been there since Ben’s funeral. May wasn’t too religious, only going to church around important holidays. He felt his breath catch in his throat. He wasn’t ready for this. Yet, he knew he had to. He glanced at Tony who just nodded encouragingly. 

And then he opened the door and stepped outside. A shiver went down his spine and he didn’t know if it was emotional or from the crisp, cold air. Tony just placed a hand on his shoulder, anchoring him. Peter nodded and then headed into the church. There were people already inside. All of their eyes seemed to fall on Peter, whispers passing between. Peter just kept his head down, not liking that kind of attention. When he reached the front, he heard someone call his name. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Ned. 

“Hey,” Peter said quietly. Ned just pulled him into a hug, more relief washing through Peter. Today was going to be difficult. But Ned was there and he knew that would help. “Thanks.”

“My parents said you can come over later,” Ned said. “If you want to just re-build the Death Star and get your mind off…” Ned’s voice drifted off and Peter smiled sadly. 

“Maybe another time,” Peter said quietly. Ned nodded. “But thanks for, you know, that.”

“What are best friends for?” Peter nodded as MJ approached them. He noticed her eyes staring at something behind him. From the look, he assumed Tony was still behind him. 

“Thanks for coming guys,” He said. “I’m just going to sit down.” Ned nodded and MJ didn’t say anything. Peter then walked over to the first pew and sat down. He felt someone sit down next to him and glanced over to see Tony. He didn’t want to look around the church. He was sure people from his apartment or May’s work was there. But he didn’t want to look at them. He couldn’t handle the looks of pity. He knew they were there; they had been when Ben died. And Peter couldn’t handle those looks again. So he just kept his eyes forward. 

The service was short. Peter could barely hear what was being said, his body too numb to focus. He knew the minister was saying something, he could see his mouth moving, but Peter didn’t know what. It didn’t really matter. Nobody could truly encompass his aunt in a few words. She was so much more than that. He only knew the service was over when Tony tapped his arm. 

“Come on kid,” Tony said quietly. Peter just nodded and numbly followed. As the exited the church, he almost threw up seeing the hearst. It was really happening. He was really burying his aunt. “Breathe kid.” Peter realized he was huffing out pathetic breaths of air. “Just breathe.” Peter nodded as he got into the car. As the car started towards the cemetery, Peter found his mind going back to the last time he had been there.

Ben’s funeral. 

He could still remember May’s cries when she found out, her sobs for Ben as Peter hugged her. He remembered the way she tried not to cry as his casket was lowered into the ground. He remembered May squeezing his hand as he cried freely, mourning the loss of his uncle. He felt a tightening in his chest. He didn’t want to go through that again. He didn’t know if he could survive that kind of grief. 

“Kid,” Tony’s voice, firm but gentle at the same time, broke him out of his thoughts. Peter realized they were at the cemetery. He gasped a little, not ready for it.

“I-I…” Peter stuttered, staring out at the cemetery. If he stepped out of the car, then it was all real. May would really be gone. 

“I know kid,” Tony said gently. “Just take a minute, okay?” Tony then stepped out of the car where Pepper and Happy were waiting. Tony took in a breath and put on his sunglasses. He looked around the cemetery as other people from the church arrived. He didn’t know any of the faces, besides Ned and MJ. A part of him was reminded of his own parent’s funeral, something that had been on his mind a lot since Siberia. There had barely been anyone there that he recognized. He wondered then if SHIELD agents or Fury had been there. He had been too messed up to notice. He probably wouldn’t have gone if it hadn’t been for Jarvis. Jarvis had been calm and kind, just a gentle voice helping him through the loss. Tony just wanted to be that for Peter. 

Peter finally exited the car, knowing he couldn’t hide anymore. He wanted to wipe the tears from his eyes, but he was wearing a blazer that belonged to Tony and he didn’t want to ruin it. He walked over to where Tony, Happy, and Pepper were standing. Tony patted him on the shoulder and Pepper smiled kindly at him. She then dug into her purse and handed him a tissue. 

“Thanks.” She smiled again and then Tony lead the way to where everyone else was. Peter avoided eye contact with everyone as he made his way towards the plot. He could see the hole, already dug for the casket. Peter felt tears sting at his eye and he messily swiped the tissue over them. It didn’t help because as he lifted his eyes up, he realized he was staring directly at the headstones.

He clutched his hands into fists, trying to resist the need to breakdown. It hurt so damn bad. And he felt so helpless, just feeling the hurt with no resolution. The tears fell and fell as the casket was lowered down. She was gone. Ben was gone. His parents were gone. He was surrounded by nothing but death. Someone was saying his name, but he couldn’t hear them. He shook his head, the tightening in his chest coming back. He felt someone shaking his shoulder, but he suddenly realized he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe. Tears clouded his vision as he looked around wildly. 

And then he was running. Running away from all the death and misery around him. Running away from the invasive eyes, watching him, judging his grief, seeing him as nothing but a sad orphan. And running because he couldn’t handle it all. A burning sensation in his lungs stopped him and he nearly collapsed into a nearby tree. One hand grabbed onto the tree to keep him from keeling over all the way. He gasped for air as tears streamed down his face. His knees wobbled and he tumbled down to the ground. 

“May.” It came out of his mouth without thinking. All he wanted was May. He wanted her to hug him and tell him it was going to be okay. He wanted her to make some dumb joke about ‘larbing’ him.

He just wanted his aunt. He didn’t want her to be gone. The sobs came out heavily as he cried out for her. 

“Peter!” He felt someone next to him. He was shaking, his sobs coming as heavy, panicked breaths. “Easy kid.” Knowing from the voice that it was Tony, Peter collapsed into his arms. His cries turned into unintelligible wails, the grief swallowing him up.

Tony didn’t have any words. He just wrapped his arms around the grief-stricken teenager and hugged him tightly. He wanted to help him, to remind him that he was right there. But Peter didn’t need that. Peter needed the one thing in the world Tony couldn’t give him, his aunt. So he just held onto the kid as he cried.


	6. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony stood by the kitchen island, watching Peter. The sheer heartbreak he had seen on Peter was hard to watch. He had wanted to say so much, to try and comfort him. But the words hadn’t come. He wasn’t sure if Peter would’ve been able to hear them anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to quickly say, I don't respond to most comments, but I do super appreciate all of them. So thank you!

Later that day, Peter sat on the couch, unable to move or speak or do anything. He just felt numb. His throat was sore from crying, there was snot on his sleeves, and his eyes were red and puffy. He looked like a mess. And he felt worse. So he just sat there, feeling numb.

Numb was better than the overwhelming pain. 

Tony stood by the kitchen island, watching Peter. The sheer heartbreak he had seen on Peter was hard to watch. He had wanted to say so much, to try and comfort him. But the words hadn’t come. He wasn’t sure if Peter would’ve been able to hear them anyways.

“You should talk to him.” Pepper approached him and gently touched his arm. “Or just sit with him.” Tony nodded. “I have to take a few phone calls.” She kissed his cheek and then left the room. Tony sighed to himself before walking over to the couch. 

“Hey kiddo,” Tony said sitting down. “So, I know you’ve been without a phone. I thought I’d set you up with a new one. Latest tech from Stark Industries. You’d have me on speed dial. Along with Pepper and Happy.” Peter looked up at Tony, his brown eyes full of pain. He wondered how Tony could do it, be so casual after watching Peter lose it at the cemetery. “Kid?” 

“S-speed dial’s not a thing,” Peter said, snapping out of it. Tony snorted. 

“It is,” Tony said. “At least it used to be.”

“You sound old.”

“I am old kid.” Peter smiled a little, earning a grin from Tony. “So I thought we could watch a movie or something.

“Do I have to go back to school tomorrow?” Peter asked. Tony raised an eyebrow at the question. “Am I even going back to my school?”

“Why wouldn’t you?”

“It’s in Queens.”

“And?” Peter shrugged. “Kid, it’s a great school. Besides, Happy knows the route from your school to the Tower by heart. He’s done it about a million times.” Peter nodded a little. “I already spoke to your principal. Kind of was part of all my paperwork. And Ned and Scary Spice said they’d get your homework for you. So however long you need, you’re allowed to take.” Peter nodded.

“You’ve thought of everything, huh?”

“Pepper helped,” Tony said. “And that’s kind of my job now.” Peter nodded, the pain of missing May still very much there. “Listen kid, I know I’m not your aunt and I know this hurts so damn bad, but I’m here and I’m just trying to do what I can for you.”

“I-I know,” Peter said, tears stinging at his eyes. “I just wish this wasn’t happening.”

“I know kid,” Tony said. Peter sniffed and Tony offered him a tissue from his pocket. Peter took it and clumsily wiped away the tears. “So we can watch a movie or we can work in the lab or we can just sit in silence.” Peter looked up at him, not saying anything, as if studying him. “Everything okay?” And then Peter hugged him. Tony smiled a little and rested his chin on top of Peter’s head. 

“Thank you.” It was just barely above a whisper, but Tony still heard it. 

“So, movie?” Tony asked as Peter pulled away. Peter nodded. “Something funny or Star Wars?”

“Don’t really care.” Tony nodded and selected a movie. He then settled back onto the cushions of the couch. He wrapped an arm around Peter, just reminding him that he was there. Peter slowly sunk down, so he was squished next to Tony. He didn’t mind, just squeezed his shoulder comfortingly and directed his attention to the TV.

* * *

Tony’s spent most of the movie shifting his gaze between the TV and Peter. He felt some relief when the teenager nodded off about halfway through. After the incident at the cemetery, the kid probably needed rest. He was getting ready to put on another movie when he heard the elevator ding. He smirked when he saw Rhodey exit the elevator. 

“Hey platypus,” He said getting up. “Decided to surprise me?” He walked over to Rhodey. 

“I was heading this way anyways,” Rhodey said. “Needed a break from DC.” Tony nodded. “And then I saw something and thought I should stop by.” Tony raised an eyebrow. Rhodey held up his phone. “Any reason why there are photos of you in front of a church with an unknown teenager.” Tony took the phone and inspected the photo. It was a clear shot of him, from what looked like across the street. Peter was standing in front of him, but his face wasn’t visible.

“Do these people have no tact?” Tony asked, handing the phone back to Rhodey.

“Who’s the kid?” Rhodey asked. “Because it’s too short to be that kid from Tennessee.”

“It’s not Harley,” Tony said. He glanced over at the couch to see if Peter was still sleeping. 

“What’s the spider-kid doing here?” Rhodey asked, noticing Peter. Tony sighed. “Is it him in the picture? Why’d you bring him to a church?”

“His aunt died.” Rhodey’s eyes widened and then he glanced over at the sleeping teenager. “Car accident.”

“Damn,” Rhodey said, a look of sympathy crossing his face. He looked back at Tony, a similar, soft expression on his face. “So are you looking after him now?”

“Are you going to tell me it’s a bad idea?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow. The social worker had clearly had an issue with him taking care of a teenager. And he was sure the press was going to have a field day with it. But those opinions didn’t matter to him. Rhodey was his best friend. That was an opinion that matter.

“Maybe the guy I knew ten years ago,” Rhodey said. “But not this guy. This guy knows exactly what that kid is going through because he went through it.” Tony pursed his lips in thought. He did know what Peter was going through.

“Only difference is,” Tony started. “I wasn’t a kid.”

“You certainly acted like one,” Rhodey said. Tony huffed, but there was a small smile on his face. “Listen, you want to take care of the kid? I say good. He’s a good kid and I think you’re both good for each other.”

“Thanks platypus,” Tony said. “Sticking around for dinner?” Rhodey smirked. 

“Might as well.” Tony nodded and clapped his friend on the shoulder. “You’re doing good Tones. You really are.” And Tony just smiled, because maybe, just maybe, he was right.

* * *

When Peter woke up, he could hear voices in the kitchen. He slowly sat up and looked around. Tony was standing in the kitchen talking to Pepper and Rhodey. He stretched a little and slowly stood up. 

“Look who’s finally woken up,” Tony said with a smirk as Peter walked over to them. “How are you feeling kid?”

“I have a headache,” Peter said, sitting down on a stool at the kitchen island. 

“Do you want some ibuprofen?” Pepper asked. “I think we have some in a drawer in here.” Peter shook his head. “Are you sure?”

“It doesn’t really work for me.” Tony raised an eyebrow. “Well, since the spider-bite, my body reacts to medication differently.”

“You burn through it faster,” Tony said. He sighed internally before he kept speaking. “Cap had the same problem. Bruce developed something for him, but his biological make-up is probably different than yours. I could maybe take a look at it with the meds, if you’re willing to let me take some blood. But also I’m not as good with human biology as Bruce.”

“You’re just casually talking about Bruce Banner,” Peter said.

“Well yeah,” Tony said. “He’s my friend.”

“Wild,” Peter said. “I’ve read like all of his papers.”

“Only you Tony, could find an intern as nerdy as you,” Rhodey said, getting a blush from Peter. “Not a bad thing, kid. Means, I don’t have to hear about it all since he can talk to you about it.” Peter nodded sheepishly.

“Rhodey’s also not on our level,” Tony said with a smirk.

“I graduated from the same university as you,” Rhodey pointed out. “Summa Cum Laude, thank you very much. And, I was training for the air force at the same time.” Peter just watched their back and forth with a small smile on his face. He remembered seeing footage of Iron Man and War Machine fighting together for the first time. He remembered fighting with them in Germany. He had been in awe of both of them for so long. But as he was slowly, there was so much more to each of them than just a hero persona. Tony noticed the look on Peter’s face and ruffled his hair. 

“What’s that look for?” Tony asked and Peter smiled sheepishly. 

“You guys are just really close,” Peter said.

“It’s what happens when you get stuck together as roommates freshman year,” Rhodey said. “And you feel bad for a dumbass fifteen year old and decide to look out for him.”

“I made your MIT experience way more interesting,” Tony said, before walking over to Pepper. “Need any help honey?” Rhodey shook his head and sat down next to Peter. Peter glanced down at the braces. He knew something had happened to Rhodey in Germany, but he didn’t know the full extent. 

“You get used to them,” Rhodey said, noticing Peter’s gaze. “I did.” Peter’s ears flushed in embarrassment.

“Sorry for staring,” Peter said. 

“I’ve gotten used to it,” Rhodey said. “And honestly, it’s better than the alternative.” Peter nodded and glanced over at Tony who was talking quietly to Pepper, who was smiling at something he said.

“Mister Stark made them, right?” Rhodey nodded. 

“It’s what he does,” Rhodey said. “The paper’s get it all wrong about Tony. He’s a good guy and he always helps the people who are important to him.” Peter nodded, wondering how he fit into that. If Tony only helped people that were important to him, did that mean Peter was important to him? And why now? Why in this situation was it so important for Tony to help Peter.

“You should ask him.” Peter glanced at Rhodey, a confused look on his face. “You should ask him why. I can tell you want to and I can also bet that Tony will tell you.” Peter glanced back at Tony, who looked away from Pepper. When he looked eyes with Peter, he smiled and nodded to Peter. 

Maybe Peter did need to ask why.


	7. Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why’d you agree to be my guardian?” Peter asked. Tony crossed his arms over his chest and Peter worried he insulted him. But he also was feeling anxious. And when he was anxious, he rambled. “I mean, I know you said you’d be here for me and you don’t want me to feel alone. But I just don’t understand why. Like it’s a big deal and you just did it and I’m so confused and.”
> 
> “Kid,” Tony said, cutting him off.

Peter walked towards the lab, fidgeting with the sleeves of his sweatshirt. It was late and he should’ve been asleep, but one of the issues with taking a midday nap was that he wasn’t tired at that moment. He reached the door and knocked on the glass. The familiar click sounded and Peter pushed the door open.

“Hey kid,” Tony said, not looking up. 

“How’d you know it’s me?” Peter asked, walking over to him. 

“Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy all have the code to the door,” Tony said. “And no one else would be here this late.” Peter nodded and sat down next to him. He was staring at something over the holotable in the center of the room. 

“What’s that?” Peter asked. 

“A microscopic view of the medicine Bruce developed for Cap,” Tony said. “I’m trying to better understand it to help you. But I really wish Bruce was here. Or that he had better handwriting so I could decipher it.”

“What happened to Dr. Banner?” Peter asked. Tony sighed. “You keep saying if he was here. Did something happen?”

“You remember what happened in Sokovia?” Peter nodded, noticing a slight wince on Tony’s face. “Well after we resolved…” He paused and waved his hand in the air. “That, well the big green guy decided to take over and fly off into space.”

“So Dr. Banner’s in space?”

“I assume since he hasn’t come back,” Tony began. “That the Hulk is in space. I think if Bruce had control, he’d be here.” Peter nodded. “I could always call Dr. Cho. She used to help us out and might do this favor for me.”

“I’m fine without ibuprofen Mister Stark,” Peter said. “Really.” Tony nodded, but was still staring at the image. “You’re going to do it anyways, aren’t you?” Tony glanced at Peter and smirked. 

“I like a project,” Tony said. Peter smiled a little. “So what brought you down here?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Peter said. Tony nodded as he continued staring at the screen. Peter just fidgeted with the sleeves of his sweatshirt. He wondered if he should ask talk to Tony about what he and Rhodey had been talking about. Would that be rude?

“Alright,” Tony said, swiping the image away. “I’m stumped for now. How about something to eat?” Peter nodded and they left the lab. The ride from the lab to the penthouse was quiet. Peter picked at the ends of his sweatshirt as Tony watched him through his peripheral vision. He wondered if there was more to Peter coming down to the lab. He hadn’t done that since the first night he stayed there. As the door to the elevator opened on the penthouse, Tony decided to pry. 

“So kid,” Tony said as they walked from the elevator to the kitchen. “What’s on your mind?” Peter just shrugged and sat down at the kitchen island. Tony walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a bag of chips. “You sure it’s nothing?” He placed the bag in front of Peter. 

“It’s stupid,” Peter said, taking a handful of chips. Tony raised an eyebrow. “It’s just...I was talking to Colonel Rhodes earlier. And he just said something that I’ve been thinking about.”

“Care to share with the class?” Tony asked. 

“I don’t want to sound rude,” Peter said eating the chips he was holding. As much as he was curious, he didn’t want to come off as rude or ungrateful.

“It’s fine kid,” Tony said. “Just talk to me.”

“Why’d you agree to be my guardian?” Peter asked. Tony crossed his arms over his chest and Peter worried he insulted him. But he also was feeling anxious. And when he was anxious, he rambled. “I mean, I know you said you’d be here for me and you don’t want me to feel alone. But I just don’t understand why. Like it’s a big deal and you just did it and I’m so confused and.”

“Kid,” Tony said, cutting him off. Peter’s ears turned red and he looked down at his lap. Tony sighed and walked around the kitchen island. He sat down next to Peter. “How much do you know about my past?”

“Just what’s in the news,” Peter said. “But when you became Iron Man I tried not to listen to the bad stuff.”

“I appreciate that,” Tony said with a small smirk. His past was anything but simple. He would argue that he wasn’t that guy anymore, but it only mattered that those closest to him realized that. “My parents...they died when I was twenty one.”

“I’m sorry,” Peter said, seeing how it was difficult for Tony to talk about. 

“Thanks,” Tony said. He didn’t necessarily want to talk about it because it meant dredging up images of Barnes choking the life out of his mother and everything that happened in Siberia. But why it happened wasn’t important to this conversation. So he pushed on those ugly feelings and kept going. “I was technically an adult but I was, by most standards, a mess. And losing my parents was hard, harder than I expected. And once I pushed past the anger, I realized...I realized I was alone.”

“Oh,” Peter said, remembering his own words at the hospital. 

“Obviously it was different for me because again, I was an adult,” Tony said. “But losing family, that’s not easy grief to swallow.”

“How’d you get through it?” Peter didn’t remember losing his parents. He had been too young. So, he couldn’t imagine the kind of grief that consumed Tony. He also wondered if all that bad press that had followed Tony around for years (Peter had read some of it) was all caused by Tony losing his parents. Grief could do things to people, he was slowly learning that. 

“I wasn’t alone,” Tony said. “As much as I thought I was, I wasn’t. My family had a butler for years, Edwin Jarvis. He and his wife had always been kind to me, but after I lost my parents...let’s just say I could never repay them for all they did after I lost my parents. And I had Rhodey. He skipped out on Christmas with his family just to be there for me.” 

Tony looked at Peter and wondered if that was helping. Clearly he had something to Rhodey to make him hint at any of this. He also wondered if maybe Rhodey understood Tony better than he did himself. Was he helping Peter because of a subconscious need to pay forward what people had done for him? He tried not to think too hard about. Since the incident at Coney Island, Tony found himself wanting to help Peter more and more. He was a good kid, he just need guidance. But as much as he liked the kid, he knew what he was doing way surpassed the concept of help. He was taking him in. Eventually, a decision would have to be made about the next step beyond guardianship. And yet Tony just focused on helping the kid. There was still too much going on to see too far into the future. 

“Okay,” Peter said, nodding, understanding better. “I think...I’m going to bed now.”

“Oh,” Tony said, surprised the kid wasn’t going to say anything else. “Yeah okay. You should get some rest.” Peter stood up and Tony did as well. Peter stood there, as if contemplating his next move. 

And then he hugged Tony. Peter leaned into it, his face landing just below Tony’s shoulder. Tony just smiled to himself and hugged Peter back. Maybe it didn’t matter why he was helping Peter, just that the kid deserved more than life had given him. 

“Thanks Mister Stark,” Peter said quietly. “I know I’ve been saying that a lot. But I mean it. Really.” Tony just nodded as Peter stepped away. 

“Get some rest kid,” Tony said, ruffling his hair. Peter smiled a little and nodded before leaving the room. Tony couldn’t help but smile to himself as headed down the hall, hoping that maybe he could sleep too.


	8. The Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But right by the elevator was an additional door. He tested the handle and realized it was unlocked. 
> 
> So, he opened the door. 

Tony sat up in bed, a discontented frown on his face. He had spent most of the night tossing and turning. He wasn’t tired, per say, more frustrated that he couldn’t fall asleep.

“Honey?” He turned his head towards the bathroom door as Pepper exited. “Everything okay?”

“Could be better,” Tony said with a shrug. Pepper walked around to his side of the bed and sat down. 

“Do you want to talk about how much you were shifting around last night?” Tony gave her a look. “I’ve always been a light sleeper.”

“Kid asked me something last night that involved bringing up my parents death,” Tony said. A sad look crossed Pepper’s face. “Less what happened and more what happened to me after. But I just..every time I think about it, I think about Siberia and I just see…” He could feel a tightening in his chest as his breath caught in his throat. Pepper gently placed her hand on his chest, where the arc reactor used to sit, attempting to anchor him. He placed his hand over hers as the panic subsided.

“It’s not an easy thing to deal with,” Pepper said. “And I’m sorry you couldn’t sleep last night. Next time, you can wake me up.”

“You sure?”

“Tony, for years as your PA I did a lot of weird things for you,” Pepper said. “Comforting you in the middle of the night doesn’t even crack the scale.” Tony smiled and she leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “Now, I have to get downstairs. But we have a meeting with the board at 11:30.” Tony nodded and she kissed him again before getting up and leaving the room. Tony sighed, taking another minute to himself before getting up.

“FRIDAY, where’s Peter?”

“In his room,” FRIDAY responded. “He is doing homework.” Tony snorted and headed out of his room. Peter’s room was diagonal from his, so he was knocking on the door in no time. 

“You’re up early,” Tony said, walking in. Peter, who was sitting on the bed doing homework, looked up. “You know, the kitchen or the living room might be a more comfortable place to do that.”

“It’s just reading,” Peter said, holding up the book. “Ned said we’re finishing it in class, so I thought I’d catch up.”

“You know kid,” Tony said, walking further into the room. “If you want to go back to school sooner rather than later, I can call your principal. You’re excused from this whole week, but if you’re ready…”

“It just helps to have something to focus on,” Peter said. School wasn’t the problem. It was the people that was the problem. He remembered the looks people gave him when Ben died. He didn’t want to go through that again. He couldn’t handle that.

“Well I’m going to make breakfast,” Tony said. “You should eat too.” Peter nodded and followed Tony out of the room. “You mess around with that new phone at all?”

“I texted Ned and MJ,” Peter said. “Kept messing up because the screen is bigger than my old phone.” Tony chuckled as Peter sat down at the counter. 

“So I have a board meeting in a few hours,” Tony said. “So I won’t totally be available during that time. Pepper gives me a hard time if I’m on my phone.” Peter nodded, subtly looking around the penthouse. He hadn’t spent much time alone there. Tony had been around as much as he could, even if he was just in the lab. A weird feeling went through his stomach at the idea of being alone. 

“O-okay,” Peter said, trying to not stutter. 

“You okay kid?” Tony asked. Peter just nodded meekly and then quickly pulled out his phone. Ned was heading to school, but Peter could still text him for a little. So, he quietly messed around with his phone, not sure why the idea of being alone in the penthouse was bothering him. 

“Kid?” Tony was placing a plate of food in front of him. “You okay? You look a little pale.”

“Fine,” Peter said, avoiding his gaze. “Just hungry.” Tony watched him, not truly believing him. But he didn’t want to push. He knew whatever Peter was going through, it was going to be rough for awhile. So, Tony just sighed to himself and had his own breakfast.

Maybe Peter would open up to him later.

* * *

After eating breakfast, Peter quickly left the kitchen, a weird feeling still rooting its way through his stomach. He didn’t know why the idea of being alone in the penthouse bothered him. He was an independent kid, he could take care of himself. So, instead of figuring out his own issues, he showered and continued to do his homework. 

“Kid?” Tony poked his head into the room. Peter was sitting on the bed again, working. “Maybe I should get you a desk. Might be more comfortable.”

“I’m okay Mister Stark, really.”

“Kid, I’m literally a billionaire,” Tony said with a slight smirk. “I can afford to get you a desk.” Peter just shrugged and Tony sighed a little. “Anyways, I have to get going. Happy’s down in the lobby and Pep and I are in the conference room on 65 if you need anything.” Peter just nodded, the weird feeling gnawing in his stomach again. “We’re here if you need anything okay?”

“Okay,” Peter said. Tony walked over and ruffled Peter’s hair. “I’m okay Mister Stark, really.” Tony nodded and walked back to the door. 

“You know,” Tony began, stopping at the door. “It’s okay not to be okay.” And then he left. Peter watched him go, a sad sigh escaping his lips. He didn’t know why he felt so weird. Even before he lost May and Ben, he was used to being home alone. Ben was a police office and May was a nurse. Their work schedules were all over the place. Peter used to be a pro at going home, doing his homework, and keeping busy before one of them showed up. So why was he bothered now?

He tried to ignore the gnawing feeling by working on his homework. He would’ve texted Ned or even MJ, but they were both in class. He was avoiding any forms of social media (he had yet to re-download those apps to his phone) because he was worried he’d be flooded with messages of condolences, which Peter knew he couldn’t handle. But his homework couldn’t sustain his attention for long. 

So, Peter decided to look around. He hadn’t seen most of the penthouse, since he tended to stay in only two rooms. He knew Tony’s room was across the hall from his. He didn’t think it would be right to poke around in there, but he figured the rest of the penthouse would be fine to explore. He wandered through the kitchen, poking in and out of cabinets. It was clear both Tony and Pepper preferred healthy snacks, as he kept finding organic and low sodium foods. He stopped at the door to the terrace and stared out, still a little shocked by the view. He also wondered if doing homework out there when it was nice out would be an interesting idea.

He wandered away from the door to the terrace, passing the huge TV mounted on the wall. He was curious how often that was actually used. Tony didn’t seem like a big television watcher and Peter heard Pepper talking about all the books she read. It seemed like it was collecting dust than anything else. But it was across from the comfiest couch he’d ever sat on. He contemplated sitting down and watching TV or messing around on his phone. But he didn’t see the remote, so he decided against it. 

He made his way back down the hallway, past his room. He knew at the end of the hallway was the emergency elevator. He was also sure FRIDAY would rat him out if he used that again. Not that he planned to leave again. That had been a bad idea motivated by his emotions. But right by the elevator was an additional door. He tested the handle and realized it was unlocked. 

So, he opened the door. 

He gasped when he saw the room. It was full of boxes. Boxes from his apartment. His lip quivered as he stepped into the room. How could everything from his life fit into one room? How could it all just be so neatly folded up and moved out? The boxes were unmarked and he slowly opened one. He choked back a sob, seeing that it was a picture. It had sat in the living room of their apartment and it was one of Peter’s favorites. 

It was of him, May and Ben. It had been taken at his middle school graduation. The picture was only a few years old, but it felt like a lifetime ago. And it hurt his heart to see how happy they all were. How all of that would change too fast for his liking.

“I’m sorry.” It came out as a desperate whisper as he cradled the picture close to his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut, to fight back the tears. But they came anyways, too easily. So, he just sat there and cried, wishing this wasn’t his life. 


	9. What We Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Listen to me,” Tony said, stepping forward. He gently took the picture from Peter’s hands. It took a second for Peter to really release it, each finger peeling off slowly. Tony put the picture down on a box and put his hands on Peter’s shoulders. “You are strong Peter. You get up every day and you keep trying to move forward. I know you might see that, but I do. This is so damn hard and you’re doing what you can to put one foot in front of the other.”

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose as the boardroom slowly emptied. He tended to hate meetings with the board. Pepper was CEO, so she tended to speak more than he did. His name might be on the company, but it was more Pepper’s company than his at that point. But he was still the Stark behind Stark Industries, so he had to be there. And he was always bored. He would’ve rather been in the lab. Or checking on Peter. He was still worried about the teenager after how he was acting earlier. 

“Tony?” Pepper’s voice broke him out of his thoughts. He looked up as she approached him. 

“You did good as always,” Tony said, attempting to flash a charming smile. 

“And you were quieter than usual,” Pepper said. “Everything alright?”

“Kid was acting a bit off this morning,” Tony said. Pepper smiled and he gave her a look. “What?”

“Your growing concern for Peter is adorable,” Pepper said. Tony playfully rolled his eyes and stood up, buttoning his suit jacket as he did. 

“How about lunch?” Tony suggested. “I can send Happy to go get something. Maybe that new vegetarian place you’ve been talking about.” Pepper smiled and adjusted his blazer. 

“How about you go check on Peter and I’ll talk to Happy about getting lunch,” She said. “Wouldn’t want you to wrinkle that cute little face of yours anymore.”

“Why Ms. Potts, I do believe you’re flirting with me.” Pepper just laughed lightly. “Yeah alright, I’ll check on the kid and then come back down. Lunch in your office?” She nodded and kissed his cheek before leaving the room. Tony sighed and headed towards the elevator.

“FRIDAY,” He said as the elevator moved towards the penthouse. “Where’s Peter?”

“Mister Parker is in the guest room.”

“Crap.” Tony cursed under his breath. He hadn’t told Peter that that was where everything from the apartment was. He was planning on having the kid go through it, but certainly not a week after his aunt died. That would’ve been too overwhelming.

But clearly Peter found it all on his own. 

Once the elevator reached the penthouse, Tony quickly made his way to the extra guest room at the end of the hall. He didn’t know what to expect, but he was sure it couldn’t be good. 

What he found nearly broke his heart. 

Peter was sitting on the floor, clutching something against his chest, crying heavily. When Tony entered the room, Peter looked up at him. His eyes were red and there were signs of tears all over his face. 

“Oh kid,” Tony said. 

“W-why didn’t you tell me?” Tony didn’t say anything and Peter stood up. “Why?” His voice was louder than Tony had ever heard it. “This is my stuff! Why didn’t you tell me it was here?”

“You asked me to handle packing up the apartment,” Tony said gently. Peter looked around the room, his chest heaving with forced down cries. 

“I…,” He desperately wiped the tears away. “I d-didn’t think you’d b-bring it here.”

“Like you said kid,” Tony said, gently placing his hand on Peter’s shoulder. “It’s your stuff.” Peter nodded and looked at the picture in his hands. “You don’t have to go through it now. It’s just here. You don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for.”

“But I do!” Peter shouted. Tony took a step back, slightly startled by Peter’s response. “When...when Ben died, May didn’t just stop. She...she took care of everything. She was strong! And I…” He looked down at the picture as fresh tears dripped down his cheek. “I’m just some pathetic weakling.”

“Listen to me,” Tony said, stepping forward. He gently took the picture from Peter’s hands. It took a second for Peter to really release it, each finger peeling off slowly. Tony put the picture down on a box and put his hands on Peter’s shoulders. “You are strong Peter. You get up every day and you keep trying to move forward. I know you might see that, but I do. This is so damn hard and you’re doing what you can to put one foot in front of the other.”

“I miss May.” And Tony just wrapped his arms around Peter and hugged him. The teenager buried his face in the billionaire’s suit jacket, his tears melting into the expensive material. And Tony just hugged him tightly, wishing he had better handled this situation.

“Listen,” Tony said looking down at Peter. “I’m supposed to have lunch with Pepper in her office. How about you join us?”

“Mister Stark,” Peter started stepping back and wiping at his face. “I’m a mess.”

“I literally invented that phrase kid,” Tony said. “You don’t even hit the top twenty of messy things I’ve done.” Peter smiled a little. “Come on, it’ll be fun.”

“Okay.” Tony smiled and wrapped an arm around Peter. Peter looked back at the room and sighed before they continued out of the room and down the hall.

* * *

Tony led the way to Pepper’s office, Peter tailing behind him. He ducked his head as he could see people were staring at him. 

“Hey Pep,” Tony said, entering the office. “Got a guest joining us for lunch.” He stepped aside, allowing Peter to walk in as well. Pepper looked up from her desk and smiled. 

“I had a feeling,” She said. “So I made sure Happy got extra food. He should be back any minute.”

“Have a seat kid,” Tony said, patting Peter’s shoulder. Peter sat down awkwardly on the couch, quickly pulling out his phone. Tony walked over to Pepper. She turned her chair towards him and smiled a little. 

“What happened?” She asked quietly.

“He found the room,” Tony responded, his voice barely above a whisper. “It hit him hard.” Pepper nodded and glanced at Peter. The teenager was staring at his phone, as if something was on it. But there was a slightly vacant look in his eyes. She sighed and looked back at Tony. Before she could speak again, there was a knock on the door and Happy came in. 

“Oh hey kid,” Happy said, noticing Peter. Peter attempted a tight-lipped smile, but it was clear it was forced. “I see why you had me get extra food.” He placed the bags down on the table and Tony smiled at him. 

“Thanks Hap,” Tony said. “I’m sure the boss lady wouldn’t be mad if you took a longer lunch break.” Pepper smiled and nodded. Happy then exited the office. Tony walked over to the couch Peter was sitting on and sat down next to him. “How do you feel about vegetarian food kid?”

“Are you guys vegetarians?” Peter asked, suddenly realizing he knew very little about Tony and Pepper, especially as a couple. He knew they were engaged and had been together for a while. But he didn’t really know them, which was problematic since he lived in their house.

“No,” Pepper said, moving from her desk to a chair near the couch. “I just prefer a lighter lunch. Hard to run a company on a full stomach.” Peter nodded, staring at the plate of food Tony had handed him. He just stared at the food, his brain still firing with the horrifying realization that he barely knew the people who had taken him in.

“Kid?” Tony asked, seeing how still Peter was. “Are you okay?” Peter looked up, a look of shame and confusion on his face. 

“I don’t…” He started, unsure of how to phrase it. “I don’t know you guys.”

“What do you mean?” Tony asked. “You know us.”

“Not really,” Peter said. “I don’t know basic facts like Ms. Pott’s birthday or how you guys met or even what you like to do in your free time.” Pepper looked at Tony, a small smile on her face. “I knew everything about May. Where she went to high school, why she was such a bad cook, what part of Italy her grandparents came from.”

“Where in Italy?” Tony asked, his interest suddenly piqued. 

“Sicily and Tuscany.”

“Sicilians barely count as Italians,” Tony said, earning a confused look from Peter. “Tuscany, okay that’s fine. But Sicily really?” Pepper laughed lightly, seeing the still very perplexed look on Peter’s face.

“Tony’s mother was Italian,” Pepper said. 

“From the Amalfi coast,” Tony said. “She was born here, but her parents were fresh off the boat Italians.”

“See!” Peter said. “I would have never known that.” Tony patted Peter’s shoulder. 

“Kid, you can ask me anything you like,” Tony said. “And unless it’s wildly inappropriate, I will honestly answer it.” Peter just nodded, slightly embarrassed that he even had to ask these things. 

“My birthday is in September,” Pepper said. “And I met Tony when I was first hired at Stark Industries.”

“She was my PA,” Tony said. “And the only person who lasted more than two weeks in the role.”

“So how’d you become CEO?” Peter asked. Tony glanced at Peter and smirked. 

“Buckle in kid,” Tony said. “Because that’s a bit of a long story.” Peter nodded as Tony started talking, Pepper filling in gaps when necessary (or when Tony was being hyperbolic). As he spoke, Tony couldn’t help but smile seeing Peter slowly picking at his food. So, he kept talking because it was helping Peter and that was what was most important to him.


	10. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kid?” He looked over at the driver’s seat at Tony.
> 
> “I’m okay,” Peter said, forcing a smile. In reality, he was far from okay. Today was the first day he was going back to Midtown after losing May. Tony had told him he could put it off longer, but he had midterms coming up. So, he was going back and unbelievably concerned about it. He didn’t want to deal with the looks of pity or people asking questions about his life now that his entire family was gone.

Peter sat in the car, fidgeting a little. He looked out the window, trying to hide the uncomfortable look on his face. 

“Kid?” He looked over at the driver’s seat at Tony.

“I’m okay,” Peter said, forcing a smile. In reality, he was far from okay. Today was the first day he was going back to Midtown after losing May. Tony had told him he could put it off longer, but he had midterms coming up. So, he was going back and unbelievably concerned about it. He didn’t want to deal with the looks of pity or people asking questions about his life now that his entire family was gone. He felt the car stop and saw that they were about a block from his school. 

“Look I know today’s not going to be easy,” Tony said. “And I’m only a phone call away if you need anything, okay?” Peter just nodded. “I have a meeting later, so Happy’s going to pick you up.”

“I can take the subway.”

“Non-negotiable kid,” Tony said. “Besides, Happy doesn’t mind.” Peter nodded. “Just give yourself a break if today’s difficult, okay?” 

“Okay,” Peter said, grabbing his bag. “I’ll see you later Mister Stark.” Tony smiled and then Peter got out of the car, shouldering his backpack as he did. He kept his head down as he walked towards the school, hoping to be as invisible as possible. He made it to the hallway by his locker without incident. 

“I just feel so bad for him.” His ears perked up and he subtly looked around. He spotted Cindy, Sally, and Abe watching him. “First his uncle, now his aunt?”

“Where do you think he’s living?” Sally asked. “Is he going to be allowed to go here anymore? We’re toast if he’s off the team.” Peter felt his eyes tearing up as he reached his locker. It was already starting and he felt miserable.

“Peter.” He turned in relief, hearing Ned’s voice. Ned smiled and Peter wiped at his eyes, glad to see his best friend. They exchanged their handshake and then Ned hugged Peter. “It’s really good to see you.”

“Yeah,” Peter said. “It’s good to see you too. Maybe not so good to be back.” He glanced at his teammates across the hallway, who had moved onto a different conversation. Ned just patted his shoulder. 

“I’ve still got that new Lego set if you want to come over after school,” Ned said. Peter closed his locker. 

“Happy’s picking me up after school,” Peter said as they headed towards their homeroom. “And I think I’m just going to want to go.” He paused, not quite able to call the Tower home yet. But Ned seemed to pick up on his pause. 

“What’s it like living there?” He asked. “And living with…” He looked around conspiratorially. “You know.”

“It should be weird,” Peter said. “But it’s not. The more time I spend with them, the more they just feel like normal people.”

“Wild,” Ned said with a smirk and Peter smiled. Maybe the day was going to be okay.

“What’s up little orphan Penis.” Peter’s smile turned to a frown as the obnoxious voice of Flash crushed any chance of the day being okay. He walked in front of Peter, blocking him from continuing to walk. “You know, being an orphan doesn’t get you sympathy points for your GPA. Unless you can’t go to school here anymore. I’ve never heard of orphans going to Midtown.” Peter just looked down at the ground, hoping he didn’t start crying right there in the hallway.

“Shut up Eugene.” MJ approached, leveling Flash with a glare. “And find somewhere else to spew your stupidity.”

“You here to defend little orphan Penis?” Flash asked with a sneer. He glanced at Peter. “You need MJ to fight your battles Penis?” 

“You’re already an alternate,” MJ said. “Don’t give me a reason to throw you off the team. Not that you’re of any use anyway.” Flash glared at MJ. “Scram.” He rolled his eyes but walked off. “You okay?” Peter looked up at MJ, hoping his eyes weren’t red.

“Yeah, thanks for the assist.”

“Always happy to shut him down,” MJ said with a tight-lipped smile. Peter just nodded, not sure what else to say. He had a feeling MJ still wanted to know why he was living with Tony Stark. And knowing her ability to call someone on bullshit, she’d probably figure something was up. “I’ll see you in English.” He nodded and then he and Ned continued towards homeroom. 

All he could hope for was that the rest of the day was going to be fine.

* * *

Peter, Ned, and MJ were sitting at lunch. Since she became captain of the decathlon team, MJ sat with them and not just near their table. Peter just tried to focus on his food, noticing people glancing at him as they passed. 

“Do you think Mrs. Warren is trying to kill us with this midterm?” Ned asked, looking up from the study guide they received in physics. “Like honestly.” Peter frowned and Ned yelped as MJ kicked him from under the table. Ned then noticed the look on Peter’s face and his face flushed with shame and embarrassment. “Bad phrasing, sorry.”

“It’s,” Peter started, taking a deep breath. “It’s like she wants to hold the reputation of giving the hardest tests.” Ned smiled in relief and even MJ looked surprised by his comment. 

“Hi guys.” They all looked up, a little surprised when Betty approached their table. “The student council is selling candy grams for Valentine’s Day. Any interest in buying one?” MJ just rolled her eyes and Ned shook his head. 

“I think we’re okay,” Peter said. “But thanks.” Betty nodded, but didn’t move, twisting a little as she stood there. 

“Okay,” She said, not leaving yet. She smoothed her plaid skirt and looked around, before continuing. “Well they’re on sale until the day before Valentine’s Day.”

“Good to know,” Peter said, awkwardly stabbing at his food. He glanced back up, seeing Betty still there staring. “Anything else?”

“I just um,” Betty said, smoothing her skirt again. She glanced at Ned, biting at her lip. Then, an odd look crossed her face and then she glanced back at Peter. “I’m sorry about your aunt.”

“Oh,” Peter said. “Thanks.” Betty nodded and then finally walked away. Peter sighed and stabbed the food in front of him, a frown on his face. 

“You okay?” Ned asked. Peter shrugged. It wasn’t terrible. Sympathy was easier than people staring.

“No,” Peter said honestly. “But eventually I will be.” Ned nodded and then went back to rambling about their physics exam. As Peter went to listen, he noticed MJ looking at him. He attempted a smile and she nodded before listening to Ned. Then they all delved into a conversation about midterms.

* * *

Tony sat in his workshop, tinkering with a project. It wasn’t anything major, but he wasn’t going to be able to focus. He was worried about Peter. The kid hadn’t texted him, but he had a feeling he wasn’t having the best day. Maybe he needed to do something to cheer Peter up when he got back. 

His thoughts were interrupted by FRIDAY. 

“ _Incoming call from Colonel Rhodes_.”

“Patch it through,” Tony said, putting his tools down. “Hey platypus, miss me already?”

“ _ How’s the kid _ ?” Rhodey asked. 

“He went back to school,” Tony said, leaning back a little on his stool. “So we’ll see when he gets back. Is that why you’re calling? You like the kid more than me now?”

“ _ I’m not allowed to just call my best friend _ ?” Tony rolled his eyes, not that Rhodey could see it. “ _ And yeah alright, as much as I want this to just be a personal call, it’s not _ .”

“So what’s going on?” Tony asked. 

“ _ Ross finally agreed to re-look over the Accords _ ,” Rhodey said. “ _ And make changes with help from some powered individuals _ .”

“Why do I sense there’s a but coming?” Tony asked, not liking the tone in Rhodey’s voice. It didn’t help when he heard Rhodey sigh. “Rhodey?”

“ _ He’ll only do it if the others come out of hiding _ ,” Rhodey said. Tony sucked in a breath and gripped the table, memories of Germany and Siberia flooding in. “ _ They know where Lang and Barton are and I give them updates on Vision, but everyone else _ ,” Rhodey’s voice trailed off. Tony closed his eyes, trying to fight down an overwhelming panic. “ _ Tones _ ?”

“I need a few days Rhodey,” Tony said. “I can’t...this isn’t something I can just decide right now.”

“ _ Ross gave me until Friday _ ,” Rhodey said. 

“Call me back Thursday,” Tony said. “And I’ll have my answer by then.” 

“ _ Got it _ .” Then the call ended. Tony let go of the table and let his head fall into his hands. He knew that, logically, revising the Accords with powered persons consulting on it was the right choice. He was sure Rhodey was campaigning for himself and the King of Wakanda to be a part of it. But all Tony could think of was how it meant that he’d have to see the team, the people who stabbed him in the back. 

He didn’t know if he could handle that.

“Tony?” He looked up to see Pepper walking in. “You’re not worrying about Peter are you?”

“Worrying about Peter would actually be nice right now,” Tony said, earning a raise of the eyebrow from Pepper. “I just got off the phone with Rhodey. I’ll tell you about it on the way to the meeting.” Pepper nodded, a slightly concerned look on his face. Tony sighed and then launched into the details of his phone call, pushing down panic-inducing memories of Siberia.

* * *

Peter stood at his locker, glad the day was finally over. He was looking forward to being back at the Tower where no one was going to give him weird looks or whispering about him. 

“Hey dork.” He looked up from his books to see MJ. “How’d the day go?”

“Didn’t cry,” Peter said, closing his locker. “So that’s a plus.” MJ attempted a sympathetic smile as they headed down the hallway. 

“It’ll get easier,” MJ said. Peter stopped and looked at her, wondering what she meant. But, before she could answer, Flash smacked into Peter’s shoulder. 

“What’s up little orphan Penis?” Flash said with a vicious smirk. “Enjoy your last day at Midtown.”

“Flash back off,” MJ said, moving in between Peter and Flash. 

“Oh back off freak show,” Flash sneered at MJ. He looked at Peter and sneered maliciously. “And maybe I should change your name from Penis Parker to Pussy Parker. Seeing as you’ve got nothing to say for yourself.”

“Leave me alone Flash,” Peter said, gritting his teeth. “I don’t want to do this right now.” Flash laughed and then pushed Peter. A few people stopped to stare at the altercation. Peter just tried to stay calm, tried to ignore the whispers already starting.

“I hope you get sent to a different school,” Flash said. “You didn’t deserve to be here before and you certainly don’t now that you’re an orphan.” More people stopped and Peter felt his control slipping, felt his ability to keep it together crumbling.

“Shut up,” Peter growled, gripping his hands into fists. He didn’t need Flash’s vile words. 

“What’s it like to have no one love you?” Flash asked, pushing him again. He could feel every emotion coursing through him, his fists shaking as he tried to stay calm. “What’s it like to be all alone, all by yourself.” He got right in Peter’s face. Peter glared back at him, not feeling sadness or pain, but feeling anger. Severe, violent anger. “An orphan, a lonely little nobody.”

And then Peter snapped. 

He grabbed Flash by his shirt, eliciting a startled yelp from the other teen. He then grabbed him and lifted him, slamming him into the nearby lockers. People around them gasped, shocked words exchanging between them. 

“I-I’m s-sorry, okay?” Flash’s eyes were wide with fear as Peter glowered at him. 

“Peter!” MJ shouted. But he couldn’t hear them. He didn’t even feel like he was in his own body. All he could feel was the anger coursing through him.

“You vile bastard,” Peter growled. 

“Put me down!” Flash shouted. “Someone help me!” Everyone around them was talking loudly, surprised by the outburst from Peter of all people.

“Peter!” MJ grabbed his shoulders and shook him, trying to snap some sense into him. Peter, suddenly like he was back in his body, gasped and released Flash. He tried to suck in as much air as he could, feeling like there wasn’t enough oxygen in the hallway. He grabbed onto the locker for support, feeling his vision starting to blur. He wasn’t sure if it was from the fact that he was struggling to breathe or the tears threatening to fall. 

“What is the meaning of all of this?” Most of the students in the hallway scattered as Principal Morita approached. 

“Peter attacked me!” Flash shouted, pointing at Peter.

“After you verbally attacked him!” Peter squeezed his eyes shut, the noise too much. He felt like his ears were on fire, the noises becoming all too much. He lost his balance, toppling down to the floor. 

“Peter!” He could hear someone shouting his name, but he didn’t know who. 

“I’m sorry.” He was able to get it out through the tears and his gasps for air as people called his name.

This was definitely not how his first day back was supposed to go.


	11. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony was just sitting down for his meeting when his phone rang. When he saw it was Peter’s school, he knew he had to take it. 
> 
> What he didn’t expect was to hear that Peter had gotten into a fight. 

Tony was just sitting down for his meeting when his phone rang. When he saw it was Peter’s school, he knew he had to take it. 

What he didn’t expect was to hear that Peter had gotten into a fight. 

“Yeah Hap head back to the tower,” Tony said, finishing up his call with Happy as Pepper exited the conference room. “I’ll explain later. Thanks.” He then ended the call and turned to Pepper. She gave him a look and he sighed. “Peter got into a fight. I have to go get him and talk to his principal.”

“Go,” Pepper said. “I’ll cover for you.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Tony said with a smirk, before kissing her cheek. “Thanks honey.” He then turned and headed towards the elevator. The whole ride to the garage and then to Midtown, Tony was wracking his brain on to what could have set Peter off. Peter wasn’t a violent kid, at least not in what he had seen. The kid had basically rescued Adrian Toomes from a fiery death, even though the guy had tried to kill him. He never fought to hurt, more to stop the bad guys. 

So what had happened at school?

He adjusted his suit as he walked up the steps. He could tell people were looking, but he was used to that. In the back of his mind, he did know that his showing up at a high school was odd, but it was a STEM high school. Besides, he was too concerned about Peter to care. When he finally reached the main office of the school, he spotted Peter in a chair, his face in his hands. His friend MJ was sitting next to him. A surprised look crossed her face when she spotted Tony, but nudged Peter all the same. He looked up and his lip quivered when he saw Tony. 

“M-Mister Stark.” Tony crossed to him and sat down next to him. “I-I’m sorry.”

“Deep breaths kid,” Tony said, trying to keep Peter calm. “What happened?” Peter ducked his head, trying not to cry.

“Flash was giving him a hard time,” MJ said, speaking up. 

“I threw him against a locker,” Peter said. Tony raised an eyebrow. He knew Peter was strong, but he didn’t think Peter would ever use that as Peter and not as Spider-Man. “I just...he was bothering me and saying all this stuff.” His lip quivered as tears spilled down his face. “H-he c-called me an orphan.” Tony sucked in a breath. He knew the thought of being alone was a trigger for Peter.

“We’ll take care of this kid,” Tony said, gently patting his shoulder. “Okay?” Peter nodded. “And Scary Spice, thanks for looking out for him.”

“Whatever you say Posh,” MJ said getting up. Tony smirked at her response and he could’ve sworn the curly-haired teen smiled. “Peter, text me later, okay?” Peter nodded and then she left. Tony wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulder and the teenager leaned into the touch. The office was silent, just the occasional sounds of Peter’s sniffles.

The door to the principal’s office finally opened. Three people walked out, one of whom Tony knew was Principal Morita. He assumed the teenager was this Flash kid MJ and Peter had mentioned, which meant the other person was his father. He sneered at Peter and Tony tightened his grip on Peter’s shoulder.

“You stay the hell away from my son.”

“Mr. Thompson, I think that comment is highly inappropriate,” Principal Morita said, clearing his throat. Peter just avoided Flash’s gaze, who was staring at him and Tony, an unreadable expression on his face. Then they left. 

“Peter, if you and your guardian could join me in my office,” Principal Morita said. Peter nodded and stood up, following him into his office, Tony right behind him. Once they sat down, Principal Morita cleared his throat. 

“This is obviously a delicate situation,” He began, glancing between Peter and Tony. Peter was staring at his lap, twisting his hands around. “Peter is obviously going through a very tough time and I don’t want to hold that against him.”

“It won’t happen again,” Peter said, barely able to look up from his hands. 

“I believe you when you say that,” Principal Morita said. “You’re a good kid Peter. Top of your class, stellar performance on the Decathlon team, no insubordination. But you put your hands on another student.”

“A student who was harassing him,” Tony pointed out. Principal Morita sighed. 

“There’s two options here,” He began. “Either both students are punished for their behavior, which I believe would negatively impact Peter or we drop the matter altogether and neither student is punished.” Tony glanced at Peter, who looked up at him. 

“So which option are we going with?” Tony asked glancing back at the principal. 

“Peter?” Peter looked up at Principal Morita. “I’m going to let you off with a warning this time. The same will go for Eugene. But please know, if anything like this happens again, there will be consequences.”

“I understand.” Tony could see how uncomfortable and upset Peter was and knew he needed to get him out of there. Tony stood up and stuck his hand out. 

“Thank you for your compassion,” Tony said. “We both appreciate it.” Principal Morita nodded and stood up, shaking Tony’s hand. Tony then glanced at Peter who stood up, still keeping his head down. Tony placed his hand on Peter’s shoulder and guided him out of the office. He tried to move as quickly as he could to his car. When they were finally in the car, Peter broke down. 

“I-I’m s-sorry,” He managed to get out through the mess of tears falling down his face. “I-I d-didn’t m-mean to cause t-trouble.”

“Oh kid,” Tony said, pulling Peter towards him. The hug was awkward over the middle console, but Tony didn’t care. It was what Peter needed. “Just try to take some deep breaths okay? We’ll talk about it more at the Tower.” Peter nodded as Tony started to drive. He definitely wanted to talk to him more, but somewhere private, somewhere where Peter wouldn’t feel ashamed for crying. 

So, he drove as quickly as he could, trying to quell the pain that listening to Peter cry brought him.

* * *

By the time they got back to the Tower, Peter felt like he needed to sleep for days. He had tried to hide the fact that he had cried the whole way back, but he knew Tony was aware of it, even when he tried to hide his face by staring out the window. The ride up to the penthouse was just as quiet as the car ride, save for Peter trying to wipe his tears away. 

“We should talk,” Tony said when the elevator reached the penthouse. Peter just nodded numbly and followed him over to the couch. He dropped his bag and sat down, a heavy frown on his face. 

“Kid, I’d like to think I know you pretty well,” Tony said, sitting down next to him. “And I’d like to think that you know better than to use your abilities outside of the suit.”

“I was upset,” Peter said. “And not thinking.”

“And I’m not going to hold that against you,” Tony said. “I’m more concerned why this kid made you snap in the way you did.” Peter looked down at his lap. “I have a weird feeling this isn’t the first time.”

“Flash is just a jerk,” Peter said, not looking up.

“Doesn’t mean he can bully you.” Peter shrugged. “Kid.”

“It doesn’t usually bother me,” Peter said. “Usually he’s just calling me juvenile names or claiming he’s smarter than me. He’s not a bully, he’s just a jerk.”

“But today.”

“I don’t like thinking that I’m alone,” Peter said, his lip quivering a little. Tony went to speak, but Peter stopped him. “I know you keep saying I’m not, but most people don’t know that. And even still, he...he called me an orphan. And he’s not wrong.”

“Peter.”

“My whole family’s gone,” Peter said, a few tears slipping down his face. “That’s the definition of an orphan.”

“And?” Tony asked. “Family is more than blood.” Peter didn’t say anything, just wiped the tears off his face. “Besides, if that’s what defines an orphan, then I fit that bill too.”

“Mister Stark.”

“You said it yourself kid,” Tony said. “My family’s gone too. But that doesn’t mean I’m alone. The same goes for you.” Peter nodded. “I know those words bother you, but a kid like that doesn’t get to see you riled up like that. He’s not worth it.”

“I know,” Peter said. “It won’t happen again. Sorry I made you miss your meeting.” Tony shrugged. 

“Would’ve been pretty boring.” Peter smiled a little and Tony ruffled his hair. “Alright, you have homework I assume?” Peter nodded. “Great, then let’s head down to the lab so that when you’re done you can help me out with some projects.”

“Really?” Tony nodded and stood up. “Thanks Mister Stark.”

“Quite a pair we make, huh?” Tony asked with a smirk as Peter stood up. The teenager nodded, the small smile still on his face. “Alright kid, let’s get to work.” Peter nodded, feeling slightly better than before. Maybe he had made a few more problems for himself, but as Tony had told him, the only way out was through. So he just needed to keep moving forward.


	12. The Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do we do?” 
> 
> “We can either ignore it and not provide a statement. Or, call a press conference. With Peter there.”

“We need to talk.” Tony looked up from his coffee as Pepper walked into the kitchen. He raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m pretty sure I haven’t done anything wrong in at least a week,” Tony said. Pepper rolled her eyes and walked up to him. She held up her tablet for Tony to see. His eyes went wide at the headline. 

**_Does Tony Stark have a secret love child?_ **

“Shit.” Pepper nodded as he took the tablet. There was a clear photo of him walking into Midtown and leaving the building with Peter. The article, which he briefly scanned, questioned if he had a child he had kept hidden and if the teenager in the picture (which the newspaper had luckily chosen not to identify) was his kid. “Shit, Pep I’m sorry.”

“This isn’t your fault,” Pepper said. “You were worried about Peter. I had a feeling that something like this was going to happen.”

“What do we do?” Tony asked. Pepper sighed and took back the tablet, closing the article. 

“We can either ignore it and not provide a statement,” Pepper said. “Or, call a press conference. With Peter there.” Tony sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I don’t think he can handle that right now.” As if on cue, Peter walked into the kitchen. “Hey kid.”

“Morning,” Peter said, placing his bag down by the counter. “Is it alright if I have cereal?”

“You don’t have to ask kid,” Tony said. “You have access to the kitchen whenever you want. Unless you’re supposed to be asleep.” Peter nodded. “Cereal’s in the cabinet.” As Peter began milling around, working on making his breakfast, Tony turned to Pepper. 

“We’ll talk about this later,” Tony said, nodding towards Pepper. “I’ll see you downstairs.” Pepper nodded and he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“You know what the right answer is,” Pepper said, before leaving the kitchen. Tony sighed and leaned against the counter. Peter was sitting at the kitchen island, quietly eating cereal.

“Sleep okay kid?” Peter nodded and finished the bit of cereal he was holding. 

“Yeah,” Peter said. “I’m getting more used to the bed. It was softer than my old one.” Tony nodded. He considered telling Peter about the article. But he didn’t want to upset the kid right before school. 

“Well that’s good,” Tony said. “Happy’s gonna drive you both ways today. I have a meeting at 8:30.”

“Okay,” Peter said. “Can I do my homework in the lab again?” Tony smiled and nodded. “Cool.” Peter finished up his cereal and quickly washed it before depositing it in the sink. “See you later Mister Stark.” Tony nodded and then Peter grabbed his bag and headed towards the elevator. Once he was gone, Tony sighed and pulled out his phone. He knew he needed to deal with that article sooner rather than later. But he also didn’t want to overwhelm Peter. Wasn’t it enough that he lost his aunt? Couldn’t people just leave him alone? But then again, the article wasn’t about Peter. 

He sighed again before heading downstairs, still unsure of what to do.

* * *

“Dude.” Peter looked up from his notes at the whispering from Ned. “Why is Flash staring at you?” Peter turned his head and spotted Flash staring at him. His eyes were narrowed, but there wasn’t an angry look on his face, more like he was studying. Peter glanced back at Ned and shrugged. “Did you really beat him up?”

“No,” Peter said, his voice barely above a whisper. “But I might have thrown him up against a locker.” Ned’s eyes widened. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

“I have so many questions,” Ned said. Peter sighed and just went back to his notes. He looked at the board before glancing around the room. He could see a few other people glancing back at him, whispering. He then spotted MJ, who was sitting across from them. She realized he was looking at him and nodded to him. He smiled slightly before focusing back on his work. 

People had been whispering about him all day. He assumed word of his fight with Flash got around. And he assumed that most people assumed he was strong enough to do what he did. He was, by all intents and purposes, a geek, and geeks weren’t known for their strength. But a weird feeling kept creeping up on him, like that wasn’t the only reason. He shook it off as the bell rang, assuming he was just being paranoid. 

“Do you want to come over today?” Ned asked as they walked out of the classroom, MJ a step behind them. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“I know,” Peter said. “I’ve just...it’s been a lot. But soon, I promise.” Ned smiled a little and patted his shoulder. “I’m sorry I’m being a crappy friend.”

“Crappy or not,” Ned said. “You’re still my best friend.” Peter smiled and they exchanged their handshake before Ned continued down the hallway. Peter reached his locker and sighed. MJ, who’s locker was next to his, was putting away books when he spoke up. 

“Are people staring at me?”

“Yes,” MJ said, closing her locker. “Not a fan of the attention?”

“I just don’t get why,” Peter said, closing his locker. 

“Well you did hoist Flash up into a locker yesterday,” MJ pointed out.

“I know,” Peter said. “But I feel like there’s more to it.” MJ gave him a look and he stopped. “What?” An odd look crossed her face and then she shook her head. 

“Nothing,” MJ said. “I’m sure they’re just surprised by how strong you are. I know I was.” Peter just nodded. “I’m sure people will stop gawking eventually. Although, a couple of girls suddenly find you a lot cuter for that display of strength.” Peter’s cheeks flushed red in embarrassment and he could’ve sworn MJ smirked. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Peter nodded and then he headed down the hallway, trying to ignore the paranoia climbing up him.

* * *

“Hey kid,” Happy said as Peter got into the car. “Day go alright?”

“Yeah it was fine,” Peter said. His stomach grumbled and Happy gave him a look.

“Hungry kid?” Peter shrugged. “How about that favorite deli of yours? Tony would kill me if you came back to the tower starving.”

“Sure,” Peter said. Happy nodded and drove in that direction. Peter sat silently as he stared out the window. He hadn’t realized how much he had missed the view of Queens until he driving through it. The borough wasn’t his home anymore, but it would always be important to him. 

“Alright here we are,” Happy said. “Go get a sandwich quick so we can beat traffic.” He then pulled out his wallet and handed Peter a twenty. Peter stared at it, not taking it. “Kid, come on. Traffic, remember?” Peter nodded and took the money before getting out of the car. He walked up to Delmar’s and took a breath before walking in. He smiled a little as he walked through the familiar deli. 

“Well, look who it is.” He turned hearing Mr. Delmar’s voice. “Been a second.” Peter nodded as he approached the counter. “Number five with pickles?” Peter smiled a little. 

“And squish it down real flat.” Mr. Delmar chuckled and nodded, calling the sandwich order to his cook. He then glanced back at Peter.

“I’m really glad to see you,” Mr. Delmar said. “I’m sorry about your aunt. She was a good woman.” Peter nodded, a numb feeling crawling up him at the mention of May. “Sandwich is on the house. Same with anything else you’d like. Just don’t go crazy.” Peter smiled a little, grateful for Mr. Delmar’s kindness. He moved towards the candy rack, decided to grab an additional snack.

“And where’s our hero been?” Peter looked up at the small TV Mr. Delmar kept in the grocery store. “It’s been two weeks since anyone’s seen Spider-Man. Maybe he finally left little old Queens for a job with the Avengers.” Peter gulped. He hadn’t even thought about his suit. It was sitting in a crumpled up ball in his closet in the Tower. He had been so preoccupied with everything else that he hadn’t even considered putting it back on. He sucked in a breath, trying to calm down the concern over leaving Queens without someone to watch out for the little guy. And why hadn’t Tony said anything? He had made him the suit. Did he not want Peter being Spider-Man anymore?

He sucked in another breath, trying to calm his thoughts. Losing it in Delmar’s wasn’t going to fix this. He was going to have to put the suit back on and do what he had promised himself he would always do; stay close to the ground and look out for the little guy. 

“Order up,” Mr. Delmar called, getting his attention. Peter nodded and started back towards the counter. However, something else caught his eye. It was a newspaper. But a picture of Tony was on the front. His eyes went wide as he saw the heading. “Peter?” He grabbed the newspaper and walked back to the counter. “Some light reading?”

“Uh y-yeah,” Peter stuttered as he held the newspaper close to his chest. Peter offered the twenty to Mr. Delmar but he shook his head. 

“Like I said,” Mr. Delmar started. “On the house. Your aunt would want to know that you’re well taken care of.” Peter just nodded and took the sandwich. He quickly exited the deli, sucking in breaths of air. 

“What’d you get lost in there?” Happy asked as Peter got in the car. He then noticed how pale Peter looked. “Kid?” Peter just took in a shaky breath as he stared at the newspaper.

He was on the front, next to Tony, under a heading questioning if Tony had some sort of secret kid. He squeezed his eyes shut. First people were staring at him, then the Spider-Man thing, and now this?

Why couldn’t he just have a break?


	13. Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why didn’t you tell me?” 
> 
> “Kid.”
> 
> “That’s me on the front page of a newspaper! At my school! Someone thinks I’m your kid and they’re posting if for the whole world to see!”

Tony was in the lab when he got a text from Happy saying something was wrong with Peter. He didn’t elaborate on exactly what, and that made Tony nervous. So, he just had to wait for the kid to arrive. 

What he didn’t expect was a newspaper being slammed down in front of him. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Peter was standing in front of him, a hurt look on his face. 

“Kid.”

“That’s me on the front page of a newspaper!” Peter shouted. “At my school! Someone thinks I’m your kid and they’re posting if for the whole world to see!”

“Kid, sit.” Peter huffed out a breath, but did as he was told. “I only found out this morning. I’ve been trying to decide what to do.”

“What do you mean decide?” Peter asked. “Can’t you sue the paper?”

“Freedom of the press kid,” Tony said. “And it wouldn’t make this go away. Neither would ignoring it.”

“You,” Peter started, a startled expression on his face. “You want to confirm it?” His voice squeaked in shock. People would never stop staring at him then, especially if they thought he was Tony Stark’s kid. 

“I want to set the record straight,” Tony said. “People think I have some sort of secret love child because I was outside your school and because I don’t have the most squeaky clean past. If we have a press conference, then I can set the record straight that I’m your guardian. And maybe convince some reporters to stop creeping outside of your school.” Peter gulped. 

“I...I don’t know,” Peter said. “People are already whispering about me because of May and what happened with Flash. This will just make it worse.”

“It’s the only option kid,” Tony said. “They’re going to talk regardless. Might as well be about the truth.” He could see how uncomfortable this made Peter. But it was a necessary evil. 

“I need to lie down.” Peter exited the lab quickly before Tony could say anything. Tony sighed and watched him go. He had a feeling the decision to hold a press conference was going to upset Peter, but that didn’t mean he still didn’t feel crappy about it. He hated upsetting the kid and just wanted to help. But this the situation they were in and they were just going to have to work through it. 

No one said it was going to be easy.

* * *

Peter was lying on his bed when there was a knock on the door. He didn’t respond, knowing it was highly likely that it was Tony. 

“Kid?” Peter still didn’t respond and the door opened slightly. Tony poked his head in and saw Peter lying there. Tony sighed but walked in anyways. “Pepper made dinner.”

“I’m not hungry,” Peter grumbled. 

“We both know that’s a lie,” Tony said, crossing his arms over his chest. “You’ve got that spidey metabolism to keep up.” Peter gulped, remembering the news report about the lack of Spider-Man.

“I said I’m not hungry,” Peter said, frowning. “And I’d really like to be left alone.”

“Alright cool it with the attitude,” Tony said, raising an eyebrow at Peter. “I’m just trying to take care of you. Because you know, that’s my job.”

“And I want to be left alone,” Peter said, sitting up. “Is that so hard for you to understand? I don’t want to talk, I don’t want dinner, and I certainly don’t want to hear some bullshit excuse for why you need to hold a press conference and ruin my life!”

“It is a necessary evil,” Tony said, trying not to raise his voice. Peter, however, was glaring at him and yelling at him, making it very difficult. “So you’re just going to have to deal with it.”

“Screw you,” Peter nearly spat out. “You want to cover your own ass, fine. I want no part of it.” Tony huffed out an angry breath. 

“Alright teen angst,” Tony said, fixing Peter with a glare. “You want to be dramatic and pick a fight? Press conference is happening Friday afternoon. Deal with it.” Then he left the room. Peter glared at the door, a million emotions spilling through him. He was upset and frustrated and he didn’t know why Tony was being so difficult. 

He got up quickly. He needed to get out of the Tower. He was going to burst if he had to deal with any of this for much longer. It was then that his suit caught his eye. He stared at it for a second before grabbing it.

“FRIDAY, does Mister Stark have any protocols in place regarding the emergency elevator?” Peter asked. 

“No Peter.” He stuffed the suit in his backpack and quickly pulled his shoes on. 

“Good.” He then quickly exited the room and headed for the emergency elevator.

Maybe some time in the suit would make him feel better.

* * *

Tony stormed into the kitchen, a pissed off look on his face. He was just trying to help. Why couldn’t Peter see that?

“Tony?” He huffed out a sigh as Pepper looked up from the kitchen island. “Where’s Peter?”

“Kid refused to eat,” Tony said. “And then he yelled at me claiming this press conference was going to ruin his life.”

“He’s not used to being in the limelight.”

“He’s Spider-Man.”

“Sure,” Pepper said. “But Peter Parker isn’t the one in the limelight. His masked alter ego is. So, maybe you should give him a bit of a break. It’s a little difficult to have your life splashed all over the papers.” Tony sighed, knowing she was right. 

“Doesn’t mean he has to cop an attitude with me.”

“He’s a teenager.” Tony rolled his eyes. “And knowing him, he probably feels really bad and is going to want to apologize.” Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Nobody told me teenagers were so complicated.”

“Well not all teenagers graduate high school at 15,” Pepper said. “You just have to be patient but firm with him. It’ll get easier.” Tony nodded, but there was a frown on his face. He hung his head a little, frustrated with Peter but upset with himself for not handling it better. He heard the soft sounds of Pepper’s footsteps cross over to him. She pulled him into a hug and he sighed heavily, some of her hair moving as he did. They stayed like that for sometime, Tony trying to stay calm and Pepper holding onto him. Eventually, with a long sigh, he looked up at her. She smiled and he pressed a kiss into her neck, before he pulled away. 

“Thank you honey,” Tony said. “You’re right, as you tend to always be.”

“Tend to?” Pepper questioned, earning a smirk from Tony. She kissed him before walking back over to the kitchen island. 

“FRIDAY, please tell Peter that I would really like him to have dinner.” Maybe Peter would say no, but it was a step in the right direction. 

“Mister Parker is not in the Tower.”

“What?” Tony nearly shouted it. He felt a familiar tightening in his chest. “Where the hell did he go?”

“Mister Parker left fifteen minutes ago,” FRIDAY said. Tony let out a shocked gasp. The kid had taken off. He had been so upset that he had run off again. Tony looked at Pepper, who also had a concerned expression on her face. 

“Where is he going?” Tony asked. “Track his location!”

“Peter is moving very quickly towards Queens.” Tony’s eyes went wide. There was only one way that Peter could be heading towards Queens.

“Where’s his Spider-Man suit?” Tony asked. “Locate tracker.”

“The suit is on Peter.” Tony sucked in a breath and grabbed the nearest wall for support. Before, when Peter would put on the suit, he didn’t worry as much. The kid was usually smart about it and Tony only checked in every so often. But now Peter was his responsibility. And the kid had just taken off to go fight crime. There was no way he was in the right headspace to do that. 

“Tony.” Pepper’s voice snapped him back to reality. “Tony, breathe.” Tony nodded, trying to quell the growing panic.

“I don’t understand why he did that,” Tony said quietly.

“Maybe he needed to blow off some steam,” Pepper offered. “Are you going to go after him?” Tony shook his head. The only way to catch up to him would involve putting the suit on. And he couldn’t handle that. He tried to avoid it as much as he could. 

“I-I should call him,” Tony said, looking around for his phone. “Or pull up the Baby Monitor footage.”

“Tony.”

“Pep, I can’t just do nothing.”

“You also can’t work yourself into a panic,” She said gently, placing her hand on his chest. Tony just nodded and then she pulled him into a hug.

This night was just going from bad to worse.


	14. Resolutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He smiled as he stood up, looking at the streets below. He wanted to do his job, protect Queens. It was already improving his mood. Maybe this was all he needed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People were so nice to me in comments that I decided to upload another chapter. So thank you for your kind words. They warmed my heart.

Peter couldn’t help but smile to himself as he swung through Queens. He hadn’t felt this good in awhile. 

“Hey yo, Spider-Man!” He was currently perched on the top of a building. “Been too busy for us?”

“I’m back now!” He called and the person laughed and gave him a thumbs up. Peter smiled to himself. 

“Hey Karen?”

“ _ Hello Peter _ ,” Karen’s kind voice filled his suit. “ _ It’s been a while _ .”

“Yeah sorry,” Peter said. “But I’m back now.” He smiled as he stood up, looking at the streets below. He wanted to do his job, protect Queens. It was already improving his mood. Maybe this was all he needed. 

“ _ Would you like me to scan the area _ ?” Karen asked, snapping him back to reality. 

“Yeah,” Peter said, shooting a web. “Find me anything. Robberies, purse snatching, cats in a tree. Anything and everything.” He then swung down from the roof with a slight ‘whoop’.

He had forgotten how much he loved being Spider-Man

* * *

Peter swung towards the terrace of the penthouse. It was late, but he assumed nobody would be in the living room. Tony tended to go to the lab after he went to sleep and Pepper was usually asleep by midnight. 

What he didn’t expect was to find both of them sitting in the living room. 

“Where the hell have you been?” Peter flinched, seeing how upset Tony was. Tony was standing up, staring at him like he was the craziest person on the planet. “Do you know how stupid and reckless it was for you to just take off?” Peter huffed at the accusation that he had been acting as either of those things. 

“I didn’t want to sit around here while you ruined my life,” Peter countered. 

“Kid, the press conference and your ridiculous idea to go swing around Queens are two wildly different things!”

“I just needed a break!” Peter shouted back. “You want to blow my whole life apart by telling everyone that I’m living here! I just wanted to do some good!” He could feel the heat rising up his face. He had been feeling so great and now he was back to being frustrated. Tony stared at him, baffled by his gall. “Why can’t you just leave me be?”

“Are you kidding me?” Tony nearly shouted. Pepper reached for his arm, but that didn’t calm him down. “You remember a certain social worker who was in here, judging whether or not I was good enough to be your guardian? All it takes is one bad visit from her and you’re gone kid! I am trying to protect you and take care of you!” Peter felt the anger drain from him. He hadn’t considered that his actions could impact Tony. 

“I...I didn’t think…”

“Yes I can see that,” Tony said. “You have been going on about how you don’t want to be alone and how that word bothers you, but if you keep running out of this tower without telling me...then kid, I can’t protect you from what could happen!” 

“M-Mister Stark,” Peter started, realizing how badly he had messed up. “I...I’m sorry.” Tony just shook his head and walked over to the window. Peter’s lip quivered. He had messed up big time and he didn’t know how to fix it.

Then Pepper spoke up.

“Peter,” She said, getting up from where she was sitting. “We both know you’re going through a lot. But Tony is just trying to protect you. We both are. And with that comes certain parameters, like a press conference or having to inform someone where you’re going.” Peter nodded and looked over at Tony. He hadn’t meant to create such an issue. He was flooded with shame and guilt over his actions. He walked over to Tony, twisting the mask in his hands. 

“M-Mister Stark?” Tony turned to face him with a sigh. “I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have taken off like that. I…” He twisted the mask, begging himself not to cry. “I don’t want to stop living here.” Tony sighed and pulled Peter into a hug. The teenager buried his face into the genius’s shirt. Tony rested his chin on Peter’s head. 

“Alright kid,” Tony said. “You should get to bed, so you can get at least five hours of sleep.” Peter nodded and stepped away. “We’ll talk tomorrow about rules and consequences tomorrow.” 

“Okay,” Peter said. “Good night.” Pepper smiled at him as he left the room. When he was gone, Tony let out a long sigh and sat down on the couch. Pepper walked up to him and rested her hands on his shoulders. He leaned his head against her stomach for a second before looking up. 

“That wasn’t great.” He felt drained and tired. But mostly, he felt like he wasn’t going to be able to be there for Peter. The kid kept running off and freaking out at him. He didn’t know if he was going to be enough for the kid.

“It could’ve gone much worse,” Pepper said. “Now stop fretting and let’s get some rest. You get snappy when you’re tired.” Tony looked up at her to protest but she gave him a look.

“Yeah okay,” Tony said getting up. “Don’t know how much I’m going to sleep.”

“Well at the very least you can keep your fiancee company,” Pepper said before kissing his cheek. She took his hand. He sighed before following her, knowing that her idea was right. He knew he wouldn’t sleep much, but fretting alone wasn’t going to change anything.

* * *

The next morning, Peter dragged himself into the kitchen. He felt awful. He was horrendously exhausted from the lack of sleep and from the fight. He also still felt terrible for the arguments he had gotten into with Tony. 

“Morning kid.” Tony was leaning against the counter sipping coffee from a mug. 

“Morning,” Peter said quietly. He noticed a plate of food on the countertop and Tony nodded to it. Peter nodded and sat down.

“So ground rules,” Tony began as Peter dug into his food. “You have a curfew. Ten on school nights, eleven on weekends.”

“And if I break it?” Peter asked. “Are you going to take the suit away?” 

“I don’t trust that you don’t still have that damn onesie and you wouldn’t put it back on,” Tony said and Peter’s ears turned red in embarrassment. “So no, I will not take the suit away. But, you will be on Spider-Man probation.” 

“What does that mean?”

“You check in every hour on the hour,” Tony said. “Or I hunt your little spider-butt down and drag you back here.” Peter nodded.

“Anything else?”

“We’ll set more later,” Tony said. “But you need to get to school. So hurry up and finish so I can drive you.” 

“You don’t have a meeting?” Tony shook just head and a small smile crossed Peter’s face. Maybe he hadn’t completely screwed everything up. Peter quickly finished his breakfast and deposited the dirty silverware into the dishwasher.

“Come on kid,” Tony said with a faint hint of a smile. Peter followed him to the elevator, shouldering his bag as he did. As they took the elevator down, Tony wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulder. The teenager leaned into the touch, a relaxed smile on his face. They rode the elevator in silence, the argument from the night before slowly leaving both of their minds, being replaced by a familiar sense of comfort between the two.

Peter glanced up at Tony and smiled. And the genius couldn’t help but smile back.


	15. The Press Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked around nervously, spotting Tony talking quietly to Pepper and Happy. He gulped and tried to calm himself down.
> 
> The press conference was today.

Peter rocked nervously on his heels as he stood in the hallway of Stark Industries. He was wearing what he had worn to school, a sweater and button up, with the collar over the lip of the sweater, and khaki pants. He looked around nervously, spotting Tony talking quietly to Pepper and Happy. He gulped and tried to calm himself down.

The press conference was today. Tony was going to announce that Peter was under his guardianship, so the papers would stop claiming he was some sort of love child. Tony noticed Peter’s gaze and said something quietly to the other two before walking over.

“All set kid?”

“Does being terrified count?” Peter asked. Tony smiled softly and patted his shoulder.

“I’m going to do all the talking,” Tony said. “You might get asked some questions, but you only have to answer them if you want, okay?” Peter just nodded. Tony squeezed his shoulder and then ruffled his hair.

“Mister Stark,” Peter whined, fixing his hair. Tony just chuckled. He then noticed Rhodey walk down the hallway. He gave Tony a look, eliciting a sigh from the genius. 

“Hang tight kid,” Tony said, before walking over to Rhodey. “I assume you’re here about Ross.”

“I could’ve called,” Rhodey said. “I wanted to be here to support you and the kid.” 

“Well I appreciate that platypus,” Tony said, glancing over at Peter. Pepper had walked over to him and was talking to him quietly. He could tell from Peter's anxious fidgeting that the kid was going to be nervous no matter what.

“Though I do need an answer.” Tony sighed and adjusted his blazer. He had spent the previous night tossing and turning over what to decide. He knew what the right choice was, but that didn’t mean he liked it.

“Tony,” Pepper said, getting his attention. “It’s time.” He glanced at Rhodey, who gave him a look. Tony knew what the right answer was and he hated that he was the one who had to make it. But he also knew that his decision was the last thing on his mind. He was focused on Peter, not any drama with the Avengers.

“You have my blessing,” Tony said. “They can go to the Compound. But they are not allowed anywhere near the Tower.”

“Got it,” Rhodey said. “Go take care of your kid.” Tony walked past him to Peter, the phrase _your kid_ echoing in his head. He was essentially making that known to the world. But when he looked at the teenager, at his brown Bambi eyes, he knew what he was doing was right. 

“Alright kid,” Tony said, placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Let’s do this.”

* * *

Tony walked into the room, sunglasses firmly on his face. Reporters were already shouting and taking pictures. He reached the podium and casually placed his hands on it, a charming smile on his face. He glanced off to the side. Peter was standing with Pepper, Happy and Rhodey standing behind him. He had a nervous look on his face and Tony just sent him a reassuring smile.

“All this for me,” He said, looking at the sea of reporters. Everyone chuckled at his response as they all took their seats. “Well thanks for coming today. There have been a lot of pictures and reports lately, so I just wanted to come and set the record straight. No, I do not have a secret love child.” He glanced at Peter. “The teenager behind me is under my guardianship.” He glanced back at the sea of reporters as one hand shot up. “Yes.”

“What’s his name?” Tony glanced at Peter and nodded for him to come over. Peter walked over to the podium, nervously twisting his hands. 

“I’m Peter,” He said. “Peter Parker.” Another hand shot up and Tony nodded to him. 

“You were both photographed outside of Midtown School of Science and Technology,” The reporter started. “Are you planning on attending that school?”

“I, uh, already go there,” Peter said. He glanced at Tony, not loving that reporters knew where he went to school. He didn't want more pictures to end up on covers of newspapers. He wanted to enjoy a sort of anonymity as Peter Parker, so he could keep being Spider-Man. He couldn't do that if reporters were camped outside his school.

“And we’d really like the members of the press to respect both his privacy and the fact that he’s a minor,” Tony began. “And not wait outside his school.” 

“The reason I ask,” The same reporter continued. “Is that’s a very prestigious school with some of the highest GPAs in the city. If you attend there, you must be very bright.”

“Almost as smart as me,” Tony said with a smile. “Almost.” Peter gave him a look and Tony chuckled. That seemed to put Peter at ease and he smiled. 

“Mister Parker!” Someone called. “How did you meet Tony Stark?”

“I-I, uh, applied for the September Grant,” Peter said, recalling his conversation with Pepper and Tony. Technically, that was what Tony had claimed when he showed up to his apartment for the first time. And Pepper said paperwork existed to prove that. He couldn't help but being in awe that Pepper and Tony always had an answer for everything.

“It was only meant for MIT students,” Tony said with a small smirk. “But he’s so damn bright that I just couldn’t turn his application down. So I not only accepted his application, but I hired him as my intern.” He patted Peter’s shoulder affectionately and the teenager smiled.

“Mister Stark!” Another reporter called out and Tony turned towards their direction. “You said that he’s under your guardianship. Do you plan to adopt him?” Peter looked up at Tony, his brown eyes shining with confusion. That was certainly something the two of them hadn’t talked about. He had obviously spoken about it with Pepper. But he didn’t want to overwhelm Peter. 

“Peter’s only been under my care for a few weeks,” Tony said. “He’s been through a lot and I just want to help him.” Another reporter’s hand raised and he quickly shifted, noticing the watery gaze on Peter’s face. A thousand thoughts were going through Peter’s head. Did Tony want to adopt him? Did he want to be adopted? Did that mean he wouldn’t be a Parker anymore? He felt Tony pat his shoulder and that grounded him back in reality. 

He didn’t need to think about that right.

“My question is actually for Ms. Potts,” The reporter asked. “And how she, as your fiancee and the CEO of your company feels about all of this.” Tony glanced back at Pepper with a slight smirk. 

“Honey?” Pepper smiled and walked up to the podium. 

“Peter’s a wonderful person,” Pepper said, glancing affectionately at Peter. “And I support Tony in whatever he does.” She smiled at him and glanced at her watch. “How about one more question?” She scanned the crowd before selecting a younger-looking reporter. 

“My question is for Peter.” Peter felt everyone’s gaze fall on him. “What’s in like living with Tony Stark?” Peter glanced at Tony, who just shot him a smile. 

“Surprisingly normal.” That elicited a laugh from the crowd.

“Alright thank you everyone,” Tony said. “And remember to please respect the kid’s privacy.” He then wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulder and walked him out of the room. When the door closed, Peter let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. “That wasn’t too bad, huh?” Peter shrugged. The door opened again and Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey walked out. “What do you think Pep?”

“I think it went great,” Pepper said. “Now if you boys excuse me. I have an appointment downtown.” She kissed Tony on the cheek and smiled at Peter before heading down the hallway, Happy following her. 

“How about a movie?” Tony asked. “What do you think Platypus, care to join us?” Rhodey chuckled but shook his head. 

“I have a phone call to make,” Rhodey said. “And then I probably have to get back to DC.” Tony nodded. With the press conference, he didn’t have to think about the decision made. But now that it was done, he did. Rhodey gave him a sympathetic nod, seeing the expression on his face change. “Talk soon.” Tony nodded and then Rhodey left them in the hallway.

“So kid,” Tony said, turning back to Peter. He noticed the teenager staring at him. “Everything alright?”

“Would you want to adopt me?” It came out without Peter really thinking about it. His eyes went wide when he realized what he had said. Tony sighed and took his sunglasses off. 

“I’ve considered it,” Tony answered honestly. “But I didn’t want to overwhelm you. If you fill out the right paperwork, guardianship can go from temporary to permanent for a decently long time. If anything, it’s a conversation we can have when you’re ready.” Peter just nodded, his eyes glossing over. “Kid?”

Peter wrapped his arms around Tony and hugged him. With losing May, the one thing he hadn’t felt in awhile was that someone loved him unconditionally. He could tell the people around him cared about him, but not in the way that May had. She had loved him no matter what, even though they weren’t related by blood. She considered him her family and had promised she would always be there for him. Peter hadn’t realized how much he missed that kind of love until the adoption question. He didn’t know if he wanted to be adopted, but he did know that Tony cared about him, a lot more than he expected. 

Tony just smiled and rested his chin on Peter’s head. He didn’t mind the idea of Peter officially being his kid. After all, he was a great kid. 

“Alright kid,” Tony said, looking down at him. “Movie?” Peter nodded, a smile on his face. “Alright let’s go.” He wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulder and headed towards the elevator. And Peter couldn’t help but smile; the press conference had been fine and he was finally starting to not feel so alone. 

He was finally starting to feel better.


	16. An Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll have you know I’m very adorable,” Tony said with a cheeky smile. “Care to join us?” Pepper smiled and kissed him. Tony snaked his arms around her waist and she gently curled her fingernails into the collar of his T-shirt. 
> 
> They broke apart when they heard a yelp and the sound of something breaking. Tony’s eyes widened, realizing it could only be Peter.

“Spiderlings should be in bed.” Peter looked up from his books, which were sprawled all over the counter. 

“Unless they have a nearly impossible physics midterm tomorrow and they need to cram for it,” Peter countered. It had been almost a week since the press conference. Peter was grateful for midterms because it meant he didn’t have to worry about his classmates whispering about the fact that he was living with Tony Stark. They were all far too busy with their midterms. 

“You know cramming the night before won’t help,” Tony said. “A good night’s sleep will.”

“Says the other person up at,” Peter looked down at his phone for the time. “12:30.”

“I’m just bad at sleeping,” Tony said. “Doesn’t mean I want you to be.”

“Can I just like study for a half hour more?” Peter asked. Tony gave him a look and Peter gave him a pleading look. Tony sighed. 

“Fine,” Tony said. “But I’m keeping you company.” Peter smiled and nodded. “Grab some snacks and we’ll kick that study guides’ butt.” He turned to leave. 

“Where are you going?” Peter asked, tilting his head. Tony turned back and couldn’t help but admit that the look on Peter’s face was kind of adorable. He fought down a smile and continued on.

“To let my fiancee know that I’m staying up late to help you and not just tinker in the lab,” Tony said. Peter nodded. “Snack duty spiderling.” Peter nodded as Tony left the room. He headed down the hallway to the master bedroom. He wasn’t surprised to see the light was on or that Pepper was reading in bed. 

“Finally calling it a night?” Pepper asked with a smile. 

“In a little bit,” Tony said. “Kid’s studying and I told him he had another half hour. So I’m going to keep him company. Maybe help him out.” Pepper smiled and got out of bed. “What?”

“I love this side of you,” She said, walking over to him. “This parental side. It’s very adorable.”

“I’ll have you know I’m very adorable,” Tony said with a cheeky smile. “Care to join us?” Pepper smiled and kissed him. Tony snaked his arms around her waist and she gently curled her fingernails into the collar of his T-shirt. 

They broke apart when they heard a yelp and the sound of something breaking. Tony’s eyes widened, realizing it could only be Peter. He quickly left the room, Pepper right behind him. 

“Peter?” Tony nearly shouted, looking around the room for the kid. He could feel his heart beating too fast, wondering what could’ve happened. He spotted Peter, standing in the kitchen, looking unharmed but a shocked expression on his face. He pointed at something and Tony followed his finger across the room. His expression changed from concern to anger when he saw what, or who, Peter was pointing at. 

Natasha Romanoff was standing in his living room.

“Kid come here,” Tony said. Peter nodded and nearly ran across the room over to Tony. Tony pulled Peter behind him. He didn’t believe Nat would hurt a kid, but he also lost his trust in her a long time ago. 

“Tony,” She said casually. “Long time.”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Tony nearly spat out. 

“Heard a rumor Ross is going to announce some changes to the Sokovia Accords,” Nat said. “Thought we could talk about it in person.”

“You thought wrong,” Tony nearly growled. He felt Pepper gently reach for his arm. He sighed and turned towards her. “Pep, can you take Peter to his room?”

“Are you sure Mister Stark?” Peter asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice. 

“Yeah kid.” Peter nodded and then Pepper guided him out of the room. When he heard the door close, he fixed a glare on Nat. 

“So that’s the kid?” Nat asked, nodding in Peter’s direction. “We saw your press conference.”

“Let me be very clear,” Tony said. “Whatever changes are being made to the Accords doesn’t change what happened. You stabbed me in the back!”

“Tony.”

“No,” He said, shaking his head. “While I was worrying about my best friend who was shot out of the sky.” He noticed Nat wince at that. “You were letting the people we were sent in to apprehend get away.”

“They’re our friends,” Nat said. “It was never supposed to get that ugly.”

“Well it did,” Tony said. “So yes, Ross is changing the Accords and yes you will no longer be a fugitive. But that does not mean now, nor ever are any of you welcome in this Tower. And it certainly doesn’t mean I’m rejoining any sort of team you want to rebuild. You all burned that bridge with your lies and deceit.”

“Can’t blame a girl for trying,” Nat said. “Fury always said the greater good was more important than personal feelings.”

“Well Fury’s an idiot,” Tony said. “Now get the hell out of my Tower.” Nat held up her hands and walked over to the elevator. Tony waited until she was gone and he couldn’t hear the hum of the elevator, before he let out a breath. 

“Mister Stark?” He turned to see Peter standing there. “Sorry, I just wanted to get my books.” Tony just nodded and pinched the bridge of his nose. He heard Peter shuffle around the room as he tried to calm down the anger and panic boiling in him. “A-are you okay?” Peter was standing in front of him, with his books. 

“I will be, kid,” Tony said. “And I’m sure you have questions.” Peter nodded. “I will happily answer them after your midterm tomorrow. I’ll try and pick you up and everything.”

“Okay,” Peter said. “Night Mister Stark.” Tony patted Peter’s shoulder and then Peter disappeared down the hallway. Tony sighed and then headed to his room. He was pulled into a hug by Pepper almost immediately open entering the room. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his face in the crook of her neck.

“Are you okay?” She asked gently.

“No,” He said. “I am a hundred percent not okay. I don’t want to see any of them. Not Wanda or Sam. Not Vision who,” He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to fight away the thought of Rhodey almost dying. Pepper just tightened her hold on him. “Not Nat who stabbed me in the back and definitely not…” His voice trailed off, feeling himself being dragged back towards memories of Siberia. 

“Stay with me here,” Pepper said gently. He looked up at her and she gently cradled his face. “Don’t go there. Stay with me here.” Tony nodded and took breaths, trying to quell the panic building up in him. He tried not to see those images of Barnes choking his mother. He tried not to see Cap’s face and the fact that he knew had been written all over it. He tried to root himself there, in the Tower and not in those horrible memories. 

“I don’t know how I’m supposed to do this,” Tony said quietly. 

“You don’t have to see them,” Pepper said, gently letting her hands fall to her sides. “Let Rhodey or Ross handle them.” Tony nodded. “Let’s just try to sleep, okay?” Tony nodded again, feeling numb about the whole situation. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want someone trying to put the Avengers back together. They had been torn apart and Tony didn’t want to look at the mismatched pieces. He had moved on, but he doubted the others would let him. 

He sighed as Pepper tugged him towards the bed. He laid down, not caring that he wasn’t wearing pajamas. Pepper laid down next to him, curling into his side. He felt her fingers gently caressing his arm. He should’ve felt lucky that he had such a wonderful woman by his side. 

But instead, he just felt numb.

* * *

After the incident the night before, Peter tried to focus on his midterm. That was more important. Though he did want to know why Black Widow had shown up after what happened in Germany and what she meant about the Accords. Tony hadn’t mentioned anything about that to him. Then again, Tony had fought to keep Spider-Man off the Accords' radar, stating he was small time and deserved anonymity. 

Peter sighed as he sat on the steps outside of Midtown. He was done with midterms and looking forward to catching up on sleep. The last few weeks had been horrifically exhausting and now that things were starting to feel a little normal, he was hoping he could actually get a normal night’s sleep. He was waiting for Happy or Tony to pick him up. He wasn’t sure who was going to be behind the wheel, Tony had been a little cagey that morning, but that someone would be there by 11:30. Peter had some time, so he had decided to sit and read. 

Until Flash snatched the book from his hand. 

“Seriously,” Peter grumbled standing up. Flash tossed the book back, clearly wanting his attention more than anything. “What do you want Flash?”

“What makes you so damn special?” Flash said, a huge frown on his face. “You...you don’t deserve it!”

“Deserve what?” Flash huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. To Peter, he looked like a petulant child. 

“You were supposed to be lying,” Flash said. “There was no way you, of all people got an internship with Tony Stark. It wasn’t enough that you were the only freshman selected for the decathlon team and are basically on track to being valedictorian, but you have an internship with freaking Iron Man!” Peter, who had been feeling defensive, eased up a bit. Flash wasn’t angry with him. Not even in the slightest. 

“Flash,” Peter started, but the other teen cut him off.

“And if that wasn’t enough,” Flash continued. “He takes you in! People don’t just...you can’t just make your perfect family. Maybe other people deserve what you have! Maybe other people want a perfect family!” Flash’s eyes went wide at his own omission. Peter frowned sadly.

“I’m sorry,” Peter said. The other teenager attempted to seem like he was still angry, but his ego seemed to have deflated.

“Piss off Parker,” Flash said. “You’re not sorry. You win.” Flash then walked off, his shoulders slumped forward. Peter watched him go a concerned and confused look on his face. Was Flash actually jealous of him? After everything he had been through, he didn’t see his life as something worthy of jealousy. But maybe there was more to Flash than just a blow-hard jerk. 

He didn’t have time to consider as he saw a familiar Audi pull up. He quickly headed down the stairs. He could tell it was Happy driving, so he climbed into the back seat. 

“You ace your midterm kid?” Happy asked with a smirk. Peter rolled his eyes but chuckled. “Any stops before we get to the Tower?” Peter just shook his head. “It’s weird when you’re quiet.”

“There was a time when you wished I would stop talking,” Peter pointed out. 

“I’m too used to you now,” Happy said as he started to drive. Peter smirked to himself before looking out the window. He tried not to think about what Flash had said. It was weird to see a different side of someone who had been calling him names for years. It almost made him feel sympathetic towards him. He sighed and tried to put it out of his mind, looking forward to relaxing when he got back to the Tower.

* * *

Tony sat on the couch, just trying to relax. He had been a ball of anxiety all day. Ross was going to be making his announcement any minute. Rhodey was there and had asked Tony to be present, but he had declined. He just couldn’t handle that. He stared numbly at the TV, waiting for Thaddeus Ross to appear and create more complications in his life.

“Hey Mister Stark.” He looked away from the TV to see Peter coming in. 

“Hey kid,” Tony said, feeling a little at ease just from seeing the teenager. “How was the midterm?” Peter put his bag down and sat down next to Tony. 

“Went alright,” Peter said. “MJ did tell me that if she gets a better grade, then her GPA will be higher than mine. I don’t think she actually wants to be valedictorian since she’d have to speak at graduation. She’s just surprisingly competitive.” Tony smiled at the kid’s ramblings. It had been a while since Peter had spoken so freely. If only he could feel the same way. 

“A little competition is always healthy,” Tony said. “Just as long as you smoke her in the end.” Peter chuckled and Tony patted his shoulder. 

“So what are you watching?” Peter asked. Tony sighed and glanced at the TV as Thaddeus Ross appeared on screen. “Is that Colonel Rhodes?” Tony nodded, seeing Rhodey standing off to the side along with T’Challa. Tony wasn’t surprised that Rhodey had brought in T’Challa. He was a powered person, the king of a sovereign nation, and his father had signed the original Accords. He was a perfect person to involve in the revising of the Accords. 

“Stuff that impacts both of us,” Tony said, turning the volume up. Peter just nodded, seeing how serious Tony was. 

“ _Thank you all for joining us today_ ,” Secretary Ross began. “ _We know there have been many questions regarding the Accords and how it impacted the team formerly known as the Avengers_ .” Peter glanced at Tony, trying to read his expression. “ _The Sokovia Accords were meant to help and protect, but we’ve all come to learn that perhaps they need some editing. I am here today to let you all know that the Accords will be fixed, to reflect the needs of powered persons. Colonel Rhodes and King T’Challa of Wakanda have both agreed to be a part of this process. But we will only begin this process if those known as the Rogue Avengers return to the country. If they do not return, then this process cannot begin. Thank you_.” 

Tony sighed and turned the TV off. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to ignore the headache coming on. He didn’t want this. As much as he knew it was right, he did not want this at all.

“Mister Stark?” He glanced at Peter who looked confused and concerned. “What does all of this mean?”

“Ross got a lot of flack for what happened in Germany,” Tony said. “A lot of people felt if the Accords had been done differently, perhaps the Avengers wouldn’t have torn apart an airport.” Peter nodded, vividly remembering the battle. “So, he wants to fix this whole mess. But he’s only willing to do it if everyone turns themselves in.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Only Barton and Lang were found,” Tony said. “Because they went home to their families. Everybody else went on the run.” Peter just nodded, fidgeting with his hands in his lap. Tony glanced over at him. “You can ask me more kid.”

“We never really talked about why you needed my help in Germany,” Peter said. Tony sighed. “I know a bunch more from school and the news, but it’s not always right.”

“Cap has this buddy,” Tony said. “Another super soldier like him. But Hydra messed with his brain and brainwashed him to commit…” Tony closed his eyes, trying to push those images down. “Anyways, good ‘ol Cap felt the need to try and prove his old buddy was innocent.”

“Innocent of what?”

“A bomb went off after the Accords were signed,” Tony said. “Killed a lot of dignitaries, including King T’Chaka, T’Challa’s father.”

“That’s why he was helping you?” Tony nodded. “And Black Widow and Vision?”

“They agreed that the Accords were necessary,” Tony said. “But their personal feelings clouded their judgement.” 

“I didn’t know much about the Accords when you showed up at my apartment,” Peter said. “It was more just a ‘hey Iron Man needs my help’.” Tony nodded. “I get why they’re necessary but I’m a minor. I don’t want my name on some list.”

“You’re the only powered minor I know,” Tony said. “Which is why I fought to keep Spider-Man away from all of this. And Ross has let it go, since Queens loves Spider-Man so damn much.” Peter smiled at that. “If you were older, would you have signed?”

“You signed right?” Peter asked and Tony nodded. “You’re the smartest person I know Mister Stark. If you agree with it, that’s enough for me.” Tony smiled and wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulder. 

“People who are truly loyal are hard to come by,” Tony said. “Glad to have you on my side kid.”

“Always.” Tony smiled and tugged him closer. Peter rested his head on Tony’s shoulder. He had a weird feeling there was more to this than the genius was saying, but he didn’t want to push. 

“Thanks kid,” Tony said. “How about a movie?”

“I might fall asleep.”

“I don’t mind being a pillow.” Peter smiled and let himself relax into the couch. Tony turned the TV back on, quickly switching to a different channel. As the movie started, Tony glanced down at the teenager. He looked like he was trying to stay awake, instead of giving into some very necessary sleep. Tony’s hand, which was still firmly wrapped around Peter’s shoulder, hovered for a second, before moving to his head. He gently carded his hand through the tufts of hair on the teenager’s head. That seemed to do the trick as the teenagers eyes started to droop. Tony smiled to himself and continued the motion until Peter was fast asleep.

Tony sighed and rested his head against the couch. Everything with the Accords was going to stress him out. But that was a problem for a different day. For now, he was content to just sit on the couch, being used as a pillow by a pretty damn loyal kid.


	17. A Long Awaited Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tried to ignore the headache forming as he made his way down the hallway. He needed coffee; a lot of it. He hadn’t slept much the previous night, staring at the ceiling in frustrated exhaustion, the redoing of the Accords tumbling through his mind all night. He figured he’d just hide in the lab since he was in such an awful mood. 
> 
> His mood drastically changed when he reached the kitchen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am double posting because a) I had so many mistakes in the last chapter and I need to redeem myself (shoutout to my unofficial beta for catching those, you're the real one dude) and b) I'm going away this weekend and I don't want to leave you all hanging for so long. Enjoy!

Tony tried to ignore the headache forming as he made his way down the hallway. He needed coffee; a lot of it. He hadn’t slept much the previous night, staring at the ceiling in frustrated exhaustion, the redoing of the Accords tumbling through his mind all night. He figured he’d just hide in the lab since he was in such an awful mood. 

His mood drastically changed when he reached the kitchen. 

Peter and Pepper were standing by the stove. Pepper was smiling at something Peter was saying, the teenager rambling as he tended to do, with a spatula in his hand. Tony smiled seeing the two of them together. Pepper had been so supporting of Tony's decision to become Peter's guardian. She had hardly known the teen before he suddenly was living with them. And yet, she was kind and patient with both of them, reminding Tony why he loved her and wanted to marry her. 

“Well this is an interesting sight,” Tony said, getting their attention. They both looked over at him and Tony's bad mood was quickly erased from his mind. How could he be upset when he had those two amazing people in his life?

“Good morning Mister Stark!” Peter said with a cheery smile. “We were just working on breakfast.”

“You can cook?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow as he approached them. 

“Basic stuff,” Peter said. “Scrambled eggs are my speciality.” Tony nodded as he approached the coffee pot. Pepper handed him a mug and he smiled gratefully.

“I figured you’d sleep in,” Tony said. 

“Well since I spent most of yesterday afternoon napping on the couch,” Peter started. Tony took a sip of his coffee to hide the smile on his face. Peter had pretty much dozed on the couch all afternoon, Tony happily allowing his shoulder to be a pillow for the kid. “I was fine with a normal eight hours of sleep.” Tony nodded, the small smile still on his face. 

“Alright sit you two,” Pepper said. “I can finish breakfast.”

“Are you sure?” Pepper nodded, taking the spatula from Peter. Peter then sat down at the kitchen island. Tony leaned against the counter and just watched her. “That includes you too, mister.”

“What if I just want to watch my gorgeous fiancee?” Pepper rolled her eyes playfully before pointing to the island. Tony smirked before walking over to where Peter was sitting. 

“So kid,” Tony started. “What do you want to do today? You’re free from Midterms and you don’t have any homework, so what’s the plan?”

“Oh,” Peter said. “I was going to call Ned, see what he was up to. I figured if he was free, I could go hang out with him and maybe go for a swing?”

“Well if you go on patrol,” Tony said. “You still have to check in with me every hour. Since you’re still on Spidey-probation.” Peter pouted and Tony chuckled. “But Happy or I could drive you to Queens.”

“Cool,” Peter said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

“You know,” Tony said, placing the cup in his hand down. “If Ned or Scary Spice ever wants to hang out here, they’re more than welcome.” Peter stopped what he was doing and looked up at Tony. 

“R-really?”

“You sound shocked.” Peter nodded, the shock all over his face. “They’re your friends kid. You should be able to hang out with your friends here.”

“O-okay,” Peter said, still shocked that Tony was giving him permission to invite Ned and MJ over. Ned would probably freak out. MJ would be MJ about it. Tony was about to say something when FRIDAY interrupted.

“ _ Boss you have an urgent message _ .” Tony looked around for his phone, before realizing it was in his room.

“Can it wait Fri?” Tony asked, figuring it was probably from Ross. He didn’t really need to deal with Ross or anything about the Rogue Avengers at that moment. 

_ “It is from Dr. Banner, boss _ .” Tony’s eyes widened. Bruce had been off the grid since Sokovia. Tony had assumed he was just never going to see his friend again. But clearly he was wrong.

“Patch it through.” He glanced at Pepper and Peter, who both grew very quiet. 

“ _ Tony _ ?” Tony smiled hearing his friend's voice. “ _ Did it work? I’ve been trying to patch this call through for awhile _ .”

“Yeah buddy,” Tony said with a faint smile. “You got me. How are you? Where are you? What happened?”

“ _ It’s a long story _ ,” Bruce said. “ _ But I’m on my way home. _ ”

“Boy is that good news,” Tony said. “I’ve still got your room at the Tower all set.”

“ _ I’m not alone Tony, _ ” Bruce said, earning a raise of the eyebrow from Tony. “ _ Thor’s here too.” _

“Point Break found you?” Tony asked. “Gonna have to thank him.” As much as Tony was happy to hear from Bruce and know he was coming home, he also had to fight back a sigh. If they were both coming to Earth, he was going to have to explain to them what happened. He also would probably have to tell Ross, which from what he knew about Bruce, Bruce was going to hate. Tony glanced at Peter and Pepper. “Listen buddy, I need to switch this call to my lab. Hang tight alright?”

“ _ Sure thing _ .”

“FRIDAY patch the call through to my lab.” He grabbed his coffee cup and turned to Peter and Pepper. “So much for breakfast.”

“We can bring it down to you later,” Peter offered. Tony smiled and ruffled Peter’s hair.

“Thanks kiddo.” He then turned and headed out of the room. Peter watched him go, wondering why Tony wanted to make the rest of the conversation private. What did he need to tell Dr. Banner that he couldn’t say in front of him?

“Eat first, think later,” Pepper said placing a plate in front of him. Peter gave her a look and she smiled. “Tony does the same thing sometimes, staring off into the distance, trying to figure something out.” Peter smiled a little at the comparison. “Now eat.”

“Yes ma’am.” Peter dug into his breakfast, trying to ignore his curiosity. But at the back of his mind, he had a lot more questions than answers.

* * *

_ "Thaddeus Ross, really Tony _ ?” Tony sighed, hearing the aggravation in Bruce’s voice. “ _ Tony come on.” _

“It was necessary after Sokovia.” Tony was sitting on a stool in the lab. He had grabbed his phone and headed down to the lab, shooting Rhodey a text. He knew his friend was on his way to New York and had asked him to stop by the Tower as soon as possible. “I know he’s not your favorite person.”

“ _ He’s the reason I became an ex-pat Tony _ ,” Bruce said. “ _ I don’t think anyone should trust the guy _ .”

“Things happened buddy,” Tony said. He heard Bruce sigh. “Accountability is what it’s about, even if it is from someone you don’t like or trust.” He heard the lab door open and glanced over his shoulder. “Rhodey’s here too.”

“I hear you might be back in our orbit,” Rhodey said walking up to Tony.

“ _ Yeah that’s the plan _ ,” Bruce said. “ _ I have Thor with me, as well as most of Asgard _ .” Rhodey glanced at Tony who shrugged. “ _ It’s a little confusing and Thor can explain it better, but basically Asgard is no more. Thor was hoping Earth could provide a new home for them _ .”

“That would be something that multiple governments would have to discuss,” Rhodey said. “Since you can’t just bring a whole planet of people to Earth.”

“ _ I was hoping you guys could help with that, _ ” Bruce said. Tony glanced at Rhodey who made a contemplative face and nodded. 

“We’ll see what we can do,” Tony said. “But for now, how long until you get to Earth?”

“ _ A couple of days _ ,” Bruce said. “ _ It’s a big ship _ .”

“Pilot it to the Compound,” Tony said. “We’ll meet you there with hopefully a plan. Just give a holler when you reach Earth.”

“ _ Will do, _ ” Bruce said. “ _ And Tony? It’s good to hear from you _ .”

“You too buddy.” Then the call ended and Tony sighed. 

“You know this will help with the revising of the Accords,” Rhodey said. Tony sighed and leaned back a little on the stool. “Tones, I know this isn’t ideal…”

“I get that it’s for the greater good,” Tony said with a sigh. “But after I help Bruce and Thor, I’m done. I don’t want to be a part of a new team and I certainly don’t want to hear anyone’s apologies and reasonings.”

“Anyone’s?” Rhodey asked. “Or just Cap’s?” Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Look I know this is difficult.”

“I just…” Tony sighed, trying to push away the images from Siberia that were burned into his brain. “They always acted like I couldn’t be trusted and then they all turned on me. You and Peter, you’re the only ones from that debacle that I can really trust.” Rhodey patted his shoulder sympathetically. “I’ll help Bruce and then that’s it. If Ross needs a point person, it’s your or T’Challa.”

“I mean that was the plan,” Rhodey said. “But you’re really done with all of it?”

“I’d rather keep an eye on the teenager who can stick to walls,” Tony said, earning a smirk from Rhodey. “And if anyone asks about Spider-Man,”

“I’ll tell them to back down,” Rhodey said. “You said the kid wanted to stay small-time, so I’ll make sure everyone respects that.”

“Thanks Rhodey.” Rhodey nodded. 

“It’s going to all be okay Tones, I promise.” Tony nodded and then Rhodey left the lab. Tony sighed heavily and walked from the stool to the couch in the corner. He sat down, kicking his legs up. This whole situation was becoming more and more complicated. 

“Mister Stark?” He looked up to see Peter walking into the lab with a plate. “Ms. Potts told me the code. Said I should bring you breakfast.”

“That fiancee of mine is smart,” Tony said, leaning his head back. “I’m not too hungry though, kid.”

“She said you’d say that,” Peter said. “Said I should tell you to eat anyways.” Tony sighed and sat up as Peter approached the couch. Peter handed him the plate and Tony stared at the food. 

“Sorry kid,” Tony said, putting the plate to the side. “Guess I just don’t have much of an appetite.”

“Are you okay Mister Stark?” Peter asked. “You’ve been acting odd since yesterday. Tony sighed and leaned back on the couch.

“Just a lot going through my head,” Tony said. “Stuff that I’d rather not deal with.” Peter nodded. “So, what about Ned? You going to hang out with him?”

“His apartment is getting fumigated,” Peter said. “So he’s at the library right now.”

“Invite him over here,” Tony said. Peter stared at him wide-eyed. “Come on kid, it’ll be great.”

“You sure?” Peter asked, still not believing that Tony Stark was just going to let his best friend come over to the Tower. It was where he lived now, but that didn’t make it any less of a spectacle to anyone else. 

“Positive.” Tony needed something to get his mind off of his current predicaments. “I’ll even drive you to pick him up.

“Okay,” Peter said. “But if he like freaks out, I’m sorry.”

“Well kid,” Tony said with a smirk. “I assume he’s your friend for a reason. Come on. Get dressed and call Ned.” Peter nodded and headed out of the lab. Tony sighed before getting up.

This would get his mind off of the train wreck that was coming his way. At least for a little while.


	18. Hanging Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi Peter!” Ned said excitedly. “Hi Mr. Iron Man, sir.”
> 
> “It’s just Mister Stark, Ned."
> 
> “I don’t know kid. Mr. Iron Man, sir, has a nice ring to it.”

Peter sat in the front seat of the car, staring at the library. He was nervous about Ned hanging out at the Tower. He loved hanging out with his best friend. But Ned fanboyed about anything to do with the Avengers and going to the Tower wasn’t going to be any different. He bit back a sigh as Ned approached the car. 

“Hi Peter!” Ned said excitedly. “Hi Mr. Iron Man, sir.”

“It’s just Mister Stark, Ned,” Peter said, fighting down another sigh. He then turned and exchanged his usual handshake with Ned as Tony started the car back up. 

“I don’t know kid,” Tony said with a smirk. “Mr. Iron Man, sir, has a nice ring to it.” Peter gave Tony a look and Tony’s smirk just grew. 

“Dude,” Ned said and Peter sighed a little. “Also, Betty came up to me after the physics midterm yesterday. She was asking if I wanted to buy a Valentine’s Day candy-gram again.”

“She keeps asking you that,” Peter said. “It’s kind of weird.” Tony snorted and Peter glanced at him. “What?”

“Any chance she might like him?” Tony asked, glancing at Ned through the rearview mirror. Peter looked back at Ned, who shrugged. “I mean, I don’t expect you to notice kid. You didn’t notice when your dream girl had a crush on you.”

“And then when I did her dad tried to kill me,” Peter said, deadpanning. “Good times.” He noticed a strange look cross Tony’s face.

“He does have a point Peter,” Ned said. “You are kind of obtuse when it comes to girls.”

“Hey!” Tony chuckled and Peter pouted. “I am not.” Ned smirked as well. “Well maybe you should buy a candy-gram and send it to Betty.”

“Maybe I will,” Ned said. “You know the ladies love me.”

“You know MJ would hit you for saying that.”

“Good thing she’s not here then.” Peter chuckled and nodded. Tony smiled hearing the two of them. Peter was at such ease around Ned. It was clear to him why the two teenagers were close. The two quickly launched into a discussion about school and Tony continued driving towards the Tower.

* * *

“Dude!” Peter and Ned had just walked into the penthouse. Ned’s mouth was literally hanging open in shock. “You can see the whole city from here!” He moved towards the window and Peter followed him. “I can’t believe you actually live here.”

“It’s starting to feel more normal,” Peter said with a shrug. 

“How could seeing this view every day feel normal?”

“I’ve seen better under the mask,” Peter said with a smirk. Ned nodded still staring at the pretty breath-taking view.

“Do you think Monday will be weird?” Ned asked. Peter gave him a look. “Well we had midterms all week, so I don’t think it’s set in to most people that you’re living with Tony Stark.”

“It did for Flash,” Peter said looking out the window. “He yelled at me over it. It was weird.” Ned hummed in response and Peter glanced at his best friend. Ned didn't seem to surprised by that statement, He raised an eyebrow and Ned shrugged a little. 

“MJ always thought Flash was jealous of you,” Ned said. “I guess she was right.” Peter shrugged, but he couldn't help but feel confused. He didn’t know what there was to be jealous of. Yes, he was living with Tony and Pepper. But that was only because he had lost his entire family. He wouldn’t wish that kind of tragedy on anyone. 

“Well who cares,” Peter said. “Wanna play video games now?” Ned nodded and they headed over to the TV. He tried to ignore the idea of anyone, let alone Flash being jealous of him, and just focused on hanging out with his best friend.

* * *

Peter sat in the car later that evening. They had just dropped Ned off at his apartment. Tony was driving, his fingers gently drumming against the steering wheel. Peter glanced at the window, thinking about what Ned said. Was his life something to cause jealousy?

“You’re pretty quiet kid,” Tony said, getting Peter’s attention.

“Just thinking.”

“Don’t hurt yourself.” Peter rolled his eyes and Tony chuckled. “Care to share with the class?”

“Ned and MJ think Flash is jealous of me,” Peter said. Tony glanced away from the road briefly at Peter before turning his eyes back. “Especially with recent events. But I just...I don’t get why. What’s there to be jealous of?”

“Ouch kid.”

“Mister Stark,” Peter said. “You know I appreciate everything you’ve done for me. But lately it’s all been out of necessity from tragedy. Why would anyone be jealous of that?” Tony sighed, understanding what Peter meant.

“I get it kid,” Tony said. “Magazines used to tout me as the youngest CEO ever, something that only happened because I lost my parents. People think being Iron Man was always such an exciting endeavor, but it came about because I almost died. People’s feelings come from weird places and usually they don’t know the whole story.” Peter nodded. “So yes, while it might be weird for people to be jealous of your situation, you can’t control how they feel. You just have to live with it.”

“Still weird,” Peter said and Tony chuckled. “I am really appreciative.”

“I know kid,” Tony said. “And you know I like having you around.” Peter smiled and nodded. “So just remember those two facts and know that nothing else really matters.”

“Okay.” Tony smiled and then the car went back into companionable silence. Peter glanced at his mentor and guardian before looking out the window, a small smile on his face. Tony was right; all that mattered was that Peter was lucky to have Tony. People were going to probably talk about it or have feelings about it, but Peter would just have to learn not to care. He had Tony and that was all that mattered.


	19. A Surprise Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony stood outside of the Compound with Rhodey. Bruce, Thor and the rest of the population of Asgard were landing any second. The plan was for the spacecraft to drop off Bruce, refuel, and then Thor would take his people to their new home.

Peter sat in the Tower, bored. It was Friday afternoon and he had just finished all his homework for the weekend. The penthouse was currently empty, adding to Peter’s boredom. Pepper was away on business, Happy was somewhere downstairs doing his job, and Tony was upstate. Apparently, Dr. Banner and Thor were arriving that day. Peter obviously wanted to meet Bruce Banner, but didn’t want to impose. Besides, he probably would’ve had to miss school, which he assumed wouldn’t reflect well on Tony trying to prove he deserved to be Peter’s permanent guardian. 

He was brought out of his thoughts when his phone rang. He smiled when he saw it was Tony. 

“Hey Mister Stark!”

“ _ Hey kid _ ,” Tony said with a chuckle. “ _ How’s everything _ ?”

“Fine,” Peter said, leaning back on the couch. “School was okay and I just finished my homework. Kind of bored now.” He looked out the window. “Am I still on Spidey-probation?”

“ _ Technically yes _ ,” Tony said. “ _ But I’d be willing to update those terms since I’m a little preoccupied today _ .” 

“And those would be?” Peter asked, smiling a little. Patrol would definitely keep him busy for awhile.

“ _ You check in with Happy _ ,” Tony said. “ _ And he sticks close to Queens in case you need any help _ .”

“I accept your terms,” Peter said standing up. “Can I head out now?”

“ _ Let me call the forehead of security _ ,” Tony said. “ _ Once he’s looped in, then you’re all set _ .”

“Awesome,” Peter said with a smile. ”Are you coming back later?”

“ _ It’ll probably be pretty late _ ,” Tony said. “ _ And I would hope you’d be asleep by then _ .  _ Anyways, I should call Happy. I’ll see you tomorrow kid _ .”

“Okay, bye Mister Stark.” He then ended the call and gathered up his stuff. He quickly headed to his room, excited to go out on patrol.

* * *

Tony stood outside of the Compound with Rhodey. Bruce, Thor and the rest of the population of Asgard were landing any second. The plan was for the spacecraft to drop off Bruce, refuel, and then Thor would take his people to their new home. Secretary Ross and Rhodey had agreed to allow Thor to settle his people in a small village in the north of Norway. Ross only agreed to it if Thor signed the new Accords, which Thor agreed to for the safety of his people.

“How’s the kid?” Rhodey asked. Tony glanced over at him. “I assumed that’s who you called.” Tony chuckled and nodded. 

“He’s good,” Tony said. “He’s going on patrol and Happy’s going to be his point person since I’m here.” Rhodey nodded. He was about to say something when they heard a loud noise. They both looked up as a large spacecraft appeared. It lowered down to the ground before landing safely. They both waited as the small door opened and Bruce and Thor walked out. 

“Tony,” Bruce said with a smile. “It’s good to see.” Tony nodded and hugged him.

“You too buddy,” Tony said with a smile. “And Point Break! Nice of you to join us. And for finding this one.”

“Oh the pleasure was all mine,” Thor said with a smile. “My people and I appreciate your kindness during this time.”

“Least I can do,” Tony said. “Rhodey will show you where the fuel is.” Thor nodded and glanced at the braces on Rhodey’s legs before following him. Tony and Bruce headed towards the Compound. “So, have you considered my offer to come to the Tower?”

“Yeah,” Bruce said. “Still considering it. Besides, it might be better for me to stay out here. The more I can stay out of Ross’s hair, the better.” Tony nodded, trying to keep his face even. He had hoped that Bruce would come back to the Tower and things could be like they were before the big guy took off. But clearly, dealing with Thaddeus Ross was clouding that. 

“Well how about I show you around,” Tony said, trying to mask his disappointment. Bruce nodded and Tony began his tour. 

* * *

A few hours later, Tony, Bruce and Rhodey were still at the Compound. Thor had refueled the spacecraft and then left, stating that the need to settle his people was his prime objective, but that he would check in when that was taken care of. Bruce had been regaling Rhodey and Tony with what he had been through during the years he was gone, when FRIDAY interrupted. 

“ _ Boss _ ,” FRIDAY intoned. “ _ There appears to be a Quinjet landing outside _ .” Bruce glanced at Rhodey as Tony felt a horrible feeling sinking in. 

“Pull up the video feed.” The Quinjet was now securely parked on the ground. Tony stared at the image, hoping his worst fear wasn’t about to be realized. 

And then Steve walked out of the jet. 

“Fuck,” Tony muttered under his breath, but he was sure Rhodey and Bruce heard him. Behind Steve was Sam, Nat, Wanda, and Vision. So they were choosing today of all days to come back. He felt Rhodey put his hand on his shoulder. 

“It’s going to be fine,” Rhodey said, trying to reassure him. Tony nodded, though he didn’t know for sure. Bruce had been informed of the fight at the airport regarding the Accords and Barnes. Tony hadn’t included the whole ‘Steve knew his old war buddy had murdered Tony’s parents’ since that notion still made Tony feel sick. Tony felt like his heartbeat was pounding in his ears as they all stood there, waiting. He wondered if he looked petrified or angry.

He didn’t have time to consider it as the group entered the room.

“Bruce?” Nat was the first one to speak, seeing Bruce standing with Tony and Rhodey. 

“Hi Nat,” Bruce said, smiling awkwardly at her.

“Did you,” Steve started looking at Tony. Tony was broken out of his stupor by Steve’s accusatory statement. 

“I’m not the one who keeps secrets,” He spat back. Steve sighed at that. “Bruce just arrived today.”

“Well uh welcome back,” Sam said, trying to break the tension. “We, uh, saw Ross’s press conference. Thought it might be time to come home.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Steve asked. “About Bruce. I sent you that phone for a reason.” Tony glared at Steve.

“Sorry I didn’t feel like calling a liar and a backstabber,” Tony said. 

“Tony,” Nat said, glancing between him and Steve.

“Oh shut it, Romanoff,” Tony said. “You made your choice on whose side you’re on.”

“There are no sides,” Steve said, trying to sound calm. “We’re a team.”

“Bullshit!” Tony shouted, feeling anger stirring up inside of him. “We stopped being a team the moment you chose to lie to protect Barnes!”

“He was brainwashed!”

“You weren’t!” Steve flinched at that comment. Tony noticed confused looks between Sam, Wanda, and Vision. “Oh, you didn’t tell them Cap? You didn’t tell them that your old war buddy murdered my parents? And that you knew?” Wanda’s eyes went wide and even Sam looked at Steve with a shocked expression.

“Tony,”

“No, don’t,” Tony barked out. “You lied to me. You, Mr. Truth and Justice lied to me to protect Barnes. You claim we’re a team, but you choose him over the Avengers. You broke us apart, not me.” He felt Rhodey place his hand on his shoulder. Tony let out a shaky breath, realizing how much pent up anger he had over Siberia. Everyone in the room was quiet, watching the two of them, wondering what was going to happen next. 

But then FRIDAY interrupted. 

“ _ Boss one of your private jets is landing outside _ .” Tony raised an eyebrow as the feed was pulled up. “ _ It seems Mr. Hogan is piloting it. _ ”

“Patch him through FRI.” 

“ _ Tony _ !” Happy’s voice filled the room, concern evident. “ _ He’s hurt _ !” Tony sucked in a breath, knowing there was only one person Happy could be talking about.

And then Tony went running.


	20. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Karen, scan the area.”
> 
> “Yes Peter.” He looked around, using his mask to scan if anything was happening. He was fine with it just being a calm day, but he also wanted to stay busy. He still didn’t like being alone in the Tower. He was about to call Ned, to see if his best friend wanted to hang out, when gunshots rang out. 
> 
> “Shots fired at Queens National Bank.”

Peter landed on a building and let out a relaxed breath. Patrol was going great. Then again, he was mostly just helping people since there hadn’t been any criminal activity going on. 

“Karen,” Peter said, crouching down to get a better view of the borough. “Scan the area.”

“ _ Yes Peter _ .” He looked around, using his mask to scan if anything was happening. He was fine with it just being a calm day, but he also wanted to stay busy. He still didn’t like being alone in the Tower. He was about to call Ned, to see if his best friend wanted to hang out, when gunshots rang out. 

“ _ Shots fired at Queens National Bank _ ,” Karen intoned. Peter quickly shot a web and swung in that direction. He quickly found a door to the back and made his way in. He peered around the corner to get a better understanding of what was happening. 

There were about ten civilians on the ground. He breathed out a sigh of relief, seeing no children in the bank. He also spotted three men in balaclavas. One was behind the counter, filling his bag up, while another was pointing a gun at the teller. The third one was by the door, watching the people on the ground. Peter was calculating what to do, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

One of the people on the ground was trying to pull something out of his pocket. And the man by the door was starting to notice. 

Peter sprung into action, shooting webs at the man by the door. 

“Haven’t you guys heard of getting a job?” Peter asked, staring down the other two. The one with the gun, pointed it at him, but Peter jumped and shot a few webs at him. He let out a yelp as he toppled to the ground covered in webs. The other guy ducked down. Peter then turned to the civilians. “Everyone out!” They all got up quickly and headed towards the door, passed the masked man who was webbed to the wall. He could hear sirens in the distance and he was relieved that the cops were on their way.

A young woman, clearly still startled, was making her way towards the door, when Peter heard the click of a gun. The third masked man had picked up a loose gun. Peter could see him aiming for her. 

“Look out!” He pulled her out of the way, just as the gun fired. She let out a scream as he shielded her. He then turned and webbed up the last masked attacker. “Are you okay?” She nodded, before running out of the bank. Peter let out a sigh of relief as he surveyed the scene. He placed his hands on his hips, staring at the three webbed up criminals. 

Then he realized his hand was wet. 

“Huh?” He lifted his hand and saw blood. A lot of blood. He looked down at his stomach and saw blood dripping down his suit. So the masked attacker had hit someone, specifically him. He felt a little dizzy seeing how much blood was coming out of him. He quickly ran out of the bank and into the back alley. When he was far enough away and hidden, he pulled his mask off. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. The wound in his stomach was starting to hurt. But then again, he had never been shot before; shot at, but never shot. He tried to calm his panicky breaths as he pulled the mask back on. 

“K-Karen,” He said, his voice weak. Blood was still dripping down his suit “C-call H-Happy.”

“ _ Calling Happy Hogan _ .”

“ _ What’s up kid _ ?” Happy said, answering the call. “ _ You need a ride back to the Tower _ ?” Peter felt his legs growing shakier and he sank down to the ground. 

“I-I n-need help,” Peter said, clamping one hand down over the wound. 

“ _ Talk to me kid _ .” There was an urgency to his voice. 

“S-shot,” Peter was able to get out. “N-near Q-queens N-National Bank.” His vision was growing spotty. And he was in pain. More pain than he could ever remember. “H-help.”

“ _ Hang on kid _ .” Peter nodded, even though Happy couldn’t see that. He gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the searing pain running through his whole body. He could feel his eyes drooping, the will to keep them open slowly lessening. His head tipped forward as he felt himself slipping towards darkness. 

“Kid!” Peter didn’t know how long he had been sitting there when Happy showed up. “Shit kid.” He let out a yelp as Happy helped him up. “Sorry, but we gotta get you out of here.”

“S-sorry.” He heard Happy let out a tense chuckle. 

“We gotta get you to Tony, kid.” Peter just nodded, feeling his eyes drooping again. “Just stay with me, okay?” As they moved towards the car, Peter wasn’t sure how he was going to fight giving into the pain. 

He just hoped Happy could get him to Tony quickly.

* * *

“ _ He’s hurt _ !” From the minute Tony heard that, he felt a familiar tightening in his chest. He ran through the Compound, not caring who was there or what they had been arguing about. Peter was hurt and from the sound of Happy’s voice, it was bad. He made it outside just as he saw Happy coming off the jet. He gasped when he saw Peter, slumped against Happy, barely able to hold himself up. 

“Kid!” Peter nearly collapsed into Tony and Tony did his best to hold him up. 

“He was shot,” Happy said. Tony gulped, seeing all the blood on his suit. 

“Tony!” Rhodey was running over to him. 

“H-help me Rhodey,” Tony managed to get up. All three of them lifted Peter up, the teenager groaning in pain. His mask was off and Tony could see how pale he was. “Just hang on kid, Bruce will fix you up.”

“H-hurts,” Peter managed to get out, his eyes drooping. The three of them quickly carried Peter inside and into the medbay. Somehow everyone was already. 

“Bruce!” Tony shouted, getting his friend’s attention. “We need your help!” Bruce sprung into action, moving towards them. They got Peter onto a bed into the medbay.

“Isn’t that the spider guy from Germany?” Sam asked. 

“He’s,” Steve started, but Tony cut him off. 

“I am aware of how young he is,” Tony said. “He’s also bleeding out, so shut up and let Bruce do his job!” 

“You all need to leave,” Rhodey said, nodding to Steve, Sam, Wanda, Vision and Nat. “Now.” Nat nodded and ushered the others out of the room. Tony let out a shaky breath and turned to Bruce. Peter’s wound was momentarily covered, but Tony could still see specks of blood dripping down.

“He’s enhanced,” Tony said. “L-like Cap.” Bruce nodded, grabbing different items. 

“M-Mis’r St.” Tony turned towards Peter, who was barely able to speak. 

“I’m right here kid,” Tony said, moving to his side. “We’re going to help you, okay?” Peter just nodded as Bruce approached him. He gritted his teeth when Bruce injected him with something. 

“Hopefully that’ll knock him out,” Bruce said. “I don’t really know his biological makeup.”

“Just help him,” Tony said quietly. 

“When he’s asleep,” Bruce said. Tony nodded and turned back towards Peter.

“S-sorry,” Peter said weakly.

“You don’t have to apologize for getting shot,” Tony said, with a small smile. “I just need you to be okay, okay?” Peter nodded, his eyes feeling too heavy to stay open. “Just relax kid. It’s going to be okay.” Peter’s eyes fluttered shut and Tony turned Bruce. Bruce nodded and moved towards Peter, getting to work. Tony walked away, trying to calm the growing panic bubbling up. 

“It’s going to be okay.” Rhodey was next to him, speaking calmly. “Bruce is one of the best. Peter’s going to be okay.” Tony nodded, sucking in breaths of air. “He’s going to be okay.” Tony nodded again, because he had to believe that.

Peter had to be okay. He just had to be.


	21. An Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He’s not just Spider-Man, he was at the Tower. He’s the kid from your press conference.”

“You owe us an explanation.” Tony was standing outside of the medbay. Bruce had finished patching Peter up. Bruce said Peter had been lucky because the bullet had gone clean through. Bruce also had taken a sample of his blood to better study his biological makeup. The teenager was still out, but Bruce said rest was going to help him. Tony knew the kid healed faster than most, but that didn’t stop him from being worried. 

He turned away from the medbay windows. The whole group was standing there. 

“I don’t owe any of you anything,” Tony said.

“He’s a kid.” Tony glared at Steve, not liking the scolding tone he was taking with him. 

“And who was the one arguing Wanda was just a kid?” Rhodey asked, appearing next to Tony. “Or do you not remember that when we were peacefully discussing the Accords?” Steve sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“He’s not just Spider-Man,” Nat said, looking at Tony. He made eye contact with her, seeing the wheels turning. “He was at the Tower. He’s the kid from your press conference.” Bruce had stepped out of the medbay. “Tony.”

“His name is Peter,” Tony said with a sigh. “He’s sixteen.” Steve’s eyes widened and Tony gave him a harsh look. “And yes, he’s living with me.”

“Why?” Sam asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“His aunt died a few weeks ago,” Tony said, glancing at Peter in the medbay. “She was his last living relative.”

“So you took him in because he’s Spider-Man,” Nat said. 

“And because he’s a good kid who doesn’t deserve to be in the system,” Tony said, looking back at them. “And yes, he’s a kid, but he’s a kid who can stop a moving car with his hands.”

“I dropped a jet bridge on him,” Steve said, guilt in his voice. “I wouldn’t have…”

“It should have never gotten to what it did,” Tony countered. “But you made your choice Rogers. And so have I. Once Peter’s awake, we’re leaving. Whatever team you’re looking to reassemble, I want no part of.”

“And what about him?” Sam asked, nodding towards the sleeping teenager. “He off limits too?”

“Damn straight,” Rhodey said. “Come on Tones.” Tony glared at the group once more before going into the medbay with Rhodey. “You okay?”

“Not even close,” Tony said. “I just want Peter to wake up so I can get the hell out of here.” Rhodey nodded as Tony pulled up a chair by Peter’s bed. He sat down and stared at the sleeping teenager, trying to push the conversations with his former friends and teammates out of his head.

He just wanted Peter to wake up so they could leave.

* * *

Peter groaned as he opened his eyes. His head felt foggy, like he couldn’t remember where he was, or why he was in pain. 

“Kid?” Peter tried to adjust to the light in the room. As he looked around, he spotted Tony. 

“M-Mister Stark,” Peter said, clearing his throat. Tony passed him a cup of water and Peter took a long sip. “W-what happened?” Tony sighed and sat down next to him. Peter realized he was lying in what looked like a hospital bed, but it was too quiet to be a hospital.

“You were shot.” Peter’s eyes went wide. Then everything came back to him. The robbery, the bank, the gun, and calling Happy. “There it is.”

“I guess that’s why I’m in so much pain.” Tony nodded and gently patted his arm. “Are we at the Tower?”

“Compound actually.” Peter raised an eyebrow at that. “Yeah, Happy brought you here and Bruce fixed you up.”

“Bruce Banner?” Tony nodded.

“That would be me.” Peter looked away from Tony to see Bruce walking over. “It’s nice to officially meet you.”

“Oh my god,” Peter said, staring at him in shock. “You’re...I’ve read all of your papers!” Tony glanced at Bruce, who smiled a little.

“I appreciate that,” Bruce said. “You were very lucky. The bullet went right through. I was able to stitch you up. I also looked at a sample of your blood to see about some pain killers. I’m still working on them, but you’ll feel much better once they’re set.” Peter nodded. 

“When can we get out of here Bruce?” Tony said. Bruce sighed and Tony didn’t like that one bit. He just wanted to go back to the Tower. It was bad enough the others were back. But having to be in the same building with them just frustrated and upset him. 

“I’d like to finish the pain killers,” Bruce said. “And I’d like to observe Peter for one more day.”

“Bruce,” Tony said, giving his friend a look. 

“He can leave tomorrow.” Tony sighed. “I’m going to get back to work.” He then walked away and Tony sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn’t want to be around the others. He just wanted to go back to the tower, where they couldn’t bother him. 

“Mister Stark?” He looked down at Peter. There was concern on the teenager’s face. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah kid,” Tony said. Peter gave him a look. “The others are here.”

“The others?” Peter asked. Then realization crossed his face. “Oh. Do they know about me?”

“Yes,” Tony said. “They also know to stay away from you.” Peter nodded, an uncertain look on his face. “We’ll get out of here soon kid. Until then I’m going to have to call your school, since it seems like you’ll be missing Monday.” A terrible thought crossed Peter’s mind.

“That won’t hurt your chances to become my permanent guardian, will it?” Peter asked. “I mean, I missed a week of school after…” His voice trailed off and Tony gently patted his arm. “I just don’t want my stupidity to be the reason I have to leave.”

“Kid it’s going to be okay,” Tony said. “First off, you getting shot while stopping a robbery is not stupid. You were protecting innocent people. And second, it’s called a sick day, every kid takes one every now and then.” Peter just nodded, still not so sure. “Kid, I promised that I’d look out for you. Nothing’s going to change that.”

“Okay.” Tony smiled and ruffled his hair. “Thanks Mister Stark.”

“For you kid?” Tony asked with a smirk. “Anytime.” Peter smiled and for the first time in almost a day, Tony felt better and almost relaxed. 

* * *

Peter sighed as he laid in the medbay bed later. He was bored. Tony had gone off to take a call and had been gone longer than Peter expected. Rhodey and Happy had both been around, but neither were there now. Peter sighed and pushed off the blanket covering his legs. He had been able to, carefully, change into a T-shirt and sweatpants. He scooted towards the side of the bed, letting his legs hang down. 

Maybe a little walk would alleviate his boredom. 

“You probably shouldn’t do that.” Peter froze, startled that somewhere was there. He looked around and his eyes went wide at who was in the medbay.

Natasha Romanoff was staring at him, an eyebrow raised. 

“What,” Peter started, startled by her presence. “What are you doing in here?”

“I was taking a walk,” She said, staying by the door. “Saw someone with a gunshot wound trying to get up. Pretty easy way to pop your stitches.” Peter just stared at her. Tony had said that those who had come back weren’t going to interact with him. And yet here was Natasha Romanoff, talking to him. 

“Ms. Romanoff.”

“Call me Nat,” She said.

“I-I don’t think Mister Stark will like that you're here.” Nat shrugged and Peter gulped a little. He wasn’t scared of her, per say. More concerned about Tony’s reaction. He knew Tony didn’t trust any of his former team members. But Peter had to assume that he really didn’t trust Nat, who had been on their side and then helped the others. And if Tony couldn’t trust her, why should he?

“I did want to apologize,” Nat said. “I think I startled you when I showed up the other day.”

“I-I was studying.” Peter didn’t know why he said that. Maybe it was because the woman before him was a bit frightening. She was a trained spy after all. She had managed to get into the Tower and sneak up on him. “M-midterms.”

“You go to Midtown,” Nat said. “I hear that’s a good school.” Peter raised a concerned eyebrow. “After Tony held his press conference, I thought I’d do some research. I mean, Tony does a lot for a lot of people, but taking in a teenager...well that’s not something I expected. I figured there had to be a reason why. I didn’t get to the bottom of it, until today.” Peter looked down at his lap. He didn’t like what she was implying.

“You think he just took me in because I’m Spider-Man.” It was a painful thing to say out loud; that Tony was only acting as his guardian because he was Spider-Man. It made the feeling of loneliness that he had pushed down force it’s way back up. He felt his lip quiver and his eyes tear up.

“Now we both know that’s not true.” Peter looked up to see Tony standing there. “Hey double agent, you want to stop upsetting the kid?”

“I didn’t say anything,” Nat said.

“Well you upset him,” Tony said. “So get out before you piss me off.” Nat held her hands up and left the medbay. Peter ducked his head, trying to hide his tears. 

“Kid?”

“I’m fine,” Peter said quietly.

“Kid.” Peter looked up at him. “I don’t know what Nat thinks and frankly I don’t care. I didn’t rush to that hospital because Spider-Man called me. I rushed to that hospital because Peter Parker did.” Peter felt tears roll down his cheeks. “I’m here and looking out for you because I want to.” Peter nodded, the tears flowing freely. Tony pulled him into a hug. Peter buried his face in Tony’s shirt, the tears bleeding into the fabric.

Tony held onto him, just trying to reassure the teenager. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Peter’s head. Peter just hugged him tighter, trying to drown down his fear of loneliness. Because he wasn’t alone. 

He had Tony. He wasn’t alone.


	22. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Go slow.”
> 
> “I’m fine.” Tony, Peter and Bruce were walking through the Compound, Peter finally being allowed to get up and move around. Tony was, of course, hovering. He was worried that Peter was going to pop his stitches. 

“Go slow.”

“I’m fine.” Tony, Peter and Bruce were walking through the Compound, Peter finally being allowed to get up and move around. Tony was, of course, hovering. He was worried that Peter was going to pop his stitches. 

“Your healing ability is fascinating,” Bruce said. “Your whole biological makeup is fascinating, honestly.”

“Thanks, I think,” Peter said. They reached the common area of the Compound, where everyone else seemed to be sitting. Tony stopped, considering turning around and walking Peter the other way. But then the others noticed them. Steve was sitting on the couch reading, while Sam, Wanda, and Vision were sitting nearby talking. But the conversation died down when they walked in. Peter glanced at Tony, noticing the uncomfortable look on his face.

“Where’s Nat?” Bruce asked, noticing the lack of the team’s redhead in the room. 

“She went to get dinner,” Steve said, avoiding eye contact with Tony. Tony glanced at Peter, ready to say that they should head somewhere else. But then his phone rang. 

“It’s Pepper,” Tony said. “I’m just going to step out and take it.” Peter nodded. “You going to be okay?” Tony glanced around the room at people he didn’t trust. He didn’t love leaving Peter with them. But he needed to take the call.

“Yeah.” Tony smiled and ruffled his hair before leaving the room. 

“Maybe you should sit,” Bruce said. “Wouldn’t want to over-exert yourself.” Peter nodded and moved towards an open chair. 

“So,” Sam said, looking at Peter. “Does that stuff come out of you?” Peter snorted at the question, earning an eye roll from Sam and a smirk from Wanda and Vision.

“I believe it would be statistically impossible,” Vision pointed out. 

“Really?” Sam countered. “In this room we currently have an android, a girl who can manipulate energy, a super soldier from the 40s, and a guy who can turn into a big green monster.” Steve smirked at Sam’s comment. “The only thing statistically impossible is that I manage to keep up with you all.”

“I made the webs,” Peter said. “It’s a simple chemical compound.”

“Not everyone’s a genius Peter,” Bruce said. Peter’s ears turned red and he smiled sheepishly. “Although, I’d love to see that compound sometime.”

“You can absolutely take a look at it Dr. Banner,” Peter said with a smile. Bruce chuckled and nodded. Nat then walked into the room carrying brown paper bags. She placed them down on the kitchen counter and turned to the others.

“About damn time,” Sam said, getting up. He walked over to the counter and began helping Nat. Peter glanced at Vision. 

“Do you,” Peter started, not sure how to ask it. Sam had said Vision was an android and curiosity was part of his nature. Wanda smirked, knowing where his mind was going.

“He eats to be polite,” Wanda said. 

“It would be odd if I sat with others while they partook in food,” Vision said as he and Steve walked over to where the food was. Wanda stood up and glanced at Peter. 

“Do you want to join us?” She asked. Bruce had gone over to the others, standing next to Nat as she passed items out. 

“What is it?” He asked, slowly standing up. He was sure Tony was going to come back any minute. He didn’t want to be rude, but he also knew almost everyone in that room made Tony uncomfortable.

“Thai food,” Nat said. 

And then everything stopped. 

Peter felt his breath catch in his throat. He could see the items on the counter, a familiar smell wafting through the room. But it didn’t smell delicious; it made his stomach turn. He felt his eyes water. He could not break down here, not in front of people he didn’t know or trust. 

“Peter?” Someone was saying his name, but he couldn’t see properly, his vision clouded by tears. He hadn’t even gone near Thai food since May...that thought alone made him gasp for air. He let out a strangled sound, like a trapped animal. He realized he couldn't breathe and the world around him was spinning. 

“He’s having a panic attack.” Suddenly Sam was in front of him. “Peter, I’m going to need you to focus on me.” Peter shook his head, gasping for air. His chest was burning for air and yet any air he took in was coming out as sobs. “Ground yourself, here in this moment.” He felt Sam’s hand on his shoulder, pulling him back in. “Ground yourself. Breathe.” Peter attempted to suck in a breath. “Focus on what’s in this room. The carpet under your feet, the people around you. Focus on that.”

“O-okay,” Peter managed to get out. Sam just nodded as Peter slowed his breathing down. His chest burned as he tried to take in air, but Sam just kept nodding at him. When his breathing was somewhat back to normal, he realized just how heavily he was crying. Tears were falling down his face, obscuring everyone in his field of vision but Sam, who was still in front of him. 

“Kid?” Sam took a step back when Tony entered the room. “What the hell?” He crossed to Peter and Peter instinctively wrapped his arms around the genius’s torso, burying his face in his shirt. He hugged the teenager back and tried to check him over to see what was wrong. Then, his eyes fell on the others, a dark look crossing his face. Tony looked around at these people he barely trusted and wondered if they had upset Peter.

“He was having a panic attack,” Sam said, raising his hands up. “I was just trying to help him.” Tony's expression changed from anger to confusion, as he glanced down at Peter. What had they done to set Peter off?

“Kid?” Tony asked, looking down at Peter. Peter didn't look up, knowing his face was still a mess of tears. 

“Thai food.” His voice was small, but everyone was able to hear him. Tony sighed, understanding the panicked reaction to the food. Peter's sobs had reduced down to sniffles, but he still didn't want to look at anyone, ashamed at how he had broken down. Tony just rested his chin on Peter’s head as the teenager cried, trying his best to comfort him.

“What just happened?” Bruce asked, trying to sound as gentle as possible. Tony sighed and glanced down at Peter. Peter looked up at him, his eyes red and tears still falling down his face. Tony didn't want to say anything unless Peter was comfortable with it. Peter seemed to understand and nodded. Peter stepped away from Tony, already missing the comfort from his guardian.

“M-my aunt,” Peter said, wiping his eyes. “S-she w-was a t-terrible cook. “A-anytime she b-burned something, we’d get Thai food.” He laughed sadly. “She h-had this j-joke about how s-she l-larbed me.” Sam nodded, an understanding look on his face. Steve and Nat seemed to be eyeing the food like it had caused some great offense, even though they hadn't been aware of this prior to that moment. The room stayed silent, Peter wiping his tears away and everyone else not sure what to say to the teen. 

Then Wanda approached Peter. 

“I used to cook for my brother all the time,” Wanda said. “He loved pierogis the most.” Peter looked at her, tears still in his eyes. “I couldn’t even think about them after he died.” Tony watched Wanda carefully. He was always wary of the younger girl because of what she was capable of and the visions she had manifested in his head all those years ago. 

“Have you...had them since?” Peter asked. Wanda nodded a small, sad smile on her face. 

“The first time I did,” She began. “I didn’t even realize what I was doing. And then halfway through my second pierogi, I realized what I was eating. But instead of feeling sad, I just remember how much my brother loved them. And I still missed him, but it didn’t hurt as bad.” Peter nodded. 

“You should probably go sit down kid,” Tony said. “Don’t want to pop those stitches.” Peter nodded. 

“Thanks.” He was looking at Wanda and Sam, though he was somewhat thankful that the others weren’t judging him. He then left the room. Tony let out a sigh. He pinched the bridge of his nose as Wanda moved back to the kitchen where everyone else was. 

“I had a hunch.” Tony opened his eyes. Nat had stealthily approached him, a small smile on her face. The others were quietly milling around the kitchen. “You didn’t take him in because of his abilities. You took him in because you care about him like he’s your own.” When Tony didn’t respond, she smirked. “Definitely not the same guy I remember. But that’s not a bad thing.” She then walked over to the rest of the group.

Tony stared at all of them. Vision was whispering to Wanda a small smile on her face. Bruce and Nat were talking, Nat’s hand hovering near Bruce’s arm. Sam and Steve were chatting casually. After what he had just witnessed, the kindness they had shown Peter, Tony weirdly felt a pull to join them. But then he remembered Germany and Siberia and he reminded himself that he couldn’t trust these people. 

Right? 

He sighed to himself before walking out of the room to go find Peter. 

* * *

Peter and Tony sat in the car later that evening. Bruce had given the okay for Peter to leave the Compound. He did say that Peter needed to avoid being Spider-Man for a few days, to fully allow himself to heal. He had also made a pain medication that was working really well, Peter commenting that he barely felt any pain from the wound. 

Peter glanced over at Tony. He had been really quiet the whole car ride. Peter couldn’t tell if it was because he had gotten shot, dealing with the team, or a combination of the two. 

“Mister Stark?” Tony briefly glanced away from the road at Peter before returning his gaze. “Are you okay?”

“Fine kid,” Tony said. He wasn’t, but he didn’t want to upset Peter. The kid had had a breakdown not even a few hours ago. He didn’t want to say anything that might upset him. 

“Are you sure?” Peter asked. Tony didn’t respond and Peter sighed. “I’m sorry about...you know.”

“Kid,” Tony said with a sigh. “You do not have to keep apologizing for getting shot. You were doing what you do best.”

“But if I had just stayed out of trouble,” Peter started. “Then you wouldn’t have had to stay at the Compound for so long.” Tony sighed. “I know you don’t want to be around them.”

“Do you?” It was a fair question. Sam had done a pretty good job of calming Peter down. Wanda and Peter seemed to understand each other’s tragedy. Tony had watched FRIDAY’s footage of Peter in the room with all of them. Until his panic attack, he had seemed mostly at ease.

“What do you mean?”

“You were talking to them.”

“Only because you left me in a room with them,” Peter said. Tony sighed. “Mister Stark, what’s this really about?”

“I’m just trying to do what’s best for you kid,” Tony said, glancing over at Peter. 

“I know.” Tony smiled a little at that. 

“Even if that means letting you work with whatever new Avengers team is formed.” Tony knew that was a possibility. Maybe not now, but in the near future. If Cap reassembled the Avengers, eventually he’d want to recruit Spider-Man. And as much as Tony hated the idea of Peter working with Cap, he couldn’t hold the kid back. 

“Mister Stark,” Peter said. “I don’t know how to feel about any of them. I mean yes, Sam, Wanda and even Vision in a way, they were nice to me. But they also betrayed you. I don’t know them. I know you. And if you don’t trust them, then I have no reason to trust them either.”

“Are you sure kid?”

“None of them took me in,” Peter pointed out. “They didn’t drop everything to help me when I was shot. You did.” Tony smiled and glanced at Peter. He wondered how he lucked out in getting someone in his life who was so loyal. He had never expected any of this when he tracked down Peter in Queens almost two years ago. 

“You're too good,” Tony said. “You know that right?” Peter just smiled at that. They fell into a comfortable silence. Peter glanced at the window, staring at the passing lights and buildings. Tony glanced over at him with a small smile on his face. He thought about what Nat had said earlier. 

Peter wasn’t just a kid. Peter was his kid. After everything they had been through, especially that weekend, he knew that now without a doubt. And he couldn’t help but smile over that.


	23. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now I guess I won’t be third-wheeling your friendship,” MJ said. Peter chuckled at that. “Not that I mind, you know, hanging out with you.” She gave him another smile, but this one seemed less tight-lipped. Peter smiled back, feeling an odd sensation in his stomach. 

Peter stood at his locker, putting his books away. It had been a few days since he had been shot. The pain had been nonexistent thanks to the medication Bruce had engineered for him. He did have the faint hint of a scar on his stomach, but he was sure that would be gone soon. The others had kept their distance, staying at the Compound. Peter knew from Tony that they were helping to update and fix the Accords with Rhodey. Tony and Peter both had no part of it, which was fine with both of them. 

“Dude, dude, dude.” Ned came running up to him, a huge smile on his face. “It’s happening!”

“What’s happening?” MJ approached them. She nodded to Ned and gave Peter a tight-lipped smile. He smiled back before turning to Ned. 

“I bought a candy gram for Betty,” Ned said. “To figure out if she does like me.” Betty was standing at her locker across the hall when someone approached her. They handed her the candy gram and she smiled. 

“Fingers crossed,” Peter said as they watched her. Betty opened the candy gram and her smile only grew. Peter looked over at Ned, who looked both amazed and happy. Betty looked up from the candy gram and looked around the hallway. When she spotted Ned, she waved at him. 

“Wish me luck,” Ned said. Peter nodded and then he walked over to her.

“You think it’ll work?” Peter asked, turning towards MJ. 

“Yep,” MJ said. “I overheard Betty a few days ago saying she thought Ned was, and I quote, ‘super super cute’.” Peter raised an eyebrow. “Girls talk in the bathroom.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” MJ shrugged and Peter shook his head, a small smirk on his face. “I mean, I guess everything worked out.”

“Now I guess I won’t be third-wheeling your friendship,” MJ said. Peter chuckled at that. “Not that I mind, you know, hanging out with you.” She gave him another smile, but this one seemed less tight-lipped. Peter smiled back, feeling an odd sensation in his stomach. 

“Dude!” Ned came running back over and Peter turned to face him, ignoring the way his stomach was doing flips over MJ actually smiling at him. “It worked!”

“Oh man congratulations,” Peter said, smiling genuinely. The three then headed down the hallway towards homeroom. “What’s the next step?”

“We’re going to a movie tonight,” Ned said with a smile. “I think this might be the best day ever.” Peter chuckled and nodded. He glanced at MJ, feeling his stomach flip again. He shook it off as they continued to homeroom. Because MJ was just his friend. 

Right?

* * *

“Thanks for coming by.” Tony was in his lab, Bruce standing across from. “Driving upstate is a bit of a hassle.”

“Well I want to make sure Peter’s okay,” Bruce said. “And you know, I kind of missed the Tower.” Tony smiled at that. “Everyone wanted me to, you know, wish you well.” Tony sighed. “I know. Nat uh, told me everything.” Tony felt his insides grow cold. 

“Everything?” Bruce nodded. 

“I’m sorry about your parents.” Tony crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. 

“I can’t even be mad at Barnes,” Tony said. “He...he was brainwashed. Hydra screwed with his head and used him as a weapon. I get that. But Cap...he knew. He knew and he chose not to tell me and I just...I don’t know how I get over that.” Bruce nodded. “I don’t know if that makes me sound ignorant.”

“It makes you sound human,” Bruce said. “Nobody can fault you for that. Would we like to all work together like nothing happened? Of course. But a lot has changed. We can’t go back, only forward.” 

“I told the kid something similar after his aunt passed,” Tony said. “I suppose maybe I should start taking my own advice.” He had been thinking about the others a lot lately. Not out of anger, but just thinking about them.

“Would you re-join us?”

“Not to fight,” Tony said. “I’m done with that.” Bruce nodded. “But maybe. But right now, I’d prefer to focus on my kid and planning a wedding with Pepper.” Bruce nodded, a small smile on his face. “What?”

“You called Peter your kid.” Tony nodded, a smile on his face. 

“Testing it out.”

“How’s it feel?” Tony’s smile only grew. “Yeah I thought so.” Tony was about to say something when Peter entered the lab. 

“Hey Mister Stark, hi Dr. Banner.” 

“You can call me Bruce, Peter,” Bruce said with a fond smile.

“Oh good luck with that one,” Tony said with a smirk. “I’ve known the kid for years now and I can’t get him to call me anything but Mister Stark.” Peter rolled his eyes, but there was a smile on his face. “Alright kid, have a seat so the good doctor can do his check up.” Peter nodded and put his backpack down. Tony nodded to the table and Peter sat one the edge of the table. 

“Any complaints?” Bruce asked, checking the barely scarred wound. 

“None,” Peter said. “It’s healing slower than a bruise would, but it was a gunshot wound, so I guess I understand.”

“The radioactive spider DNA sped up your healing process,” Bruce said. “Or at least I have to assume so. I didn’t have a pre-bite sample to compare it too.” Peter nodded. “I am curious as to how much it has changed.”

“I used to wear glasses,” Peter said. “And had pretty bad asthma.” Tony raised an eyebrow at that. “What?”

“The thought of you in glasses is adorable.” Peter rolled his eyes. “Please tell me there is photographic evidence.”

“All of May’s photo albums are in...you know.” Tony nodded, knowing that Peter had yet to go back into the guest room.

“I might have to go snooping then,” Tony said. Peter smiled a little at that. “So what do you think Bruce? You giving the kid a clean bill of health?”

“Looks alright to me,” Bruce said. Peter nodded re-adjusting his shirt. “I would like to know more about what you can do. I mean, blood samples only say so much. Like how much can you lift or how fast is your metabolism.”

“I’d be okay with that,” Peter said.

“Well homework first,” Tony said. “And then maybe we can talk about this lab rat possibility.”

“If I finish my homework early, can I go on patrol?” Peter asked. Tony chuckled and nodded. 

“Pepper and I have dinner plans later,” Tony said. “So we can give you a ride to Queens before that.”

“Cool,” Peter said, grabbing his belongings. “See you around Dr. Banner.” Then he jogged out of the lab. Tony smiled watching him go. He then glanced at Bruce who had a smirk on his face. 

“What?”

“I never imagined I’d see Tony Stark acting paternal.” Tony rolled his eyes but smiled. “Well I should get back to the Compound.”

“Happy can give you a ride,” Tony said. “And thanks for stopping by.”

“Always,” Bruce said with a smile. “And don’t think I forgot about our earlier conversation.” Tony nodded and then they shook hands. “See you soon Tony.” He then left the lab. Tony sighed and leaned against the table, thinking about his and Bruce’s conversation. 

He did have a lot to think about after all.

* * *

Tony smiled as he leaned back against the booth he and Pepper were seated in. He had booked them a reservation at the nicest Italian restaurant in Manhattan. He had also made sure they had the most secluded corner of the restaurant. Pepper leaned back against his shoulder, a contented sigh escaping her lips. He wrapped his arm around her waist and hummed happily. 

“This was nice,” Pepper said, glancing at her fiance. “You, me, a true date night.” 

“What can I say,” Tony said, with a smirk. “I have excellent taste.”

“It certainly has improved in recent years,” Pepper quipped. Tony gave her a look and she laughed lightly. They sat in comfortable silence, Pepper gently playing with his tie and Tony staring lovingly at her. 

“Bruce and I had an interesting conversation earlier,” Tony said, breaking the silence. “About...everything. The team, Peter, you.”

“Oh?” She glanced up at him, her beautiful blue eyes connecting with his dark chocolate eyes. 

“Yeah,” Tony said. “About how, if I ever could move past all those ugly feelings, that any help I would want to provide them would be behind the scenes.”

“Really?” She asked, sitting up to fully look at him. 

“I told him I’d rather focus on our wedding and Peter.” She smiled at that and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her holding her close. He smiled into the kiss, feeling truly happy. He didn’t need a suit of armor. He had Pepper and Peter, that was enough for him. 

“We should decide on a wedding date,” Pepper said pulling away. “And all those other fun details.”

“Yeah I was thinking about that,” Tony said. “I had some ideas.”

“Oh really?” He smiled and nodded. “Well we should discuss those then. But I think we have a teenager to go pick up.” Tony nodded and moved out of the booth. He stood up, straightening his blazer and then offered his hand to Pepper. She took it and gently made her way out of the booth. “This dress, by the way, killer. Not as killer as that blue dress, but you know, it’s working for me.” Pepper laughed lightly and kissed him.

“A real charmer you are Tony Stark.” He smirked and raised his eyebrows suggestively at her. Then he took her hand and led her out of the restaurant, a smile still on his face.

* * *

Peter sighed as he landed in a nearby park. It had been a relatively good night on patrol. He had stopped a car chase, which had been exhilarating. But he also had gotten a cat out of a tree. So the evening had been both exciting and tame. Ned had been texting him constant updates about his date, which Karen had been reading aloud to him. He did chuckle at them because his best friend’s excitement was palpable even through the texts and because hearing Karen read Ned’s texts was pretty fun. 

“ _ Text from Tony Stark _ ,” Karen said. “ _ Would you like me to read it _ ?”

“Sure,” Peter said, surveying the park. It was a mild night out. Not too cold for February. There were some people mingling about the park, mostly couples. 

“ _ Done with dinner, picking you up from drop-off location _ .” Peter smiled to himself and nodded a little. 

“Text back cool,” Peter said. He looked around, figuring he should head back. He was looking for the best way to swing out of there, when someone called for him. 

“Hey Spider-Man.” He froze, recognizing the voice. He turned and spotted MJ sitting on a bench, her notebook on her lap. He didn’t want to say anything, because he had a funny feeling MJ would figure him out if he opened his mouth. “Too busy saving the day to talk to a civilian.”

“N-no,” Peter said, trying to make his voice sound deeper. He tried to ignore the slight shake in his voice. It was just MJ; why was he nervous? She got up, closing her notebook and approached him. It was at that moment that he realized MJ was taller than him. Not by much, but enough to make a difference. 

“You know I met you once,” MJ said. “You saved my friends at the Washington Monument. I always thought it was odd that you were even in DC, since you’re mostly in Queens.” He tried to hide the gulp that was threatening to come up from nerves. 

“I remember that day,” He said. “I’m glad I was able to save your friends.” MJ studied him and Peter felt his stomach jump.

“You know,” She said, crossing her arms over her chest, the notebook nestled in the middle. “You remind me of someone.” Peter tried to keep his expression even, because if he freaked out, she would know. “But you couldn’t be him because he wouldn’t keep a secret from me like that.”

“Uh.” She narrowed her eyes at him, something that both terrified him and he oddly found adorable. Luckily, Karen interrupted.

“ _ Mister Stark is waiting for you at the pickup location _ .” Peter breathed out a sigh of relief.

“E-enjoy your evening,” Peter said quickly before swinging off. He had an odd feeling MJ had figured him out. But that was something he could worry about another day, even though thinking about her made his stomach do a few flips.

* * *

“Hey kid,” Tony said as Peter got into the car. He had changed out of his suit, into comfier clothes. “Good night on patrol?”

“Yeah,” Peter said as Tony started to drive. “Ended a bit weird.” Tony raised an eyebrow as Pepper glanced back at him. “I ran into MJ, while I was, you know, being Spider-Man.”

“I’m sure you played it amazingly cool.”

“I don’t appreciate your sarcasm,” Peter said, earning a smirk from Tony and a laugh from Pepper.

“Sorry kid,” Tony said. “But I remember you in Germany. You were rambling like crazy and you didn’t know any of us.” Peter pouted a little and Tony chuckled. 

“I was just trying to disguise my voice,” Peter said. “But I have a feeling she might know. She’s like, ridiculously observant.”

“Well Ned already knows,” Pepper pointed out. “So it might not be that bad to have your other close friend knowing.” Peter shrugged. He wondered how MJ might react to his secret. He decided he could put it out of his mind at least for a little bit. He leaned his head back against the headrest, allowing his eyes to drift shut.

Tony glanced at him through the rearview mirror and smiled. Just seeing the sleeping teenager, he knew his decision to focus on Peter and Pepper was the right one. Pepper must have noticed his glance back because she reached over and placed her hand on his hand. He smiled and then focused back on driving.


	24. Just A Normal Day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I thought we were friends. You and Ned are the only people I actually consider my friends. Friends are honest with each other. But you always disappear at random times, like DC last year, where Spider-Man just happened to show up. And then there’s this whole Tony Stark business. I know you Peter, you would never apply for a program only meant for college students. You’d see that as selfish and taking away an opportunity from someone else."

“Morning Mister Stark.” Tony looked up from his tablet as Peter walked into the kitchen. He had his backpack slung over his shoulder and was smoothing down his hair. 

“Hey kid,” Tony said, pushing a plate towards Peter. “Sleep alright?” 

“Slept great,” Peter said. “It’s weird how much better I sleep after a night of patrol. Tony chuckled as Peter sat down and dug into his food. 

“So kid,” Tony said, putting his tablet down. “It’s been a month since Miss Judgy social worker was here.” Peter paused and glanced up at Tony. He was almost surprised how quickly a month had flown by. Or how normal living there felt. “She’s coming by today at 4:30. So, Happy’s going to pick you up from school.”

“Okay.” Peter felt weirdly nervous. He hadn’t liked dealing with the social worker last time. She hadn’t been very nice to Tony, which had scared Peter that he wouldn’t be able to stay there. Now that he was comfortable there, he didn’t want to go through that again. 

“It’s going to be all fine kid,” Tony said. “You’re healthy and happy. The press conference went well and there’s actually been some positive commentary on the whole billionaire taking in a teenager thing.” 

“Have you been tracking that?”

“Pepper does,” Tony said. “She’s been tracking my name in the news for years. It’s sort of necessary. In this case, it proves that I’m not a train wreck and I can take care of you. Certainly helps that I like having you around.” Peter smiled and Tony ruffled his hair. Peter pouted at that and Tony chuckled. 

“I spend all this time doing my hair and you go and mess it up,” Peter huffed, smoothing down his hair. Tony chuckled and pulled Peter into a hug. Peter huffed, trying to stay annoyed. But his pout melted away and he hugged Tony back. 

“Alright Underoos,” Tony said. “You have to get to school.” Peter nodded and grabbed his backpack. “Go learn things.” Peter chuckled. 

“See you later Mister Stark.” Tony smiled and then Peter headed towards the elevator. Tony smiled to himself as he cleaned up the kitchen before heading down to his lab.

* * *

Peter sat in the cafeteria later that day, listening as Ned recounted every detail of his date with Betty. From the smile on Ned’s face, it had gone really well. 

“It was the best date ever,” Ned said. “Seriously.”

“Well good,” Peter said. “Don’t forget about little old me when you and Betty are making kissy faces at each other.” He glanced over at Betty, as Ned did the same. She noticed and Ned waved. She smiled brightly and giggled before going back to talking to her friends.

“If I can sit through a year of you ogling Liz, you can deal with this,” Ned said with a smirk. Peter nodded and poked at his food with a fork. “What did you get up to last night?”

“Yeah Peter.” MJ was suddenly sitting next to him, a raised eyebrow. “Any fun plans last night?” She gave him a look and he felt his stomach jump. Clearly she was suspicious.

“J-just the usual,” Peter said, trying to keep his voice even. He knew, based on MJ’s expression, that he was doing a terrible job at that. 

“I’m going to go say hi to Betty,” Ned said, oblivious to the tension between Peter and MJ. He got up, leaving the two of them alone. 

“Are you going to be honest with me?” MJ asked. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Peter said, looking at his food. 

“I thought we were friends.” He looked up from his food, to see a sincere expression on her face. “You and Ned are the only people I actually consider my friends. Friends are honest with each other. But you always disappear at random times, like DC last year, where Spider-Man just happened to show up. And then there’s this whole Tony Stark business. I know you Peter, you would never apply for a program only meant for college students. You’d see that as selfish and taking away an opportunity from someone else.”

“MJ.” She stopped him from talking. 

“I have all these questions,” She continued. “And Ned doesn’t, which makes me think he knows something that I don’t or that you just trust Ned more than me. So, what are you hiding Peter?” Peter just stared at her, not sure what to say. He was used to being invisible at school. He was used to people not noticing what he got up to. But MJ was observant. And clearly she cared enough to ask those kinds of questions. He was about to say something when he felt the hairs on his arms stand up. He looked around, suddenly alert to something else. 

“Peter?” He shook his head, trying to figure out what was wrong. 

And then a gunshot rang out. 

The cafeteria filled with shouts and screams as people started ducking under tables. Peter ducked under the table he was sitting, pulling MJ down with him. 

“What the hell?” Peter looked at MJ, noticing a startled expression on her face. 

“Gunshots,” Peter said, trying to focus. From the sound of the shots, it hadn’t come from the cafeteria. But that meant someone was in their school with a gun. He looked around the cafeteria. He spotted Ned and Betty, the small blond gripping on to Ned’s shirt, her body shaking. Ned made eye contact with Peter and mouthed something. Peter nodded, grabbing his backpack. 

_ Do something _ , Ned had mouthed. And that was what he planned to do. 

“Okay so please don’t be mad,” Peter said, attempting to shoulder his backpack. “But you’re 100 percent right.”

“What?” Her eyes were wide with shock. “You’re actually Spider-Man?” He nodded. “I was only like, slightly sure.” If Peter wasn’t worried for his classmates, he would’ve chuckled. She noticed his backpack. “What are you doing?”

“I have to,” He motioned vaguely. MJ grabbed his arm. 

“Peter no,” She hissed. “Someone has a gun out there. You can’t just…” Her voice trailed off and she stared at him with a panicked expression. 

“I have to MJ,” Peter said. “Stay here okay?” She just stared at him, her hand still on his arm. “I’ll be okay, I promise.”

“Just,” She started, moving her arm away. “Just don’t die, okay?” Peter nodded and crawled out from under the table. No one was paying attention, so he was able to disappear out of the cafeteria. 

He had to stop whoever this was. 

* * *

“Tony.” Tony looked up from his work suddenly, hearing the concerned tone in Pepper’s voice. He could see from her face that she was scared. He got up and quickly crossed to her. 

“Pep, what’s wrong?” Pepper was always so composed, yet her face was flooded with emotions. “Pep.”

“Peter’s school,” Pepper said. “News channels are reporting that shots were fired.” Tony’s eyes widened. “It just happened. There’s not much other information.” Tony sucked in a breath trying to stay calm.

“He’s going to…” Tony’s voice trailed off, fear evident. “Oh god Pep.” Pepper hugged him, her hands shaking as she did. He hugged her back, feeling so helpless. There was no way he could get into the school to help Peter. He just had to hope that Peter knew what he was doing and could keep everyone, including himself safe.


	25. Rushing to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After ducking into a closet and changing into his suit, Peter quickly moved through the school, trying to find the source of the gunshot. 

After ducking into a closet and changing into his suit, Peter quickly moved through the school, trying to find the source of the gunshot. 

“Karen,” Peter whispered. “Gunshots were fired here five minutes ago. Can you track where?”

“ _ Yes Peter _ .” He waited as Karen calculated the location. He couldn’t help but think of the startled look on MJ’s face or the way she had grabbed onto his arm, begging him not to go. “ _ There is one hostile with a gun. I have provided you information to their location _ .” Peter had to shake off his thoughts of MJ. She was safe, others weren’t. He quickly moved in that direction, ending up in front of Mr. Harrington’s classroom.

“J-Just calm down.” Mr. Harrington was standing in front of the classroom, staring down a male with a gun. Peter could see the class was full of students, some people who he recognized, others who he didn’t. He spotted Cindy and Sally gripping on to each other, Cindy hiding her face. Peter could see her body was shaking, which meant she was crying. He also spotted Abe and Flash in the back of the classroom. Peter tiptoed towards the back door of the classroom. 

“I was supposed to be valedictorian!” The kid was shouting. “I was supposed to have it all!” Peter took a breath. He had to get into the classroom. But opening the door could lead to the kid shooting at anyone, including Mr. Harrington. But he knew what the right thing to do was. 

He opened the door and shot a web at the kid with the gun. Everyone gasped, seeing Spider-Man in their school. 

“I was supposed to have it all!” Peter’s eyes widened and he ran towards Mr. Harrington. 

“Get down!” He shouted, grabbing Mr. Harrington. His teacher yelped in surprise as Peter essentially tackled him to the floor. Peter then quickly stood up and shot a web at the kid, pulling the gun away from them. The kid's eyes widened and he went running for the door. Peter quickly shot a web, attaching the kid’s hand to the door. He then shot more webs at his feet, keeping him from moving. 

“Is everyone okay?” Peter asked, looking around the room. Everyone nodded, shocked and relieved. “Out the back door, go!” The room emptied quickly as Peter helped Mr. Harrington up. Mr. Harrington eyed the student, attempting to free himself from the webs. “He can’t go anywhere. The police will be here soon. Tell them where he is.” Mr. Harrington nodded, still not moving. “Go!” Then he quickly left the classroom. Peter sighed, staring at the kid, who was desperately trying to free himself. 

“Your classmates didn’t deserve that,” Peter said, before quickly leaving the room. The police would be in the classroom soon. He was also sure the school would be emptied out as well. He needed to change and get outside before anyone got suspicious. He quickly took off running to go find his stuff and get out of the building.

* * *

Tony couldn’t just sit around and do nothing. Pepper seemed to agree with him when he suggested they go to Midtown. Eventually, all the kids in the school were going to be safely cleared out. Tony just needed to see Peter with his own eyes. 

The streets near the school were filled with cars. It seemed like every parent of a student at Midtown had the same idea as Tony. Tony found a place to park his car and got out. He could see the school in the distance, surrounded by police cars. 

“Oh god,” He muttered to himself as he looked around. Pepper was standing next to him doing the same thing he was; looking for Peter. 

He could see teenagers running up to people they knew, relieved hugs being exchanged between them. He looked around, trying to find Peter. He felt a familiar tightening in his chest. He just needed to know Peter was okay. He just needed to see his kid.

“Mister Stark?” Tony spun around hearing a familiar voice. He let out a gasp of relief when he saw Peter standing there, his backpack on his shoulder. 

“Oh thank god,” Tony said pulling him into a hug. “You had me so worried kid.” He felt Peter hug him back, relief running through him.

“You came all the way down here?” Peter asked, looking up at Tony. Tony nodded and Peter hugged him again. 

“I’d drop pretty much anything to make sure you’re okay kid,” Tony said. Peter smiled and nodded. Peter stepped back and looked around. 

“We’re just glad you’re okay,” Pepper said, gently touching his arm. 

“Thanks,” Peter said with a small smile. He could see a lot of his classmates outside, all relieved that they were okay. He spotted Ned and Betty and Peter sighed out of relief. But he still hadn’t spotted MJ. He looked around, searching for the curly-haired girl.

And then he spotted her.

“Peter!” He could see from the look on her face that she was looking for him too. She ran over to him, the frightened look melting away. She crashed into him, pulling him into a hug. He felt some relief seeing her and hugged her back.

“Are you okay?” He asked, pulling away. 

“Flash said Spider-Man saved the day,” MJ said, trying to return to her normal, calm composure. Peter shrugged and MJ hit his arm. Then she was hugging him again. “Don’t scare me like that again.”

“Okay.” He rested his chin on her shoulder, hugging her back. He could see Tony and Pepper beyond her, watching them. He just smiled, sighing out of relief. 

They were all okay. He had made sure everyone had gotten out safely.

* * *

“What a day,” Tony said as they walked into the Tower. Peter nodded, yawning a little. He was rightfully exhausted after the day he had had. Peter just wanted to spend the rest of the day napping. He also knew he needed to talk to MJ more about his secret, but he figured that could wait. 

“I just want to sleep,” Peter said. 

“Well you deserve it kiddo,” Tony said, patting Peter’s shoulder. 

“ _ Boss _ ,” FRIDAY intoned, interrupting them. “ _ Ms. Ramirez is in the lobby _ .” Tony sighed. He had forgotten, with all the chaos of the day, that the social worker was stopping by that day. He glanced at Peter. 

“I can tell her to come back another day.”

“But then she might say I can’t stay here,” Peter said. Tony sighed. He knew that what had happened at Peter’s school would’ve made for an extenuating circumstance, but the look in Peter’s eyes said the kid was worried. 

“Lobby Fri.” The elevator hummed as it carried them down to the lobby. Peter fidgeted nervously next to him. Tony just wrapped an arm around him and tugged him towards him. Peter rested his head against Tony’s shoulder as the elevator reached the lobby. They both exited the elevator, spotting Ms. Ramirez standing in the lobby.

“Ms. Ramirez,” Tony said, keeping his arm wrapped around Peter’s shoulder. “Thank you for coming all this way, but I was hoping to reschedule.” Peter glanced at him. 

“That won’t be necessary,” She said. She smiled sympathetically at Peter. “My office was informed about what happened at your school. Are you alright Peter?”

“Yeah,” Peter said. “I’m okay.” She smiled again before looking at Tony. 

“We’ll be sending you the paperwork tomorrow,” She said, taking her phone out of her pocket.

“Paperwork?” Tony was confused. She hadn’t even been there for more than a few minutes. What paperwork was she talking about? She held up her phone, allowing Tony and Peter to see an image. 

“It’s trending all over social media,” She said. “So it wasn’t hard to find.” It was a picture of Tony from that afternoon, outside of Peter’s school. He was hugging Peter tightly. “My office has determined that you are in fact a suitable guardian for Peter.” She put her phone away. “I will send over the paperwork to finalize the process tomorrow.”

“Really?” Peter asked. She looked at him and smiled. 

“Thank you,” Tony said, trying to stay as professional as possible.

“Of course.” And then she was walking out of the building. When she was gone, Peter glanced up at Tony. Tony just chuckled out of disbelief and pulled Peter into a hug. Peter hugged him back, feeling more relief than he had felt in a long time. He was going to be able to stay there. Everything had worked out. Tony smiled, hugging Peter tightly.

“Alright kid,” Tony said. “How about a movie to celebrate?” Peter nodded, a huge grin on his face. Tony, still smiling headed towards the elevator, Peter walking in step with him. They both were grinning like idiots, but neither cared. Peter was going to get to keep living in the Tower. Tony was his permanent guardian. 

Everything was going to be okay.


	26. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Spider-Man.” He was brought out of his thoughts by a familiar voice. He looked around and spotted MJ. She was leaning out of a window, staring up at him. “What’s the view like up there?”

Peter sat on a rooftop, in his suit, looking out on Queens. It was his February break, so he was out on patrol during the day. Everyone at his school had been looking forward to the break after what had happened. Peter had spent the first weekend of break in his pajamas just hanging out with Tony and Pepper. It had been his way of both catching up on sleep, but also celebrating that he was going to be able to live there full-time. He had thought about asking Tony about the whole adoption question, which hadn’t been brought up since the press conference, but he had abstained. After all, he was just glad that the social worker had given Tony full guardianship; he didn’t want to push that. 

“Hey Spider-Man.” He was brought out of his thoughts by a familiar voice. He looked around and spotted MJ. She was leaning out of a window, staring up at him. “What’s the view like up there?”

“Pretty cool,” Peter said, before swinging down to the fire escape by the window. “Is this where you live?” She nodded. “Cool.”

“So how’s the,” She waved vaguely at his suit. “Swinging?”

“Pretty calm.” They both fell silent, Peter standing on the fire escape and MJ sitting in the windowsill.

“I’m still mad at you.” Peter looked at her. “Not about the Spider-Man thing, I get that. Also, Ned told me that you didn’t tell him, he just found out.” Peter nodded. “I’m mad that you were stupid enough to run towards someone with a gun.”

“It’s kind of what I do.” MJ gave him a look. She was trying to keep her face neutral, but he could see a flash of concern. “It’s fine MJ, really.”

“Peter you...you can’t just put yourself in harm’s way,” She said. “What...what happens if you get hurt? What do the people around you do?” A realization crossed her face. “Is that...is that what happened to your aunt?”

“No!” Her face instantly showed regret at his reaction. “That...that was just a horrible accident.”

“I’m sorry,” She said, looking away. “I just...I don’t have a lot of friends. I guess I don’t like knowing that one of them is constantly putting his life at risk.” He felt his stomach flip at that. It was weirdly nice having MJ care about him like that. It made him feel warm, like the same kind of warm he felt when he used to look at Liz. 

“I’m just keeping Queens safe,” Peter said. “I’m not an Avenger.”

“Not even with the Avengers coming back?” He tilted his head at that. “I pay a lot more attention to the news now that you hang around Tony Stark.”

“He’s my guardian.”

“He also used to sell weapons,” MJ said. “To really bad people. So, I’m cautious. Also, he called me Scary Spice.”

“Well you’re certainly not Baby Spice.” MJ snorted at that and Peter smiled a little, not that she could see that. “But no, I’m not involved with anything to do with the Avengers. I promise.”

“Okay.” Peter nodded and she looked a little relieved at that. “I guess you should get back to keeping Queens safe.”

“I was actually finishing up,” Peter said. “Ned was going to come over to the Tower and hang out, if you wanted to come.” MJ raised an eyebrow at that. “We’re just going to hang out, maybe watch some movies.”

“Um sure,” MJ said. “I just...Can I meet you guys at Ned’s apartment?” Peter nodded. “Okay. See you later Spidey.” Peter smiled again before shooting a web and swinging off. Something about that conversation had him smiling ear to ear. 

He didn’t like MJ, did he?

* * *

Peter walked out of the elevator, Ned and MJ behind him. Ned was talking about something Betty had texted him as Peter shifted his backpack on his shoulder. 

“Hey kid.” They rounded the corner to find Tony and Pepper in the kitchen. “Oh, you brought Scary Spice.” Pepper smacked Tony’s arm and he smirked. 

“Yeah whatever Posh.”

“Wait I wanna be a Spice Girl!” Ned said. Peter chuckled at his best friend’s response. “Am I Baby Spice?”

“Why would you be Baby?” Peter asked, entertained by Ned’s comment.

“I mean you’re obviously Sporty,” Ned said. “And Ms. Potts is the only redhead, so she has to be Ginger. So that makes me Baby.”

“I’m going to regret this aren’t I?” Tony asked, glancing at his fiancee. 

“Oh big time,” She said. “Now come on Posh, let’s let the kids hang out.” She tugged Tony out of the room. 

“I always thought Ginger was the hottest,” Tony mused, following his fiancee. Once they were gone, the three teenagers burst out laughing. 

“Your life is wild dude,” Ned said with a smirk. Peter just shrugged. 

“So movie?” Peter asked. Ned nodded and MJ gave a noncommittal shrug. “Cool. Mister Stark showed me where he keeps the good snacks hidden so Ms. Potts doesn’t find them. I’ll grab them and then we can get started.” Ned nodded and headed to the couch. 

“Need any help?” MJ asked. She offered him a tight-lipped smile and Peter felt his stomach flip. 

“I’m okay,” Peter said, trying to play it cool. “But thanks.” MJ nodded and headed towards the couch. Peter smiled to himself before he set about finding the snacks.

* * *

Some hours later, the three teenagers were still camped on the couch. Ned was soundly asleep, snoring lightly.

“I didn’t know he snored,” MJ said, throwing a piece of popcorn in Ned’s direction. Peter caught it and MJ rolled her eyes. 

“It’s not very loud,” Peter said. “I’ve shared a room with him on many Decathlon trips. You hardly notice it.” MJ nodded and glanced back at the TV. Peter took that moment to really study the curly-haired girl. Her hair, which was normally pulled into a messy ponytail, was down, though she had tucked a few pieces behind her ears. He could clearly see the profile of her face. Peter was pretty sure she wasn’t wearing makeup, nor had she ever worn makeup. He didn’t know much about make-up, but remembered that Liz always had what looked like a light, powdery layer of something on her face. MJ’s face, on the other hand, looked natural. He also got the impression that MJ probably thought the makeup industry was some sort of evil. She was always protesting something. 

“What are you staring at dork?” MJ asked, turning her head. Peter’s ears turned red and he shrugged. She tossed some popcorn at him and he gaped at her. 

“No more popcorn for you,” Peter said, trying to take the bowl from her. MJ used her free hand to chuck more popcorn at him. 

“Whatcha gonna do about it?” She asked with a smirk. Peter tugged on the bowl and she tugged back. Peter pulled a little harder this time, causing the bowl to fly out of MJ’s hands. However, she toppled forward, knocking the bowl into the ground. Peter let out a startled yelp as MJ tumbled into him. 

And then everything froze. 

MJ stared wide-eyed at him, realizing how close they were. She was essentially against his chest, staring up at him. He gulped a little, staring back at her. The hair that had been messily tucked behind her ear had fallen forward. Peter hesitantly reached his hand out. Before he knew what he was doing, he was tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear. He could’ve sworn he saw a blush cross MJ’s face. His hand seemed to stay right by her cheek, as if daring him to do something. 

But then Ned stirred. 

MJ quickly moved backwards, an embarrassed look on her face. Ned, who was half-asleep, obliviously started talking about the movie that was playing. And Peter just stared at MJ, wondering what happened and why it felt like he could hear his heart beating in his ears.

* * *

Peter sat in the kitchen staring at a glass of water. Ned and MJ had gone home, Happy being the one to drive them. Peter had lied and said he was tired, so he didn’t have to go with him. Mostly, he just needed to sort out what had happened between him and MJ and why the thought of that moment made his heart beat faster and his stomach do flips. 

“Earth to Peter.” Peter looked up, a little startled. Tony gave him a look and Peter smiled sheepishly. “You okay kid? You seem a little out of it.” Peter scrunched his nose, thinking about if he wanted to tell Tony about his predicament. 

“How do you tell if you like someone?” Tony smirked and sat down next to him at the kitchen island. 

“By someone do you mean MJ?” Tony asked. Peter ducked his head. “I saw the way she came running over to you the other day kid. I mean, unless you mean Ned.”

“Mister Stark!” Peter’s ears turned red at Tony’s comment. Tony smirked a little at Peter’s reaction

“Hey, love is love kid.”

“Oh my god, Mister Stark.” Tony chuckled and ruffled Peter’s hair. “And yes, how do I know if I like MJ?” Peter looked up at him, a mix of confusion and a little embarrassment on his face. 

“Peter, I can help you with a lot of things,” Tony said. “But I think I might be the wrong person to ask. My history with relationships is far from normal.”

“But you’re getting married,” Peter pointed out. “How did you know you felt something...more for Ms. Potts?”

“It’s hard to say kid,” Tony said, scratching the back of his neck. “It didn’t happen overnight. Our relationship was always evolving.”

“But like,” Peter said, still not getting the answer he wanted. “So like, I had a crush on Liz right? And I knew that because she was so smart and nice and pretty and when I looked at her, sometimes it was like I could barely form coherent thoughts. So I knew I had a crush on her. But with MJ, it’s not like that.”

“Well she’s your friend,” Tony pointed out. “Of what you told me, you weren’t necessarily friends with Liz.”

“Right,” Peter said. “So I can talk to MJ like normal and things are just as they always were. And then sometimes she looks at me and it’s like I can hear my heart beating in my ears or like my stomach is going to burst and it’s almost nice to know that she’s worried about me being Spider-Man because like I guess it means she’s thinking about me…”

“Kid,” Tony said, cutting him off. “Let me ask you two questions, two questions which I asked myself a long time ago about Pepper. If you were to kiss her, how would that make you feel?” Peter blushed and his mouth opened but no words came out. “Uh huh. Second question, if anything ever happened to her, if she was ever in trouble, what would you do?”

“Everything I could to help her.” Tony smiled and patted his shoulder. 

“Then I think you’ve got your answer,” Tony said. “So what are you going to do about it?” Peter blushed again and shrugged. “Ah, young love.”

“I’m going to bed now,” Peter said, his voice tinged with embarrassment. 

“Night kid,” Tony said with an amused smile on his face. Peter just waved him off and left the kitchen. Tony smiled to himself before going about cleaning up some dishes in the kitchen.

“Need some help with that?” He turned to see Pepper standing by the counter, a soft smile on her face. 

“How much of my conversation with Peter did you hear?” She smiled and walked over to him. 

“Enough.” She delicately snaked her arms around his neck. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. “I would love to know the answer to those questions, by the way.”

“First one’s not really appropriate,” Tony said, earning him a warning look from Pepper, even though she was still smiling. “And you already know the answer to the second one.” Pepper laughed lightly and kissed him. 

“Well let’s hope his plan doesn’t involve burnt omelets, near death experiences, or killer drones.” Tony chuckled and shook his head. “I love you.”

“Ah, the goal all along.” Pepper gave him a look and he chuckled. “I love you too.” He kissed her, allowing himself to get lost in the moment, in this beautiful life he had built for himself. A life he never expected, but truly now cherished. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. “Alright, I’m surprisingly tired. Time for some shut-eye?”

“Ah, my goal all along,” Pepper said. “Get Tony Stark to sleep like a normal human being.” Tony laughed at that, earning a smile from Pepper. “Well, come on, before that adorable brain of yours starts turning.” She took his hand and tugged him out of the kitchen and towards their room. And as Tony followed, he couldn’t help but smile at how lucky he truly was.


	27. A Visit to the Compound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Long story kid,” Tony said, passing Pepper a cup of coffee. “Maybe I can tell you it on the road today?”
> 
> “On the road?” Peter raised an eyebrow, a little confused. 
> 
> “Rhodey wants me to take a look at the revised Accords before it’s taken public,” Tony said. “And he needs me to come to the Compound. I thought maybe you’d want to come with me.”

“Morning kid.” Peter looked up from his phone and breakfast as Tony walked in. He walked over to the coffee maker and began working on making a pot of coffee. “You know you don’t have to wake up at the crack of dawn on your vacation, right?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Peter said, glancing back at his phone. “I was going to text MJ, but I don’t know what to say.”

“I mean you shouldn’t confess your feelings to her over text.” Peter’s face turned the color of a beet and Tony chuckled. “She’s still your friend kid.”

“But this...it’s more complicated now!” Tony chuckled as he poured coffee into his mug. 

“Just text her like you normally would, it’s not that hard.”

“This coming from the guy who burnt an omelet before trying to have a serious conversation,” Pepper said entering the room. Tony gave her a look and she smirked. “Morning Peter.”

“Morning Ms. Potts,” Peter said. “And what about a burnt omelet?”

“Long story kid,” Tony said, passing Pepper a cup of coffee. “Maybe I can tell you it on the road today?”

“On the road?” Peter raised an eyebrow, a little confused. 

“Rhodey wants me to take a look at the revised Accords before it’s taken public,” Tony said. “And he needs me to come to the Compound. I thought maybe you’d want to come with me.”

“Really?” Peter asked. “With...with everyone else there?”

“Nat called me,” Tony said. “After what happened at your school. Apparently, everyone wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Oh,” Peter said, surprised by that. He had barely interacted with the Rogue Avengers and yet they had all been concerned about him. “What did you tell them?”

“That you were fine,” Tony said. “But I figured, since I have to go there, that you could keep me company. It’s a boring drive on your own.”

“Really you’d be helping him out,” Pepper said with a smile. She then kissed Tony’s cheek. “Enjoy your days boys.” After she left the kitchen, Peter looked at Tony.

“So, what do you say kid?” Peter tilted his head, really thinking about it. Tony just offered him a smile. And Peter knew his answer. 

“Sure.”

* * *

Peter and Tony walked into the Compound a few hours later. Peter had spent most of the car ride talking to Tony about MJ and what to do. Tony’s final piece of advice was to figure out if MJ liked him back and then simply ask her out. But he knew Peter; nothing was simple with that kid. 

“Hey Tones, hey kid,” Rhodey said approaching them. Tony smiled as Rhodey patted his shoulder. “Thanks for coming by.”

“Not a bad drive with this one tagging along,” Tony said, glancing at Peter. “Everyone around?”

“Yeah come on.” They headed towards the common room. Everyone was sitting around the couch, chatting casually. Tony was slightly surprised to see Clint with the group. 

“Legolas,” Tony said, getting everyone’s attention. A smirk crossed the archer's face. “What a surprise.”

“Stark,” Clint said, regarding them. “And you must be the kid everyone’s told me about.”

“Hi,” Peter said, awkwardly waving. Clint chuckled at that. “I’m Peter, but I guess you already know that.”

“We might’ve mentioned you,” Sam said with a shrug. “Now uh, we have some questions.”

“And we want to make sure you’re okay,” Wanda said with a sweet smile. Peter glanced at Tony, who patted his shoulder. Peter smiled a little before heading over to where everyone was sitting. 

“Tony.” Tony turned to see Steve approaching him. Rhodey gave Tony a look and Tony nodded, signaling he was fine. Rhodey nodded and then walked over to where everyone else was sitting. 

“Cap.” The two men stood next to each other, Steve with her arms crossed over his chest and Tony with his hands in his pocket. 

“We didn’t speak much last time you were here,” Steve said. “I mean, you talked. You were mad, rightfully so.”

“I didn’t know my anger needed to be validated by you Cap.” Steve gave Tony a look and Tony sighed. “Carry on.”

“Look,” Steve said. “I screwed up. I should’ve told you as soon as I found out about…” Tony glanced at him, knowing he meant the death of his parents. “I’m sorry Tony, really. I should’ve been honest with you and I should’ve treated you like a real teammate and friend. I’m sorry Tony, I really am.” Tony looked at Steve, really looked at him. He could tell there was a genuine apologetic nature to the man. Tony sighed and nodded. Maybe it was time he moved on as well.

“I’m willing to move forward,” Tony said. “But as a benefactor, not as a fighting member of this team.” He glanced over at Peter. “I have other priorities now.” He glanced back at Steve who had a small smile on his face. 

“He’s a good kid,” Steve said. “And he’s good for you.” Tony nodded, a fond smile still on his face. 

“Well we should head over,” Tony said. “His story about what happened is pretty intense. And he tends to embellish.”

“Wonder where he gets that from,” Steve said, walking over to Peter. Tony rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but smile as he joined the group.

* * *

“So how much can you lift?” Peter was standing in the training room with Wanda, Vision and Bruce. Sam was nearby running on a treadmill. Steve and Nat were sparring as Clint looked on. Tony and Rhodey were talking quietly amongst themselves.

“I don’t know,” Peter said with a shrug. “I’ve never really tested it out.”

“I’ve seen a video of you stopping a car with your bare hands,” Bruce said. “So clearly, you’re very strong. But it might be useful to know how strong.”

“Steve once held a helicopter down,” Sam said walking over. He was wiping sweat off his forehead. “Think you could do that?” Peter shrugged. 

“Oh don’t be so modest kid,” Tony said, walking over with Rhodey. “You once held the Staten Island ferry together.”

“Yeah until you had to come help me,” Peter said, not really enjoying remembering that day. Tony wrapped his arm around Peter and pulled him closer. Peter smiled a little and leaned into the genius.

“You held a ferry together?” Steve asked, walking over. Nat and Clint were behind him, Nat standing next to Bruce. Peter noticed Bruce nod a bit awkwardly to Nat, who he could’ve sworn smiled for just a second. Peter tilted his head a little, before turning back to the conversation. “That’s impressive kid.”

“I’d have to assume that whatever Oscorp was doing was based off the super soldier serum,” Tony said. “And it seems like they might have actually gotten it pretty right.”

“So if they did,” Nat said. “Why aren’t there more enhanced Spider heroes like him?”

“Like we need more spiders,” Clint said with a smirk. Nat glanced at Peter with a slight smile on her face, which made Peter smile.

“Well seeing as he wasn’t tested on,” Tony said. “Just a wandering teen up to no good.” Peter smiled sheepishly. “I think the bozos behind Oscorp just assumed it failed and dumped their research.”

“Why do I feel like you know that for sure?” Rhodey asked with a smirk.

“I’m good with a computer,” Tony said with a shrug. “And he’s a handful enough as it is.”

“Hey!” Tony chuckled at the pout on Peter’s face before pulling him into a hug. The teen was still pouting, but it was melting away very quickly.

“Alright I just want to know who’s stronger,” Sam said. “Mostly because I need to know if a child is stronger than Steve.”

“I’m sixteen,” Peter said. Sam just rolled his eyes. 

“I’m in,” Steve said. “Kid?” Peter glanced at Tony who nodded.

“Sure,” Peter said. 

“My money’s on Peter,” Wanda said, walking towards the weight racks with Vision. 

“I’m not very sure who might win,” Vision said. 

“Now I want Steve to win,” Sam said, walking over with Steve, who gave Sam a look. 

“Crush him,” Nat said, giving him a smile. “Spiders are stronger than anything.” Peter nodded and followed her over to the others, noticing that Bruce followed a step behind Nat. Tony watched as Rhodey joined them as well, but Clint walked over to him.

“It’s nice, right?” Clint asked. Tony raised an eyebrow, not sure what he meant. “First me, then Lang, now you.”

“What are you getting Legolas?” Clint smirked. 

“Being a dad.” Tony gave him a look, trying his damndest not to smile. Clint nodded and patted his shoulder before walking over. Tony stayed where he was, watching the group for a second. He couldn’t help but smile, seeing the pure grin of happiness on Peter’s face. He wasn’t officially a parent and that certainly wasn’t a conversation Peter was ready for. And yet, if someone saw him as Peter’s dad, well then that was alright by him.

So, with a small smile on his face, he walked over to join the others.

* * *

Peter and Tony sat in the car later that evening. Tony couldn’t help but admit that the day had gone pretty well.

“Hey Mister Stark?” Tony glanced at Peter, who was fidgeting with his cell phone. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure kid.” Tony said, focusing his eyes back on the road. 

“Why does Dr. Banner act differently around Ms. Romanoff?” Tony chuckled. 

“So you noticed that, huh?” Peter nodded. “They uh...well they could’ve had a thing. But Bruce is pretty skittish because of the big guy. And he took off for like two years so…”

“So they could’ve been a thing?” Tony nodded and Peter grew silent. He knew it was somewhat different, but it made him think about MJ.

“You good kid?” Peter looked down at his phone. Every time he thought about MJ, he felt his heart start racing faster. And if he thought about her smiling, or how close she had been to him the other day, then he felt like his stomach could literally burst.

He couldn’t just do nothing about it. 

“Yeah I’m okay,” He said, texting MJ. He felt his finger shake slightly as he hit send. He glanced up at Tony. “Better than okay.” Tony smiled and nodded. Peter sighed and glanced out the window. 

Now it was in her hands. 


	28. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, uh, what’s up?"
> 
> “I got your text."
> 
> “O-oh.”

Peter woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He grunted a little and grabbed his phone, not checking the caller idea. 

“Hello,” He grumbled, using his free hand to rub his eyes. 

“ _Oh, did I wake you_ ?” Peter nearly bolted upright in bed, hearing MJ’s voice. “ _It’s like almost noon, dork_.”

“Needed some extra sleep,” Peter said, trying to sound as casual as possible. He heard MJ hum in response. “So, uh, what’s up?”

“ _I got your text_ ,” She said simply. 

“O-oh,” Peter said. He could feel his heart beating faster. He had texted her the previous night, asking if she wanted to see a movie with him. “And um, what did you think about that?”

“ _About going to a movie_?” Peter nodded, but then remembered he was on the phone.

“Yeah.”

“ _Who else is going_?” MJ asked. 

“Just us,” Peter said, the phone slipping from his hand a little from sweat. “N-Ned’s busy. Taking Betty on a date or something.” MJ hummed and Peter felt his stomach jump a little. “So, what do you think?” There was a long pause and Peter was worried his heart was going to leap out of his chest. 

“ _Sure_.” He felt his heart soar. She had said yes. He smiled, his heart beating a little faster. 

“Cool,” Peter said. “Seven o’clock?”

“ _Yeah, see you there_.” And then the call ended. Peter stared, mystified and shocked at his phone. He couldn’t believe it. 

MJ had said yes. He had a date with MJ.

* * *

Tony sat in the kitchen sipping on what was either his second or third cup that day. Pepper was at a meeting downtown and Peter had slept in that morning, so Tony was bored. He had tinkered with random things in his lab for as long as he could stand before he gave up. He was deciding whether he should go check on Peter, when the teen in question waked in. 

“Hey kid, sleep alright?” Peter just nodded, a dumbfounded look on his face. “Kid?”

“I just asked MJ out.” A huge smile crossed Tony’s face. “I mean, I think I did. I didn’t call it a date. I just asked her to go see a movie with me, but I told her Ned was busy.” Tony just chuckled. 

“A date, kid.” Peter blushed and Tony put the mug down. He walked over to Peter and put his hands on Peter’s shoulder. “First date?”

“Unofficially,” Peter said. “I guess going to Homecoming with Liz was my first date, but then I ditched her to go stop her dad.”

“So it is truly your first date,” Tony said with a smile. “Wow kid.” Peter nodded, but suddenly a sad look crossed his face. “Kid?” 

“I was just thinking,” Peter said, suddenly very quiet. “What May would say.” Tony smiled sadly. This was the part of grief Peter hadn’t reached yet, the part where missing the person didn’t swallow you whole, but knowing that they weren’t there left unanswered questions. 

“Well you knew her pretty well,” Tony said. “What do you think?”

“She’d probably talk to me about my game plan,” Peter said, a sad smile on his face. “And coach me on what’s sweet but not creepy. She’d make suggestions on what to do. She’d drive me there, tell me to enjoy myself.” Peter felt a couple tears trickle down his face.

“Kid.” Tony’s voice was gentle. “It’s okay to think about her like this. To miss what could’ve been.”

“Do you ever?”

“All the time.” Tony smiled, because lately all he had thought about was how his mom would’ve loved Peter, would’ve loved this parental energy he was giving off.

“Does it help?”

“A little.”

“Does it hurt?”

“Like hell.” And then Peter was hugging him. He was hugging Tony because they both needed it, because they were both mourning people who were gone. He wound his arms around the genius, the smell of cologne and motor oil calming him, comforting him, pushing him away from grief to something else. Something more bearable. And Tony hugged him back because for once, Peter wasn’t the only one who needed comfort.

* * *

The car pulled up to the movie theater. Peter had asked MJ to meet him there, since neither of them drove. He smiled sadly, remembering May driving him to Liz’s house, remembering her trying to help him tie a tie (they were both garbage at it and Peter still didn’t know how to do it).

“Your stop kid,” Tony said, turning to Peter. “Call me when you need a ride home, okay?” Peter nodded. “And have fun...but not too much. Just the appropriate amount.” Peter nodded and Tony went to ruffle his hair. Peter ducked, ready to remind Tony how long he spent on his hair. But the genius just chuckled and nodded. Peter took a deep breath, before exiting the car. 

Peter walked into the movie theater, ignoring the rumbling in his body and the irregular thumping of his heart. He looked around, scanning groups of friends, parents with their kids, and obvious couples. He gulped at that, seeing people holding hands and standing so closely to each other, his heart thumping a little louder. 

“Hey.” He turned suddenly, hearing a familiar voice. His stomach felt like a roller coaster as he saw MJ standing in front of him. She was dressed casually, black jeans, a shirt with some design he had never seen before, and an army jacket. But her hair was pinned back, allowing him to see her eyes, which were watching his every move. 

“H-hey,” Peter said, trying not to grimace at how he stumbled over his own words. “Should we get tickets?”

“Sure.” She smiled, less tight-lipped than usual and Peter felt his stomach jump. They were both quiet on the line. Peter wanted to speak, could hear his brain screaming to say something, but his mouth wouldn’t comply. 

And then they were in the movie theater. MJ had picked a row in the middle. They had spoken briefly, about school and the Decathlon team, before falling back into silence. Peter wanted to say something, but then the movie started and the theater grew dark. 

Peter tried to focus on the movie and not on the girl next to him. But every sideways glance at her sent his stomach into flips. 

And then her leg bumped his. 

Peter stiffed at the sudden contact, his mind flying back to the other day; her face just barely inches from his, her hands awkwardly on his arms, that look on her face. His heart started beating faster when he realized her leg was still resting against his. 

Suddenly, he felt the need to be closer to her, like they had been the other day. A brazen thought crossed his mind as he realized both of their hands were on the armrest. There was, what he felt like, an entire river in between their hands. 

So he crossed it. 

His hand brushed against hers, his knuckles grazing against her hand. He felt her leg stiffen up, bumping against his leg again. He glanced at her, wondering if their faces matched; two frightened teenagers navigating a date. He noticed her nod slightly and he smiled nervously. His had slid over hers, their fingers intertwining. His heart was beating wildly and he felt like he might throw up. 

And yet, as he glanced over at MJ, noticing a sweet smile on her face, he knew he wanted to hold on to that feeling for as long as he could. 

So he kept his hand wrapped around hers, chasing that feeling for as long as he could.


	29. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bored of tinkering?” 
> 
> “I’m always bored when my two favorite people aren’t around.”

Tony walked into the penthouse looking around. He smiled when he spotted Pepper sitting on the couch. He walked over and sat down next to her. She looked up from her book and smiled. Tony took the book and put it on the coffee table, wrapping his arm around her. 

“Bored of tinkering?” Pepper asked, running her nails along his arm. He sighed contentedly and she kissed his cheek. 

“I’m always bored when my two favorite people aren’t around.” Pepper smiled lovingly at him. “Besides, the kid's movie is probably over and he’ll be calling me soon. I thought you might want to take a drive with me until he calls?” Pepper smiled again and kissed him. Tony’s hand drifted down to her back, pressing her into his side. When she pulled away, she looked at him, her deep blue eyes like oceans when she stared at him in that loving way. “What?”

“I love you.” Her voice was sweet like honey. It made him smile. “I love this...this side of you. I think about the guy you were when I met you and how much of a handful he was. How he wouldn't even go to meetings unless someone forced him or tricked him into going. And now, you’re willingly giving up time to work to drive around with me to wait to pick up Peter.”

“Who would’ve thought?” Tony was trying to crack a joke, but underneath that attempt at humor, he was staring back at her with just as much love. She gave him a look and he sighed. “I always thought I wanted to be better because you deserved better. You didn’t deserve a crappy boyfriend and I wanted to prove that to you. But now, now I know that I wanted to be better for myself. Because behind that whole facade of partying and booze and women, was a guy who was just really lonely.”

“You’re not so lonely now.” Her hand gently caressed his cheek and he caught it, pressing a kiss to her hand.

“And I’m better for it,” He said. And he meant it. His life had changed so much in the last ten years. And he was proud of the man he had become. He wasn’t perfect, but he was a lot better than he had been. He stood up and offered Pepper his hand. She gently pulled herself up, a smile on her face. “And maybe we can talk about wedding plans in the car.”

“I thought you said now wasn’t the best time,” Pepper said, raising an eyebrow.

“But summer might be.” Pepper smiled and it warmed Tony. That look she gave him, he’d trade just about anything for that smile of hers. 

“Okay.” And then they were heading towards the elevator, Tony making wild suggestions about wedding details and Pepper just laughing lightly at the notions.

* * *

Peter and MJ were walking through a park, their hands still very much clasped together. Peter hadn’t let go, worried that if he did then the feeling would be gone. MJ didn’t seem to mind, even smiled a little as they walked out of the theater hand-in-hand. And while the feeling was nice, in the back of Peter’s mind, he knew it was all fleeting. Sure, he was holding her hand. But in the grand scheme of things, that didn’t mean anything.

He was going to have to say something.

“MJ,” Peter said, stopping. MJ stopped as well and looked at him. “I…” He could feel his hand growing sweaty, as he tried to figure out what to say. He let go of her hand, rubbing the sweat away on his pants. He noticed an odd look (was that sadness?) cross her face. 

“It’s just me Peter,” MJ said. “You can talk to me. About anything.”

“Okay but that’s the thing,” Peter said, finding his voice. “This...thing...it’s hard to talk to you about it. Because you’re my friend, a really good friend. And I don’t want to lose friends who I can trust because people like that are difficult to find.” His hand was growing sweaty again and he tried to push the nervous thoughts away as he continued on. “Because like you’re really cool and smart and funny in kind of a dark way, which is honestly kind of refreshing. But then, sometimes I look at you and I feel like my stomach’s on a roller coaster or like my heart’s going to beat right out of my chest and I…”

He was cut off by MJ pressing her lips against his. 

Shock coursed through his whole system as she stepped back. MJ had kissed him. He stared at her in shock and wonderment because maybe, just maybe, she felt the same way he did. 

“Oh.” That was all Peter was able to get out. MJ smiled at that, a blush crossing her cheeks. 

“I don’t communicate well with people,” MJ said, looking down at her shoes. “I watch people because that’s easier than talking to them. But talking to you was always easy. But then, that day in the cafeteria, when you ran off…” She looked up at him and Peter felt like his stomach was a wave crashing into him. Her hazel eyes shone with something he had never seen before. “I was so scared when you did that because I don’t want to think that anything bad could ever happen to you. And then when I saw you outside, I realized it was...it wasn’t just concern for my friend.” Peter smiled at that, earning a smile from MJ.

“I really like you.”

“I really like you too.” Peter felt like his heart almost burst out of his chest from joy. He stepped closer to her and kissed her, leaning up on his toes slightly to let his hand rest against her check. The kiss was soft and tentative, like they both didn’t want to startle the other. He felt MJ’s hands land on his shoulder, her fingers curling into his shirt. His heart was beating wildly and yet he felt calm and at peace. When he pulled away, he stared at her like there were stars in her eyes and like nothing would ever be as amazing as the girl in front of him. MJ blushed at the look he was giving her. 

“Come on dork,” MJ said, taking his hand. Peter nodded, still feeling the softness of her lips against his. She tugged him to keep walking and he complied, only because he was completely transfixed with her, like he never wanted the moment to end.

* * *

Peter got into the car, a huge dopey smile on his face. Tony glanced at Pepper and smirked. 

“Hey kid, good date?” Peter just nodded, the smile still very much there. Peter then glanced out the window, still hopelessly thinking of MJ and the kiss they had shared. 

“Young love,” Tony muttered to Pepper who smiled a little and nodded. As Tony drove, he glanced at Peter from the rearview mirror. There was something so wonderful about seeing Peter so happy. He wanted to know more about Peter’s date, wanted to really talk to the kid. But seeing the smile on his face was enough. 

So Tony focused back on the road, a smile on his own face.

* * *

Peter sat in the cafeteria, the first Monday back from vacation. Ned was sitting across from him with Betty, who was talking about the school news. Peter was only half-listening. His eyes were scanning the cafeteria. He and MJ had texted since their date, but he hadn’t seen her. He thought he had seen her in the hallway, seeing a flash of her curly hair, but then she was gone. 

Peter felt a little down-trodden. Maybe what had happened on their date was a fluke. Maybe MJ didn’t like him that much. Maybe she just kissed him out of pity. He fought the urge to bring his hand to his lips, to try and remember what it felt like to have her lips against his. God, he wanted to feel that again and again. 

“Sup dorks.” He sat up a little straighter as MJ approached the table. Betty paused from her story to greet the other girl and Ned waved to her. MJ then sat down next to Peter. He felt electricity jolt through his body as she bumped his shoulder with hers. He glanced at her, but her face was as neutral as it always was. He felt himself deflate a little. Maybe it had just all been in his head. 

And then her hand wrapped around his. 

He looked under the table, where his hand had been resting on his pant leg. Her fingers were intertwined with his. His eyes travelled up to her eyes. They shined in a way he had never seen before. He felt his heart beat a little faster just staring at her. A blush crossed her cheeks, much like it had on their date. And the dopey smile returned to his face. It wasn’t a fluke. She did like him just as much as he did her. He squeezed her hand just slightly and a flash of a smile crossed her face. 

Relieved and ecstatic, he tuned into Betty and Ned’s conversation, never letting go of MJ’s hand. 


	30. The Guest Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You have to talk to him about it.” 
> 
> “It’s not that big of a deal.”
> 
> “Tony it’s an entire room of stuff. He has to go through it. You can’t put this off anymore.”

“You have to talk to him about it.” Pepper and Tony were standing in the kitchen, Pepper with her hands on her hips eyeing her very stubborn fiancee. Tony was sipping a cup of coffee, trying to be as casual as possible. 

“It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Tony it’s an entire room of stuff,” Pepper said. “He has to go through it. You can’t put this off anymore.” Tony sighed and put the cup down. Peter hadn’t been in the guest room since he accidentally found it. But then, barely any time since May’s passing had occurred. But now it was March; the city was warming up and spring was carefully moving towards them. “You have to talk to him about it.”

“Talk about what?” Tony and Pepper both turned to see Peter entering the kitchen. He frowned seeing the look on their faces. “You were talking about me.”

“Technically yes,” Tony said. Peter raised an eyebrow at that. “We were talking about the guest room.” Peter froze. Tony internally cursed himself seeing how quickly Peter’s mood changed. He could see the remaining pieces of grief creeping in. Tony crossed to him, placing his hands on Peter’s shoulders, anchoring him there and not in the grief that was etched all over his face. 

“I…” Peter started, but was unable to finish. He was thinking back to the last time he was in there, when he broke down sobbing, cradling a picture of May, Ben, and him. “I don’t know if I can.” Tony pulled him into a hug, the teenager welcoming it wholeheartedly. 

“You have to try kid,” Tony said gently. Peter looked up at him, his lip quivering slightly. “Because the only way out,”

“Is through.” Tony nodded and let the hug last a few seconds longer before releasing Peter. 

“So when you get home, we’ll go in okay?” Peter nodded, not able to say much. “Alright kid, Happy’s waiting downstairs. He ruffled Peter’s hair, but raised an eyebrow when the teenager just walked to the elevator without complaining. Tony just sighed, knowing that there wasn’t much else he could do.

As Peter entered the elevator, he just tried to stay calm. He tried to fight the grief, the need to lose it. But he knew one thing for sure. 

There was no way he was going in that room.

* * *

“Hey dork.” Normally, the sound of MJ’s voice would’ve improved his day. But all he could think about was avoiding going home to the Tower, avoiding having to go through May’s stuff, and the tidal wave of grief that would come with it. “Peter?” Her voice was softer, seeing the empty expression on his face. 

He looked at her and she frowned. His sadness must’ve been written on his face because her eyes shifted to concern. She reached for his hand and he let her fingers wrap around his. But his hand just hung there limply instead of intertwining with her.

“Are you okay?” Her tone was gentle, a tone only he ever heard. 

“Just tired,” He mumbled. A feeling of guilt ripped through him for not being honest with her. She wasn’t his girlfriend, but they had been on multiple dates. She held his hand every time they were sitting somewhere together. His heart normally soared when he was around MJ, like he could see colors everywhere. But today, everything was gray.

“Okay.” Her hand fell away from his. He felt a crack in his already fragile exterior. “Ned and Betty are going to the library. They asked if we wanted to come.” Peter just shook his head and a sad look crossed MJ’s face. “Oh, okay.” He could see her retreating back into her shell, the shell she had hid behind before they had been friends. 

“I…” Peter started, his voice shaking a little. “I’m s-sorry. I...I just don’t feel well.” MJ nodded, but her eyes were back to the ever-present gaze, the look of observation she was so good at. She was studying him. He was sure her bullshit meter was going off. “I should...bye.” He turned and walked away because he felt awful. He walked away because his grief was hurting others and he didn’t want that. 

He didn’t turn back or try to apologize to her for being so closed off. He just kept walking.

* * *

Tony sat in the lab working on a project. He had promised the completed specs by the end of the week. But he kept getting distracted. He kept thinking about that broken look on Peter’s face when he said they had to go into the room. He kept thinking how hard it was going to be for Peter to go through his aunt’s stuff. But they had to do it. He couldn’t hide from it.

“ _ Incoming call from Bruce Banner _ .” Tony was drawn out of his thoughts by FRIDAY’s voice. He sighed and closed what he was doing on the holo-table.

“Put it through.”

“ _ Hey Tony _ ,” Bruce’s voice echoed through the lab. “ _ How’s it going? How’s Peter _ ?”

“I’m beginning to think you lot would rather talk to my kid than me.” Bruce chuckled at that. “We’re both good.”

“ _ Glad to hear it _ .” Tony smiled to himself and nodded. “ _ So listen, we’ve all looked over these new Accords and we’re going to run it by Ross before he takes it to the world governments. We’d all really like for you to be there.”  _ Tony sighed. Rhodey had sent him a similar text the day before. 

“Bruce, buddy.”

“ _ Look I know you just want to focus on your home life _ ,” Bruce said. “ _ But if you’re going to foot the bill for the team, you should know what’s going on with us _ .” Tony sighed to himself. Bruce had a point. And he was getting more comfortable with all of them. He didn’t trust them implicitly, but he didn’t hate them either.

“I can’t come up today,” Tony said. “But I can probably take a ride up tomorrow.”

“ _ Okay, I’ll let everyone know _ .” Tony didn’t feel angry or frustrated at the thought of going to the Compound. He almost felt fine about it. “ _ And Tony? Thanks _ .”

“Anytime buddy.” He sighed as the call ended. He was surprised that he wasn’t overwhelmed with anger or frustration. A few months ago, he could barely think about the team without spiraling into a panic. And now? Now he looked at them like people he had gone to college with (other people, not Rhodey). People he didn’t keep in contact with, but people he didn’t mind seeing. He wondered if, maybe someday, things could get back to normal. 

He sighed again and then got back to work.

* * *

Peter nearly bolted from school, out the back door. He kept running, hoping no one noticed the look on his face. He had turned his phone off, to avoid any texts from Happy about how he was there. Peter just kept running until he stumbled into an alley ten blocks from his school. 

“Peter?” He turned quickly. MJ was standing there, panting a little as she stared at him. He must’ve looked crazy, because she was staring at him with wide eyes. She moved towards him and he stood frozen on his spot. “What are you doing? Why are you running like that?”

“I…” He couldn’t think of a good reason. He couldn’t explain to MJ that he was so terrified to go through his aunt’s stuff that he’d rather run off and ignore people around him. He could feel his chest tightening, could feel his breath coming out as short puffs of air. 

“Peter.” MJ was in front of him, her hand on his wrist. “What’s wrong?” He just shook his head. She wouldn’t understand what he was feeling, not even if she tried. A hurt look crossed her face. He stepped back and her hand fell away from his wrist.

Then he turned and kept running.


	31. The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter swung through Queens, shooting webs almost erratically. Every time he tried to focus, he kept seeing that room. He kept seeing all of May’s stuff, boxed up, every little piece of her encompassed by a room full of boxes.

“Boss.” Tony looked up from his work to see Happy standing in front of him. There was a concerned look on his friend’s face. 

“What?” Happy just frowned and Tony felt his stomach lurch. Happy was supposed to pick up Peter. Why did he look like something was wrong? “Where’s Peter?”

“He didn’t come out of the school,” Happy said. “I sat there waiting for ages, Tony. And then his friend Ned came out, so I called him over. He claimed Peter took off after the last bell.” Tony felt like his heart was pounding in his ears. “I tried to call him, but his phone’s off.”

“Shit.” Tony thought of Peter’s face that morning, how terrified he looked when Tony said they had to go through May’s stuff. The kid was running away from it. He sucked in a deep breath. “Okay, okay. Can you just, I don’t know, drive around Queens? If I track down the kid, I’ll let you know.”

“Got it boss.” And then Happy was gone. Tony squeezed his eyes shut, trying to not let panic flood him and keep him from focusing on finding Peter. 

“FRIDAY,” Tony said, pushing past the panic. He had to find Peter. “Track Peter’s suit. Find him and find him now.”

He had to stay calm and track his kid. He couldn’t spiral, he just couldn’t. He had to focus.

* * *

Peter swung through Queens, shooting webs almost erratically. Every time he tried to focus, he kept seeing that room. He kept seeing all of May’s stuff, boxed up, every little piece of her encompassed by a room full of boxes.

He gasped and skidded to a stop on a rooftop. He crouched down and pulled his mask off, to fill his lungs with air. He squeezed his eyes shut to try and push down the panic. He fought down the sob that was trying to bubble up. This wasn’t happening. He refused to let it happen. He quickly pulled the mask back on, pushing the feelings down, locking them away.

“ _ Peter _ ,” Karen’s voice interrupted his spiral. “ _ Incoming call from Tony Stark _ .”

“No,” Peter barked out. “Ignore the call Karen.”

“ _ This is the sixth call you’ve ignored _ ,” Karen reminded.

“Keep ignoring them,” Peter gritted out. “No calls from Mister Stark. Do you hear me Karen? You do not let any calls from Mister Stark through.”

“ _ Alright Peter _ .” It almost sounded like she was disappointed with him. But she was an AI; she couldn’t pass judgement on him. No one got to judge him. Not Karen, not MJ, especially not Tony. This was his decision. No one could make him go through that damn room.

His thoughts were interrupted by screams and sirens. He pushed everything aside, remembering he was in his suit and he had a job to do. He swung towards the noise, trying to focus on the trouble and nothing else. 

What he found was an apartment building ablaze. There were people pointing and shouting as firefighters tried to douse the building in water. 

“Mommy!” He spotted a little girl, holding a small stuffed toy and crying. Peter ran over to her. “Mommy!” When she saw Peter, in his suit standing in front of him, she just pointed at the building. “My mommy’s still inside!” Peter felt his breath catch in his throat. Her mother was still inside. Someone had to get her out.

“I’m going to get her out,” Peter said to the little girl. “I promise.” The little girl nodded, big tears rolling down her cheeks. Peter turned towards the building, the flames daring him to even try. He took a breath, trying to calm the swirling of thoughts. 

And then he went running inside. 

He heard people shouting in alarm as the masked hero ran into a literal burning building. But Peter didn’t care. That little girl’s mother was trapped in there. He had to help her. 

“Hello?” He shouted into the flames. “Please tell me where you are!”

“Help!” He went running towards the voice. He climbed the stairs, dodging embers and collapsing pieces of the apartment. He reached the third floor and spotted a door, blocked by flames. “Help, please!” Peter took a breath before jumping through the flames into the apartment. 

He looked around wildly, trying to find anyone. He spotted a woman, in the corner, looking around in fear. He ran over to her. 

“M-my daughter.”

“She’s outside,” Peter said. “She’s okay, she’s safe.” The woman seemed to breathe a frightened sigh of relief. “We need to get out of here before…” His words were cut off by a piece of the room crashing in front of the door. The woman let out a startled yelp. Peter looked around, trying to find another way. 

He spotted the window. It was their only way out. 

“I need you to hold onto me,” Peter said. “And trust me.” She just nodded as he moved them towards the window. He kicked the glass out of their way and climbed into the windowsill. “Hold on tight, okay?” She nodded again as they leaned out the window. Peter could hear people shouting, pointing at them. Peter sucked in a breath before shooting and web and swinging out of the window. 

He could hear screaming, maybe from the woman in his arms. But that wasn’t what Peter was hearing. He was hearing May, hearing her screams as the car crashed right into them. He felt his chest tighten. Not right now, he couldn’t see that right now. 

He skidded to a stop on the ground. Shocked gasps surrounded him as the woman let go of him. 

“Mommy!” The little girl came tearing through the crowd and into her mother’s arms. Peter stared at the woman he saved, hugging her daughter fiercely, both sobbing openly. He felt tears prick at his eyes. He had saved her, but he felt so empty. 

He shot a web and swung out of there as people shouted for him. He had saved this woman’s life and yet he felt numb. He felt like he was going to shatter into a million pieces. 

So, he had to get out of there.

* * *

He wasn’t sure why he went there, why her apartment was his choice, but he found himself swinging towards it. He landed on the fire escape and stared at the window. 

“Peter?” MJ had opened the window and was staring at him. “What…” She must’ve noticed his suit, which had burn marks on it. “What happened?”

“C-can I come in?” She nodded and he crawled in through the window. “Is anyone home?” She shook her head as she closed the window and pulled the curtain down. Peter took his mask off. MJ gasped, seeing residue from the flames on his face and neck.

“Peter.”

“I h-had to s-save her,” Peter said, twisting the mask in her hand. 

“Who?” MJ asked, stepping closer to him. Peter could feel the resolve in him breaking down. All he could hear was screams in his ears, bright lights staring back at him, as the car slammed into them. 

“T-the building was on f-fire.” MJ sucked in a breath at that. “H-her d-daughter was c-crying for her. I h-had to save her.”

“Peter.”

“I h-had t-to.” Tears were streaming down his face as his voice came out in broken whispers. “B-because I c-couldn’t save May.” 

And then he broke. 

His cries turned into full blown sobs. He felt his knees give way as he crashed down to the hardwood floor below him. He felt MJ’s arms wrap around him as he wailed. Because all he could think about was how he failed, how he couldn’t save her. He should’ve been able to protect her, to keep her from getting hurt. 

But she was gone, she was gone and he felt like it was all his fault. 


	32. Just About Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He’s asleep,” MJ said. “He just showed up out of nowhere. He looked like he had been in a fire or something. He kept talking about having to save someone. And then…” She glanced at Peter, a sad look on her face. “He just broke down.” Tony looked at Peter, wondering what must’ve gone through his head during all of that. “I don’t know why.”

Tony took the stairs, two at a time, trying to quell the panic rising in his chest. It had been Pepper’s idea to give Peter’s two close friends a contact number, in case of emergency. He was almost relieved when MJ called him, saying Peter was at her apartment. But then the panic dropped back in when she said he wasn’t okay. He reached the door and quickly knocked. 

The door opened a couple of seconds later, revealing MJ. Her normal, relaxed and unimpressed look was not there. Instead, a sad look was on her face. 

“Is he okay?” Tony asked, not feeling like he could breathe. MJ nodded a little and let him in. Tony stepped in and looked around the small apartment. He spotted a couch and saw Peter lying there, his eyes closed. 

“He’s asleep,” MJ said. “He just showed up out of nowhere. He looked like he had been in a fire or something. He kept talking about having to save someone. And then…” She glanced at Peter, a sad look on her face. “He just broke down.” Tony looked at Peter, wondering what must’ve gone through his head during all of that. “I don’t know why.”

“I do.” He knew Peter must have been thinking about May through it all, leading to his break down. He walked over to Peter and gently shook the teen. Peter’s eyes opened slowly and he looked around, groggy and confused. 

“M-Mister Stark?” 

“Hey kid,” Tony said, gently pushing some of Peter’s hair off his face. Peter’s lip quivered, remembering what happened. “Hey, hey it’s okay.” Peter nodded as he sat up. “We should get going? Where’s your suit?” He turned to MJ who handed him Peter’s backpack. Tony took the backpack as Peter stood up, a sad look on his face. 

“I’m sorry for just showing up,” Peter said, looking at MJ. “And for being so weird earlier.”

“You’re such a dork sometimes,” MJ said, before pulling him into a hug. Peter’s arms wrapped around her back, burying his face in her shoulder. He tried to keep himself from breaking down again, tried to let the hug comfort him. MJ looked at him, a small smile on her face. She kissed his cheek before stepping back. “I’m here whenever you need me.” Peter nodded. 

“Alright kid,” Tony said, placing his hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Let’s go. And Ms. Jones, thanks for the calls.”

“Not Scary Spice?” MJ asked. Tony smirked but shook his head. “Anytime, Stark.” Tony nodded and then guided Peter out of the apartment. 

“We do need to talk,” Tony said quietly as they walked out of the apartment. “But we can do it when we get back.” Peter nodded, trying to not start crying again. Tony just kept his hand on Peter’s shoulder, trying to anchor him there and now, trying to be there for him.

* * *

Peter walked into the Tower, feeling exhausted and sad. Tony guided him over to the couch and Peter sat down, sinking into the couch cushions. 

“Do you want to explain what happened today?” Tony asked gently. Peter just pulled the sleeves of his sweater over his hands, staring at the fabric. “Kid, I promise I’m not going to be mad. I just need to understand.”

“When you told me we had to…” His voice trailed off and he just stared down the hallway. “I just...I realized I wasn’t ready. Because if...if I go through that stuff then…” A few tears spilled down his face. “So, I took off after school. I just...I couldn’t come back here. But patrol wasn’t helping. All I could think about was that damn room. And then the building was on fire, and there was this little girl...her mom was in the building.”

“Oh kid,” Tony said gently, knowing where this was going. 

“I had to save her,” Peter said, tears spilling so freely now that he could barely see Tony in front of him. “I had to save her because...because I couldn’t save May.” Tony pulled Peter towards him. The teenager buried his face in the genius’s jacket, letting his tears fall into the material. Tony just wrapped his arms around Peter. Peter felt the grief trying to swallow him whole. But then he felt Tony’s hold tighten on him, anchoring him in the here and now.

Tony leaned back on the couch, pulling Peter with him. The teen lifted his face slightly, letting his head rest on Tony’s shoulder. Tony gently carded his fingers through Peter’s hair. Peter wiped some of the tears away and glanced at Tony. 

“Can I tell you something kid?” Peter nodded. “I didn’t pack away my parents stuff. I was too messed up and drunk to deal with it. So, someone else did it for me. I didn’t know where it was for a long time. And it was even harder to get through it knowing I wasn’t truly able to say goodbye.”

“If I go through that stuff,” Peter said quietly. “Then...then she’s really gone. I don’t...I don’t know how to handle that.”

“The same way you have been,” Tony said gently. Peter nodded, fresh tears streaking down him. He curled into Tony and the genius rested his chin on the teenager’s head. “Sometimes I wish I could take all this pain away for you kid.” Peter glanced up at him, his big brown eyes full of sadness.

“Mister Stark,” Peter said. “I don’t know why you’re doing all of this, but thank you.”

“Because you’re my kid.” Peter smiled sadly at that and Tony just hugged him tightly. “You’re my kid and I would do anything to protect you.” Peter nodded and let his head rest on Tony’s shoulder. Tony pressed a kiss to the top of Peter’s head and the teen sniffled a little. “I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.”

“Thank you.” The two sat in comfortable silence, the only noise just being occasional sniffles from Peter. Tony kept one hand wrapped around Peter and let the other one go back to carding through his hair. Tony knew the pain Peter was going through; the pain of losing a loved one and feeling completely swallowed by the grief. He knew what it was like to run from the grief and he wanted to help Peter face the grief and not run from it. 

He glanced down at Peter and saw that Peter had fallen asleep. Tony sighed and gently pressed another kiss to the side of his head. 

“Love you kid,” He murmured. And then Tony rested his chin on Peter’s head gently. The room could wait one more day. Peter deserved the rest and Tony was more than happy to keep him company as he did. 

He’d do just about anything for his kid after all.


	33. To The Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, I have to go to the Compound today, but when I get back we have to go into the guest room.” Peter nodded, Tony noticing the sad look on Peter’s face. “It’s gonna be okay kid. I’m gonna be with you the whole time.” 

Peter padded into the kitchen the next morning. He rubbed his eyes a little as he did and yawned. 

“Morning kid.” Tony was sitting at the kitchen counter. Peter sat down next to him and rested his head on his shoulder. Tony chuckled and used his free hand to ruffle Peter’s hair. “Sleep alright?”

“Yeah,” Peter said with a yawn. 

“Clearly,” Tony said. Peter rolled his eyes but kept his head where it was. “So, I have to go to the Compound today, but when I get back we have to go into the guest room.” Peter nodded, Tony noticing the sad look on Peter’s face. “It’s gonna be okay kid. I’m gonna be with you the whole time.” 

“Okay.” Peter’s voice was quiet. “I guess I should apologize in advance for the mess I’m going to be.”

“No apology needed,” Tony said gently. “Now eat something before we have to get going.” Peter nodded and sighed. “I realize I make a great pillow, but you do have to move.” Peter huffed a little before getting up. Tony sipped his coffee, keeping a close eye on Peter as he moved around the kitchen. He had begun to understand Peter’s moods. If the kid was upset, he was painfully quiet. Tony personally hated it, because he adored the bubbly side of Peter that just couldn’t stop chattering. 

He knew Peter was just going to be upset for most of the day because of the guest room and because of what happened the day before. So, he just had to be there for the kid.

And he certainly planned to do that.

* * *

“Dude.” Peter looked up from his locker to see Ned approaching him. “Are you okay? That Happy guy was really concerned about you yesterday.”

“Just a really bad day,” Peter said. Ned frowned and Peter sighed. “Mister Stark wanted me to go through my aunt’s stuff and I just...I freaked out.” Ned nodded. 

“Well I’m glad you’re okay,” Ned said. “And if you need any help with that, just let me know.”

“Really?”

“What are friends for?” Peter smiled a little and they exchanged their handshake, before Ned walked away. Peter sighed as he closed his locker. 

“So that’s why you were so upset yesterday.” MJ was standing there. Peter nodded. Her hand found his. “I’m sorry.”

“No I should be apologizing,” Peter said. “I was a jerk to you and then I just showed up at your apartment and lost it. I’m sorry.”

“You can be honest with me,” MJ said. Peter nodded. “And what Ned said, the same goes for me.” He smiled and she couldn’t help but smile back. “Now come on, Mr. Harrington is giving a quiz today and he always misplaces it and makes the most ridiculous faces. Perfect thing to sketch.” Peter chuckled at that and nodded. Then they headed down the hallway, Peter’s hand still securely wrapped around hers.

* * *

Tony tried to focus during the meeting. He tried to listen as Rhodey explained the new Accords, while the others nodded intently. He tried to send reassuring looks to Bruce, who didn’t love sitting in the same room as Thaddeus Ross. 

But he just couldn’t focus. He was worried about Peter. 

He knew the kid was doing a little better than the previous day. But he had seen how downtrodden the kid had been that morning. He knew this was going to be difficult. But he didn’t want Peter to one day regret not going through May’s stuff.

“Tony.” Tony looked up, realizing that everyone was staring at him. 

“Something more important than the Accords, Stark?” Ross asked, eyeing Tony. 

“I think we just need to get straight to the point,” Tony said, staring down Ross. “Are you going to agree to the new Accords?”

“Everyone in this room will sign them?” He asked. Nods from everyone followed his question. “Even you Banner?”

“I don’t think you need to single out Bruce,” Nat said, shooting a deadly glare at Ross.

“Force of habit,” Bruce said with a sigh. “But I plan to be the first name signed.” Ross eyed him, but looked away when he realized Nat was still staring him down. He stood up and straightened his coat. 

“Then we can move forward.” A moment of relief washed through the room.

“We appreciate that Secretary Ross,” Rhodey said, shaking his hand. “Why don’t I show you out?” Ross nodded and then Rhodey walked him out. Once he was gone, Bruce leaned back in his seat. 

“Man I hate that guy,” Bruce said. Nat patted his shoulder and he smiled a little at that. 

“Well once the Accords are officially signed you never have to deal with him again,” Tony said, standing up. “Now if you’ll all excuse me, I have to get going.”

“Not going to stick around?” Clint asked. Tony glanced at everyone in the room, surprised that they actually wanted him to stick around. 

“Nah,” Tony said, pulling his sunglasses out of his pocket. “Got a teenager who needs my help with something.” Clint smirked a little and nodded.

“Tell Peter we said hi,” Wanda said with a small smile. “And that we’d love to see him soon, if that’s at all possible?”

“He’s got spring break in a few weeks,” Tony said. “Might be a time to take a drive up here.” A few months ago, the idea of anyone in that room (besides Bruce or Thor) near Peter freaked him out. Now, it didn’t bother him. He might even say he trusted them. He nodded to them and then left the conference room. He walked through the Compound, wondering if there was a way he could make going through the guest easier for Peter. 

“Tones.” He stopped when he heard Rhodey’s voice. “I think that went well. Except for the part where you weren’t listening to me.”

“Worried about my kid.”

“Peter okay?” Tony sighed. 

“We have to go through May’s stuff.” Rhodey nodded. “He kind of freaked out about it and ran off yesterday to avoid it.”

“You talk to him about that?” Tony nodded. “Because I know you have first-hand experience with all that.”

“I just want to help him,” Tony said, his voice gentle. “I don’t want him to make the same mistakes I made in grief.” Rhodey nodded and patted his shoulder. 

“Fatherhood is a good look on you.” Tony rolled his eyes but there was a smile on his face. “Just tell me when I can start coaching the kid on calling me Uncle Rhodey.”

“You’ll be lucky if you ever get a ‘Rhodey’ out of him,” Tony said, earning a smirk from Rhodey. “I’ve basically implicitly stated that I’d adopted him and he still calls me ‘Mister Stark’.” Rhodey chuckled and nodded. 

“Go take care of your kid man,” Rhodey said. “I’ve got everything handled here.” Tony nodded and then headed out of the building, still thinking about ways this process for Peter could be easier.

* * *

As Tony entered the penthouse, he could hear voices. He walked into the common room and was surprised to see that Peter wasn’t alone. Peter was sitting on the couch, talking about something. Pepper was standing off to the side, listening, a smile on her face. Ned was sitting on one side of him, chuckling at what he was saying. And MJ was on the other side of him, holding his hand. 

“Is this a party without me?” Tony asked, making his presence known. Peter glanced away from his friends and smiled a little. 

“Hey Mister Stark.” Tony smiled and walked over to Peter. “I, uh, told Ned and MJ what I had to do today and they offered to help.” Tony smiled and nodded. “Should we?”

“If you’re ready kid.” Peter sighed. He wasn’t ready, but he knew he couldn’t put it off anymore. He stood up, MJ still holding onto his hand. Peter sighed and then headed towards the guest room, everyone following him. He tried not to remember the last time he was in there. Because he wasn’t alone this time. He had people with him, people who cared about him. He reached the door and took a breath.

Then he opened the door. 

The room was exactly as it was the last time he had been there. He could see the picture frame that he had been clutching when Tony found him. Peter’s hand grazed over the picture frame, trying not to cry. 

“So,” Peter said, clearing his throat, to fight back the tears threatening to bubble up. “She’d...she’d want her clothes and the dishes donated. Except her grandmother’s gravy boat. She’d...she’d want me to keep that.”

“The tan one right?” Ned asked. Peter nodded. “I can look for that.”

“Thanks.” His voice was already hoarse, fighting down the grief.

“I can sort the clothes and dishes,” Pepper said gently. Peter nodded, feeling his breathing grow a little ragged. 

“You’re doing great kid,” Tony said, patting Peter on the shoulder. Peter nodded and let his breathing slow down. He could handle this.

“I forgot you used to wear glasses.” He turned to MJ who was staring at a photo. He glanced at the photo on her hand. It was one of his birthdays. He wasn’t sure what age, but he would’ve guessed anywhere between nine and eleven. “Did you get contacts?”

“Spider-bite,” Peter said. MJ gave him a look. “Yeah one day I was blind as a bat without them and then the next and I didn’t need them.” 

“You were cute.”

“I’d like to think I still am.” MJ rolled her eyes at that, but smiled. She went back to looking through the box in front of her. Peter stared at a box. He needed to open it, needed to do this. 

“Just take a deep breath.” He turned his head to see Tony standing there. “You can do this kid.”

“Thanks Mister Stark,” Peter said, loud enough for Tony to hear. Tony pulled Peter into a side hug. Peter rested his head against Tony’s side just breathing deeply. “I can do this.”

“You sure can.” Tony squeezed his shoulder encouragingly, before stepping. Peter took a long breath, trying to focus on the positive memories he had of May. Trying to remember her bad jokes and just how much she loved him unconditionally. 

And then he opened the box.

He looked through the items, a few tears dripping down his face. But they weren’t tears of despair. They were the kind of tears that came when you remembered the good times, times he wished weren't long gone. He lifted up a frame of him and May, from his fifteenth birthday. She had taken him out for Thai food after nearly destroying the oven with an attempt at a birthday cake. She had spent the whole time talking about his previous birthdays, trying to apologize for what a disaster that one had been. And yet, he loved that dinner. He hugged the picture closely. 

“I love you May,” He whispered. “So damn much.” He looked at the picture and then placed it in the keep pile. Those memories were more important than anything. And someday, he’d be able to look at that picture and only smile and maybe even laugh. 

He’d hold onto those memories with a fierceness he would never be able to describe. Because May deserved that much. And he planned to honor her in any way he could.


	34. Caught in the Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter sat on the couch, trying to focus on his homework. But his mind was still on the thought of whether MJ was his girlfriend or not. Was that a conversation they had to have? Or did it just happen and they both accepted it? He had no idea; he’d never dated anyone before.

“So, I really want to get the new Lego Star Wars.” Peter was standing at his locker, putting some of his books away. Ned was standing on one side of him chattering away. MJ was leaning against her locker, waiting for both of them. “But it’s like fifty dollars.”

“Maybe you could sell some old Lego sets or comics?” Peter suggested. “Like we did for the Millenium Falcon set.”

“And what do you want me to part with?” Ned asked. “The Millenium Falcon that we spent hours building? Or the Lego Death Star? Or my vintage Captain America comic?” Peter shrugged and Ned smirked. 

“Neddy bear!” Betty came up to them with a smile on her face. “Hi Peter, Hi MJ.”

“Hi Betty,” Peter said. “Great story this morning on straws.”

“Thanks!” Betty said with a smile. “I really think we should switch to paper straws or stop using straws altogether. I’m going to start a petition. Ned said he would help me.” She looked at Ned and he smiled. 

“We should get going,” Ned said. “I’ll see you guys!” Betty then took his hand and tugged him down the hallway, Ned following with a big smile on his face.

“They’re adorably disgusting,” MJ said as Peter closed his locker. 

“Are we like that?” Peter asked. MJ rolled her eyes, but there was a small smile on her face, a smile that Peter was starting to realize was only reserved for him. “Nah, you’re right. You’d never let us get like that.” MJ smirked and they headed down the hallway. Their fingers brushed against each others’ as they walked, but neither took the other’s hand. Peter found himself thinking about MJ a lot recently, comparing their relationship to Ned and Betty’s. 

Ned and Betty had started dating around Valentine’s Day, with Betty very quickly declaring they were boyfriend and girlfriend. But how they acted wasn’t much different than Peter and MJ. Both couples went on dates (oftentimes with each other) and were always very sweet to each other. But Betty loved holding Ned’s hand at school and was always kissing his cheek or even giving him a kiss before class or before the morning news show (she said now that Ned was her lucky charm to having a good broadcast).

MJ was much less affectionate. If she held Peter’s hand, it was a very quick gesture or it was under a table, where no one could see it. When they kissed (which still made Peter’s head dizzy with happiness) it was always when they were alone or at least in a secluded area. And, most importantly in his opinion, they weren’t anything labeled. Peter had been afraid to broach the subject with MJ, worried he’d scare her off. Peter knew how MJ felt about most conventional things (he’d once listened to her debate with Sally if marriage was a prison). He didn’t want to broach the subject and then freak her out or worse, have her not want to spend time with him anymore. 

“Dork.” Peter realized he was thinking too deeply as MJ called his thoughts away. “I was asking if you still wanted me to come over and study.”

“Oh yeah,” Peter said. “Mister Stark said it’s cool.” MJ nodded and they continued towards the school exit, Peter’s mind still whirring with the idea of what his relationship with MJ really was.

* * *

Peter sat on the couch, trying to focus on his homework. But his mind was still on the thought of whether MJ was his girlfriend or not. Was that a conversation they had to have? Or did it just happen and they both accepted it? He had no idea; he’d never dated anyone before.

“Hey,” MJ said, nudging him with her foot. She was sitting on the other side of the couch. She was leaning against her armrest, her shoes off so her feet could be on the couch. She held up her notebook, a sketch of him on the page. 

“We’re supposed to be doing homework.”

“Well you have your concentration face on,” MJ said. “And I couldn’t resist drawing it. Especially when you furrow your brows so much I think they’re going to become one.”

“Ha ha.”

“You think I’m kidding?” She asked, a smirk on her face. She imitated the face that was on the page and he gaped at her. He tried to grab the sketchbook but she pulled it away. “Nope, this is mine.”

“My face, my picture,” Peter said, reaching for it again, getting closer to her. He got his hands on the sketchbook. “I bet you have tons of pictures in here of me. After all, you did say I was cute.”

“I said younger you was cute,” MJ quipped, tugging on her sketchbook. Peter smirked and tugged back, forgetting his own strength. MJ tumbled forward into him, the sketchbook falling off the couch. She crashed into him and he fell backwards onto the couch. His eyes went wide as he realized she was fully on top of him. 

“W-we,” Peter stuttered out. “Have got to stop meeting like that.” MJ rolled her eyes at that, but he noticed she didn’t move. He thought about the last time they were that close on the couch and how much he had wanted to kiss her. What was stopping him now?

His lips were on hers, gentle at first. His hands held onto her waist, too shy to go anywhere else. She kissed him back, her fingers knotting into his t-shirt. The kiss was lazy and sweet, slow and steady. And yet, Peter wanted more. He wanted to drown in the moment, to never forget the feeling of her lips on his. 

His fingers found a patch of skin that had been exposed by her shirt riding up and she sighed into his mouth. He felt intoxicated by it and gently ran his fingers across the small of her back. Her grip on his shirt tightened, pulling him towards her. He followed the motion, finding that she was pulling him up. Their lips never broke away as they both found their way into a seated position. 

He felt his breath hitch in his throat and MJ moved to sit on his lap. She giggled a little at that as her fingers found their way into his hair. He pulled her closer, his arms wrapped securely around her lower back. She scooted even closer to him, until there was no space between them. Something that made Peter’s stomach do about a million flips in a row. Peter’s hand slid a little bit further up her back and she smiled against his lips. Peter couldn’t help but smile back against the kiss. He was drowning, drowning in the moment, and he never wanted it to stop. 

And then someone cleared their throat. 

They broke apart very hurriedly as Peter realized Tony had walked into the room. He was sure his face was beet red as Tony stared at the two of them, his eyebrow raised. 

“Miss Jones,” Tony said, crossing his arms over his chest. “I believe it’s about time you headed home. Happy can drive you.” MJ glanced at Peter, who was staring at his hands, embarrassment flooding through his entire being. 

“I’ll text you later,” MJ said, before quickly grabbing her stuff. The room fell silent as she made her way to the elevator. Peter just stared at his hands, unable to fully comprehend that Tony had just caught him making out with MJ. He wanted to melt into the couch and disappear. When they could no longer hear the elevator, Tony sighed. 

“I didn’t think we’d have to have this conversation.” Peter looked up at Tony and could’ve sworn his guardian had an amused expression on his face. “Of course you are a teenager and your hormones and body are probably out of control.” Peter let out a small noise of embarrassment, unable to say anything else. “I mean, hey, I was young once. I get it. But you have to be safe about this.”

“Mister Stark!” Peter shouted, the embarrassment fully encasing his being. Tony chuckled and Peter huffed in frustration. “It’s not funny.”

“Kid I’ve seen tomatoes less red than you are now,” Tony said with a smirk. “But in all seriousness, if you and your girlfriend are going to fully embrace the teen hormones…” 

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Peter said, cutting him off. Tony raised an eyebrow at that. “I mean, I know we’re dating, but like I haven’t called her my girlfriend. Or asked her to, you know.”

“Why not?” Tony asked. Peter shrugged. “You like her, obviously.”

“I’m never going to live that down, am I?”

“Nope.” Peter grumbled and buried his head into his hands. Between having no idea where he and MJ stood officially and Tony walking in on them, he wanted to curl into a ball and hide. He felt the couch move and picked his head up. Tony was sitting next to him, a patient but amused expression on his face.

“I do really like MJ,” Peter said. “But like, I don’t know how to broach the subject with her. I don’t even know if she’d want to label whatever this is. I mean, she’s unconventional at best.”

“The mature thing to do would be to talk about it,” Tony said.

“Like you’re the beacon of maturity,” Peter quipped. Tony rolled his eyes at that, knowing Rhodey and Pepper had regaled Peter with far too many tales of his past.

“Easy wise guy,” Tony said, reaching over to ruffle Peter’s hair. Peter didn’t move his head away, so Tony wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulder. The teenager leaned into him, resting his head on Tony’s shoulder. “Relationships are complicated. But if you want MJ to be your girlfriend, the easiest way to achieve that is to talk to her about it.”

“What if she doesn’t want me to be her boyfriend?” Peter asked. “And the conversation turns her off.”

“Only one way to find out kid.” Peter sighed. Tony squeezed his arm reassuringly. “Alright, did you finish your homework?” Peter shook his head. “Well why don’t you grab it and join me in the lab? Pepper’s traveling and I could use the company.”

“Okay,” Peter said with a smile, getting up. He started collecting his homework as Tony stood up.

“And maybe we can have a chat about consent and protection.”

“Mister Stark!” Tony’s laughs filled the penthouse as Peter followed him to the lab, grumbling the whole way there.

* * *

Peter stood outside of the conference room, rocking back and forth on his heels. Tony was standing a little ways away, talking to Bruce and Rhodey. The rest of the team was in the hallway, all talking quietly amongst them.

Today, the revised Accords were being announced.

They still needed to be signed by world leaders, but Ross was announcing their completion, with full cooperation from the Avengers. The team all seemed calm, but they were trained superheroes, calm was part of the job.

“You’re the kid Stark took in.” He turned hearing a gruff voice. He looked up into the icy eyes of Thaddeus Ross. Peter raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Patrick or something?”

“Peter.” Ross nodded, his mouth forming into a tight line. Peter didn’t know how to feel about Secretary Ross. Rhodey seemed to trust him and Tony was willing to work with him. But he had also overheard a conversation Bruce had had with Nat and knew Bruce wasn’t a huge fan of his.

“Any reason you’re here?” Ross asked.

“Current events for school,” Peter said with a shrug. “And Mister Stark said I could sit in and watch.”

“Ross.” Tony walked over and placed his hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Any reason you’re interrogating my kid?”

“Just need to be sure your head’s in the right place Stark,” Ross said. “No need for distractions.” He eyed Peter and Peter just glanced at Tony. Tony just plastered a smile on before turning Peter in another direction and walking away.

“Don’t mind him,” Tony said. “He’s just a stickler for the rules and perfection.”

“I see that,” Peter said. “It is okay that I’m here, right?”

“My building, my rules,” Tony said. “Besides, you’re just going to be sitting off to the side with Happy.” Peter nodded. “It’s fine, kid, I swear.”

“You called me your kid.” Tony chuckled at that and ruffled Peter’s hair. “I didn’t mind it, by the way.”

“Good.” He noticed Happy walk up and nodded to him. “Because you’re my kid whether you like it or not.” Peter smiled at that. “Alright, scram, I got stuff to do.” Peter chuckled and headed over to where Happy was. Tony watched vigilantly as Happy walked Peter into the conference room.

“Tones.” He didn’t have to turn to know it was Rhodey approaching. “Peter okay?”

“Never better.” Tony turned his head to see Rhodey smiling. “What?”

“Just a reminder that the kid’s gotta call me Uncle Rhodey.”

“Oh, shut up.” Rhodey chuckled at that, but Tony couldn’t help but smile. “Let’s round the others up and get this over with.” Rhodey nodded and then they set about getting ready for the press conference.


	35. The Accords Press Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tuned Ross out as as an odd feeling passed over him. He looked around, trying to figure out what was wrong. Nothing in the room seemed off and yet, there was very clearly something wrong.
> 
> And then the hairs on his arm stood up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Gunshots

Peter was sitting off to the side as the stage filled in with people. Tony was standing with Rhodey and T’Challa. The rest of the team was sitting on the stage. Thaddeus Ross approached the stage and a hush fell over the crowd of reporters.

“Thank you all for coming,” Ross said. “And thank you to Tony Stark for allowing us to hold the press conference in his Tower.” Tony smiled at the crowd and a few pictures were snapped. Peter tilted his head, an odd feeling passing over him. “Today, we are all here to officially announce that the Sokovia Accords have been revised. They have been worked on diligently by many parties, including Colonel James Rhodes and King T’Challa of Wakanda. These new Accords have also been looked at by those currently serving as members of the Avengers Initiative, as well as former members. Now the Accords still need to be signed and ratified by representatives from governments all over the world…”

Peter tuned Ross out as an odd feeling passed over him. He looked around, trying to figure out what was wrong. Nothing in the room seemed off and yet, there was very clearly something wrong.

And then the hairs on his arm stood up.

He looked around wildly trying to figure out what was wrong. He made eye contact with Nat and she must’ve noticed the panicked look on his face, because she immediately sprung into action.

“Get down!” She shouted.

And then the first gunshot went off.

Rhodey ran over to Ross and nearly knocked him to the ground, trying to get him down safely. People were shouting and ducking as more gunfire sounded. Sam, Steve, and Thor were moving through the room, trying to find where the gunfire was coming from. Peter noticed a red dot aimed towards Tony.

“Mister Stark!” He shouted, before getting up and running towards him. He grabbed his guardian by the arm and pulled him down. He felt Tony’s arm go over his head as they hit the ground. Peter felt a bullet whiz past them, just barely above where they had been. He felt Tony pull him closer to him, trying to cover him with his body. Peter wanted to protest, that he was the enhanced one and could protect them, but the look on Tony’s face told him that fact didn’t matter.

And then the gunfire stopped.

There were shouts as the gunman was apprehended. Tony couldn’t make out any of the shouts as he pulled himself and Peter up.

“Are you okay?” Tony asked, trying to ignore the panic burning in his chest. The kid had basically run through gunfire to protect him. And as much as he wanted to be grateful, he was also terrified that Peter could’ve gotten hurt. He checked Peter, trying to spot any injuries.

“I’m fine,” Peter said.

“You shouldn’t have done that.”

“I can’t lose you too.” Peter’s voice was quiet. Tony just pulled him into a hug, relief spreading through him. There was chaos of reporters shouting and flashes going off, but Tony just hugged Peter tightly, glad they were both okay.

* * *

Everyone sat in the penthouse. Tony remembered when he had told Nat that no one was invited there ever again. And yet, now they were all sitting around the room, a little shell-shocked from what happened. Wanda and Vision were sitting on one end of the couch. Clint was sitting on the floor, staring at his phone, texting Laura that he was okay. Nat was sitting on the other side of the couch, glancing over at Peter, who was sitting at the kitchen island. Thor, Sam and Steve were all standing behind the couch, happy for a moment of silence after they were determined the heroes of the day. The elevator dinged and Rhodey walked into the common room.

“Ross alright?” Bruce asked, from the other side of the kitchen island. Tony was standing next to him, wondering if Pepper had heard and whether he should expect a worried call from her.

“Yeah he’s fine,” Rhodey said. “Pissed off, but fine nonetheless.”

“What the hell even happened?” Clint asked. “Why was someone shooting at him?” Rhodey sighed. “Or is this top-secret government information?”

“The shooter was unhinged.”

“Clearly,” Steve said with a shake of his head. 

“He thinks the Accords are a waste of time,” Rhodey said. “And we should outlaw enhanced people altogether.” Peter tensed up at that. He had never considered that maybe there were people who hated those with enhanced powers. After all, Queens loved him and that was all he tended to focus on. Tony must’ve noticed, because he walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Look, the guy’s clearly not right in the head.”

“What’s going to happen to him?” Wanda asked.

“He’s being handled by the proper authorities,” Rhodey said. “And that’s all I should really say.”

“Still a zoo down there?” Tony asked and Rhodey nodded. “I’ll tell Happy to tighten security so they don’t stay out there all night. They’ll stop wanting answers about that lunatic eventually.”

“That’s not what they care about,” Nat said, looking up from her phone. Tony could’ve sworn there was a hint of a smirk on her face. “At least, that’s not the story they’re focusing on.”

“Then what are they focusing on?” Clint asked. Nat smirked and reached for the remote. She clicked the TV on and turned to a news station. Everyone seemed to understand what she was talking about as clips from the press conference began playing.

“ _Stark himself was saved by Peter Parker_.” Peter’s eyes widened as he watched himself run across the screen towards Tony. “ _The teenager, who is currently under the guardianship of Tony Stark, fearlessly charged towards his guardian to pull him out of the way of impending danger. Neither could be reached for comment, but we can happily report they are both safe_.”

“Oh,” Peter said, staring at the screen. He glanced at Tony, who also looked a little surprised by the story.

“Well damn,” Sam said. “Looks like you’re a hero. And not just your masked alter ego.” Peter’s ears turned red at that.

“How’d you know there was trouble?” Nat asked. Everyone looked at her, confused. “I only told Ross to get down because he had this look on his face.” Peter felt even more embarrassed as everyone looked at him.

“Something just felt wrong,” Peter said. “I don’t know how to explain it but…I guess sometimes when there’s trouble I can sense it before it happens.”

“Perhaps you can sense the future,” Thor said. “Heimdell possesses a gift of sight. Perhaps you do too.”

“It’s more like a feeling,” Peter said. “Like a sense that something bad is going to happen.”

“I bet that comes in handy,” Clint said with a smirk. He stood up, stretching as he did. “Anyways, is there anywhere private I can go? I need to call Laura.”

“We should probably get back to the Compound,” Nat said. “You can call Laura while we’re flying. Wheels up in ten.” Everyone started getting up, grabbing what they had with them to go.

“Thanks for the hospitality,” Bruce said. “And good job today Peter.” Peter smiled, albeit a little embarrassedly at that. Everyone slowly filtered out of the Common Room, saying their goodbyes to Peter and Tony. Once the elevator had closed, the room grew quiet.

“You good kid?” Tony asked and Peter nodded. “Must be weird to be a hero in this way.”

“I kind of hope it blows over,” Peter said and Tony affectionately ruffled his hair. “I mean, I’m glad everyone’s okay, especially you, Mister Stark, but I don’t really want this kind of attention.”

“It’ll blow over kid.” Peter nodded and then Tony pulled him into a hug. “I’m really glad you’re okay. And I’d totally mind if you didn’t run through gunfire to protect me.”

“Too bad,” Peter mumbled into his shirt. Tony chuckled and kissed the top of his head. “You said I’m your kid and you’re…you’re…” Peter paused, because the word dad was dancing on his tongue and he was slightly startled to even be thinking that way. And yet, it felt oddly natural. “You’re important to me, Mister Stark. And I try my best to protect those people.”

“I know, kid.” Tony’s voice was gentle as he gently carded a hand through Peter’s hair. He had been wondering if Peter was going to say something else. But maybe the kid wasn’t there yet. Maybe he needed more time to see Tony as anything more than just a mentor or guardian. And yet, that didn’t matter. Because as Peter looked up at him with those adorable, bambi eyes, all he cared about was that the kid, his kid, was happy and healthy.

Nothing else mattered when he knew that.

* * *

Peter stood at his locker the next morning, trying to ignore the whispers as people walked past him. The story of him saving Tony was still very relevant. He couldn’t go on his phone without seeing it trending online. Betty had even asked if he would talk about it on the morning news broadcast. He had politely declined but told Betty she could still report on it (mostly because he didn’t want to put Ned in an awkward place of having to choose a side to be on).

He felt someone grab him and then pull him into a hug. He was startled at first, before he realized it was MJ.

“You’re okay,” She whispered, hugging him tightly. Peter just hugged her back, realizing she must’ve been freaking out when she saw his face plastered over every news broadcast.

“I’m okay,” He said, letting her hug relax him. She pulled away and stared at him, her dark eyes full of concern. Then she hit him. “Ow!”

And then she kissed him, right there in the middle of the hallway. Her fingers curled into his sweater, pulling him closer. He was startled at first, not expecting MJ to kiss him in public, let alone in the middle of the school hallway. He was about to wrap his arms around her, when a whistle broke them apart. Peter noticed some of their Decathlon teammates watching with amused or shocked looks on their faces.

“What?” MJ asked. “You’ve never seen a girl kiss her boyfriend at school?” Peter looked at MJ, a smile on his face.

“Boyfriend?”

“Oh, shut up.” Peter chuckled and gently took her hand. The look of annoyance melted away to a smile as he did.

“Well can I walk my girlfriend to class?”

“We’re in the same class dork.”

“That’s not a no.” MJ rolled her eyes, but there was a playful smirk on her face. She nodded and Peter’s smile widened. His smile only grew the smile on her face, her eyes twinkling in a way that only seemed to happen towards him. MJ nodded towards the hallway and then they started walking, Peter feeling like his head might explode out of happiness.

MJ was his girlfriend and he wanted to scream that from the rooftops. But for that moment, he’d had to just settle for walking with her to class, hand-in-hand, a smile on both of their faces.


	36. Malibu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Should I be jealous?” 
> 
> “And what would you be jealous of? Have workmen been in the elevator again?”

“Should I be jealous?” Pepper looked up from the book in her hand. She was sitting on the couch, reading, when Tony had come in with his question. She gave him a look and he sighed. He sulked over to the couch and sat down. 

“And what would you be jealous of?” Pepper asked. “Have workmen been in the elevator again?” Tony rolled his eyes, a small smirk on his face. 

“It’s Peter,” Tony said. “I feel like I never see the kid anymore. He’s either hanging out with Ned, or at Decathlon practice, or on patrol, or with MJ.” Pepper pursed her lips, but there was a playful twinkle in her eyes. 

“So you’re jealous that Peter is spending time with people other than you?”

“I’m asking if I should be.” Pepper put her book down and sighed. “For a while there, the kid was always by my side. Now, I feel like I haven’t seen him for days.”

“Well he was spending so much time with you because he was grieving and you were the person he was relying on during that time of grief,” Pepper pointed out. “But he’s moving towards normalcy again and that’s a good thing.”

“I know.”

“But you miss him,” Pepper said with a small smile. Tony nodded, pouting slightly. Pepper giggled a little and kissed his cheek. “I have to admit it has been a little quiet around here.”

“See you miss the kid too,” Tony said. Pepper hummed, a small smile on her face. Tony looked at her for a second, smiling at the woman he planned to marry. Sometimes, he wondered if she knew how grateful he was for her kindness and love, both towards him and Peter. “I never told you how grateful I was for you being okay with me becoming Peter’s guardian.” Pepper smiled and placed her hand delicately on his arm. 

“Of all the decisions I have seen you make since I’ve met you,” Pepper said, her fingers gently grazing up and down his arm. “This was the best one.” Tony smiled and let his hand rest on the small of her back.

“Well maybe all three of us could do something,” Tony said. “You know, all together.” 

“Well we have that conference in Malibu this weekend,” Pepper said. “Why don’t you bring Peter?” Tony raised an eyebrow at that. He hadn’t originally been planning on going to the conference. Since Peter moved into the Tower, Tony had pretty much avoided travel further than the Compound. But it seemed that a) Pepper felt it was necessary he did go to the conference and that b) they should bring Peter along. 

“Really?”

“It is a tech conference,” Pepper pointed out. “So, you’re better suited to make the presentation than I am. And Peter will love it.”

“And if all three of us get to spend some time together,” Tony started. “It would be a win all around.”

“Exactly,” Pepper said. “So what do you think?” Tony smirked and was about to answer when the elevator rang out through the penthouse. They both turned towards the noise as Peter entered the room. He was staring at his phone, a smile on his face. Tony cleared his throat and Peter looked up, a little startled by the noise. When he saw it was just Tony and Pepper, he let out a breath and walked over to them. 

“Hey Mister Stark, Ms. Potts.”

“Hey kid,” Tony said. “Busy day?” Peter shrugged, a tired look on his face. “Seems like you’ve had a few of those lately.”

“I guess,” Peter said, sitting down on the couch. “I mean, it’s nice to feel like everything is back to normal.” Tony smiled comfortingly and patted Peter’s shoulder. “But, I don’t know, maybe I need a break?” Tony glanced at Pepper, who smirked. “What?”

“We were actually just talking about something along those lines,” Tony said and Peter raised an eyebrow at that. “We have to go to this tech conference this weekend in Malibu. Thought maybe it’d be fun if you joined us.”

“Oh,” Peter said, not sure what to say. He was surprised by the idea. He hadn’t considered that Tony might need to travel for work. He also hadn’t considered the idea that he’d be invited to go with them. But, it did sound like a fun idea and it would be a weekend away. “Yeah, that sounds cool.” Tony smiled and ruffled Peter’s hair. Peter smiled a little at that. Maybe a weekend away was what he needed. The city would be safe without him and he didn’t need to see MJ or Ned every day. 

The more he thought about it, the more he was looking forward to a weekend away. 

* * *

“Hey!” Peter looked up from his locker to see Ned and Betty approaching. MJ was next to him, leaning against her locker. “Any fun plans for the weekend? Because if not, I got that new lego set and I thought we could build it.”

“Also I’ve never seen Star Wars and Neddy wants to watch all of them with me.” Ned nodded enthusiastically and Betty smiled at that. 

“I wish I could,” Peter said, closing his locker. “But I’m going to Malibu with Mister Stark and Ms. Potts.”

“Gosh that’s so cool,” Betty said. “What is Pepper Potts like?”

“He lives with Iron Man,” Ned said. “Isn’t that also cool?” Betty rolled her eyes playfully.

“He also lives with the CEO of a Fortune 500 company who happens to be a female,” Betty said. “That’s way cooler to me,” MJ smirked and nodded approvingly. 

“I still think Iron Man is cooler.”

“I know Neddy Bear,” Betty said with a smile. Then she took his hand. “Have a great weekend guys!”

“Bye Peter, bye MJ!” Ned followed Betty down the hallway as the other two waved him goodbye. Peter then turned to MJ, who took his hand. She hadn’t kissed him senselessly in school, like she had after the Accords Press conference, but she was usually willing to hold his hand. She did feel awkward about public displays of affection, but she seemed to adore the way Peter’s face lit up when they would hold hands, just like he adored the blush that crossed her face if he kissed her or moved loose strands off her face.

“So what exactly are you doing this weekend?” MJ asked as they headed down the hallway. 

“Dunno,” Peter said and MJ gave him a look. “I was told there’s a tech conference, but that’s all I know.”

Peter was actually curious about the weekend. He knew a lot of time was going to be spent at the conference. Tony had to present a project he had been working on. Pepper was also going to be speaking with possible investors. Peter knew he would get to be on the ground floor of the conference, which could be pretty cool. But other than that, he had no idea what else was happening. 

“Well if you’re bored,” MJ said as they exited the building. “You can call or text me.”

“Aw.” MJ rolled her eyes, but there was a small smile on her face. “I’ll miss you too.”

“Don’t be gross.” MJ started to walk away, but Peter tugged on her hand, pulling her back towards him. He looked around, to see how many people were around or if they were paying attention to them. He then turned back to MJ and smiled. His free hand cupped her cheek as he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. He smiled seeing that familiar blush cross her cheeks. 

“I’ll see you Monday.” She nodded, the blush still present on her cheeks. She gave his hand a squeeze before she turned and headed off. Peter smiled to himself before heading down the stairs. He then noticed a familiar Audi already waiting for him. His ears grew hot, wondering if they had seen him and MJ (Tony still hadn’t let him live down what he had seen in the living room).

“Hey kid,” Tony said as Peter got into the car. Happy was in the driver’s seat and Pepper was up front, leaving Peter to sit in the back with Tony. “I’m surprised you and Scary Spice didn’t need to be separated.”

“You’re the worst,” Peter grumbled, his ears growing more red. Tony chuckled and ruffled his hair. Peter pouted a little and Tony just wrapped his arm around the teen, the pout lessening when he did. 

As the car headed towards the airport, Peter found his head moving to rest on Tony’s shoulder, half-listening to Tony and Pepper discussing the conference, a smile on his face.

* * *

Peter sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. The sunlight was streaming into the room he was staying in. He yawned and moved to get up, hoping to close the curtains. 

He stopped when he really took in the view. 

Living in New York his whole life, he never acknowledged how crowded the city was. Between buildings basically built on top of each other and the sheer amount of people, New York was packed. But Malibu was more isolated. Houses were built far away from each other to increase privacy and space. It was oddly peaceful. There were no honks or shouts of people on the street attacking Peter’s senses. And it meant that every window in the house Tony had rented had an incredible view. 

He watched the waves gently splash against the shore and sighed contentedly. 

“What a view, huh?” He turned to see Tony in the doorway. Peter nodded and Tony walked into the room. Peter’s eyes went back to the view as Tony approached him. “You know, Malibu is where I used to live before…”

“I remember the news report,” Peter said, tearing his eyes away from the beach. 

“Oh?”

“Iron Man was my hero growing up,” Peter pointed out. Tony smirked at that.

“You said he was.”

“Well yeah,” Peter said with a shrug. A small smile spread across his face. “Tony Stark’s my hero now.”

Tony glanced at Peter, a shocked and amazed smile on his face. Sometimes, Peter really truly surprised him. He wanted to say something, but couldn’t find the right words. 

So instead, Tony pulled Peter into a side hug. Peter rested his head on Tony’s shoulder, a small smile on his face. 

“Love you kid.”

“Love you too, Mister Stark.”


	37. Tech Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh sorry,” Peter said, stepping out of the way of the booth. The guy chuckled nervously and shook his head.
> 
> “You’re Peter, right?” Peter just stared at him, confused how this stranger knew him. “You’re the kid Tony Stark took in.”

Peter stood by the Stark Industries booth. Pepper was standing nearby speaking with a few people. Tony had gone to grab something, Happy going with him. 

“Um, excuse me?” He turned his head as someone approached him. It was a guy, a little bit taller than him. He had horn-rimmed glasses that he was nervously pushing up his face with one hand, the other holding a few papers. 

“Oh sorry,” Peter said, stepping out of the way of the booth. The guy chuckled nervously and shook his head.

“You’re Peter, right?” Peter just stared at him, confused how this stranger knew him. “You’re the kid Tony Stark took in.”

“Oh, um yeah,” Peter said, a feeling of discomfort creeping up on him. 

“Cool, well I’m Alec,” The guy said. “And I was kind of hoping you could look at something for me?” He held out a paper and Peter just stared at him, the discomfort no longer creeping, but filling his whole being. 

“It’s an idea I had,” Alec continued, still holding the paper out. “I thought maybe you could work on it or you know, show Tony Stark.” He offered Peter the paper again and Peter took a step back. He didn’t want to be some sort of liaison to giving ideas to Tony. Tony had taken him in, he would never abuse that kindness.

“We have official channels for that.” Peter turned his head when he saw Alec’s eyes widen. He wanted to breathe a sigh of relief when he saw Tony standing there, but he was too uncomfortable to relax. 

“I just thought,” Alec started, but Tony cut him off with a raise of his hand. 

“You thought wrong.” Tony then placed his hand on Peter’s shoulder. Peter looked down at his feet, wanting this uncomfortable situation to be over. He heard Alec grumble before storming off.

“You good kid?” Tony’s voice was gentle. Peter shrugged and Tony gently squeezed his shoulder. “Sorry kid. How about a walk to get your mind off it?” Peter looked up at him and Tony offered him a smile. 

“Okay.” Tony nodded and then glanced at Pepper. It seemed the strawberry blonde knew something was wrong and just nodded to Tony. Tony then placed his hand on Peter’s shoulder and steered him away. 

Peter ducked his head, feeling like a million eyes were on him. He felt his chest tighten a little at that. He didn’t want people to stare at him or ask him for favors. He just wanted to be Peter. Was that so much to ask?

“Peter?” They had stopped in the hallway, far from the main room. It was just the two of them, though Peter was sure Happy was lurking somewhere. 

“I’m,” He wanted to say he was fine, that everything was okay. But it wasn’t. He stared at Tony, eyes a little widened with panic. Tony pulled him into a hug, wrapping the teenager in a protective embrace. Peter buried his face in the genius’ blazer, letting the fierce hold of Tony calm him down. 

“I’m sorry kiddo.” Peter looked up at Tony, confused. He was the one who was two steps from a meltdown. Why was Tony apologizing to him? “I should’ve warned you that people might be like that.” Peter nodded, still hugging Tony tightly, better understanding his apology. “Sometimes, I’m too attuned to how the world is for me that I forget. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Peter said, looking up at Tony. Tony smiled gently at him. 

“I can have Happy take you back to the house,” Tony offered. “If you want.” Peter considered the suggestion. He could leave. It would probably be easier. He could relax and call Ned and MJ. But it didn’t feel right to run away from this. 

“No, I’m okay Mister Stark.” Tony gave Peter a look and Peter attempted a smile.

“Well if you insist kid.” The out was there, but Peter just nodded. Tony wanted to smile out of pride. Instead, he just hugged Peter and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

“Alright come on kid.” Tony stepped away and then wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulder. Peter smiled a little, still feeling a little uncomfortable, but knowing he had Tony to rely on made everything a little better.

* * *

Tony stood in the wings of the stage, waiting to present. Peter was standing a little ways away, talking to Happy who was chuckling at whatever Peter was saying.

“All set?” Pepper approached him and he nodded. She followed his gaze and smiled when she saw he was watching Peter. 

“He did great today,” Pepper said. “And you did great with him.” Tony nodded and looked back at her. 

“Sometimes I forget to warn him about certain things,” Tony said. “Like I’m used to the press and people asking me to look over projects, but he’s not.”

“It’ll become natural eventually,” Pepper said. “I mean, you still want to adopt him, right?” Tony paused at that; not because of the adoption part, he knew for certain that he wanted to adopt Peter. But because Pepper had said ‘you’. The decision to adopt Peter couldn’t just be his to make. 

“Well of course I do,” Tiny said, taking her hand. “The question is, do you?” Pepper raised an eyebrow at that. “You, for some reason, have agreed to marry me. This isn’t just my decision. It’s yours too.” Pepper glanced at Peter, a sweet smile on her face. “I know we never talked about kids…” He was cut off by her kissing him. He let go of her hand, letting his hands snake around her waist. Her hand gently caressed his face as she pulled away. 

“That is a conversation we should definitely have,” Pepper said, her blue eyes sparkling with love. “But you have a presentation to give.” Tony smiled before kissing her again. 

“Keep an eye on the kid,” Tony said and Pepper smirked at that. She then headed over to where Peter and Happy were. 

Tony just smiled to himself as he waited for his cue. Sometimes, he couldn’t believe this was his life. But it was, and he wouldn’t trade it for anything.

* * *

Peter stared out the car window at the scenery before him. He thought they were heading to the jet. But Tony had told everyone they were making a stop. Peter was confused, but Happy and Pepper seemed to understand as they approached their destination.

“Mister Stark?” Peter asked as the car came to a stop. They were parked in front of what looked like an overlook to the water. “What are we doing?” Tony just chuckled and got out of the car. Peter followed after him. 

Tony approached the spot, a fond smile on his face. He took a breath, allowing the familiar ocean air to fill his senses. 

“Mister Stark?” Tony turned towards Peter, a fond smile on his face. “What is this place?”

“Well kid,” Tony said, looking back at the view of the ocean before him. “This is where I used to live.” Peter looked around at the land before them. “Something about this place...it’s just important to me.”

“Because it’s where you became Iron Man?” Tony chuckled and wrapped his arm around Peter. 

“Not exactly,” Tony said. “More that this is where I realized I was more than just this box people placed me in. It took my house being blasted into the ocean for me to realize that there’s a lot more to all of this, a lot more to who I am. It hasn’t been an easy path, but I thought since we were here, it might be good to reflect on all of that.”

“Oh,” Peter said. “Should I give you a moment then?”

“Nah.” Peter smiled and Tony squeezed his shoulder. “You can stay right here kid.” Tony then turned his gaze back out to the water. He was grateful for the years in Malibu, because it pushed him to become the person he was now; a man surrounded by people who cared about him and would always be on his side. 

How could he not be happy with how his life had turned out?


	38. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know if patrol is exhausting you that much, you can take a day off.”
> 
> “I know. That’s what I was planning on doing today. Ned has been talking about watching all of the Star Wars movies with Betty, so I was going to ask if they wanted to do that tonight, along with MJ.”

“Morning Mister Stark!” Peter came skidding into the kitchen, his backpack on his back. Tony looked up from his tablet and chuckled. 

“Morning kid,” Tony said with a smirk. “I thought I was going to have to set five more alarms to wake you up.” Peter rolled his eyes playfully as he went to grab himself some breakfast. “You know if patrol is exhausting you that much, you can take a day off.”

“I know,” Peter said, sitting down next to him. “That’s what I was planning on doing today. Ned has been talking about watching all of the Star Wars movies with Betty, so I was going to ask if they wanted to do that tonight, along with MJ.”

“You could invite them all here,” Tony said. 

“You won’t try to embarrass me?” Peter asked. Tony chuckled. “Because you seem to love doing that, especially when my friends or my girlfriend is around.”

“I won’t,” Tony said. “Pep and I are going to look at possible venues for the wedding and then get dinner.”

“Okay, well I’ll ask them.” Tony nodded and ruffled Peter’s hair. “I work so hard on this hair Mister Stark.” Tony chuckled and raised his hand up in surrender. “You’re just lucky you’re one of my favorite people.”

“Feeling’s mutual kid,” Tony said with a smirk. “Now finish your breakfast so I can drive you to school.” Peter nodded and went about finishing his breakfast. They sat in companionable silence, Tony reading and Peter eating. 

“Okay done,” Peter said, getting up. He cleaned the bowl in the sink and then put it in the dishwasher. “Ready when you are.” Tony chuckled and got up. As they got into the elevator, Tony wrapped his arm around Peter, Peter smiling as he did. 

* * *

“Okay let me get this straight.” Peter was sitting at his usual lunch table, the cacophony of the lunch room swirling around the group of four. MJ was next to Peter, one hand holding the book she was reading and the other intertwined with Peter’s. Betty was sitting across from them, Ned next to her. “Tony Stark, the Tony Stark, said we can come over to watch movies?”

“Well Ned and MJ have come over before,” Peter offered with a shrug. “But like we’re kind of a group now and Ned seems to really want you to watch the Star Wars movies so…”

“That was the world’s most awkward explanation,” MJ said, a slight teasing tone to her voice. Peter shrugged, his ears turning slightly red. MJ chuckled and squeezed his hand a little. 

“The penthouse is so cool,” Ned said. “You can see the whole city from there! And it’s like the biggest TV I’ve ever seen.”

“I just,” Betty started, before pursing her lips. “You make both of them sound so...so normal.”

“They are normal Betty.” The more time Peter spent with Tony and by extension Pepper, Rhodey, and even the rest of the team, the more he realized they were all very normal people. Sure, they had all been through extraordinary things, but at the end of the day they were just people. And Peter liked that the best of all of them. “And Ned totally freaked out the first time he went, so you have nothing to worry about.”

“Dude!” Betty giggled at that and Peter chuckled. “Sold out by my best friend. After everything I’ve done for you.” 

“So are you guys in?” Peter asked. “Because Happy doesn’t like surprises.”

“I’m there,” MJ said, giving his hand a squeeze. He beamed at her and she blushed a little. Peter couldn’t help but smile at her like she had hung the moon. He just really, really liked her. He then turned back to Ned and Betty. Ned was waiting for Betty’s answer. She shrugged. 

“Yeah why not,” She said. “This is positively wild though.”

“You get used to it.”

* * *

Peter stood in the kitchen with MJ, Ned, and Betty. They had just had food delivered and were grabbing some dinner before continuing their binge of all the Star Wars movies. The living room was dark, the movie waiting on the screen to be played. The only lights on were in the kitchen. From the window, Peter could see the steady patter of rain that had been going on since earlier that afternoon.

“So I thought the movies with Luke came out first?” Betty asked as she placed a slice of pizza on her plate. 

“They did,” Ned said, also helping himself to the food. “But they were episodes four through six. So we’re on three now.”

“I don’t get it either,” MJ said to Betty. “But these two dorks love it so,” She shrugged and Betty smirked at that. 

“Someday I’m going to figure out some embarrassing interest or hobby you have,” Peter said. “And then I’m going to tease you relentlessly about it.” MJ just rolled her eyes, but there was a playful smile on her face. Peter glanced at Ned and Betty, who had gone back over to the couch. They were wrapped up in their food and conversation. Peter took their moment of not paying attention to quickly press a kiss to MJ’s lips.

“So sneaky,” MJ said, her cheeks a little red. “Sometimes I totally understand how you’re so successful at,” She paused, glancing over at Betty. “You know.”

“I’m very sneaky, thank you very much,” Peter quipped. “And I also just like kissing you.”

“You’re so gross sometimes.”

“You like it anyways.” MJ rolled her eyes before squeezing his hand. Peter was about to say something when he heard the elevator ding. He raised an eyebrow, not sure who it could be. 

“Hey kid,” Tony said, walking in, Pepper with him. “Sorry to interrupt your movie night.”

“Oh, uh, it’s fine,” Peter said. “I thought you guys were busy.”

“Wedding planner cancelled,” Tony said. “And the restaurant overbooked.”

“And the weather’s not great,” Pepper said. 

“But yeah, we’re just going to be down in the lab if you need anything.”

“Okay,” Peter said. “Do you want any pizza?”

“Couldn’t you eat this whole pizza yourself?” Tony asked, a smirk on his face. Peter glanced over at Betty and Tony nodded, remembering that Ned’s girlfriend didn’t know Peter’s big secret. “We’re good though, kid.” Tony ruffled Peter’s hair and then he and Pepper left the kitchen. Peter then grabbed his and MJ’s plate and headed over to the couch.

“So, he’s basically like your dad now.” Peter looked at Betty as he placed the plates down on the coffee table. “I mean, the way he interacts with you. It’s very parental.” Peter smiled a little and shrugged. He remembered when he had almost called Tony his dad. It felt natural. And the genius had outright said he would adopt Peter. But it felt oddly nice to have his friends see it too, that he had somehow found a family even through the tragedies of his life. 

“Alright let’s start episode 3,” Ned said. Peter settled back onto the couch, munching on his pizza. MJ sat down next to him, her hand resting against his. Peter smiled at her before starting the movie.

* * *

Peter sighed as he leaned back on the couch. Betty and Ned were both fast asleep on the other side of the couch, Ned’s arm wrapped around Betty and the small blonde asleep against his side. Peter glanced at MJ who was sketching. He was surprised she was able to do so with the dim lighting. A bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating the room briefly. In that brief moment, Peter was better able to see his girlfriend’s face. MJ looked up from her sketch pad and upon seeing Peter was looking at her, dropped her head down. 

“What are you staring at, dork?” She asked, embarrassment tinged in her voice. Peter’s hand found her free hand and let his fingers intertwine with hers. She glanced over at Ned and Betty, seeing that they were fast asleep. She placed the sketchpad and her pencil on the table and leaned towards Peter. He felt his stomach do a few somersaults as she moved towards him. He could feel her breath on his lips, making his lips twitch up into a smile. She smiled as well, her lips hovering above his. He was about to close the distance, when the lights in the room turned on. 

“Too bright,” Ned mumbled from his place on the couch. Betty just buried her face in Ned’s arm. Peter looked around the room and spotted Tony standing by the kitchen island. 

“It’s late kid,” Tony said. “I think your friends might want to head home.” Peter stood up and then offered his hand to MJ. 

“Come on Ned,” Peter said, poking his best friend. 

“How far did we get?” Ned asked sleepily.

“Halfway through episode five,” Peter said as Ned and Betty got up. “So basically three to go.” Ned nodded and yawned. Betty leaned against his side, still half asleep. 

“Come on kid,” Tony said. “Happy’s waiting.” Peter nodded and shuffled his friends towards the elevator where Happy was standing. 

“Thank you for letting us come over, Mister Stark,” Ned said. Tony smirked and nodded. “See you Monday Peter.” Ned and Peter exchanged their usual handshake and then Ned led the way into the elevator, Betty sending a sleepy wave Peter’s direction. Peter looked at MJ, who just sent him a smile. She squeezed his hand and then joined the others in the elevator. Peter waved to his friends as the doors silently shut. He sighed a little, a small smile on his face. 

“A good night?” Tony asked, placing his hand on Peter’s shoulder. 

“Yeah,” Peter said with a smile. “Where’s Ms. Potts?”

“Asleep,” Tony said. “She snuck up here awhile ago.” Peter nodded as Tony steered him towards his room. “Asleep, by the way, is something you should be now.”

“And you?” Peter quipped back. Tony rolled his eyes and ruffled Peter’s hair. They reached Peter’s room and Peter opened the door. Tony leaned against the doorway as Peter entered the room. 

“You know, I’m going to have to plastic-wrap the couch if I keep catching you and your girlfriend.”

“You’re still the worst,” Peter said, his ears as red as Tony’s suit. “And we weren’t doing anything.”

“Uh huh, sure.” Peter rolled his eyes. “Alright, I’ll leave you to it. And by it, I mean sleep.” Peter nodded, before his eyes lit up with a realization. 

“Oh wait!” Tony smirked at the kid’s response. “Sorry, just remembered something.” Tony chuckled and nodded as Peter dug through his back. He found a paper and handed it to Tony. “It’s a permission slip.”

“High schoolers still go on field trips?” Tony asked. 

“I mean I don’t have much luck on field trips,” Peter said, trying to not remember as his bad luck in the past. Between Oscorp and DC, it was like he was the totem of bad luck when it came to field trips. “But MJ said she’d kill me if I bailed.” Tony chuckled and nodded. He walked over to the desk in Peter’s room and grabbed a pen. He signed the paper and handed it back to Peter. 

“Is it at least going to be interesting?”

“It’s to the MOMA,” Peter said with a shrug. “So I’m just going to hang out with MJ while she sketches.”

“Winning points with Scary Spice,” Tony said with a smirk. Peter rolled his eyes but there was a smile on his face. “Well get some sleep, preferably eight hours like a healthy young person.”

“You’re just really leaning into the parental thing, aren’t you?” Peter asked. “Should I be worried you’re going to get a minivan?” Tony snorted before pulling Peter into a hug. 

“You’re a pain in the ass,” Tony said, before pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Now sleep.” Peter nodded and then Tony turned to leave. “Love you kid.”

“Love you too.” Tony smiled fondly before leaving the room. Peter sighed to himself as he put the permission slip back into his bag. He sat down on his bed, a smile on his face. Three months ago, he didn’t see his life turning out like this. And while he still missed May, he was grateful for the life he had tumbled into. He laid back on the bed with a happy sigh, knowing he would drift off into a peaceful sleep.

As his eyes started to close, the smile remained, out of gratitude for all that he had and all that he had found.


	39. An Ordinary Day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you wearing?” 
> 
> “It’s a tracksuit.”
> 
> “Okay, but why are you wearing it?”

“What are you wearing?” Tony, who was standing at the counter, raised an eyebrow at the teen’s question. 

“It’s a tracksuit.”

“Okay, but why are you wearing it?”

“Ever heard of exercise, kid?” Peter rolled his eyes with a smirk before sitting down at the kitchen island. Tony handed him a plate and Peter set it down before digging in. Tony leaned against the counter. He took a sip of coffee to hide the fond smile on his face as he watched Peter. Peter must’ve sensed something and looked up. He tilted his head, in adorable confusion, and Tony just chuckled. Peter shrugged and then went back to eating. 

“Morning,” Pepper said, walking in. Peter raised an eyebrow when he saw how she was dressed. 

“Yeah that’s right kid,” Tony said with a smirk. “Matching workout gear.”

“I want no part of this,” Peter said, pointing to their outfits.

“Oh hush and get your backpack,” Tony said, taking the plate from the counter. Peter headed out of the kitchen and Tony rolled his eyes, but there was still a smile on his face. 

“You’re in a good mood,” Pepper pointed out. “I think I even heard you humming in the bathroom.” Tony shrugged, the smile still very present. He was in a good mood, that he couldn’t deny. He just didn’t know if he should share why. He didn’t want to startle or confuse Pepper. 

So instead, he just kissed her. He felt her lips turn up into a smile against his. Her hands rested on his shoulder and he used his free hand to pull her closer to him. 

“That wasn’t an answer,” She said, her blue eyes glittering with love. “But I won’t push.” Tony smirked and kissed her cheek before walking over to the sink to put his coffee mug down. 

“Alright I’m all set,” Peter said. 

“Do you need money for lunch?” Tony asked as they all headed towards the elevator. 

“I made a bag lunch,” Peter said. “It’s a nice day, so I think we’ll probably just have lunch in the little courtyard at the MOMA.” Tony chuckled and nodded. “But thank you.”

“It’s my job kid,” Tony said ruffling his hair. Peter, as always, pouted at that. But Tony just wrapped his arm around him. 

“You two are something else,” Pepper said with a fond smile. 

“You love us anyways,” Tony said and Pepper just chuckled as Peter looked on with a smile. It was in these moments, when life felt normal and he felt like he had a family again, that he thought about bringing the adoption question up. But as always, he just chickened out.

Besides, there was no rush on that idea. It could wait. 

* * *

Tony smiled as he used a nearby tree to stretch. Pepper was standing nearby, checking her phone, and he knew Happy was lurking somewhere in the park, in a golf cart. He couldn’t wipe the smile off his face, not since he had woken up that morning, his dream still fresh in his mind. 

“You’re in a good mood today,” Pepper said, putting her phone away. Tony nodded and pushed off the tree. She rested her hands on his shoulder. “Are you going to tell me why?”

“Depends on how much of my delusions of grandeur you’re willing to humor.” Pepper chuckled and kissed him. “I had this dream last night that felt so real and so right.”

“Care to share with a class?” Tony smiled and kissed her, the dream still there, behind his eyes. When he pulled away and saw that look of adoration in Pepper’s eyes, he nodded. 

“I dreamt we had a kid,” Tony said. “And I gotta tell you Pep, it felt so real. I can still see that little baby in my arms. And even though I know it was just a dream, I don’t know, it just got me so excited about the future. About us and our wedding and our future together.”

“No one told me how sappy and romantic Tony Stark was,” Pepper said, a small smirk on her face. Tony chuckled and shrugged. 

“So what do you think?”

“About what?” Tony’s hands found her waist, drawing small circles against the fabric of her leggings. 

“About kids,” Tony said. “Is that something you see for us? I know you have a plan for everything, and six back-up plans, but are kids a part of any of that.”

“You technically already have a kid,” Pepper pointed out. “He’s not a baby, but he is your kid. I’m not saying I don’t want kids, because that’s definitely been on my mind lately, but I think you do need to consider Peter in all of this.”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you want to just keep being his guardian or do you want to adopt him?” Tony smiled a little. He had been thinking about the idea of adopting Peter a lot lately.

“Remember it’s not just me in this now,” Tony said. “I don’t want it to just be me adopting Peter. I’d like for you to be a part of it too.”

“Really?”

“Kid deserves two parents.” Pepper smiled at that. “And Peter adores you.”

“Then maybe we should start actively looking into this.”

“Yeah?” Pepper nodded and Tony kissed her. “We’ll be a real family. You, me, the kid. And maybe even a little one someday.” Pepper laughed lightly at that. Tony leaned in to kiss her again, truly and completely happy in that moment. 

And then, the entire park started shaking. 

Tony pulled Pepper close to him, prepared to shield her from anything around them, unsure of where the danger was coming from. He felt Pepper grab his arm tightly. Tony looked around trying to find any source of danger. He tried to focus on that and not on the concern for Pepper and Peter. He knew Peter was on a bus somewhere going to the MOMA. He just hoped the bus was still in Queens and whatever this was, was only in Manhattan.

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone. 

“Any idea what this is?” He asked, answering the call from Rhodey. 

“ _ Something landed in Manhattan _ .” Tony tried to calm the panic rising in him. Was this the Chitauri army all over again? “ _ I’m down in Soho with Clint and Bruce _ .” He didn’t have time to ask why Rhodey was in the city or why he seemed to know where the trouble was. Because he suddenly had a terrible realization. 

Peter was going to run right into the face of danger. 

He knew the kid. He knew Peter couldn’t help but fight, even when the battle was too much for him. And that thought terrified him. 

“Get people to safety,” Tony said. “I’ll be there soon.” He ended the call and looked at Pepper. She was staring at him with a look of terror in her eyes. 

“Tony.”

“There’s trouble,” Tony said. “Alien trouble. Rhodey’s there, but...I have to go help, Pep.”

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Pepper whispered, her face growing pale. 

“Pep, Peter’s going to run towards it,” Tony said. “I just know it. I have to be there, to help the kid.” Pepper nodded, but the terrified look was still on her face. Happy suddenly came running up to them, a concerned look on his face. “Hap, get Pepper to safety, okay?”

“Please be safe,” Pepper whispered, before kissing him. Tony wanted to stay in that moment, stay there with Pepper. But he knew he couldn’t, he knew he had to go towards the danger, to help Peter or maybe even stop him. So, he stepped away and watched as Happy guided Pepper out of the park. 

Then, with a sigh, he headed towards Rhodey’s location.

* * *

Peter sat on the bus, staring at his phone. MJ was sitting next to him, one hand holding a book. The other hand was wrapped around his, her thumb gently running across the center of his hand. Peter glanced at her and smiled, still not quite believing this was his life. 

“Just because I’m reading doesn’t mean I don’t see that you’re staring,” MJ pointed out, not looking up from her book. Peter chuckled and leaned closer to her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. She looked up from her book, her eyes, usually so critical, staring back at him with a playful look. He moved a little closer, to kiss her on the lips, when he pulled away suddenly. MJ raised an eyebrow at that. Peter looked at his arm, to see all the hairs standing up. 

His eyes turned to the window, to see what looked like a large metal donut landing in Manhattan. His eyes widened. He felt a twist in his stomach. Tony, Pepper, and Happy were all there. They could be in trouble. He looked back at MJ and she leveled him with a concerned glance. 

“Please don’t tell me you’re going towards that,” She hissed. Peter didn’t respond and just reached back for Ned. 

“I need a distraction,” He whispered to Ned. Ned looked up at him and then out the window. Betty seemed to notice Ned’s gaze as well and let out a screech. 

“We’re all going to die!” Ned shouted. There were shouts on the bus and everyone running towards the back of the bus to get a better look at the thing landing before them. Peter went to grab his backpack, but saw MJ already had her hands on it. 

“Peter.” Her voice was small and full of fear. “Please don’t.”

“I…” He stared at her, seeing how positively terrified she was. But he also had to. Tony had done so much for him the last few months. He had to make sure he was okay. “I have to MJ.” MJ took a shaky breath. Then she handed the backpack to Peter. 

“Just.” The look of fear in her eyes almost made Peter reconsider his decision. “Just don’t die, okay?” He nodded and squeezed her hand, trying to reassure her. 

And then he was out the window, swinging towards the danger.


	40. Battle in Soho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Any of you wanna clue me in on what’s happening or why you all just happen to be in the city right before an alien attack?”

Tony moved through the panicked throngs of people, trying to find Rhodey. He could hear the distressed shouts and see the destruction of the streets, and tried to calm himself. This was not the Chitauri attack. There was not a wormhole that he was going to have to fly too. 

“Tony!” He turned and spotted Rhodey, Clint and Bruce. He made his way over to them. 

“Any of you wanna clue me in on what’s happening or why you all just happen to be in the city right before an alien attack?” Tony asked. Clint looked at Rhodey, waiting for his response. 

“I reached out to them.” Tony turned at the sound of a new voice. A taller male, wearing what looked like blue Buddhist robes approached them. 

“Tony, this is Stephen Strange,” Rhodey said. “He reached out to us about all of this.” Rhodey indicated towards the chaos happening around him.

“You some kind of physic?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow at the odd man before him. 

“Not exactly.” Tony was about to ask more when there was a loud crash behind them. They all turned to see the alien ship barely twenty feet away from them. Rhodey moved to Tony’s side, Bruce hovering behind him. Clint pulled an arrow from his quiver and pointed it at the door to the ship that was slowly opening. A skinny, gray alien, dressed in strange robes stepped out. Next to it was an alien, about the size of the Hulk, holding an axe. 

“Creatures of Earth,” The tall skinny one began. “I am Ebony Maw, child of Thanos. Along with Cull Obsidian, you should bow before us, as Thanos soon approaches, ready to conquer you all.”

“Yeah not happening,” Tony said, eyeing the two aliens. “Earth is closed today. Pack it up and begone, will ya?” Clint snorted at that, his arrow still pointed at the two aliens. 

“And does this brazen human speak for you all?” Ebony Maw asked. Tony glanced at Rhodey, Bruce, and Clint, who all nodded, to which Tony smirked. “And you, keeper of the Time Stone.” Tony furrowed his brow at that, wondering why that sounded so familiar. 

“I speak for myself, thank you very much,” Strange said, stepping forward. He moved his hands, allowing for an orange circle to appear from them. “But this isn’t your planet, so I do believe it’s time you leave.”

“You a wizard or something?” Clint asked, still eyeing the aliens. 

“Or something,” Strange grunted. The two aliens didn’t move and Tony glanced at Rhodey. 

“I guess it’s a fight they want,” Tony said and Rhodey nodded. “You good?”

“Yeah I got this.” Rhodey tapped a watch on his wrist and his suit formed around him. Tony watched, trying not to worry about his friend. This would be the first major fight he had been in since Germany. Tony sighed to himself and then did the same, his suit covering him as well. 

“Foolish humans,” Ebony sneered. “You will pay for this insolence.” Ebony turned towards the bigger alien. “Get me the stone.” The bigger alien, Cull, lifted up an axe, ready to charge.

“Banner, you going to join us or not?” Tony asked, glancing at Bruce. Bruce glanced at his hands and then shook his head. “Get somewhere safe, we got this.” Bruce nodded and quickly took off. Tony then pointed his repulsor at Cull and Ebony. 

“Your call Stark,” Clint said, arrow poised to fire. 

“Do your thing Legolas,” Tony said. “Rhodey and I got the big guy.”

“The big guy really?” Rhodey asked with an exasperated tone to his voice. Tony then blasted off the ground, firing at Cull. The alien roared into action, chasing after Tony. “Damn it Tony!” Rhodey flew alongside him. 

“Barton, keep the wizard safe!”

“Got it!” Tony turned as Cull jumped at him, He dodged to the side and fired his repulsor at him. Cull lifted his shield, easily deflecting the block. Tony and Rhodey both ducked as the blast was deflected back at them. Cull ran towards them, lifting his axe. Tony moved in front of Rhodey and fired again at the alien. 

“Nice shot,” Rhodey said. “But I don’t need you protecting me Tones.”

“Deal with it,” Tony quipped. The shot seemed to stun the alien and they both flew towards him. But the alien wasn’t stunned enough, knocking them both out of the air. Tony hit the ground with painful force and he groaned. Suddenly, Cull was above him, raising his axe to strike. 

The axe never came down on him. Tony looked up to see Peter, in full Spider-Man suit, holding the axe up. Cull then grabbed Peter and tossed him aside. Tony let out a shout before blasting the alien backwards.

“Kid!” Tony ran over to where Peter was. He quickly helped the teenager up. “Are you okay?” He inspected the teen, trying to find any noticeable injuries.

“That guy does not hit as hard as Cap.” Tony let out an anxious breath. “What’s that guy’s problem?”

“Kid, I do not want you in the middle of this,” Tony said, trying to stay calm. Rhodey was busy fending off Cull, which was only adding to his anxiety. “I need you to go home or back to school or just anywhere but here.”

“I can help you Mister Stark,” Peter said. He knew the mask was blocking his face, but he wanted Tony to know how important this was to him. “Please just let me help you.”

“Kid, I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“And I don’t want you to get hurt.” Tony sighed and was about to say something when Cull came charging at them. Peter shot a few webs, trapping the alien against a signpost. Tony was about to fire at the alien when arrows went repeatedly into the alien. It let out a few pained screams before falling limp. 

“Thought you two could use an assist,” Clint said, jogging up to them. “Hey kid, nice suit.” Rhodey landed next to them and nodded to Peter. 

“I thought you were helping the wizard?” Just as the words came out of his mouth, Strange went soaring past them, Ebony Maw right after him. Tony took off after the alien, Rhodey grabbing Clint’s arm and following. 

“What exactly is happening here?” Peter asked, using his webs to try and keep up. Tony sighed, realizing Peter was far too involved now to send him home. 

“Ugly guy is from space,” Tony said and the eyes on Peter’s mask widened comically. “And he came to steal a necklace from a wizard.”

“And now we need to rescue said wizard,” Clint pointed out. “You got a plan Stark?” Tony could see Ebony chasing Strange back towards the ship. 

“Cut him off Rhodey,” Tony said. “Kid, web the wizard. Clint, soften his landing.” Rhodey nodded and dropped Clint down before flying into Ebony, knocking the alien down. Peter shot a web at Strange, pulling him towards him. Peter noticed that Strange was still moving towards the ship and he dropped down to the ground. 

“Kid!” Tony shouted. 

“I’m trying Mister Stark!” Peter pulled on his webs, trying to stop whatever was pulling the wizard. Clint came running over to him and grabbed some of the web. 

“Just hold on kid,” Clint said. Tony flew past them and landed in front of Ebony Maw. 

“You shall pay for this, foolish mortal.” The alien lifted its hands and everything around Tony started to move. Rhodey landed next to him and they both raised their hands. “You cannot stop what is coming. The Great Titan is coming!”

And then Rhodey and Tony blasted a hole straight through the alien. 

“Talked too much,” Rhodey grumbled and Tony nodded. They heard a yelp and Tony ran towards Peter. He breathed a sigh of relief, seeing Peter was okay. Clint was a little further away, helping Strange up. 

“We need to get out of here,” Tony said. “And get somewhere safe.”

“I h-have to guard the s-sanctum,” Strange muttered, holding his head. He tried to move and stumbled. Clint grabbed onto him, holding him up.

“You’re concussed and who the aliens were looking for,” Tony said. “You’re coming with us. Barton, think you can find Bruce and get him to the Tower?” Clint nodded and helped Strange. Rhodey looked at Tony as his suit folded away. As Tony’s suit uncovered him, he sighed. 

“I’m going to go help Clint,” Rhodey said, patting Tony’s shoulder. When Rhodey was gone, Tony sighed again.

“Mister Stark?” Peter asked tentatively. He went to remove his mask and Tony stopped him. 

“Still in public kid.” Peter nodded and let his arms drop to his side. 

“Are you mad at me?” Tony sighed and placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder. Peter gulped, feeling guilty for rushing into a dangerous situation. “I know you just want to keep me safe and all that, but when I saw that thing land in Manhattan, all I could think is that your or Ms. Potts or Happy could be in trouble and I just...I couldn’t stay on the bus.”

“Kid, what we’re dealing with here,” Tony started. “This is way above your agreed-upon pay grade.”

“I know,” Peter said. “But I can’t just sit around and do nothing. Especially if you’re getting pulled into all of this.” Tony sighed again. 

“We need to get somewhere safe,” Tony said. Peter nodded. “We’ll talk more later, okay?” Peter just nodded and followed Tony. Tony fought back the overwhelming panic swirling through him. Everything about this situation was bad; between the aliens, having to watch his best friend try and fight for the first time, and Peter being there. 

But he had to keep a cool head, because it seemed like everyone was in danger. Which only just added to his panic.


	41. Re-Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, are you going to tell us what that stone around your neck is?” Clint asked, leaning against a nearby doorway. Rhodey was standing nearby, eyeing Strange as well. Peter was sitting in a chair, that Tony was standing behind. 
> 
> “I don’t answer to you.”
> 
> “We just saved your magical ass,” Tony quipped. “The least you could do is tell us why.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout-out to my beta reader Radiance3sun!

“I’m fine.” The group from Manhattan was now in the Compound. Strange was sitting in a chair as Bruce was trying to check on him. “I’m a doctor and I’m not exhibiting signs of a concussion.”

“Well I have seven PhDs and you got knocked around pretty badly.” Strange just frowned at him and Bruce threw his hands up in defeat. 

“So, are you going to tell us what that stone around your neck is?” Clint asked, leaning against a nearby doorway. Rhodey was standing nearby, eyeing Strange as well. Peter was sitting in a chair, that Tony was standing behind. 

“I don’t answer to you.”

“We just saved your magical ass,” Tony quipped. “The least you could do is tell us why.” Strange rolled his eyes and Tony huffed out a breath, annoyed with how much this guy was resisting their help. 

“I would’ve been fine.”

“Actually you were being sucked into a spaceship,” Peter said. “And if Mr. Barton and I hadn’t basically played tug of war with your body, you’d probably be in space right now and maybe even dead.” Tony fought back a snort at Peter’s comment.

“Perhaps one of you could tell me why there’s a child in this room.”

“I’m sixteen,” Peter said. “And I’m Spider-Man.” Strange rolled his eyes again.

“Alright listen,” Tony said, getting frustrated with the stranger in the room. “I get that you have this whole lone wolf act down, believe me I’ve tried in the past to perfect that role. But that thing around your neck is the reason aliens just landed in New York for the second time in six years. So talk.” Strange sighed and sat up a little in his chair. 

“The eye of Agamotto is protecting the Time Stone,” Strange said. “It’s one of the…” He was cut off by Bruce. 

“The infinity stones.” Tony looked at Bruce, seeing a shocked look on his face. “Tony, we’ve dealt with these before. New York? Sokovia?” Tony sucked in a breath, trying to fight down the panic relating to those memories

“I swore an oath to protect the stone with my life,” Strange said.

“Why would someone want it?” Peter asked. 

“Perhaps I could explain.” Everyone’s heads wiped towards a new voice. Tony’s eyes went wide with anger when he saw who was standing there. 

“What the hell, Point Break?” Thor attempted an apologetic smile as Tony stared at Loki.

“Thought you were dead,” Clint said, eyeing down Loki. Loki shrugged, his hands clasped behind his back. Tony was about to say something, when Thor cut him off. 

“Please understand Stark,” Thor began. “My brother has proven his loyalty and goodness to me.” Tony gripped his fists, trying to stay calm. Seeing Loki brought back all the bad memories of New York. It was dragging him back towards that damn wormhole.

“How long has he been on Earth?” Rhodey asked, trying to maintain the situation. 

“He was on the ship with us,” Bruce said quietly. Tony looked at his friend with wide eyes. A look of shame crossed his face. “Tony, I’m sorry. But he worked with us. Thor’s telling the truth.”

“You didn’t tell us because you knew someone would want him to pay for New York,” Rhodey said. 

“He’s my brother,” Thor said. “He is my responsibility. Please let him speak.” Rhodey looked at Tony, who sighed in a huff. When he didn’t object, Thor turned to Loki. “Go ahead brother.” Loki moved his hands, revealing a familiar box with swirling blue energy. 

“Of course you have the Tesseract,” Tony said, a tone of anger in his voice. Peter glanced at him and Tony felt his stomach twist in concern. He definitely didn’t like the idea of Peter being in the same room as Loki. 

“This holds the Space stone,” Loki began. “One of the six infinity stones. And the reason I stole it all those years ago, is because someone else wanted it.”

“You want us to believe that you were working for someone?” Tony asked incredulously. “That everything you did in New York, wasn’t of your own volition?”

“The Great Titan,” Loki said, echoing the words of Ebony Maw. “Or Mad Titan as others call him. He is known all over the universe as Thanos. He believes if he collects all of the stones, he can control the populations across the universe.”

“How?” Clint asked. 

“When combined,” Loki said. “The stones hold infinite power. With a snap, he could wipe out half of the population in the universe. He was why I came to Earth and located this. He is who sent the Chitauri army through the wormhole.” Tony tried not to flinch at the mention of the wormhole. “It was either that or death.”

“Why help us now?” Rhodey asked. “Why tell us all of this?”

“Because I’m the god of mischief,” Loki said. “Not the god of death. And because my brother has shown me that working together is better for our people and for the universe.” Loki glanced at Thor, who nodded at that. Tony was about to say something when they heard commotion. 

“We need some help!” Nat was leading the group, followed by Wanda. Tony saw Sam and Cap holding up Vision who looked injured. Bruce moved towards Vision quickly. 

“What happened?” Bruce asked. 

“Let me guess,” Tony started, eyeing Strange and Loki. “Big gray aliens attacked looking for the stone in your head?”

“How did you,” Cap started, but then looked around the room. “Um, what did we miss?” Tony sighed, knowing they were going to have to catch the other group up to speed.

* * *

Peter stood in the hallway outside of the conference room of the Compound. There had been a bit of commotion when the Cap and the others had shown up. Apparently, Vision had been attacked while on a romantic getaway with Wanda. Luckily, Nat, Steve, and Sam had stayed close by in case of trouble, and had been able to get them out before Vision got taken. 

Everyone had dispersed so Bruce could check on Vision’s wounds. It was clear everyone was concerned and confused about everything. Peter felt like his head was spinning with information. And yet, the only thing he could think about was MJ. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed her number. 

“ _ Peter _ ?”

“Hi,” He said gently. He could still see the look in her eyes when he climbed out of the bus window to run directly into danger. He felt stupid for leaving her, but he had thought it was the right decision. 

“ _ Please tell me you’re okay _ .”

“Yeah I’m fine,” Peter said. “Everyone’s fine. We’re safe.”

“ _ I, um, told Ms. Warren that you never got on the bus _ ,” MJ said. “ _ That you got left behind at school and I didn’t realize until you texted me _ .”

“Thanks.” Peter said, leaning against the wall behind him. “Are you okay?”

“ _ Can you come to my apartment _ ?” MJ asked. “ _ I just...I need to see you _ .” Peter sighed and leaned his head back against the wall behind him. “ _ Peter, please _ .”

“I can’t MJ,” Peter said. “There’s...there’s a lot going on.” He heard a sound on MJ’s end of the call that sounded like she was crying. “I’m sorry MJ. Please don’t be upset with me.”

“ _ I have to go _ .” Peter went to say something but then the call ended. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will away the tears. But all he could think about was how upset MJ was with him and how it felt like he had just lost his girlfriend.

“Kid?” Peter didn’t have to open his eyes to know Tony was there. “Kid, what’s wrong?” Peter just shook his head, feeling tears falling down his face. Tony pulled him into a hug and Peter buried his face in Tony’s shoulder. Tony just held onto him, not sure what was wrong, but knowing that his kid needed him in that moment. 

“Sorry,” Peter said, pulling away, He used the sleeve of his sweatshirt to swipe some tears away. 

“What’s wrong kiddo?” Tony asked, gently placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder. 

“MJ’s upset with me,” Peter said. “For climbing out of the bus, for going into this fight, for not being able to go see her right now.” He sniffled and wiped a few more tears away. “I just don’t want to lose her over this.”

“You’re not going to kid,” Tony said. “That girlfriend of yours, she’s a tough girl. She might be upset right now, but she’s going to move past it and you two are going to be okay.” Tony thought of his own relationship and how scared Pepper was. He had called her briefly, just to let her know he was okay. But in the back of his mind, he was just as scared as Peter was that he was going to lose Pepper again. He just had to hope his love for her was enough to withstand this. 

“I hope so,” Peter said. Tony attempted a smile and ruffled Peter’s hair. “So, I guess from what you’re saying, that I’m sticking around.” Tony sighed. 

“I don’t like it,” Tony said. “But this seems like a big fight and I think we’re going to need all the help we can get. But, whatever I say goes, alright?” Peter nodded and hugged Tony again. 

“Mister Stark?” Peter asked, looking up at him. “After all of this is over, can we talk about…” Peter paused, uncertain about what he was about to say. But then he thought of everything he had been through the last few months and how Tony had been there every step of the way. It was the right time to ask.

“Talk about what, kid?”

“About you adopting me?” Peter still felt unsure as the words came out of his mouth. But then Tony hugged him tightly and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, and Peter knew he was right in asking that. 

“Absolutely kiddo,” Tony said with a smile. “We can absolutely have that conversation.” And Peter hugged him back, hoping that everything was going to be okay and that he was going to have this new, wonderful family to look forward to. 

They just had this impending battle to get through first.


	42. Meeting of the Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone was in the conference room of the Compound. Tony had never seen the room that crowded, even when he had first re-opened the Compound. And he never expected everyone in that room to be civil enough to work together. 

Everyone was in the conference room of the Compound. Tony had never seen the room that crowded, even when he had first re-opened the Compound. And he never expected everyone in that room to be civil enough to work together. 

Cap stood at the head of the table, Tony right next to him. Sam and Nat were seated next to each other, closest to Cap’s side. Bruce was, of course, sitting next to Nat. Strange was sitting next to Bruce, still not thrilled to be there. Thor was at the other head of the table, Loki lurking behind him. Clint, Wanda, and Vision were on the other side of the table, along with Peter, and Rhodey sitting closest to Tony. 

They were all staring at the Tesseract, which was in the center of the table.

“So this Thanos,” Cap started. “He wants all of the stones?”

“And we have three in this room,” Tony said, looking from the Tesseract, to Strange, and then to Vision. Wanda grabbed Vision’s hand, a look of worry on her face. 

“We need to destroy them,” Nat said. “It’s the only way to stop this Mad Titan.”

“I swore an oath to defend the Time Stone.” Strange protested.

“And is your oath more important than the fate of the universe?” Tony countered. Every pair of eyes in the room seemed to fall on Strange. But it was Wanda who spoke up.

“What about Vision?” Everyone looked over at her, an upset look on her face. “To destroy the stone you’d have to…”

“It’s a sacrifice that will need to be made.” Vision said and Wanda gasped at that.

“No.” Everyone turned to look at Tony. “We’re not sacrificing you, Vision. Not now, not ever.”

“We don’t trade lives Vision.” Cap reminded. “We’re a team, all of us.” Peter sat up a little, realizing that he was essentially an Avenger, at least at that current moment. 

“Does Vision need the stone to live?” Peter asked, speaking up. “I mean, is it an essential part of him?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Vision said. “We have three stones and the power to destroy them.” He looked at Wanda and then at Thor. “Thanos threatens half the universe. One life does not get to stand in the way of defeating it.” Wanda stood up and walked away from him. Nat got up quickly and went over to the younger woman.

“I think we’re jumping to the wrong decision.” Bruce said. Everyone’s eyes fell on him. “The stone is just one part of him. Vision’s programming from both Tony and I. He’s JARVIS, he’s Ultron. All of those pieces are mixing together and learning from each other.”

“You saying he’s not just the stone?” Clint asked and even Wanda looked at Bruce hopefully. 

“I think,” Tony began. “What Bruce is saying is that if we can take out the stone, there’s still a lot of Vision left.” Bruce nodded and Wanda looked slightly relieved. Vision took her hand and she attempted a smile. 

“So can you remove the stone?” Nat asked. 

“I don’t know if here is the safest place.” Bruce said. “And as smart as I am, I think this is going to take a different type of genius.”

“I think I know somewhere.” Cap said. 

“One other problem.” Tony spoke up, his eyes shifting to Loki. “Him.” Everyone looked at Loki who was lurking in the corner. “I don’t trust him.”

“Stark, you have my word.” Thor insisted. 

“Point Break, as much as I trust you,” Tony started. “Loki’s a murderer. Or are we all forgetting what he did to Coulson?” Thor was about to speak when the door to the conference room opened. Everyone on the original team looked shocked at who was standing there. 

“What was it Twain once said?” Tony stared in shock at the very much alive body of Phil Coulson. “Reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated.”

“Coulson.” Clint muttered, shock etched across his face. “What the hell? You...you were dead.”

“I was,” Coulson confirmed with a shrug. “Fury decided he didn’t want that to stick. I was a little mad at him at first, but now I’m pretty grateful.”

“I believe that doesn’t make me a murderer.” Loki pointed out. 

“Besides the formerly dead guy standing in front of us,” Tony continued, still not believing what he was seeing. “How did you even get in here? We’re on a lockdown.” Coulson glanced behind him as a few people stepped forward. 

“I’ve got a pretty good hacker on my side.” Coulson explained. “Daisy Johnson, the Avengers.”

“Your system was a fun challenge,” Daisy said, her short brown hair framing her face. “I needed that kind of challenge today.”

“So if you’ve been alive since New York,” Nat started. “Why show up now? Why not when SHIELD fell or Sokovia or even when you recovered?”

“SHIELD needed to operate from the shadows.” Coulson revealed. “But this event, it affects the fates of all of us. My team and I are here to help.”

“We were monitoring your security system,” Daisy explained. “Your AI, FRIDAY, is a real sweetheart by the way. We heard you needed a few geniuses.”

“I don’t know if I dislike you or want Pepper to hire you,” Tony said and Daisy smirked at that. She stepped aside and two more members of Coulson’s team stepped forward. 

“This is Agent Jemma Simmons and Agent Leopold Fitz,” Coulson began, nodding to them. “Brightest minds SHIELD has to offer.”

“I’m engineering,” Fitz said, the Scottish lilt of his voice echoing through the room. “She’s biochem.” Jemma smiled and nodded. 

“You’ll still need the right tech to do it,” Tony said. “Cap, you said you knew a place?” Cap nodded. “Then I guess we’re all heading there.” He looked around the room, at these faces that had been thrown together to save the universe. For some reason, he was confident that everything was going to be okay.

It had to be.

* * *

“So you’re alive.” Tony approached Coulson, still struggling to believe the man before him was alive. “I’d be curious to know what Fury did to make that happen.”

“Not a stone you want to overturn.” Coulson deflected. “Besides, the research behind that is gone. So you couldn’t if you tried.” Tony nodded at that, a small smirk on his face. 

“Well, Pepper will be happy to hear about this.” Tony grinned. “She always liked you.”

“Congratulations on the engagement,” Coulson said with a small smile. “But uh, quick question. Why’s there a teenager here?” He nodded to where Peter was standing. “Especially a teenager, who according to Daisy, you basically adopted.”

“Haven’t adopted him yet.” Tony said. “And Queens lent us their web-slinging vigilante.” Coulson raised an eyebrow at that. “Oh, your hacker didn’t figure that one out? Maybe she’s not that good.”

“She’s good.” Coulson said. “My whole team is.”

“Well then,” Tony said. “Happy to have you on board.” He extended his hand and Coulson shook it. He then walked over to where his team was huddled in a corner. As soon as he was gone, Peter came over to Tony. 

“This has been the craziest day of my life,” Peter said and Tony chuckled. “I did have a question. Am I like unofficially an Avenger?”

“Just for this,” Tony clarified. “After we stop this Mad Titan, you go back to only protecting the streets of Queens.” Peter nodded and Tony ruffled his hair. “Alright come on kid, we gotta load up the jet and get out of here.” 

As Peter walked with Tony, he looked at everyone in the Compound, helping to get supplies onto the Quinjet. He never expected this; to actually be helping the Avengers. Sure, there was a threat to the universe and they had to take that very seriously, but Peter was just so in awe of everything he was seeing. While a part of him knew he should be scared, he was too busy getting to help his childhood heroes save the day.

It was pretty cool.


	43. Wakanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you going to tell me what’s on your mind, Cap? Or are you just going to keep staring?” 
> 
> “I haven’t been completely honest with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, another shoutout to my beta reader Radiance3sun!

Tony sat on the Quinjet, trying to come up with a decent plan. But his mind was in other places. He was worried about Pepper. They had talked briefly, but Tony could hear the fear in her voice. He just wanted to be home with her, but he knew this was necessary. And then there was Peter, his kid, going with them and possibly having to fight alongside them. He was trying to come up with ideas to keep Peter as far from the fight as possible. 

And then there was Steve, who kept giving him a weird look. 

“Are you going to tell me what’s on your mind, Cap?” Tony asked, getting the super soldier’s attention. “Or are you just going to keep staring?” Steve sighed and got up. He nodded his head to a secluded corner of the jet and Tony followed him. 

“I haven’t been completely honest with you.” Tony frowned, not liking where this was going. “I know Shuri, T’Challa’s sister, can handle this because she was able to rid Bucky of his Hydra programming.” Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, images from Siberia flooding back in. 

“So, he’s there?” Tony asked quietly. 

“Yes.”

“Damn it, Steve.” Tony hissed, trying to not get everyone’s attention. He could feel his chest tightening at the thought of having to look at the person who murdered his parents. He didn’t know if he could handle this.

“You said you didn’t blame him.” Steve said quietly.

“Of course I don’t.” Tony said, opening his eyes. “But that doesn’t get rid of what I had to see in that bunker.” A regretful look crossed Steve’s face. “Why didn’t you say something sooner?”

“Because I knew Ross would have to know.” Steve said. “And as much as the Accords mess was cleaned up, there’s still a lot of people who think Bucky set that bomb off.” Tony sighed. “I wanted to tell you before we got there and because I want to prove that we are on the same side, all of us.”

“I just,” Tony started, not sure how to phrase what he was feeling. “I just need a minute.” Steve nodded and walked away. Tony squeezed his eyes shut, trying to calm himself down. He felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest from how hard it was beating. He was trying to not see those images from Siberia, the ones burned into his brain for an eternity. But they were sneaking up on him and there was nothing he could do. 

“Mister Stark?” He opened his eyes to see Peter standing in front of him. Tony let out a breath of relief and pulled Peter into a hug. Peter, not understanding what was happening but knowing something was wrong, wound his arms around the genius’ torso. As he leaned into the hug, he could hear Tony’s heart beating fast. Peter glanced up at his guardian, seeing that his eyes were closed and he was taking long deep breaths. Peter just stayed there, thinking of all the times Tony comforted him when he was distraught. 

“Thanks, kid.” Tony said, finally pulling away.

“Least I can do.” Tony smiled a little and wrapped his arm around Peter. He walked back over to his seat, Peter sitting down next to him. And as the teenager sat next to him, Tony was suddenly very grateful to have a kid like Peter in his life. And he looked forward to the day when he could officially call Peter his kid.

* * *

The jet touched down in Wakanda. Everyone who hadn’t been there before was surprised by how wondrous the city truly was. Coulson’s jet landed next to theirs and Tony and Cap led their crew off the jet. He could see T’Challa and one of his generals (a woman with a very stern look) waiting for them. 

“Might be nice to run into each other in more pleasant circumstances.” Tony said with a wry smile as he extended his hand. T’Challa nodded and shook his hand. 

“Captain.” He greeted, nodding to Steve. T’Challa looked at everyone coming out of the two ships. “Seems you brought quite the cavalry. How big of an assault can we expect?”

“It’s going to be pretty big.” Steve admitted with a sigh. “How are we looking?”

“You will have my Kingsguard.” T’Challa started. “The Dora Milaje.” He nodded to Okoye, who regarded the others. “The Border tribe and…”

“A semi-stable 100-year-old man.” Tony noticed Steve smile as Bucky approached them. Tony just tried to stay calm as he stared at the man who murdered his parents.  _ He was brainwashed _ , he tried to remind himself. But it didn’t make the images go away. 

“Hey, Buck.” Steve said, giving his oldest friend a hug. T’Challa nodded and they all followed him inside. Steve moved to speak with T’Challa, leaving Tony walking next to Bucky. 

“I wish I could take it back.” Tony glanced at Bucky, noticing a saddened look on his face. “I wish…”

“I know you were brainwashed Barnes,” Tony said. “And I know you regret it. I’m trying to not feel this way about it, really I am.”

“I don’t deserve that.” Bucky admitted. “But thank you.” Tony nodded and then Bucky moved away from him. Tony sighed, knowing he needed to get everything with Barnes out of his head. 

They had a battle to worry about.

* * *

Tony stood in Shuri’s lab as she inspected Vision. Jemma and Fitz were watching her every move with intrigue while Wanda and Bruce stayed by Vision’s side. Tony was standing with Coulson, keeping a close eye on Peter, who wasn’t standing too far away talking to Daisy. T’Challa was standing nearby, allowing his sister to work, with Steve and Okoye, his best fighter, standing next to him. 

“So the rest of my team are down there with the rest of the team.” Coulson. “We have a lot of good fighters and a few Inhumans.” Tony gave him a look. “Like enhanced people but a little different.”

“What about her?” Tony asked, nodding towards Daisy. 

“She’s staying here to keep Fitz and Simmons safe,” Coulson explained. “I assume you want Spider-Man to do the same.”

“It would be preferable.” Coulson nodded as they heard beeping.

“Something’s entered the atmosphere.” Okoye revealed. T’Challa nodded and patted his sister on the shoulder. He began instructing his people as Steve went to follow him. 

“You coming?” Coulson asked. 

“In a second.” Coulson nodded and went over to Daisy. “Kid.” Peter jogged over to him, looking ready to fight. “You’re staying in here.”

“What?” Peter looked shocked at that. “I...I can help.”

“Peter I need you to do exactly as I say.” Tony firmly stated. “Someone has to protect the brain trust in case something goes wrong. And I just...you’ll be safer if you stay here.” Peter frowned but nodded. Tony pulled him into a hug. “I love you kid, okay?” Peter nodded and hugged him back, a sense of fear filling him up.

“Love you too da-Mister Stark.” Peter felt his ears turn red at his slip-up, but Tony just pressed a kiss to the top of his head before heading out of the room. 

“Well that was adorable.” He turned to see Daisy approaching. 

“Um thanks, I guess.” Peter said, looking down at his feet in embarrassment. Daisy chuckled and patted his shoulder. 

“It’s nice to have someone who cares.” Daisy said. Peter looked at her and she smiled. “Whether or not the person is biologically family doesn’t matter, right? Just that they’re there.” Peter nodded, a small smile crossing his face. “Now come on, we’ve got some protecting to do.” Peter nodded and followed her over to the table. He watched as Shuri, Jemma, and Fitz began working on separating the stone from Vision. But he couldn’t help but glance out the window, hoping that Tony was going to be okay.

* * *

Tony stood next to Nat as the swarms of aliens rammed themselves into the barricade. Everyone had already deduced that they were allowing the border to electrocute themselves to try and break through. 

“Bring the Northwest border down.” T’Challa commanded, into a bracelet on his wrist. Tony looked around at everyone ready to fight. T’Challa had supplied hundreds of soldiers, ready for battle. Nat and Clint both had their weapons drawn, a stern look on both of their faces. Sam and Rhodey were soaring above them, ready to strike and Bruce was in the Hulkbuster armor, since he and the big guy were seemingly not in agreement. Steve and Bucky were next to each other, the two sharing a glance, before preparing themselves to fight.

Strange and Loki were both lurking near the back, Strange still keeping the Time Stone with him. He refused to part with it, while Loki had allowed Coulson to lock the Tesseract in a secure case in the castle. Tony could see thunder literally crackling off Thor and while he wanted to ask when that happened, he couldn’t. 

Coulson’s team was standing nearby, guns drawn for him and a thin Asian woman, who both Clint and Nat seemed to know. Next to them was a tall dark-skinned male, holding what looked like an axe attached to a gun. There was also a short Latina next to him, who kept appearing and reappearing. Tony didn’t know what her ability was, but it reminded him of Wanda’s brother.

Tony looked at all of these people, who were willing to lay down their lives to fight. These people who had come together to stop the universe’s greatest threat. People who he thought he could never trust again and yet they had all seamlessly come back together. He sighed internally, knowing this was going to be the fight of their lives. 

Tony glanced back at the palace, thinking of Peter, and hoping his kid would be able to stay safe during all of this. He turned his gaze back to the army in front of them, knowing he had to focus on the fight in front of him.

And as everyone charged into battle, that was exactly what he was going to do.


	44. The Battle of Wakanda (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter watched anxiously as the three geniuses worked to remove the stone from Vision’s head. Jemma and Fitz were constantly talking to each other, while Shuri remained focused. Wanda was watching Vision, who looked like he was just trying to relax. 

Peter watched anxiously as the three geniuses worked to remove the stone from Vision’s head. Jemma and Fitz were constantly talking to each other, while Shuri remained focused. Wanda was watching Vision, who looked like he was just trying to relax. 

Suddenly, they all felt the palace shake. 

“Wasn’t me.” Daisy said, when her teammates looked up at her. Peter didn’t have time to question it as he saw Wanda move towards the window. He saw her expression change and he also felt his anxiety creep up more. 

“Wanda?” Peter asked. 

“Watch Vis.” She ordered, before breaking through the window and sailing down towards the battlefield. Peter turned back towards the three geniuses, a worried look on his face.

“Work faster.” Daisy instructed. 

“We don’t want to damage,” Fitz started, but Daisy cut him off. 

“Fitz!” She barked out. “Work faster!” He just nodded and they got back to work. Peter could feel his breath catching in his throat. This wasn’t going to work. They weren’t going to win.

And then he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Everything’s going to be fine.” Daisy reassured him. “I mean, Earth’s Mightiest Heroes are down there fighting. And we’re going to stay up here and protect Shuri and my friends. Okay?” Peter nodded. 

“Thanks.”

“Anytime, Spidey.” She said with a wink. And as Peter moved back towards the table where Vision was, he had to believe her. 

There was no other option.

* * *

Tony fired his repulsor at an attacking alien, blasting it back. It seemed like for everyone he knocked down, ten more got back up. And the worst part was, he was sure that Thanos was nowhere to be seen. The real enemy was trying to beat them down before he even arrived. 

“ _ Uh guys _ .” Sam alerted through the coms. “ _ We’ve got a problem _ .” Tony looked up to see Wanda sailing down onto the battlefield. 

“The hell do you think you’re doing, Wanda?” Tony nearly shouted into the coms. Peter was still up there. His kid was vulnerable. 

“ _ Eyes on the battle, Tones _ .” Rhodey reminded him. “ _ The kid can handle himself _ .” Tony huffed and focused on the oncoming attackers. 

He just had to hope that Peter was going to be okay.

* * *

“Look out!” Peter knew something was coming before the alien appeared. Shuri just started working faster as both Jemma and Fitz pulled out guns. Peter pulled his mask on as a large gray alien appeared before him. 

“You’re certainly ugly.” Daisy said. The alien charged towards her but she raised her hands and suddenly it was blasted backwards. 

“Whoa!” Daisy just smirked and raised her hands ready to strike again. The alien charged towards her and took a swipe at her. Peter shot a web before jumping into the air and knocking it backwards. 

“Pretty agile for a spider.” Daisy commented, her smirk still very much there. They worked in tandem, punching and blocking the alien. But then, it suddenly swiped at them. Peter pushed Daisy out of the way before feeling the wind knocked out of him as he went flying backwards. 

The room began spinning as soon as he hit the ground. He could hear shouting and commotion before finally some glass shattering. Peter blinked, trying to get the room to focus, groaning a little as he did. 

“Hey, Spidey.” As the room started to come into focus, he could more clearly see Daisy kneeling in front of him.

“What happened?” Peter groaned, trying to sit up. Daisy stopped him from doing so. 

“Vision tackled the alien out the window.” Daisy explained. “I think he’s joining the fight.” Peter’s eyes widened and he sat up quickly. He groaned as he did. 

“We...we have to do something!” Peter exclaimed. He looked around the room. He could see Jemma and Fitz tending to Shuri, who looked like she had been knocked down pretty badly as well. 

“You look like you have a concussion.” Peter shook his head and pulled himself up

“I...I have to help him.” Peter could only think of Tony, down on the battlefield, their plan slowly falling apart. He had to get down there and help. He needed to know that Tony was going to make it out of the battle. He wanted to be adopted by Tony. He wanted a family and a dad. 

“Spidey.”

“No!” Peter shouted. “I have to!” Daisy sighed and put her hand on his shoulder. 

“Then you’re going to need some help.”


	45. The Battle of Wakanda (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This was not a part of the plan,” Steve began. But then he noticed an odd look pass Vision’s face.
> 
> “He’s here.”

Tony grunted as he blasted an alien back. He could see everyone around him fighting and nothing seemed to be working. 

And then he saw Vision flying through the air, wrestling one of the aliens as he did so. 

“Damn it, Vision.” Tony cursed. He flew after his teammate, knocking the other alien away. Tony pulled Vision down as they landed in the center of the battlefield. Wanda came running up to them and pulled Vision into a hug. 

“This was not a part of the plan,” Steve began. But then he noticed an odd look pass Vision’s face. 

“He’s here.” Vision warned, looking around. Suddenly, twenty feet from them, a portal opened. The four of them stared in shock as a giant alien emerged from the portal. He had a gold metal glove on one of his hands. From the glinting, Tony could see two stones already in place.

“Everybody, be ready.” Steve commanded as Thanos stared down the heroes. 

“Earth’s Mightiest Heroes,” Thanos intoned. “You will fail today. I will get the stones. I will bring balance to the universe.” Wanda growled at that statement as her hands started to glow. She started lifting off the ground, until she was heading straight for Thanos. 

And then he knocked her out of the air and to the ground. 

“Wanda!” Vision moved towards her, but Thanos charged towards him and grabbed him by the neck. Vision struggled as Thanos’ gloveless hand moved towards the stone. Tony and Steve looked at each before jumping into action. 

“You go down.” Tony said as he flew into the air. Steve nodded and baseball slid into Thanos, knocking the alien off balance, as Tony blasted his side. The alien let out a shout as Vision dropped from his grasp. 

“You’ll pay for that.” Thanos growled, grabbing Steve by his uniform. Tony was about to fire, when bullets started firing towards Thanos. He could see Bucky charging towards Thanos, firing his weapon. Thanos simply turned his hand, the red Infinity Stone glowing red, before the gun melted out of Bucky’s hands. Thanos then tossed Steve like a rag doll, his body harshly colliding with Bucky’s, knocking both super soldiers to the ground. 

“You’re going to have to stop chucking my friends around.” Tony growled, landing in front of Thanos. Thanos regarded him for a second, as if he somehow knew him. 

“Stark.” Tony glowered at this alien. This horrendous creature, who had been plaguing his thoughts for years since New York. He was not going to let this ugly alien win.

So Tony fired everything at Thanos. He was determined to win. He was determined to protect his friends and teammates. He wanted to go home to Pepper, retire officially and start a life with her. He wanted to get married and have that talk with her about kids. He wanted to adopt Peter and convince his kid to try calling him Dad. So he fought and fought, hitting, punching and firing everything at Thanos.

But then Thanos grabbed a hold of him, squeezing Tony so it felt like his suit was going to break through his skin and puncture his organs. 

“You have my respect, Stark.” Thanos commended. “I hope they remember you.” His grip started to tighten and Tony realized this was it. He felt his eyes close, knowing he would never get those things he had wished for. 

“Dad!”

And then he hit the ground. 

Tony’s eyes opened, realizing he could breathe and that Thanos wasn’t trying to crush him with his bare hands. Instead, he saw Peter and Daisy, the teen webbing Thanos to the ground as Daisy literally made the ground around him shake. 

“Insect!” Thanos shouted, before swatting Peter out of the air. 

“Kid!” Tony didn’t know how he was able to get up, but he did. Maybe it was knowing that Peter had called him ‘Dad’ that pushed him. He propelled himself into the air, catching Peter before he crashed into the ground. He landed with a sigh, relieved that Peter was okay. 

“Oh, hey.” Peter greeted, trying to sound casual. 

“I thought I told you to stay up there.” Peter just shrugged and Tony would have hugged him, if they weren’t in the middle of a battle. Thanos struggled against the webs holding him to the ground as more of the heroes approached. Sam and Rhodey were flying above them. Clint, Nat, Coulson, and his team had their weapons pointed at him, ready to attack. Bruce approached in the Hulkbuster armor as Thor vibrated with lightning. Wanda’s hands glowed red and Vision lifted slightly off the ground. Strange’s hands glowed orange as Loki flipped his daggers in his hand. Claws popped out from T’Challa’s hands as he eyed the alien. 

Steve approached Tony, with Bucky a step behind him.

“What do we do now?” Steve asked, glancing at Tony. 

“Hit him with everything.” And as Thanos broke from the webs, everything was being fired at him. Peter shot a web at the gauntlet, trying to keep Thanos from using it again. Sam landed behind him and grabbed onto Peter’s shoulders, trying to anchor the teen. Bruce ran over and did the same to Sam, to keep the two of them from being pulled towards Thanos. Clint shot arrow after arrow as Nat and Coulson fired at Thanos. Bucky found a loose gun and was shooting at Thanos with more vigor than before. 

Rhodey and Tony steadied themselves as they blasted Thanos with everything they had. Wanda had a vicious look in her eyes and she sent blasts of energy over and over again at Thanos. Daisy stood next to Peter as her hands focused on Thanos’ head, the alien screaming as she made him shake. Tony could see their attacks were weakening him, but not defeating him. 

“We need to kill him.” Thor said. 

“You need to,” Steve grunted. “You’re the only one powerful enough.” Tony nodded as he continued to blast the alien. He glanced at Peter, seeing the teen struggling to keep Thanos from closing his fist. 

“His shield.” Tony directed. “Use Cap’s shield.” Steve and Thor looked at the shield in his grasp. Steve held out the shield as lighting started crackling off Thor. He grabbed the shield, the lighting transferring from him to the projectile. 

And then he threw it at Thanos.

Everything stopped as the alien’s head was severed from his body. The whole battlefield was silent as everyone stared at the head and lifeless body. 

And then Loki stabbed the head with his dagger. When it didn’t move, a relieved sigh passed through all the heroes. 

“Just had to be certain.” Loki said with a smirk. 

“We did it.” Tony breathed, letting his suit fold away. There was a pause before T’Challa yelled something in his language. As the warriors of Wakanda began chanting back, everyone started celebrating. Tony smiled, realizing they had actually won, and ran over to Peter. The teen was swaying a little on his feet and Tony caught him. 

“Whoa, kid.” Tony said, steadying the teen. 

“Took a nasty hit up there.” Peter muttered. “Everything’s a little dizzy.” Tony chuckled as he removed the teen’s mask. He smiled seeing Peter’s face, his kid’s face. 

“Is that why you ignored my orders?” Tony asked. “Or called me Dad?”

“Well, I’ve never been one for listening.” Peter defended, his ears a little red. “And um, that second thing just felt natural.”

“Yeah?” Tony asked with an awestruck grin. Peter just nodded. Tony pulled him into a hug, grateful that they were both okay and that the battle was over. “Love you, kid.”

“Love you too, Dad.” And as everyone celebrated around them, Tony just smiled as he pressed a kiss to the top of his kid’s head. 

They had won. Everything was really going to be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endgame? I don't know her.


	46. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I thought, you’d be more upset with me.”
> 
> “Saving the day is what you do.” 
> 
> “Not anymore.”

Tony breathed out a sigh of relief as he entered the penthouse of the Tower. He was thoroughly exhausted after the battle. T’Challa had offered anyone who wanted to stay in Wakanda to rest and recover. But Tony had wanted to get home. Coulson, his team, Clint and Strange were of the same mindset. Coulson had dropped Tony, Peter and Strange on the deck of the penthouse, before taking off to drop Clint off at home. Strange had said very little other than a thank you, before using his magic to leave. 

“Home sweet home.” Tony said with a happy sigh. He knew the rest of the team was probably thinking of the fallout of all this and what they would tell the likes of Ross (especially with Bucky being a key part of the battle). But Tony didn’t really care. He was just glad to be home. 

“Oh my god.” He barely had time to respond as Pepper ran over to him and pulled him into a hug. “Oh, thank god.” Tony held onto her, grateful that Pepper was there waiting for him. Peter looked past them, noticing someone else in the room. 

“MJ?” The curly-haired girl looked up from where she was sitting on the couch. “What…?”

“Ms. Potts asked for my number in case you ever got into any trouble.” MJ explained. 

“I thought she and I could worry together.” Pepper said, pulling away just slightly. Peter looked at MJ, wondering if she was still mad at him. 

“Get over here, dork.” Peter breathed out a sigh of relief as he rushed over to his girlfriend. She stood up just as he reached her. MJ let Peter pull her into a hug, her arms winding around his back. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

Tony watched as Peter hugged MJ tightly, a look of relief and happiness spreading across his face. The teenager sat down on the couch and MJ pressed herself close to his side, listening as he spoke to her. 

“Glad they’re okay.” Tony said with a smile. “Kid was worried.” He looked at Pepper, a little surprised by the look in her eyes. “I thought, you’d be more upset with me.”

“Saving the day is what you do.” Pepper pointed out, running her nails across his arm. 

“Not anymore.” Tony declared. “I realized, out there, that I don’t want to save the day. Not anymore. I want to take care of my kid and marry you. And maybe even have that serious chat about kids.”

“I think it’s past a serious chat.” Pepper revealed, placing his hands on her stomach. Tony looked at her stomach before staring up at her in shock. 

“You’re…” His voice trailed off, not ready to say it out loud. He wanted to be sure before he said anything else. 

“After you took off,” Pepper started. “I felt so sick and I just started vomiting. At first, I thought I was so stressed that I was making myself sick. And then I realized my period was late. So I took a pregnancy test.” A grin spread across Tony’s face. “Actually, I took seven. And I still need a doctor to confirm it, but I'm pregnant.” By now, the grin had fully stretched across Tony’s face. He gently tugged Pepper closer to him and kissed her with a ferocity and passion he didn’t even know he was capable of. When he pulled away, he leaned his forehead against hers. 

“Wow.” Tony’s voice was barely above a whisper. “We’re going to have a kid.” Pepper laughed and nodded. “We’re going to be a family, all four of us.” Pepper smiled and kissed him. And in that moment, Tony felt so overwhelmingly happy. 

“We are going to have to expedite our wedding,” Pepper reminded. “Not really interested in squeezing into a dress with a big belly.” Tony chuckled and nodded. 

“I’m sure we can handle that.” And then he was kissing her again. Because they were starting a family together. Because they were finally going to get married and officially begin their life together. Because he had made it out of this battle alive. 

Because he was just so damn happy. 

“Are you two just going to keep making out?” Tony pulled away from Pepper and chuckled, remembering that Peter and MJ were in the room. “I’m trying to tell MJ about how cool Wakanda is but it’s a little embarrassing having you two just...you know.”

“Oh, hush kid.” Tony laughed, taking Pepper’s hand and walking over to the couch. He sat down next to Peter as Pepper settled in next to him. “Now come on, tell the ladies all about Wakanda. And leave nothing out.” Peter just smiled and nodded, as he continued regaling them with his stories. And Tony just smiled, hoping this feeling of happiness didn’t go away anytime soon.

* * *

Tony walked down the hallway, ready to turn in for the night. Peter had regaled MJ and Pepper with as many details as he could from the last few days. Pepper was surprised and delighted when she heard Coulson was alive, though a little miffed that the agent hadn’t stopped to say hello. Peter’s stories probably could’ve gone on all night but eventually, MJ had to go home. Tony had teased his kid a little at how long his goodbye to his girlfriend had taken. Peter had then disappeared to his room, probably to tell his other best friend about everything he had been through.

Tony was on his way to his room to settle in for the night with Pepper and make some real decisions about their wedding. He stopped when his phone started ringing. 

“Well hey, Spangles.” Tony greeted, answering the call. “How’s Wakanda?”

“ _It’s alright_.” Steve replied. “ _Wish you all could’ve stuck around_.”

“Had a life to get back to.” Tony quipped and he heard Steve chuckle. “You know I’m done, right? I want to hang it all up and stay behind the scenes.”

“ _Yeah, I know. I can’t blame you_. ” Steve admitted. “ _Sometimes, I think that’s what I should do_.”

“So why don’t you?” He could retire, why couldn’t Steve?

“ _You have Pepper and Peter_.” Steve pointed out. “ _I think being Captain America might be all I’ve got now_.”

“There’s a whole world out there, Capsicle.” Tony said. “Just because that girl you’re always mooning over isn’t around, doesn’t mean that’s it for you.” He heard Steve sigh. “Just think about it. You can tell me your decision at my wedding.”

“ _Oh, I’m officially invited_?”

“Figured it was only right.” Tony said with a smirk. “Enjoy your celebration.”

“ _Thank you Tony, for everything_.” Tony just smiled before ending the call. He sighed contentedly before continuing down the hallway. He stopped by Peter’s door and knocked before poking his head in.

“Hey, kid.” Peter looked up from the book he was reading. “All good here?”

“Yeah.” Peter said with a smile. “You?” Tony smiled and nodded.

“I’m better than good, kiddo.” Tony said. “Get some sleep, okay?” He started to leave, but Peter’s voice stopped him. 

“Dad?” A huge grin crossed Tony’s voice. Soon enough he’d have two kids calling him that. “Love you.” Tony walked over to Peter and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“Love you too, kiddo.” He ruffled his kid’s hair affectionately before heading out of the room. As Tony moved towards the door to his room, he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. 

It had taken a long time, but he was finally getting the life he deserved. 


	47. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have a seat, kid.” Peter just nodded and sat down. Tony placed a manila folder in front of him. Peter looked at it and then at Tony and Pepper. “It’s not going to bite you, kid.” Tony offered Peter a smile and Peter nodded. He then opened the manila folder. When he saw what was inside it, he stared up at Tony in shock. 
> 
> “Is this…?”

“Dude, dude, dude!” Ned came running up to Peter the next day. He hugged his friend tightly before staring at him with wide eyes. “Aliens in New York again? And then the news is reporting about this massive battle in Wakanda. And Spider-Man was there for all of it!” 

“Yeah.” Peter chuckled. “It was all pretty wild.”

“I bet.” Ned said. Peter nodded, seeing Betty approaching, meaning the Spider-Man talk had to end. “I expect every detail in study hall later.” 

“Deal.” They exchanged their handshake as Betty reached them. 

“Hi, guys.” Betty greeted with a smile. “Peter, is Mister Stark okay? I read reports that he was in the thick of the battle.”

“Yeah he’s good.” Peter assured. “Thanks for asking.”

“I really thought New York was going to get totally destroyed like when we were kids,” Betty admitted. “Kind of a relief that only like Soho was beat up and who really wants to go to Soho?”

“Rich people who should be spending their money on sensible things.” MJ said, suddenly appearing next to Peter. He smiled at her and she wrapped her hand around his. The four began towards their homeroom. When Betty and Ned moved to walk in front of them, MJ glanced at Peter. 

“So,” She started. “What happens now? With...you know…”

“I have a feeling Spider-Man isn’t going to be helping the Avengers for a long time.” Peter said and MJ smiled a little. “He’s small-time, you know?”

“Still my favorite hero.” MJ said, stopping in the hallway. Peter smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips. MJ sighed against his lips, causing him to smile. He could’ve stayed in that moment forever. 

But then Ned interrupted them. 

“Dude, you’re going to get detention.” Peter pulled away from MJ and gave his best friend a look. “Seriously, Principal Morita would totally give you detention for macking on MJ in the hallway.”

“Can I hit him?” MJ asked and Peter chuckled. 

“Neddy bear’s just looking out for you two,” Betty said. “Now come on. Life is back to normal and that means school.” She took Ned’s hand and the four continued down the hallway. Peter followed them, a smile on his face. 

Because Betty was right. Life was finally back to normal.

* * *

Peter walked out of the elevator, munching on a sandwich. He had asked Happy if he could stop by Delmar’s and the formerly grumpy driver agreed to it. Peter was more than looking forward to enjoying his favorite sandwich (squished down real flat as always) and then texting Ned and MJ while working on his homework. 

“Hey, kid.” Peter was a little surprised to see Tony and Pepper in the kitchen. “I see you convinced Happy to stop at that deli you love.”

“Mhmm,” Peter nodded, his mouth still full. Tony chuckled. Peter noticed Pepper glance at Tony and he gulped a little as he swallowed the food he was chewing on. “Is everything okay?”

“Have a seat, kid.” Peter just nodded and sat down. Tony placed a manila folder in front of him. Peter looked at it and then at Tony and Pepper. “It’s not going to bite you, kid.” Tony offered Peter a smile and Peter nodded. He then opened the manila folder. When he saw what was inside it, he stared up at Tony in shock. 

“Is this…?” His voice trailed off, not truly believing that paper was sitting in front of him. Tony smiled fondly and moved from where he was leaning against the counter, sitting down next to Peter. 

“I know you got your bell rung in the battle, kiddo.” Tony said with a smirk. “But I thought you’d remember you asking me to adopt you.” Peter’s ears turned red and Tony chuckled. 

“This is for real?” His voice was quiet. Tony smiled and nodded. Peter could feel his eyes watering. For so long, the idea of being alone or being an orphan left him feeling debilitated. But the paper staring at him, meant that was no longer the case. He nearly tumbled off his chair going to hug Tony. Tony embraced the teen tightly, a few tears springing to his own eyes. He then let go of Peter, attempting to wipe the tears away, but knowing full well that both Peter and Pepper had seen.

“I’m not sure why you’re surprised,” Tony said, ruffling Peter’s hair. “You have started calling me Dad.”

“I know, I just…” Peter couldn’t fully put into words how he was feeling. So he just smiled. “I guess I didn’t believe that things were going to work out. I wanted it to, but after everything, I guess I just didn’t know if it would.”

“Well it did, kiddo.” Tony said. “And so long as you still want this, we’ll both sign those papers to adopt you.” Peter looked between Tony and Pepper, slightly confused. 

“Both?”

“Well, we are getting married.” Tony reminded him with a smirk. “So if we’re going to be a family, that includes all three of us.” Peter looked at Pepper for her reaction. She was always kind to him. And somewhere in his mind, he knew that Pepper was a part of all of this. But Peter had never really considered that. Pepper offered him a kind smile and he stood up. Tony watched as Peter walked over to Pepper and then hugged her. Pepper smiled brightly, gently fixing a few loose strands of hair on his head. 

“Thank you.” 

“Of course, sweetie.” Pepper smiled. Tony watched them, a grin on his face. He was glad that Peter was comfortable with Pepper also signing the adoption papers. And watching Pepper interact with Peter made him just even more excited for the baby they were going to be having. Peter sat back down and Tony ruffled his hair. 

“Well, then,” Tony started, picking up a pen. “I suppose we should make it official.” Peter smiled and nodded. Tony signed the paper and then held out the pen. Pepper walked over, signing her name as well. 

“So, it’s done?” Peter asked and Tony chuckled.

“Well, we need to send it to a lawyer, who then has to do some official lawyering business.” Tony clarified. “And then there’s some things to get sorted, like what you want to do about your last name and setting up some accounts for you relating to Stark Industries.” Peter just nodded, trying not to suddenly feel overwhelmed. “But for all intents and purposes, yes. We’re a family now.” 

“Cool.” Peter grinned, the fledgling feeling of being overwhelmed being replaced with just sheer happiness. 

“And as a welcome,” Pepper spoke, a smile crossing her face. “We have a gift for you.” Tony tried to hide the huge grin on his face as Pepper handed Peter a small bag that had been sitting on the counter. Peter stared at it, a look of confusion on his face. He looked in the bag and saw there was only a T-shirt in it. He looked up at Tony and Pepper, who both just had smiles on their faces. He then removed the shirt from the bag and stared at it. 

The shirt read  _ Big Brother _ . He stared at it for a second before glancing at Tony and Pepper. Tony had a huge grin on his face and one arm wrapped around Pepper’s waist. And Pepper had a soft smile on her face, as one hand hovered over her stomach. 

It took Peter another second before he truly understood.

“Oh.” His eyes went a little wide with shock. “You guys are…”

“Having a second kid?” Peter looked at him a little surprised by the word choice. “Yep. And that kid’s going to need a very excitable older brother to look out for them.” Peter couldn’t help but grin at that. He’d always been an only child. Now, not only did he finally have a family again, but he was going to be an older sibling too. 

“Wow.”

“I didn’t know you could be this speechless, kid.” Tony quipped. Peter shrugged and Tony chuckled.

“We should do something to celebrate all of this.” Peter suggested. Tony glanced at Pepper, who smiled and nodded.

“I couldn’t agree more kiddo.” Tony said. “How about a movie? I’ll let you pick and everything.”

“You always let me pick.” Tony waved that off and Peter smiled before heading over to the couch. Tony sighed as he stood up, unable to wipe the grin off his face.

“Two kids, huh?” Pepper asked with a smile.

“I think we can handle it,” Tony assured her. “But then again, I think we can handle anything together.” Pepper smiled at that and kissed his cheek. She then walked over to the couch and sat down next to Peter. The teenager immediately began excitedly chattering about movie options, to which Pepper just smiled as he spoke. Tony watched them for a second. 

It was hard to believe that this was his life. Ten years ago, Tony kept as many people at arm’s length as possible. After everything he had been through growing up, he assumed no one would ever want to go close to a train wreck like him. And yet now, Tony was planning a wedding, raising a teenager, and would eventually be raising a newborn. Life truly had gone in a direction he had never expected. 

“Dad.” Hearing Peter say that always made him grin from ear to ear. “Are you joining us?” Tony chuckled and nodded. He walked over to the couch and Peter moved over, allowing Tony to sit in between the two of them. 

“Alright kiddo, what are we watching?” As Peter excitedly began explaining his movie choice, he felt Pepper’s hand wrap around his. 

If this was what life was going to be for now on, he was more than happy to enjoy it.


	48. Bachelor Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Quite a party huh?”
> 
> “Unconventional but definitely more my speed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a shout-out to my lovely beta reader Radiance3sun!

Tony smiled to himself as he looked around the main room of the Compound. Rhodey had declared that evening his Bachelor party, but compared to what he got up to in his youth, this was pretty tame. Sam, Steve, Bucky, and Bruce were playing poker (though they were betting with chores around the Compound and amounts of push-ups). Vision was sitting nearby, watching. Clint was standing in the kitchen, chuckling as Peter was excitedly rambling about something. 

“Quite a party huh?” Rhodey asked, patting Tony’s shoulder. 

“Unconventional but definitely more my speed.” Rhodey chuckled as Happy stood on Tony’s other side. “I mean, I’m officially a dad now, gotta be more responsible.”

“It’ll be easier to convince that little one you got coming to call me Uncle Rhodey.” Tony chuckled at that and nodded. Most people didn’t know Pepper was pregnant. They had both agreed they would keep the news private for as long as they could. But Rhodey and Happy were Tony’s closest and most trusted friends, so of course they were told about the news.

“I’m going to go check on my kid.” Tony said. “I’ll let you two mingle. Or Hap can practice for tomorrow.” Happy rolled his eyes at that, but there was a fond smile on his face. Tony chuckled and then walked over to Peter.

“Stark,” Clint said with a smirk. “Your kid was just telling me about this Academic Decathlon team he’s on.”

“Yeah, he’s pretty bright,” Tony grinned, wrapping his arm around Peter’s shoulder. “How are your three?”

“They’re great.” Clint said. “Excited for the wedding. Lila dragged Nat dress shopping. Got some hilarious photos out of it.” Tony nodded and chuckled. “I’m gonna go chat with Vision. Wanda’s always worried that he’s too quiet.” Tony nodded and then Clint walked away. 

“Mr. Barton is like, so cool,” Peter gushed . “He said he’s been teaching his daughter Lila how to shoot a bow and arrow like him.” 

“Well, Legolas over there has a very specific skill set,” Tony pointed out. “And I think his wife would prefer he teaches his kids archery and not his skills as a spy.” Peter chuckled at that and nodded. “Are you enjoying yourself, kiddo?” 

“Yeah, this is actually pretty cool.” Peter said. “Thanks for letting me hang out.”

“You think I’d leave my own son out?” Peter beamed at that. It had been a few weeks since the papers were signed, but hearing Tony call him his son still made Peter smile. “Besides, I think I might go a little crazy if I went a full day without seeing both Pep and you.”

“Tomorrow’s going to be amazing,” Pete exclaimed. “I’ve never been to a wedding.”

“Well then, I’m glad my wedding is the first one you’ll go to.” Tony said and Peter smiled. “Your friends and girlfriend still coming?”

“Yeah, Ned’s totally freaking out about it.” Peter explained. “Betty too. But MJ’s, well, MJ about the whole thing.” Tony chuckled and nodded. “Thanks for inviting them.”

“They’re important to you.” Tony replied. “And you’re important to me.” Peter smiled at that and hugged him. “Love you, kid.”

“Love you too, Dad.” Tony smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“Now come on,” Tony said. “Let’s see if we can school two super soldiers in poker.” Peter smirked and nodded, leading the way to the table.

* * *

Tony stood in the same room a few hours later, cleaning up the last few things from the little get-together. Most everyone else had called it a night. Rhodey was helping him clean up and currently dealing with garbage bags in the other room. Peter was still in the room, but he was fast asleep on the couch. The kid had clearly been exhausted, but kept claiming he didn’t want to go to sleep. 

He was about to go wake Peter up (and tell him he needed to sleep in a real bed), when his phone started ringing. 

“Isn’t talking to the bride before the wedding bad luck?” Tony asked with a smirk. 

“ _ That’s seeing the bride before the wedding _ ,” Pepper responded, a teasing tone to her voice. Tony chuckled a little. “ _ Just wanted to call and check-in. How was the bachelor party _ ?”

“Relatively tame.” Tony said. “The most exciting thing was watching Peter trounce Sam in poker.” Pepper laughed at that. “How was your little get-together?”

“ _ It was nice _ .” Pepper said. “ _ I would’ve rather spent the evening with you _ .” Tony sighed. He agreed with the sentiment. If it had been up to him, he would’ve just stayed in the Tower with Pepper and Peter, ordering in and just watching movies. But Rhodey and Nat decided they needed to be traditional about the whole thing. Tony wanted to argue that he and Pepper were far from traditional (they had adopted one kid before getting married and were already expecting another, not to mention how long it took just for the two to even get together), but he knew their friends just had their best interests in mind. 

“Agreed.” Tony said, sitting down on the couch. Peter stirred a little and Tony’s hand found its way into the kids’ hair, carding a gentle pattern. That seemed to settle the teen and he slipped back into a peaceful sleep. 

“ _ How’s Peter _ ?” Tony glanced down at the sleeping teen and smiled. “ _ He’s right next to you, isn’t he _ ?”

“Fast asleep.” Tony confirmed. “I should probably wake him up.”

“ _ Well, good luck with that _ ,” Pepper said. “ _ And just remember that sleeping on the couch is bad for your back _ .” Tony chuckled at that. “ _ I’ll see you tomorrow.” _

“Meet you at the end of the aisle.” Tony said with a smile. The call ended and Tony sighed. He then gently shook Peter. 

“No.” Peter grumbled. 

“Bed’s more comfy than a couch.” Tony said. “And I do not need to throw out my back right before the wedding carrying you.” He stood up and Peter whined a little. “Come on, kiddo.” Peter grumbled but stood up. Tony placed his hand on Peter’s shoulder and guided him down the hall. Peter just yawned sleepily, his eyes barely open. “Alright kid, your stop.”

“Thanks, Dad.” Tony smiled and pulled Peter into a hug. “Can’t wait for tomorrow.” Tony smiled and squeezed his shoulder. 

“Get some rest, kiddo.” Tony murmured. “Tomorrow’s gonna be a busy day.” Peter yawned and nodded, before disappearing into his room. Tony smiled to himself before heading down to his own room. 

Tomorrow was a big day and he personally couldn’t wait for it to get started.


	49. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter stared at the setup for the ceremony. There were chairs placed precisely on the grass. The aisle between the chairs was occasionally dotted with lilies and baby’s breath, which Peter had recently learned were Pepper’s favorite flowers. The altar at the end was simple; just a small podium for Happy, who was officiating, to put his notes down.

Peter stared at the setup for the ceremony. There were chairs placed precisely on the grass. The aisle between the chairs was occasionally dotted with lilies and baby’s breath, which Peter had recently learned were Pepper’s favorite flowers. The altar at the end was simple; just a small podium for Happy, who was officiating, to put his notes down.

He could already see people milling around and talking to each other. Since Tony and Pepper were trying to avoid their wedding being swarmed with paparazzi, the location was so private that even Peter didn’t know where they were. He did know that the location was beautiful and picturesque. It almost reminded him of Malibu, but more trees and less ocean. 

“Peter!” He turned, hearing a familiar voice calling him. He smiled when he spotted Ned, Betty, and MJ approaching. “Dude this is awesome.”

“I’m glad you guys are here,” Peter grinned.

“We’re just glad to be invited.” Betty said. “This is like the wedding of the century. And we get to be here.” Peter chuckled at that.

“No surprise your dad managed to jam the cell phone service.” MJ said. Peter shrugged. “Not that I have anyone to text since you dorks are all here.”

“That’s like the nicest thing she’s ever said to us.” Betty noted, earning a chuckle from Peter. “I mean, not Peter. I’m sure MJ’s always whispering sweet nothings in his ear.”

“More like conspiracy theories.” Peter corrected. “And unsolved murders. Like the Black Dahlia.”

“You guys are a very specific type of weird.” Ned said. “We’re gonna grab some seats.” Peter nodded and he and Ned exchanged their usual handshake. Once they were gone, Peter turned to MJ. 

“Thanks for that.” MJ said, taking Peter’s hand. “Can’t have them figuring out that I’m a total softie around you.” Peter chuckled and nodded. 

“You look really pretty.” Peter complimented and MJ blushed at that.

“You don’t look half bad yourself, Parker.” MJ replied. “Or is it Stark now?”

“Still figuring that out.” Peter admitted. MJ nodded. “I should probably go check on my dad, see if he needs anything.” MJ nodded and leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. He smiled into the kiss, his hand landing on her waist. 

“Alright, go.” She said, pulling away from him. “Before you get too distracted.” Peter’s ears turned almost as red as his tie at that, causing MJ to giggle. She kissed his cheek and then went to sit with Ned and Betty. Peter sighed happily to himself before heading off to find Tony. 

* * *

“I feel like I’m back in college.” Rhodey was standing in front of Tony, fixing his tie for him. Tony had tried to do it, but his hands were almost shaking. 

“Over 30 years later and I’m still looking out for your dumb self.” Rhodey said with a smirk. “Alright, your tie is fine, you’re fine. Just relax, man.” Tony blew out an anxious breath and chuckled. 

“It’s good nerves, you know?” Rhodey nodded. “I mean, god, I never thought this was where my life was headed. Marriage, two kids, how’d I get so lucky?” Rhodey smiled and patted his shoulder. 

“Dad?” Peter poked his head in. “Just wanted to check in.”

“Don’t worry, kid.” Rhodey said with a smile. “Your Uncle Rhodey has everything taken care of.” Peter nodded as he stepped into the room. “I’m going to go check-in with Nat and Happy. Almost time.” Tony nodded as Rhodey headed out of the room.

“He’s really got his heart set on you calling him Uncle.” Tony said as Peter walked up to him. 

“Just calling him Rhodey feels weird.” Peter admitted and Tony chuckled. 

“I think you’ll start doing it once your little brother or sister does.” Peter smiled at that. “Your tie’s crooked. You see your girlfriend or something?” 

“Dad.” Peter whined, knowing his ears were once again the shade of his tie. “Stop picking on me.” Tony chuckled and pulled Peter into a hug. “Yeah, yeah. I love you too.”

“Never forget that, kiddo.” Tony muttered, pressing a kiss to the top of Peter’s head. “And I need you to do me a big favor.” He stepped away and Peter watched Tony carefully as he pulled a small ring box out of his pocket. “Think you can hold onto these for me? Happy will let you know when we need them.” Peter smiled. 

“I can definitely do that.” Peter assured Tony as he handed him the box. “Thanks. For you know, trusting me with this.” Tony chuckled and nodded. 

“Boss.” It was Happy who entered the room. “It’s time.” Tony smiled and took a breath. 

“Let’s do this thing.” Tony declared, even though his stomach felt like he was riding a roller coaster. “Time to get married.”

* * *

Tony stood at the end of the aisle, Happy waiting next to him. All the guests were seated, their eyes on him for the moment. Tony just stared down at the end of the aisle, waiting for Pepper. He glanced briefly at Peter, who was sitting in the front row next to Rhodey. Peter just smiled at him. Tony’s eyes then scanned the crowd at everyone. From Bruce and Nat sitting together, to Sam, Steve, and Bucky, and even Peter’s friends, Tony was happy with everyone in attendance. 

He truly never thought he’d feel that way and yet there they were. 

The music swelled to the bridal march and Tony felt his jaw nearly drop open when he saw Pepper. The dress hugged her curves in all the right places and fell to the floor in a waterfall of white and shimmer. He could see intricate details of beading and lace throughout the dress. But Tony barely noticed any of that as he stared at her. Pepper was gorgeous as always, but something about her, walking down that aisle in that dress, he wasn’t sure if he had ever seen anything as beautiful as her in that moment. 

As Pepper reached the end of the aisle, he could see her cheeks were turning pink, likely from the look of complete and total adoration on Tony’s face. The music ended and Tony tore his eyes away from Pepper’s just to nod to Happy.

“We’re gathered here today,” Happy began as Tony’s eyes fell back on Pepper’s. “To finally, bring together these two people.” A chuckle echoed through the guests. “I thought about the right words to say to start this ceremony, discussing the importance or meaning of marriage, but knowing these two as well as I do, I know that they’re not entering into this union lightly. In fact, I know that them getting here was a long road, and I for one am glad they’ve finally made it here.”

“Thanks, Hap.” Tony said with a smirk and Pepper giggled at that. 

“Now, I could draw this out,” Happy continued. “But I know that what would be more meaningful is letting these two exchange their own vows. Floor’s yours.” He looked at Pepper who just nodded and smiled. 

“Tony,” Pepper started. “The guy I met all those years ago was truly a handful.” Tony smirked at that and shrugged, earning a chuckle from the crowd. “But through everything we’ve been through, I’ve seen how much you’ve grown and changed. You have become a wonderful person and a man I am so lucky to love. Every hardship has made us stronger and every success has made me love you more. I cannot wait to continue to grow and share the joys of life with you.” Tony smiled, wishing he could just kiss her then and now. Happy glanced at him and Tony nodded. 

“Hey, Ms. Potts.” Tony said. He started out with a smirk, but just staring at Pepper made it melt into a genuine smile. “I’m not necessarily a superstitious or religious person. But I know I have someone or something to thank for you coming into my life and for putting up with me during my....let’s call them difficult years.” Pepper laughed at that. “I said to you once that I knew what I was meant to do. I thought that was being some type of hero in a tin can, but... I’ve realized that that wasn’t enough. It wasn’t what I needed. What I needed was a life with you. A life where I get to wake up next to the most wonderful and understanding woman every day, who loves me despite all of my faults. What I need is a life where we get to have a family together.” He glanced over at Peter and the teenager smiled brightly at that. “What makes my life complete is being with and loving you. You are the love of my life, Pepper, and I will spend every day for the rest of our lives proving that to you.”

“I love you.” Pepper said, her eyes a little teary as she said that. 

“Hap, you think you can finish this up so I can kiss her?” Happy chuckled and nodded.

“Kid, you got the rings?” Happy asked, glancing at Peter. 

“Oh, yeah.” Peter said, getting up. He dug the ring box Tony had given him earlier out of the inner pocket of his blazer and handed it to Happy. 

“Thanks, kiddo.” Tony said with a smile. Peter smiled back at both of them before returning to his seat. Happy opened the ring box as both Pepper and Tony each took the ring for the other. Happy then turned to Tony, who took Pepper’s hand. 

“Do you, Anthony Stark,” Happy started. “Take Virgina Potts to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, ‘till death do you part?”

“I sure do.” Tony replied, sliding the ring on Pepper’s finger as she beamed at him. Happy then turned to Pepper. 

“And do you, Virginia Potts,” Happy continued. “Take Anthony Stark to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, ‘till death do you part?”

“I do.” Pepper said, smiling as she slid the ring on Tony’s finger. 

“Then,” Happy continued on, a grin on his face. “By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife.

“So, can I kiss her now?” Tony asked, earning a laugh from the wedding guests.

“Yes Tony, you may now kiss the bride.” Tony nodded and pulled Pepper towards him. And as he captured her lips in a kiss and everyone clapped and cheered, all Tony could focus on was the future he was more than ready to build with his wife and his two children.

* * *

Peter smiled to himself as he looked at the dance floor. Tony and Pepper were swaying together, massive grins on both of their faces. Clint was spinning his wife around, earning giggles from her. Peter was a little surprised to see Bruce and Nat dancing together, the redhead whispering to him as they gently swayed to the music. 

Peter was about to head back to his friends, when a familiar face stepped into his path.

“Hey, Spidey.” He chuckled as Daisy moved to stand next to him. “Great wedding. Surprised we got an invite.”

“Well, you did help save the universe.” Peter pointed out. “And you kept me from dying, which my dad is a fan of.” Daisy nodded, a small smirk on her face.

“So, I wanted to ask you something.” Daisy said. “I don’t know if you’ve been paying attention to the news, but now that SHIELD is going legit again, under Fury, Coulson, and Hill, they want to make sure that we have some heroes on our side in case we have another major threat like...well you were there, you know what I mean.”

“Are you asking me?” Peter asked. “Or asking about my dad?”

“You.” Daisy revealed. “Coulson already reached out to Stark, but he turned him down. Besides, I’m starting to prefer Spider-Man over Iron Man.” Peter looked at her and then at Tony and Pepper. It would be so easy to say he could help them out. But then Peter thought about how it seemed like Tony was done fighting and how he kept talking about how his focus was on family. Peter loved being Spider-Man, but he also loved the idea of having a family after everything he had been through. 

“Maybe when I’m not in high school anymore.” Peter finally decided. “I’ve got a regular life waiting for me.” Daisy nodded, a small smile on her face. 

“Peter,” He turned his head as MJ approached. “Oh, sorry. Wasn’t trying to interrupt.”

“It’s fine.” Peter said, taking her hand. “We were just catching up. Daisy, this is my girlfriend MJ.”

“Nice to meet you.” Daisy said. “I think my friends and I are heading out. See you around.” Peter nodded and then she walked off.

“Do I want to know?” MJ asked. 

“Not important.” Peter replied with a small smile. “May I have this dance?” MJ smiled and nodded. Peter led her to the floor, before settling his hands on her waist. MJ wrapped her arms around his shoulders. As they swayed to the music, Peter surveyed the room. He spotted Daisy leaving with Coulson and the rest of their team. She nodded to him before turning back to her group. MJ tugged Peter closer to her and rested her head on his shoulder. Peter glanced down at her and couldn’t help but smile, feeling at peace with what he had told Daisy.

* * *

Tony sighed as he loosened his tie, walking down the hallway of the tower. In his mind, it had been a perfect day. After thanking Happy for not only officiating their wedding, but making sure they had gotten home safely, he was ready to turn in for the night. He was about to head into the master bedroom (knowing Pepper was waiting for him to, in her words, start their wedding night), when he noticed the light in Peter’s room was on. 

“Kid?” Tony asked, opening the door to his room. Peter looked up from where he was lying on his bed. “What are you still doing up?”

“Couldn’t fall asleep.” Peter said with a shrug. Tony nodded and walked inside. Peter moved over and Tony sat down next to him. 

“Exciting day, huh?”

“The best.” Tony smiled and wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulder as the kid rested his head on Tony’s shoulder. Tony’s hand found his way into Peter’s hair, carding gentle circles. “Are you guys going on a honeymoon or something?”

“Probably at some point.” Tony said. “I think we’re going to wait until the summer. Rhodey volunteered to keep an eye on you, along with Happy.”

“Okay,” Peter said. He sighed and Tony pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “I suppose I should let you get to your wedding night.” Tony chuckled when he noticed Peter wrinkle his nose at that. 

“If you promise you’re going to sleep, then I’ll go.”

“Always looking out for me.” 

“That’s my job as your dad,” Tony pointed out and Peter smiled at that. He pressed another kiss to the top of his head and got up. “Alright, get some rest kiddo.” Peter nodded. “Love you, Pete.”

“Love you too.” Tony smiled and ruffled Peter’s hair. Tony then headed out of the room, smiling to himself. He couldn’t help but be happy. Everything had worked out; he and Pepper were finally married, they were expecting a baby, and Peter was happy and healthy. 

Everything had worked out, better than he could have ever imagined. And for that, he could only smile and be happy. 


	50. Epilogue: Five Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My son graduated MIT summa cum laude.” Tony pointed out. “I am going to shout that from the rooftops.”
> 
> “Please make him stop.” Peter begged, looking at Pepper. 
> 
> “Can’t,” Pepper said, patting his arm. “I’m going to be shouting it too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness! I cannot believe this story has come to an end. It has been a labor of love for the past few months and I am so happy how it turned out. A thousand thank yous to my beta reader Radiance3sun who has been so helpful. And of course, thank you to everyone who has read, left a kudos, or commented on the story. You guys made this experience all the more worthwhile. 
> 
> And now, the final chapter! Please enjoy!

“Daddy!” Tony had just enough time to adjust his blazer as Morgan rounded the corner into the master bedroom. 

“Easy there, little miss.” Tony cautioned, scooping her up. Morgan giggled and he pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

“Mommy said she wants you to come to the living room.” Morgan said. Tony chuckled and headed down the hall, Morgan happily babbling about something. He smiled as he took in the living room, tables and decoration set up. 

“Well, look who decided to join us,” Nat said with a smirk as she placed some plates on the table. “You think he’d help us set up his own son’s graduation party.” She pointed at Tony, the gold wedding band glinting off the light in the room. 

“Bruce, are you going to handle your wife?” Tony asked. 

“Not a question I ever plan to answer,” Bruce said, holding his hands up, a matching gold band on his hand. 

“I knew I liked you for a reason.” Nat grinned and Bruce chuckled at that. “And I knew you,” She continued, pointing at Tony. “Were trouble all along.”

“Little miss, are you just going to let your aunt be mean to me?” Tony asked, looking at Morgan.

“But Mommy says you like causing trouble.” Morgan pointed out. Tony gaped at that as the other adults chuckled. She wiggled out of his arms and ran over to Pepper. 

“And people wonder why I have favorites.” Tony grumbled just loud enough for Happy and Rhodey to hear. Rhodey snorted at that and Happy rolled his eyes. 

“Speaking of my nephew,” Rhodey spoke up. “Where is Peter?”

“He went to Queens.” Tony explained, walking over to Pepper. “Needed to make a stop.” All of the adults in the room nodded, understanding what Tony meant. “So let’s get this thing set up for when he gets back, huh?”

“Oh, now he wants to be in charge.” Pepper teased. Tony scooped Morgan out of Pepper’s arms. 

“It’s a good thing Mommy loves me, huh little miss?” Morgan giggled and Tony kissed her cheek, followed by Pepper’s. “Alright, what do we still need to do?”

* * *

“It’s so good to be home and for the four of us to all be in the same place!” Peter smiled at Betty’s comment as he drove. MJ was in the front seat, a bouquet of flowers on her lap. Ned was sitting in the back seat, his arm wrapped around Betty. 

“I know, right?” Ned agreed with a smile. “And we’re all going to be in the same city for the first time in years.” Peter nodded as he glanced at his best friend in the rearview mirror. Peter had attended MIT (much to Tony and Rhodey’s excitement). Ned had been nearby at Harvard, but being in the same city didn’t mean the two friends got to hang out as much as they had in high school. Betty had gone to Yale (for journalism of course), while MJ stayed in New York and had gone to Columbia. It had been a crazy four years, but they had all graduated college and were more than happy to be back in New York full-time.

“When do you start your internship?” MJ asked, looking back at Betty.

“July first!” Betty said excitedly. “I can’t believe I got a paid gig with NY1! I’m going to work for a legitimate news source!”

“I thought all the work you did for the Yale Daily News was pretty legit.” Ned said, earning a smile from Betty. 

“What about you, MJ?” Betty asked. “Are you joining these two at Stark Industries?”

“I wish.” Peter said, glancing at his girlfriend. MJ rolled her eyes, but there was a smile on her face. 

“Pretty sure Mister soon-to-be CEO wouldn’t get any work done if I was around.” Peter’s ears turned red at that. It didn’t matter that they had been dating since high school or spent countless hours traveling between New York and Massachusetts, there were certain things that still managed to embarrass Peter. 

“She also got a great offer to intern with the Department of Energy.” Peter explained.

“The couple that saves the world together stays together.” Betty said with a smile. “Sometimes, I still can’t believe you’re Spider-Man.”

“I can’t believe how calm you were about it.” Peter countered and Betty shrugged. Peter smirked as he pulled into a parking spot. As he stared out the front window of the car, he blew out a breath. MJ reached for his hand, giving it a squeeze. Peter nodded and then got out of the car. MJ, Betty, and Ned followed suit. Peter led the way, his friends staying a step behind him. When he almost reached his destination, he turned to his friends.

“We’re right here.” MJ said, handing him the flowers. He nodded and then took the final steps, standing in front of the headstone. 

“Hi, May.” He said gently, kneeling down in front of the headstone. Peter laid the flowers down on the ground and sighed. “I know it’s uh...it’s been a while. I just graduated from MIT. And I start at Stark Industries soon.” His fingers ran along the smooth stone in front of him. “I think about all these great moments - getting adopted, seeing these new parents of mine get married, going to college, Morgan being born...they’re all wonderful and sometimes I just wish you were still here to experience all of them with me.” His eyes teared up and Peter let a few tears drip down his cheeks. “But I know you wouldn’t want me to think like that. How your last words to me were that it was going to be okay. And it just reminds me of how amazing you were and how I was lucky to be raised by you.” He looked up at the sky and smiled a little, as a few more tears fell. “I love you, May. And I always will.”

He stood up slowly, wiping the tears away as he did. Peter touched the headstone and smiled, before turning back to his friends. MJ pulled him into a hug once he reached his friends. 

“Okay, no more tears.” Peter said. “We’ve got a graduation party to get to.” MJ nodded and took his hand. “Shall we?”

“Lead on, dork.” MJ said and Peter chuckled, before heading back to the car. 

* * *

“Petey!” Morgan rushed towards the elevator as soon as she saw Peter step out. 

“There’s my favorite little sister.” Peter grinned, scooping Morgan up. The little girl giggled as she wrapped her arms around Peter’s neck. 

“I’m your only little sister.” Morgan countered, earning a chuckle from Peter’s friends. Peter walked into the room, holding Morgan, followed by Ned, MJ, and Betty. 

“Ah, my favorite sight.” Tony said, smiling upon seeing Peter and Morgan. “My two kids.”

“Isn’t Dad just the silliest?” Peter teased, looking at Morgan. Morgan just nodded and Tony chuckled. She then proceeded to wriggle out of Peter’s arms and run off. Peter watched as Morgan ran over to Happy and latched herself around his leg. 

“You doing okay, kiddo?” Peter turned back towards Tony. “I know what you were doing today probably wasn’t easy.” Peter just smiled and Tony wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulder. 

“I’m okay, Dad,” Peter assured. “Really.”

“Okay, good.” Tony nodded. “Because I did want to go with you, but your mom insisted that I let your friends help you instead of hovering.”

“I appreciate the hovering.” Peter said with a smirk. “And I feel bad for any of Morgan’s teachers if they ever get on your bad side.” Tony barked out a laugh and ruffled Peter’s hair. 

“There you two are.” Pepper greeted, approaching with Morgan in her arms, whom she had wrangled away from Happy. “Can’t have a graduation party without the guest of honor.”

“Hi, Mom.” Peter said, earning a smile from Pepper. It was about six months after Tony and Pepper got married that Peter started calling Pepper ‘Mom’. Pepper had, of course, burst into tears the first time he said, but she was also very pregnant at the time and blamed it on the hormones. 

“I hope this is okay.” Pepper said, indicating to the party. “I know you said you preferred something low-key.”

“It’s perfect Mom, thank you.” Pepper smiled at him. Tony looked at his wife and two kids and couldn’t help but beam. Life had somehow become pretty perfect. 

“Alright, come on you four.” Tony said. “Let’s celebrate this brainiac’s successes.”

“Dad.” Peter groaned, a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

“My son graduated MIT summa cum laude.” Tony pointed out. “I am going to shout that from the rooftops.”

“Please make him stop.” Peter begged, looking at Pepper. 

“Can’t,” Pepper said, patting his arm. “I’m going to be shouting it too.” Peter sighed as Tony and Pepper chuckled. 

“Look, I get it. I love you guys too.” Peter said. “But do you have to be so embarrassing?” 

“Always, kiddo.” Tony said, wrapping his arm around Peter’s shoulder. He pressed a kiss to the side of his son’s head and then Peter was still pouting at how embarrassing his parents were, he couldn’t help but smile.

So although he knew he was going to spend half the party fighting off embarrassment, Peter still wore a grin on his face. 

* * *

Peter sat on the couch, Morgan fast asleep on him, her small face pressed against his shirt. 

“She is really cute.” MJ was sitting next to him, playing with his hand. Everyone else had left a while ago, Happy driving Betty and Ned back to Queens. Bruce and Nat had left sometime after that, Nat having to pull Bruce away from excitedly planning projects with Peter for his first day at SI. Rhodey was helping Pepper and Tony clean up in the kitchen, while Peter and MJ kept an eye on Morgan. 

“Yeah, she is.” Peter agreed, glancing down at his sister. He had been worried that it was going to feel weird when Morgan was born, like he wasn’t going to be a part of the family. But Morgan being born brought them all even closer. And of course, Peter adored his little sister more than anything, which he never thought was possible, and yet here they were. 

“Do you ever think about...” MJ started, nodding towards Morgan. “You know...your future?” Peter looked at MJ and noticed a blush cross her face. Peter gently lifted Morgan up and placed her down on the couch. The little girl didn’t seem to notice and stayed fast asleep. Peter moved closer to MJ, gently pulling his girlfriend towards him. 

“Whatever my future holds,” Peter started. “I just hope you’re still a part of it. Forever.” MJ smiled at that and moved closer to him, her lips hovering just above his.

“Forever’s a long time.” She whispered. Peter pressed a kiss to her lips and she smiled into the kiss, grabbing a hold of his shirt collar. 

“Not long enough for me.” He whispered back. She smiled at that and kissed him again before pulling away. 

“I should head home.” MJ said, getting up. 

“We’re on for lunch tomorrow?” She smiled and nodded. “Cool. I’ll see you then.” Peter watched her go, a dopey smile on his face. MJ waved from the elevator and his smile only grew. Once the doors shut, he sighed and stood up

“Good party?” He smiled as Pepper and Tony walked over and nodded. 

“Yeah, it was great.” Peter said with a smile. “Where'd Uncle Rhodey go?” It had taken a full year from Peter’s adoption, but Rhodey nearly had a heart attack when Peter finally referred to him as uncle. 

“He left while you were making out with your girlfriend.” Tony smirked. 

“We weren’t making out.” Peter grumbled, his ears turning red. Tony chuckled and Pepper just gave her husband a look as she picked up Morgan from the couch. “The alpha female certainly is tuckered out.”

“Well, she does love a party.” Pepper murmured, rocking the little girl gently in her arms. “Wonder where she gets that from?” Tony shrugged and Peter chuckled at that. “I’m going to tuck her in and then head to bed. Night, boys.”

“Night, Mom.”

“Night, Honey.” Pepper smiled and then left the room, leaving just Peter and Tony. Peter walked over to the large window overlooking the city. Tony watched his son, wondering what was on his mind.

“Did you ever think this is where life was going to end up?” Peter asked, glancing back at Tony. Tony thought about the first time he met Peter, that awkward teenager, who could barely get a word out at first. He thought about all those days in the lab, Peter making dumb pop culture references and not knowing any of Tony’s favorite songs. 

And then he thought about that fateful evening, where everything changed. When he was suddenly thrust into fatherhood (though it took Tony a while before he realized that was what had happened). And yet, it had all felt so natural, being a parent, specifically being a parent to Peter. He would’ve done just about anything to protect the kid, his kid. And now, Peter was his son. And it felt natural to say. When he was asked about his kids, Tony was more than proud to brag about his brilliant oldest child and all his successes at MIT.

What had started off as tragedy, had brought Tony one of the most precious things in the world. And he wouldn’t give that up for anything.

“Life has a funny way of surprising you.” Tony shrugged, walking over to the kid and wrapping his arm around Peter. “But I’m so glad it did. I love you, kid, and I hope you never forget that.”

“Never could, Dad.” Peter said with a smile. “Love you too.” Tony pressed a kiss to the side of his son’s head and squeezed his shoulder. Peter looked back at the city, the smile still on his face. 

Life had taken so much from him when he was younger. But for all that it took, it had given back tenfold. He had great friends, an amazing girlfriend, and the most supportive and loving family he could ever ask for. He sniffed a little, a tear suddenly rolling down his cheek.

“Peter?” Tony asked gently, realizing his son was crying. “What’s wrong?” Peter laughed a little, wiping the tears away. 

“I finally realized, Dad,” Peter said, smiling through the tears. “I made it through. You...you told me the morning of May’s funeral that the only way through was forward. I made it through, didn’t I?” Tony’s words were clearly etched into his memory all these years. And Peter remembered the days when forward seemed the hardest, when grief wanted to swallow him up and never let go. But he had made it through. He had made it to the other side, where he had so many amazing things. And he also knew that May, wherever she was, was proud of him for making it through. 

Tony pulled Peter into a hug, a mixture of emotions cycling through him. 

“Yeah Peter, you sure did.” Tony said, hugging him tightly. Peter nodded, wiping the tears away, the smile still on his face. “Took you long enough to figure it out, huh?” Peter laughed at that.

“Better late than never.” He replied and Tony chuckled. Then, father and son went back to looking over the skyline, a sense of peace between them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me on my tumblr? http://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com/


End file.
